


Wings, Blood, and Sex

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 174,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do in a world where nothing was certain? You have your plans for the future but in just a blink of an eye it can be taken away from you. Donghae had it all sorted out for him - his studies, finding someone he would love and devote himself for, hopefully starting a family at some point.<br/>But one night when he was sleeping he was robbed from having all those things he had dreamed of. He was the victim of violence like many others of his age. He woke up to the agonizing pain in his back and head. His body was changing. With that transformation his life as he had known was finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The development of technology and science has led to the determination of old diseases and problems. There’s no more Ebola, no HIV, no AIDS. Also the beliefs have changed. It doesn’t matter what your skin color is, whether you’re attracted to men or women or both, what you want to do for living. 

However, there are things that have remained pretty much the same for the past decades. The houses look fairly alike as they did in the beginning of the 21st century. There are still beds, colors and fabrics. There are cars, TVs, Internet but they’re all just more sophisticated and equally spread all around the world. 

But it doesn’t mean there aren’t new problems to deal with, as well as some of the old ones. There are still wars going on. It’s still impossible for humans to live peacefully with all the others. There’s always someone who wants more power, who wants to take from the others. There are people who want to achieve things that require unethical measures.

In the beginning of the 22nd century scientists made a huge breakthrough with the genetics research. They found a way to manipulate human genetics after birth. They made a solution that would affect anyone’s genetics. All they needed to do was inject the substance into the person and watch the transformation to take place.

The genetic manipulation was only to be used in military purposes. At least that was the original idea. But because humans are greedy and always want more, the drug was soon found in the black markets where people could buy it for their own purposes.

The gene manipulations spread worldwide. It was the new epidemic. 

The transformation of those who had been injected took about a week to complete. Their bodies transformed into something they didn’t want. Wings grew into their backs, new nerves were connected. Their brain accommodated the new body parts. They lost their body hair other than the hair, eyelashes and eyebrows. They became unable to fall asleep like normal people. They also became unable to reproduce. But also their aging slowed.

They were called _angels_.

And people began to make angels for their own use. They became slaves. They had masters who they had to obey. 

The amount of angels grew so rapidly the international governments set laws concerning them. The angels became legal slaves…

…although it was still illegal to inject people against their will.

It was highly unacceptable to inject someone under 18 year old. That was probably the most important rule of all. No one wanted to be caught for injecting an underage teenage. 

Facilities for angels started to pop up in almost every city. People came there to get rid of their angels if they grew tired of them. They came there to buy new angels. They chose their angels based on their medical history, their nature, their looks. 

But the most important criterion was the color of the wings. The color couldn’t be predicted before the transformation. The color was determined by the person’s own genetics. The wings could be of any color, of any shade. 

And the angels were doomed to carry the shame of a slave for the rest of their lives. They didn’t have human rights anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

They weren't allowed to keep their wings open. Kangin made sure every one of them kept their wing from others' way. It was understandable though. The cells they were held in were too small for two angels and their wings that were as long as their bodies. They took a lot of space when opened.

Donghae also knew the rule. His wings were pulled in tightly, just like everyone else’s. No one would be able tell the color of his wings if he didn’t wear the shorts that were of the exact same color as his wings. 

Keeping the wings hidden wasn’t an easy task for someone who wasn’t used to it. Donghae had been there only for a couple of days and Kangin had already scolded him trice because he hadn't had enough strength to keep his wings hidden. It was new to him because this was the first time for him in a facility like this. Never once had he been told to keep his wings in for such a long time.

People came and went. Sometimes they brought new angels there and sometimes they bought angels to pleasure themselves. Donghae had seen many of his short-time friends being sold and every time he hoped he'd be next. He wanted someone to pick him up and take him away. He also knew it was impossible. He couldn't be sold because Kangin hadn't examined him yet. His examination session was supposed to be tomorrow and then he'd have to wait over a week for the results. It was the protocol that had to be followed and there was no point of begging Kangin to make an exception in his case. 

Donghae shared his cell with an older angel called Leeteuk. That wasn’t his real name, though. Somehow he had managed to keep his real name hidden and even Kangin didn’t know his real given name. That was also why Leeteuk was still there after 14 months. People didn't trust him and that's why they didn't want to buy him.

Donghae, however, liked Leeteuk a lot. He behaved like he was Donghae's long lost brother or his best friend. Ever since the day Donghae arrived there Leeteuk had talked with him and given him instruction about different kinds of things.

"Who-" Was the first thing Leeteuk had ever said to Donghae when the younger angel had stepped into the cell and sat on the floor in front of the older.

"Who what?" Donghae had asked tiredly. "My name is Donghae if you were about to ask who I am."

"No, actually I know who you are. Kangin told me before he brought you here," Leeteuk had said while shaking his head. "I was about to ask you who was your owner but on a second thought, you don't have to tell me." Leeteuk had had a genuine smile on his face and held out his hand. "I’m Leeteuk."

And that's where their friendship had started. In two days Donghae had told Leeteuk pretty much everything about his past, although he had kept nastiest details to himself. He told Leeteuk what his life had been like before his transformation, what he had liked to do after studying and what he had dreamed of doing when he grew up. He told him about his family and about his crushes. He had never been with anyone before his transformation but he had had multiple crushes in his life – he had been a 20 year old young man after all!

 

On his second day in the facility Donghae had been mostly quiet and lost in his own thoughts. He had been staring at nothing in particular ever since they had lunch. The gray concrete walls and floors were suddenly vey enticing and he just didn’t feel like talking to Leeteuk. The older seemed to understand him even if he didn’t say it aloud. But then he suddenly felt like telling Leeteuk some things he hadn’t dared to reveal before.

"I don't remember much about it but I know I was sleeping when it happened," Donghae started. Leeteuk lifted his gaze from the walls and looked at Donghae with curiosity clear in his eyes. "All I remember from my transform is that I woke up to the incredible pain in my back and head. He just sat there on a chair next to my bed and watched me with this smile I can't forget. I still can’t believe that man was one of the servants I felt closest to… And I think I heard my brother screaming too but at that moment I thought it was me. I realized it was him only later when I thought about what happened.

He was my father’s servant – the one who was closest to me and my brother. He didn't really give me time to realize what had happened to me - what I had become. As soon as I stopped screaming and the pain died down a little he dragged me out of the house. I don't really know how long it took for my transformation to become complete. He took me to a shaggy house where I lived for the next few weeks. It was awful," Donghae said with a dry laugh.

"My dad came to rescue me. I was so happy when I saw him that I didn't even pay attention to my Master. I was so happy when I was in my father's arms again that I didn't even hear the trigger or the gun shot. The next thing I realized was my father on the ground, bleeding all over the floor and I was covered in blood," Donghae wiped a tear from his face. "I know I will never forget the feeling of him hugging me tightly." Another tear escaped his eyes.

"That is definitely something you should never forget," Leeteuk said softly and reached to wipe the tears from Donghae's cheeks. The younger nodded slightly and took couple of deep breaths before he continued.

"After my father died my Master sold me to a woman who promised to bring me back to life. I know now what she meant when she said that. I had been silent and basically dead after seeing my own father die in front of my eyes and my health had collapsed. Even though I was only half alive she paid well. I bet he is now living in a fancy house with plenty of angels with him," Donghae said. He didn't even care how full of hatred his voice was as he spoke. He had the right to be angry and also Leeteuk understood it.

"That woman turned out to be a living hell on Earth for me. My previous Master had never used me sexually but this woman was a different case. She used my body whenever and however she liked. She made me do all kinds of things that I don't want to remember but can't forget either." Donghae paused and looked at Leeteuk. "Tell me I don't need to speak about them out loud," he pleaded and Leeteuk gave him a soft smile.

"You don't need to tell them to me but I suggest you to tell them to Kangin when he asks about your previous masters." Donghae looked confused and scared. "He will help you to get over it and he'll find you a good Master who will never do those kinds of things again," Leeteuk explained. "I've known Kangin for a while now so I know his methods," he added before he told Donghae to continue his story, apologizing his interruption.

Donghae shrugged but continued anyway. "She was the most horrible person I've met in my life. She kept me in one room with no windows and the door was locked from the outside. The only furniture in the room was the huge bed that I hated from the bottom of my heart and a box that I hated too." Leeteuk gave him a confused look. "It was full of…" Donghae paused to think of a right term. "…toys. She used those things if I didn't do as she wanted.”

“Did she… punish you in some way?” Leeteuk asked slowly with his eyebrows knitted together. “I know I shouldn’t ask you such personal things but… I, uh, I’ve seen many angels and I know from experience that talking about things like those helps,” he said and offered him one of the kindest smiles Donghae had ever seen.

The younger angel answered the smile. “It’s okay. Now that I’m suddenly spilling everything out on you I think it’s acceptable for you to ask questions.” He smiled sheepishly. “There were actually three different methods she used to punish me. One was a whip. She would whip me until my back and legs were bleeding and my wings were about to break." Leeteuk gasped in shock and covered his mouth with his hand. Donghae tried to keep it cool as he continued.

"The second method was to…tease me, to bring me to the edge but she never let me cum. That could continue for days since angels don't sleep. When she couldn't bring me to the edge by herself she used the toys and ordered her friends to punish me. They weren't allowed to do anything else but to use the toys on me.

The third method was to make me cum over and over again. In the end I would be too exhausted and out of sperm to even beg for her to stop. Whenever that happened she made me have dry orgasms. I usually passed out before she stopped," Donghae finished. He tried his best to ignore the elder’s expression but Leeteuk couldn't hide his shock any longer.

"How can someone do something like that!?" he yelped before he could control himself. "That is unforgivable!" Then he lowered his voice again. "She also caused the wounds in your back, didn’t she? I’m so sorry you had to endure it all."

"I learned to appreciate the whipping, you know," Donghae muttered while directing his gaze to his own feet. He needed to explain Leeteuk it but he just didn't know how. "It was much better than the two other punishments. It was less humiliating than begging for her to let me cum or to stop making me cum. I prefer whipping to those two other methods," Donghae said finally but didn’t look up.

"How long were you there with her?" Leeteuk asked warily.

"I'm not sure… I'm not even sure what year it is now," Donghae answered, still looking at the ground.

"It's the 9th of June, 2166." 

"Well, it was 2159 when I was injected," Donghae said with a little pout. He felt a bit ashamed of the fact that he hadn't even known the year and he would have never confessed that to other people. But with Leeteuk he felt at ease which is why he was able to talk freely about his past. It made him feel a bit better that he could tell Leeteuk almost everything he needed to say.

"I'm so sorry Donghae," Leeteuk said. "I'm sorry you've had that kind of owners."

Donghae nodded and smiled a little to the elder before he got all serious. "How did you end up here?" he asked curiously. Leeteuk laughed a little and let his other leg fall to the ground. They were sitting face-to-face on the floor and Leeteuk was leaning his back to the wall while Donghae was leaning to the side of the bed that they shared.

"My master died," Leeteuk said with a shrug. Donghae was a bit taken aback. He didn't know how he was supposed to react and Leeteuk saw that. "I liked him. He was…" Leeteuk said and lowered his gaze from Donghae to his hands that were playing with the button of his bright white shorts. "…gentle. And he was my creator. He was the first master I had." Leeteuk lifted his gaze back to Donghae, who was feeling like he should have kept his big mouth shut for once!

"I think I need to explain you a little about my past," Leeteuk smiled. "But it's not as pretty as your story." Donghae looked at him in confusion. "Yes Donghae, your story is still pretty compared to some stories I've heard. And my story isn't as pretty as yours," Leeteuk said.

"My transform happened when I was in China with my best friend. We were having the time of our lives, at least I thought we were," Leeteuk started his story and Donghae changed his position so that he was now leaning his head to his palm and his legs were crossed.

"It happened at night when we were both drunk and happy in the bedroom of our hotel apartment. I knew he had a thing for me and I also felt something towards him back then. We ended up in bed, having wild sex…" Leeteuk looked at Donghae's expression. The younger's eyes were as widely open as they could be. "I'm not gonna tell you more about that…" The older laughed.

"Well, anyway… After we were done and both lying on the bed he decided to use the good opportunity. He got up and went to the bathroom. I didn't think it was anything abnormal but then he was suddenly there again and I felt a stinging pain in my neck. Of course I tried to get away but he was bigger than me and he was sitting on my body so there was nothing I could do.

My transform took about 1 and half weeks. He kept me locked in the hotel room until my wings were fully grown and he was sure I was too weak to try escaping. You know how weak you are after the transform. You can barely keep your eyes open or move your mouth." The final sentences were directed straight to Donghae and the latter could only nod. He knew very well how it was like. They all knew.

"Of course I hated him for what he did to me. But the anger in me subsided after I understood why he did it. He wanted to keep me forever. He really loved me and I learned to love him too. But everything good has to come to an end, I guess. One day a man offered my master a huge amount of money in order to buy me. My master thought about it for a long time, almost two months. He kept on asking me what I wanted and would I be happy without him. I kept on crying because I really didn't want to leave him. I had learned to love him truly but I knew he was running out of money and soon he wouldn't have money to buy food for both us. So after a while we agreed about me being sold to that man."

Leeteuk took a deep breath before he continued. "That man was evil. He used me as a sex toy however he liked. He made me perform for him, he made me perform for his friends, he made me perform to everyone. And he let other people touch me how and where ever they wanted. I wasn't just his, I was also his closest buddies’. Even his children, two teenage boys, played with my body as they wanted. People fucked me all the time and what made it possible was that my master used drugs on me when my body was too tired to react anymore. My master didn't actually fuck me much but everyone else did. And all they were men so I was bottoming all the time."

Donghae's mouth was all open by the time Leeteuk paused his story. "Close your mouth before you start drooling, Fishy," Leeteuk pointed out playfully. Donghae obeyed quickly and closed his mouth, waiting for Leeteuk to continue.

"My master's wife was the only woman that used me. But she was gentle. She kinda cured my wounds that her husband and sons had caused. She did it without permission though, and when her husband found out he killed her and made me suffer even more. I was close to death before my first master heard who he had sold me to. I was with that master about 11 and half years before my first master came and bought me back." Leeteuk smiled. Donghae was gaping at him with his mouth open again.

"You think that's where the story ends?" Leeteuk asked darkly. "I'm not finished yet."

"That's horrible…" Donghae muttered as Leeteuk took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"I thought everything was getting better when my first master bought me back. But he had changed. He was old, unlike me, and his life was fucked up. He was using drugs, he drank and he didn't have a home. I still don't know where he had gotten the money to buy me back but I didn't really care at that point. But because he lived in a park and slept on the benches, everyone could see me sitting next to his sleeping body without any kinda protection. So I was raped many times when he wasn't able to stand on his own legs."

Leeteuk paused for a moment as Kangin walked past their cell. He was doing his daily checkup and writing down everything he saw in the cells.

"He died in overdose. And because I didn't have an owner anymore, someone brought me here. And ever since then I've been here." Leeteuk said after Kangin had gone away. "I still have a picture of him and me when we were in China. We took lots of pictures that night but I burned them right after he died so that no one could see them. But I saved this one." Leeteuk pulled out a picture that was in a small hole on the wall and handed it to Donghae.

The younger looked at the picture were Leeteuk was laughing brightly. His upper body was naked and a young, good looking man was laying on top of him, laughing as well. They looked happy.

Donghae wondered how it felt to be in love. He had never been in love. His transform had happened soon after he turned 20 and before that he hadn't had any girl- or boyfriends.

They were in silence for a long moment. It didn't last forever though, as the big doors of the place were opened and the chilly air flowed in. Donghae shivered from the cold, which was unusual since usually the doors were quickly closed and the cold air didn't reach their cell that was in the back of the big hall.

Leeteuk stood up and walked to the gate that separated them from the hall. Donghae looked at the older angel as his eyes widened and he seemed to be frozen on his place.

"Heechul! Hangeng and Siwon! What brings you here?" Kangin spoke loudly as he walked pass the cells towards the door. Donghae froze, just like Leeteuk, when he heard Kangin's light voice. Leeteuk didn't seem to get his body to work until someone other than Kangin spoke.

"You know why people come here, Kangin." A snarling voice chuckled.

Leeteuk ripped his gaze from what he saw and looked at Donghae who was still sitting on his place. "Get up!" he hissed to the younger but Donghae was too horrified to move. "Donghae, for God's sake!" Leeteuk hissed again and took a firm hold on the younger's arm. " _Get up!_ "

Everyone, even Donghae who had been there only for a couple of days, knew who Heechul, Hangeng and Siwon were. They were commonly called as The Big 3. They practically ruled the whole country and were more honored than the King himself. Actually even he respected them.

Unfortunately only humans respected The Big 3. The angels were totally terrified of them. Donghae could see the horror in Leeteuk's always so calm and soft eyes and he knew his eyes were just as much filled with fear as the elder's. Every angel knew the stories about The Big 3 and their angels and how the angels were never seen again after the Big 3 bought them from Kangin. They were met maybe once or twice at parties but then they just got rid of their angels and the angels disappeared.

Suddenly the doors of every cell opened and they could hear Kangin's loud voice. "Every angel in line!"

Leeteuk gave Donghae a quick look, mixed with fear, sorrow and happiness, before he stepped out of their cell. Donghae knew what the look meant. Kangin hadn't done the experiments on him yet which meant he's out of the market. It was only confirmed by Kangin who appeared to the cell.

"You have to be here. Stay unseen," Kangin spoke quickly and quietly as he just walked past the cell. Donghae knew why he didn't stop and speak to him face-to-face. The Big 3 always got what they wanted and Kangin was a good person and who didn't want to sell Donghae to them, not yet. He wouldn’t sell him to anyone before the examination was done.

Donghae knelt down and crawled closer to Leeteuk who was standing in front of their cell, back facing Donghae. He wanted to see the Big 3, no matter if it caused him trouble. He just couldn't help his curiosity. He'd heard that they were all gorgeous and he wanted to see them with his own eyes.

The young angel next to Leeteuk, Kibum, noticed Donghae behind Leeteuk and gave him a questioning look. Donghae placed his index finger in his lips, silently telling Kibum to ignore him.

Only after a moment Donghae saw the Big 3. They were slowly walking along the line of angels, eying them like wolves eying their food.

Donghae had to hold his breath when they passed Kibum and Leeteuk. He was too afraid of exposing himself. But he had to admit that they were _gorgeous_ , no matter how terrified he was.

 

Kangin walked to his desk that was a little further in the hall than Donghae and Leeteuk's cell. The Big 3 walked to him right after they had scanned every angel standing in line. No one could hear what they were talking but then Kangin took out three Pads from under his desk, giving one to each of the men. Donghae wasn't really sure what those Pads held in but the men beside the desk were quite interested in them.

Donghae was so focused on the Big 3 that he almost yelped out loud when Kibum moved his leg while trying to find a better position and almost stepped on his fingers. Leeteuk noticed his movements too and tried his best to give Kibum a calming look, telling him to relax a bit. It didn't work. Kibum was shifting on his place non-stop and a thin layer of sweat was starting to form on his forehead.

"Kibum, try!" Donghae whispered. He knew he was taking a huge risk but he couldn't just let it be. Kibum would faint soon if he didn't control his nervousness.

"Who are they?" Kibum whispered back. Donghae and Leeteuk both stiffed at the question.

"You don't know them!?" Donghae's voice was barely audible. Kibum didn't react anymore but Donghae was sure he had heard him.

"What's your name?" asked a harsh voice. Donghae's heart was about to jump out of his ribcage as it started beating faster than it should. He turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw one of the Big 3, the tallest one of them, looking straight at Kibum.

The young angel wearing burgundy shorts swallowed hard before he replied. "Kim Kibum, s-sir." The tall human hummed in approval.

"Well, Kim Kibum, is there something wrong?" he asked as he slowly started to approach Kibum. Donghae backed up quickly and as silently as he could and hid behind the bed, praying for Kibum that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"N-no, sir. Everything's fine." Kibum stammered. Donghae wanted to slap himself but the fear was greater and kept him glued on his spot. The tall man was smiling at Kibum but Donghae could tell the smile didn't reach his eyes and it could mean something bad was going to happen. He really hoped his fear wouldn't come true.

"You were talking to someone," the other man by Kangin's desk spoke. "Who did you talk to?" Donghae clenched his chest as if trying to help his heart to calm down. He tried his best to hide even better but he was sure they knew he was there.

The one of the men who had spoken last started to walk towards Kibum. "I know you didn't talk to him," he said to Kibum while pointing at Leeteuk. "So who were you talking to?" Kibum reminded quiet, which made the other Angels curious and turn slightly to look at him. "Answer me, Kim Kibum," the man ordered.

"The angel he spoke with is off the market, Hangeng-ssi. That's why you don't find him standing in line," Kangin spoke up from behind his desk. The shorter man, Hangeng, turned to look at Kangin with an wicked smile on his face.

"You know the rules, Kangin-ssi," Hangeng said. If Donghae thought he was safe after Kangin spoke, he was wrong. The safe feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

"He's in the cell," Kangin sighed. Hangeng's eyes flicked towards the cell behind Leeteuk and Kibum, the cell where Donghae was hiding. The man wagged his finger sideways and Leeteuk and Kibum made some space between themselves, both looking down at their feet. Now Hangeng could take a good look at the cell and Donghae had only the bed covering himself from Hangeng's gaze and it wasn't even close enough to hide him.

"Stand up," Hangeng ordered. Donghae's whole body shook as he got up from behind the bed. Hangeng was looking directly at him, his eyes scanning Donghae's appearance. Donghae felt really exposed to the gaze on his bare torso.

"Get in line," Hangeng said before he turned on his heels and marched to Kangin. Kangin didn't even have to ask what the man wanted and just took one more Pad from under his desk, searched something from it and handed it over to Hangeng. Now Donghae realized what those Pads held in – the information about the angels. While Hangeng started reading through the information the tallest member of the Big 3 walked to Kangin too and spoke to him. He kept his voice low so that none of the angels could hear him. As he finished and straightened his back Kangin gave a quick look in the direction of the line of angels before he took the Pad from the tall man, did something with it and gave it back to him. 

There was a long, nerve-breaking silence that was finally broken by Hangeng. "Kangin-ssi, could we go to somewhere more private to discuss more?"

Kangin nodded before he ordered the angels back to their cells and locked the doors after making sure no angel was still in the hall. Donghae leaned against the cold wall and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor. The harsh brick wall scratched his back but he couldn't care less.

"Donghae," Leeteuk said, getting Donghae's attention. "Everything will be fine." His voice cracked a little at the end of the sentence. "I promise to do everything to protect you," he added as he sat down next to the younger angel.

"Donghae-ssi?" someone whispered from the cell next to Leeteuk and Donghae's. Both of the angels sitting next to each other knew it was Kibum but Donghae couldn't bring himself to care what the younger angel had to say. Hell, he was probably going to get killed by the Big 3 only because he was kind and stupid enough to try and help Kibum out of trouble.

"Donghae, I'm so sorry," Kibum whispered. Donghae could hear the tears in his voice. He wanted to say the younger the same words Leeteuk had just spoken to him. He felt sorry for Kibum and he was angry at himself. He was practically in a war against himself, trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing when he helped Kibum. The problem was that his other half was yelling at him about how he never kept his nose out of other people's businesses and how it always got him into trouble.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kibum asked with a voice that totally broke Donghae's heart and he couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. He buried his face into his hands while Leeteuk rubbed his upper back, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know, Kibum. I honestly don't know," Leeteuk answered to Kibum, telling him the truth. "But now you need to calm down. Both of you," he added and looked at Donghae who was still crying hard.

Leeteuk and Donghae both jerked up in surprise as suddenly a loud yell was heard behind the closed doors of Kangin's little office.

_"No way! He’s only been here for two days! Hangeng you can’t–"_ Then the door swung open so fast it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang. Donghae felt how his heart skipped a beat. He knew they were talking about him. He was the only one that had been there for only two days.

"What's going to happen to me?" he whispered behind his tears that had started to flow freely again as Leeteuk took him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm here with you. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise," Leeteuk whispered into his ear.

"You think you can keep that promise?" a voice asked. Donghae didn't dare to look up from Leeteuk's embrace. He knew damn well the voice belonged to Hangeng.

"What are you going to do to him?" Leeteuk asked. Donghae's eyes widened in fear and he looked up, right into Leeteuk's eyes.

"Don't, hyung, please."

"Well, since you're so eager to know…" Hangeng spoke in a lazy manner. "Kangin, open the door,” he spoke a bit louder. The door opened even before Donghae could process what was going on and then Hangeng had already pulled him out of the cell and was dragging him towards the office at the back of the hall. Leeteuk had jumped up the moment Hangeng had stolen Donghae from his arms and was about to follow the man before he saw Kangin's face. The expression on his face told Leeteuk to stay in the cell and Leeteuk just couldn't disobey the order, no matter how much he wanted. All he could do was look helplessly at Donghae who struggled to stay on his feet as Hangeng dragged him to the office.

The door was shut immediately as they got into the office. The two other members of the Big 3 were sitting on a couch reading some files while Kangin was standing by the door. Hangeng shoved Donghae forward so that he was now standing in front of the big glass wall, in front of all their eyes. He himself walked to the couch and sat on the armrest next to the tallest one of them.

"Show me your wings," Hangeng told the angel as he sat down. Donghae looked at Kangin nervously. He had been scolded by the man trice in two days and wasn't sure if he was allowed to obey the order. When Kangin gave him a small nod in approval Donghae immediately let his wings out in all their glory.

Since he had hid his wings for such a long time they felt a bit stiff and he automatically spread them wide open a couple of times before he let them settle down next to each other behind his back. He couldn't help the satisfied sigh as he didn't have to hide his wings and he could relax - well at least as much as he could when everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

"Feels good, huh?" Hangeng chuckled. Donghae blushed madly and only nodded shyly. "Turn around," Hangeng ordered and Donghae did. He turned his back to Hangeng and the others, feeling more nervous than ever.

"You're so selfish, Geng," the one of the Big 3 that had been silent most of the time spoke with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I just happen to know what I want when I see it," Hangeng replied sharply. “You can turn back around,” he then told the angel. Donghae's mind was running a circle in his head. He couldn't see what was going on behind his back but he felt everyone's eyes on him, on his wings to be exact.

"Did you find something interesting, hyung? You've been oddly silent the whole time," the tallest one of them asked.

"Maybe," the silent one said and gave the file he had been holding to the tallest one of them. Donghae's stomach made a flip around as he was ordered to turn back to face them and he saw the tallest one of them holding out the Pad for the other men to see and the angel saw a flash of Leeteuk’s picture. He wanted to run out of the room and warn Leeteuk. "He seems interesting enough."

"It doesn't even say his name," the tall man pointed out as he looked at the information given in the file. "Nor his exact age."

"Who cares? I can get them out of him if I want."

"So, shall I get him here for you, Heechul-ssi?" Kangin asked, interrupting the conversation between the two.

"I don't need to see him nor talk to him, yet. I have plenty of time to admire him when we're alone," Heechul answered with a smirk that made shivers go down on Donghae's back. "But I know our magnae has someone in mind that he wants to meet."

The tallest of them ripped his eyes off of the Pad he was holding and gave Heechul a mean look but the other only grinned widely. The tallest then turned to Kangin and showed the screen of the Pad to Kangin. "Bring him here." 

Without a word Kangin took the Pad and exited the room. Donghae found himself looking at the door that closed right after Kangin. His eyes snapped towards the Big 3 though, when he heard Heechul speak.

"I must say you don't have a bad taste after all, Hannie," his voice was mocking and Donghae knew it was directed to Hangeng but the way Heechul's eyes scanned him made him feel like he was trying to bore holes on his body. Hangeng had kept his eyes on Donghae the whole time but now he finally turned to look at Heechul.

"Don't you dare…" he snarled. If Donghae had been the target of the look in Hangeng's eyes he would have probably fallen on his knees and begged for mercy. But Heechul only laughed, his laughter filling the room and even the tall man chuckled a little.

"Who do you think I am? I would _never_ touch something that belongs to you. I'm not totally out of my mind, you know," Heechul said after he had calmed down a little.

"You better remember that," Hangeng said snarled, still looking dangerously angry.

"He has whipping marks though," the tallest one of them cut in, making Donghae tense.

"He was brought here only two days ago. According to Kangin, they won't leave scars," Hangeng said and lifted his shoulders a little. Donghae relaxed a little thanks to what Hangeng just said but he still felt really uncomfortable in front of the three men. When the silence fell into the room he could feel all of them watching him, their eyes roaming all over his body.

The door opened and Kibum stumbled in. Kangin came right after him and closed the door after himself. Kibum was horrified, everyone could see that. His gaze was running around in the room before it focused on Donghae. Donghae didn't know what he should do. He wanted to go to Kibum and hug him tight, to comfort him, but he knew he wasn't allowed to move from his place.

"Go to stand next to him. You're allowed to free your wings," the tallest one of the Big 3 spoke. Kibum obeyed without a word and the moment he was standing next to Donghae he opened his wings. The beautiful burgundy wings opened and the same relief shone on his face that had been shining when Donghae got his wings freed.

"Now, Kim Kibum, what were you talking about with…" the tallest one begun but paused to take a look at the Pad on Hangeng's lap. "…Donghae? Mind to tell us?"

Kibum swallowed hard before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I didn't know you. I asked him about it," he said truthfully. Hangeng and Heechul along with Kangin gaped at him   
unsure if there was something wrong with their hearing. But the tall man only smiled smugly and crossed his legs while sitting on the couch.

"How come you didn't know us?" he asked. "I can see Donghae knows us, and I guess he knows us quite well."

Kibum quickly glanced over at Donghae who lowered his gaze from the tall man to the floor and his bare feet. Then Kibum looked back at the tall man. "I was in the US for a few years. I came back here only two months ago."

"They don't know us in the US?" the man asked, a little surprised by the fact. Kibum only shook his head. "I think we need to correct the situation in there, hyung." Siwon laughed at Heechul who laughed with him.

"Sure we will, Siwon-ah. Don't you worry about that," Heechul grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Well then, I guess you speak fluent English, don't you?" Kibum nodded. "Then say something in English for me."

"I don't know what to say," Kibum said awkwardly in English that sounded perfect to Donghae even though he didn't understand a word. Siwon's face was lightened by the smile that appeared on his lips.

Heechul looked back and forth between Kibum and Siwon for a while before he scoffed lightly. "I guess we're done here," he said and stood up from the couch. Hangeng and Siwon turned off the Pads on their laps while Heechul walked over to Kangin. The angel seller kept his eyes locked on the two young angels that he was going to lose soon.

"What's the cell number?" Heechul asked Kangin with a grin on his face. He knew Kangin wouldn't like the idea of him taking the angel without being there himself.

Kangin forced a smile on his face as he turned to look at Heechul who was standing a bit too close to him and opened the door for him. "63." After the door had closed and Heechul was gone Kangin turned to look at Siwon and then Hangeng. "The money comes to me as usually I suppose?" he asked. Hangeng laughed before agreeing with him.

Donghae and Kibum exchanged confused looks when Siwon and Hangeng both handed the Pads back to Kangin. When Kangin had the Pads Siwon turned to Hangeng: "The car is waiting outside. Wanna have a word with Kangin before coming?" he asked. Donghae lifted his eyebrows in confusion when Hangeng nodded. "Let's go," Siwon then said to Kibum who quickly followed the tall man outside the back door. The door closed after them and Kangin, Hangeng and Donghae were left alone in the room.

"Hangeng-ssi, I need to make sure you know what you're doing," Kangin spoke. Donghae shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. He knew Kangin was implying that he still hadn't done the experiments on him so he basically knew nothing about him. And the most important question was still without an answer. He wasn't sure if Donghae was ready to have a new master.

"I know what I'm doing. And I promise you to take good care of him," Hangeng said firmly. Donghae felt dizzy as the words sunk into him. He had heard those words before and those words had been the beginning of his personal hell.

"Just… Call me if anything happens," Kangin said and his eyes flicked to Donghae for a split second before he moved to the back door and opened it.

"I'll remember that. Come on, Donghae." And with that Hangeng stepped out. Donghae swallowed and slowly made his way to the door that Kangin was holding open. The man stopped him though, right when he was about to step out.

"He's a good man, Donghae-ah. But no matter how nice and gentle he is you _must_ obey him," Donghae turned his unsure eyes to Kangin and nodded slightly. "I will come to check on you and the others in a few days. And then I will do the experiments I didn’t have time to do earlier." He saw how Donghae's expression changed and quickly explained how it was his duty to do it. "Okay now, go on," he told and gave Donghae a small push.

Donghae bowed to Kangin a little and then walked to Hangeng, who was waiting at the car. If you could call it a car, that is. It was a long black limousine but Donghae didn't have much time to stop and gape at it before Hangeng already told him to get in. The car was dark but as Donghae stepped in he saw Kibum and Siwon sitting in the front of the car, right next to the wall that separated the driver from them.

"We'll get Heechul from the front door." Siwon said, interrupting what Kibum was saying. "He's probably waiting for us already…" he muttered and turned back to Kibum, telling him to continue.

"Oh, then we're ready to go," Hangeng told Siwon cheerfully and Siwon only grunted in response and knocked on the wall next to him. The engine started and the lights went on in the car. Donghae was amazed as he let his gaze wander around. The whole car was purple from the ceiling to the floor, even the lights were light purplish. The whole atmosphere in the car changed now that he could see around him clearly.

The angel let his eyes stop at Siwon and Kibum for a brief moment. The two were talking – or more likely Siwon was talking and Kibum nodding every now and then – in a low voice that Donghae wasn't able to hear over the hum of the car. Donghae then let his gaze wander again until his eyes met with Hangeng's who was watching him closely and he decided it was better to look down.

Hangeng followed Donghae's moves with his eyes. He almost smiled when their eyes met and Donghae quickly lowered his head. He didn't miss the way his new angel was rubbing his feet together, either because he was shy or cold. Whatever was the reason Hangeng decided to reach to the underside of his seat and took out a pair of wool socks and handed them to Donghae.

"Here, put these on," he said. Donghae lifted his head and a shy smile curled the corners of his lips. He thanked quietly and took the sock from him and put them on.

 

"Kangin-ssi!" Heechul screamed as soon as the door of the back room was opened. Kangin stepped into the room and looked a little amused when he saw Heechul pointing at the button that opened the cell he wanted to get into.

"Open that cell!" Heechul ordered. He was clearly pissed off by the fact that Kangin had gotten new locks and the doors didn't open if someone other than him pressed the buttons. And he was even more pissed off because Kangin had clearly _forgotten_ to mention that.

"Are you sure, Heechul-ssi?" Kangin asked with a serious face.

"Have I ever been unsure about my decisions?" Heechul asked smirking. He looked wicked with the smirk that made him look like the Devil himself. And what could Kangin say to that? -absolutely nothing. Heechul always knew what he wanted and he always got what he wanted.

The door of Leeteuk's cell opened and the angel stood up in the corner where he had been sitting ever since Donghae was taken away from him. He tried to step backwards but his back hit the wall before he managed to take even the first step. He was timid and unsure of what was going on. And then one of the Big 3 appeared to the doorway. Leeteuk recognized him to be Heechul, the oldest one of the trio.

"What do you want?" the angel asked immediately before he managed to bite down on his tongue. "Where are Donghae and Kibum? What did you do to them?"

Heechul looked at him, amused, until Leeteuk finally got a grip of himself and shut his mouth. The angel didn't like the expression on his face at all and even less he liked his voice when Heechul spoke. "At least you have some courage."

Leeteuk tried to back up when Heechul took a step closer to him even though his back was flat against the cold wall behind him. "I like it," Heechul mused and walked closer. "Now, _Leeteuk_ , come away from the corner." Leeteuk didn't buckle. "You'll get the answers to your questions if you do what I say."

Leeteuk cursed in his mind but took the few of needed steps to get to Heechul. The man gave him a wicked smile and told him to follow him. They walked through the hall, their steps echoing in the silent space, all the way to the front doors where they stopped and Heechul turned around.

"It was pleasure to meet you again, Kangin-ssi," Heechul yelled to the man standing behind his desk on the other side of the hall. Leeteuk turned to look at Kangin for one last time before he followed Heechul out to the fresh air.

 

"There are a few things I have to tell you," Hangeng said once Donghae had gotten the socks on. "The first thing we'll do tomorrow is to burn those shorts. You will never put them on again," he said with a small laughter that made Donghae smile shyly and glance down at his powder blue shorts.

"Then… Siwon and Heechul are my brothers, but they are not your masters. I am your only Master and you only obey me unless I tell you otherwise. And they are not allowed to touch you under any circumstances." Donghae nodded. He was glad Hangeng sounded possessive and he really meant what he had said. He was also really happy about the fact that only Hangeng would touch him. He was so used to being gang banged that it was almost impossible for him to imagine what his life would be with Hangeng.

"You are not allowed to have sexual contact with the other angels either," Hangeng added. "Of course there might be times when I'm away and when that happens I will give you better instructions how to behave." Donghae's smile faded a little at the thought of being left alone. He was surprised by how much he wanted to be with Hangeng already. He should have been terrified by the fact that his new owner was one of the Big 3 now. He should definitely not be afraid of being left alone!

"I also have another little brother…" Donghae's eyebrows shot up. _Are there 4 brothers?!_ "…who you'll meet sooner or later. He's the one who will take care of you when I'm away. He'll take care of every one of you when we're away and he's the one you will obey then." Hangeng paused for a moment, eying Donghae's reactions and expressions that changed all the time from confusion to happiness to sadness. He was mesmerized how vivid Donghae was. "His name is Hyukjae and he's about as old as Siwon."

The car stopped suddenly, making Donghae almost lose his balance. The door at the back of the car slide open and Heechul came into view. Leeteuk followed suit and then both sat down at the back of the car. Donghae's eyes were locked on Leeteuk who gave him a quick look before his eyes travelled to the floor where they stayed. Heechul's lips formed a smirk and that was all they needed to know they were ready to go and Siwon knocked the wall again. The car started moving.

"How well do you know them?" Donghae heard Hangeng asking and turned to look at Hangeng. The man was looking at Heechul and Leeteuk at the back of the car before he too turned his head away from them.

"Do you mean Leeteuk-hyung and Kibum?" Donghae asked. Hangeng kept his face straight and nodded. "Not well. Leeteuk and I shared the cell and Kibum was in the cell next to us. We talked only a little but somehow Leeteuk feels like a brother to me," Donghae spoke, a little uneasy but honest. "I don't know Kibum all that well. He's a shy person and likes to be on his own. But he's nice."

Hangeng laughed a little and glanced over at the pair at the front of the car. "That's probably why Siwon likes him so much. And he looks so innocent…" Hangeng let the sentence hang in the air, never finishing it.

"Umm…" Donghae cleared his throat, getting Hangeng's attention. "You said your brother, Hyukjae, is as old as Siwon," Donghae stated and Hangeng nodded. "Master, are they twins?"

"Oh, no. Hyukjae is a brother only to me. Actually he's my half-brother. We're all half-brothers to be exact," Hangeng said with a dashing smile. Donghae gaped at him with his mouth all open, making him look extremely cute and Hangeng gently pushed his mouth closed with his finger under his chin.

"I guess I have to explain this a bit. Heechul, Siwon and I only have the same father." Hangeng started. "He's the biggest crook in the country. Heechul is the oldest of us and his mother was the first woman our _dad_ decided to bang and didn't care if she got pregnant or not. Our father didn't care about her and threw her out of the house right after Heechul was 8 months old.

He found my mom when Heechul's mom was still pregnant. My mom didn't know about Heechul's mother. Our father forced her to take care of us both when he had gotten rid of Heechul's mom, which she gladly did until she heard what had happened to her. She angered our father and he decided to get rid of her also.

It took him a couple of years to get another woman pregnant and that was Siwon's mom. Of course he had many women around him all the time but none of them got pregnant, at least not that I know of. Siwon's mother was our new mother and she took good care of us. She was the one who nursed us until we were old enough to take care of ourselves. And then she disappeared. Siwon was only 16 when that happened." Hangeng paused for a moment. Donghae wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

"Not long after that we found a woman lying in snow with a young boy trying to help her up. Siwon and Heechul had been on their way home from the town when they saw them and stopped to help. They brought them home where we gave them clean clothes and food. They were about to leave right after they had gotten enough energy to continue their way to the neighbor city and offered us money. That was when our father came to the room and he recognized the woman immediately.

He would have probably killed her and the boy if we hadn’t been there. He yelled at her and threatened her and her son. That was when we all realized who the woman was. None of us could do anything because we were totally shocked. I was paralyzed by the fact that she was my mother. I don't know where Heechul got the courage to attack our father when he tried to hit her. They fought a long time and eventually the boy along with Siwon managed to rip them apart from each other."

"So the boy was Hyukjae, wasn't he?" Donghae asked, unable to hold his tongue any longer. Fortunately Hangeng didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, he was. After that we decided to leave our father. We moved on our own and my mom and Hyukjae moved in to live with us. It was the best thing we've ever done," Hangeng said and smiled at Donghae.

"Why isn't Hyukjae with you, if I may ask? Why does everyone know only the Big 3?" Donghae asked.

"He didn't want to be a part of anything big when we became successful," Hangeng said. Donghae felt like that was the end of the conversation even though there were many unspoken questions in his mind. But he would meet this Hyukjae sooner or later, like Hangeng had promised him, so he could just ask the questions later.


	3. Chapter 2

"On the right there’s the big living area. You may spend your time there whenever you’re on your free time. On the left there’s the kitchen and the dining room,” Hangeng said as they walked into a huge hall. The house, Donghae’s new home, was huge. Everything in it was huge.

The front yard was huge. The stairs leading to the front door were huge. The doors – there were two of them – were huge. The hall that opened right behind the huge doors was huge. And there were two sets of huge staircases leading to the second floor.

It was a frigging castle!

“Behind these stairs, there you’ll find a long corridor with a few doors. Behind one of those doors is your room. You’ll see it later.” Donghae didn’t know how he was supposed to react to the news that he’s actually going to get a room of his own. “Actually the whole corridor is for you and your fellow angels. You have your own rooms, your own bathrooms and a small living area.”

Donghae nodded, unable to do anything else. Hangeng smiled at him before pulling him along towards the stairs. The angel followed his master silently while his eyes tried to get in everything around him. There were paintings with golden frames on the walls. The railings of the stairs were also golden which made them look way too expensive for Donghae to even put one finger on. Hangeng on the other hand didn’t seem to pay any attention on the golden railings as he ran his hand up along it while walking up the stairs.

“This half of the upstairs belongs to me and Hyukjae. The other side is Heechul and Siwon’s,” Hangeng said as he turned to the left after reaching the second floor. Donghae tried his best to remember what was behind each door but soon realized it was a pure impossibility for him to memorize everything at once. There was Hangeng’s study; Hyukjae’s study; a living are where they could relax; Hyukjae’s bedroom; and finally Hangeng’s bedroom - and not to mention the bathrooms and other smaller bedrooms for their friends and guests.

Hangeng seemed to notice how desperately Donghae tried to remember everything his master told him and let a small smile play on the corners of his lips. “You’ll learn to know the house eventually. But for now all you need to know is what is behind this door.”

They had come to the end of the long hallway and Hangeng already had his hand on the round handle of a dark wooden door. He turned the knob in his hand and pushed the door open for Donghae. He waited for his angel to enter and smiled wider as he saw the hesitation in Donghae’s eyes. The poor angel had never been allowed to enter a room before his master.

“Go on, I’ll be right behind you.”

Donghae gulped and stepped into the room. He was puzzled by Hangeng’s friendly and caring behavior but at the same time the fear of doing something wrong grew inside him. He didn’t want to disappoint his new master since he was being so good to him. He would kind of betray him if he did something Hangeng didn’t approve.

The room he entered was just as large as Donghae expected. On the right there was a large bed – wide enough to fit at least four persons side by side – with dark purple bed sheets. Right in front of the bed there was a drawer made out of the same dark wood as the bed. On the other side of the room there were two small couches, a wooden coffee table and a pair of glass doors leading to the balcony. There was also a wooden door behind the couches. All the wooden parts of the furniture in the room were of the same wood. The fabrics were either palatinate purple, like the cover on the bed and the curtains, or pure white, like the couches and the pillows on the bed.

“You like it?” Hangeng asked with a smile evident in his voice. Donghae realized his jaw hurt for being all open and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Still gaping he turned to look at Hangeng who was in fact smiling proudly. “It’s beautiful,” Donghae gasped.

“Glad you like it. You’re going to spend quite some time here,” Hangeng chuckled and closed the door. Donghae had hard time to keep on his place. He was still young and often acted like a child – and what would a child do if he saw such a huge and fluffy-looking bed? Run and jump on it, of course!

“Donghae?” Hangeng’s voice snapped Donghae out of his thoughts. He looked in the direction of his master’s voice and saw him sitting on the bed while obviously waiting for him to join him. Suddenly Donghae’s enthusiasm died down, his nervousness creeping back into his consciousness.

Since Hangeng had been acting all kind and caring towards he had already forgotten his purpose. Cursing himself for forgetting why he was with Hangeng in the first place, he gnawed his bottom lip while taking a few cautious steps towards the man. Hangeng might have liked him but he hadn’t bought him for just friendly company, no. Donghae was an angel, a toy, a _thing_ for humans to use.

And that was why Hangeng had bought him.

For his body.

His duty was to give Hangeng, his new master, sexual pleasure.

“I’m not the world’s most patient person, Donghae,” Hangeng said, interrupting Donghae’s bitter thoughts. The angel’s head shot up, his fearful eyes immediately finding Hangeng’s dark, lusty, yet somewhat gentle eyes. Donghae tried to swallow down his fear as he approached his master, still biting his lip. Although he tried to hide all his thoughts his body wouldn’t stop shaking and Hangeng’s eyes on his body almost burned his skin.

Hangeng spread his legs and silently asked Donghae to step closer to him. The angel didn’t know what his new master liked, what he was expecting him to do, and so he decided to stay silent and on his place as he watched Hangeng’s hands move towards him. Shuddering, Donghae moved his curious eyes from Hangeng’s hands into his master’s eyes.

Hangeng didn’t respond to his look. Instead, his gentle fingertips ran on Donghae’s naked upper body. Over his ribs, across his stomach and finally around his waist his fingers roamed before he pulled Donghae even closer to him. Donghae was slightly taken aback as Hangeng tugged him closer, his knees hitting the side of the bed and his naked skin touching Hangeng’s chest.

“Open them up. I want to see you again,” Hangeng whispered with a husky voice that sent chills down Donghae’s spine. He was utterly confused. Hangeng was everything his previous masters definitely had not been – he seemed to be taking things slow, giving Donghae time to get used to the idea of someone new using his body. But no matter how much Donghae wanted to like Hangeng he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling growing inside him.

He had been a sex slave for years but it didn’t make it any easier for him to accept it. His body had been used more than he wanted to remember but never had his masters seen him as a person. But something in Hangeng told him he didn’t see him just as a toy to play with however he wanted.

But Donghae refused to believe that.

Eventually Hangeng would grow tired of him just like his previous masters had. And just like every time before, Hangeng would cast him back to Kangin’s and he would be sold to someone else.

“Do not make me wait,” Hangeng’s slightly annoyed voice broke the silence that had been thick in the room. His stern eyes told Donghae he was losing his patience rather quickly and something inside the angel told him he wouldn’t enjoy the results of Hangeng growing tired of waiting.

Swallowing audibly Donghae closed his eyes and let his body relax. It was a great relief for him to let his wings free. The big, powder blue wings pushed their way out of his back, spreading wide open and showing themselves to his new master before they settled behind his back, slightly bent. The tips of his feathers tickled gently the skin of his back and tights, the tips of his wings slightly brushing against his naked calves.

“It really does feel good to get them open, huh?” Hangeng asked softly. Donghae opened his eyes in awe, the satisfaction clear in the expression he wore on his face. Hangeng was smiling up at him, his gaze flickering between his face, body and wings, trying to memorize every little detail.

Donghae nodded wordlessly as he unconsciously pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth again. He was still trying to figure out what Hangeng would be like as a master. The rumors of the Big 3 were still clear in his mind but the Hangeng he saw in front of him didn’t seem to be a monster like people claimed him to be. His master was smiling at him, he had gently asked him to open his wings instead of forcing him to do it, and he had not hurt him in any way. At least he hadn’t done that _yet_.

But was Hangeng going to hurt him in future, he didn’t know for sure. All his previous masters had hurt him. They had used him, dirtied him and then thrown away after getting tired of him. His body had been broken in so many ways he had lost count of his broken bones. He didn’t even remember how many times he had tried his best to heal the deep cuts in his skin. And most of all, he had stopped counting the times his body had been used for sexual purposes after he hit ten during his very first two days of life as a sex-slave.

But for now it seemed that Hangeng was acting against all odds.

“You’re so beautiful, Donghae.”

Donghae shivered as Hangeng’s fingers reached to touch the feathers of his powder blue wings. The feathers themselves were insensible but the movement the touch caused on them sent sparkles of electricity through his nervous system that finally registered as pleasure in his brain.

“Turn around, I want to see them fully again,” Hangeng’s hot breath hit Donghae’s skin, only increasing the intensity of the shivers running under his skin. Without a word Donghae did as he was told and turned to face the wall, slowly moving his wings without realizing it himself.

Flashes of pleasure stoke him as he felt Hangeng’s fingers running up along his wings. He seemed to touch every single feather on his way up until he reached the very base of his wings where they connected on his body. His new master chuckled lightly as he noticed how the angel visibly shook under his touch.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? I know this is your most sensitive spot,” Hangeng mused, his hot breath wiping across the skin of Donghae’s neck. He hadn’t noticed Hangeng had stood up, now standing right behind his back. The heat of his body was radiating and Donghae could feel it on the naked skin of his back, the tips of his wings just barely touching his master’s legs.

“How did you get these slashes?” Hangeng muttered quietly, slowly running his fingers across the many whipping marks on his back. Donghae winced as the tips of his fingers touched the wounds.

Donghae had almost forgotten about the marks. His previous owner had whipped him rather hard the day she had dropped him off at Kangin’s. The wounds weren’t too bad when he stood and there had been so much for him to think about that he hadn’t paid any attention on the painful cuts. But now that Hangeng reminded him about them the wounds quickly made themselves known to him.

“M-my previous mistress said they were a reminder of her,” Donghae answered, his voice a mere whisper.

“What did you do to deserve this?”

Donghae gulped. He didn’t know what he was supposed to answer. He hadn’t done anything _wrong_. His body had just been too weak after his mistress had abused him for almost 24 hours straight, not letting him rest for more than five minutes after each time he came. And then she had gotten really mad for him not being obedient. That was when the whipping had gone rougher than ever.

“Donghae, answer me.”

“I-I don’t know…” Donghae whimpered pathetically. He felt how Hangeng’s touches left his body, the soothing sensations retrieving from his body. He let his head fall down, the bangs of his hair falling to frame his face and to cover his eyes as Hangeng abruptly turned him around in order to face him.

“You don’t know and still got punished? I know there must’ve been a reason your mistress gave you away after whipping you like that.”

Donghae didn’t answer. Based on his previous experience, he knew it was better to keep it quiet than to admit he didn’t know the answer to his master’s question. Although he didn’t know Hangeng yet he had the feeling his answer would do him no good as it would most likely just anger his master.

“Donghae, listen,” Hangeng said firmly as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, still keeping his hold on Donghae’s arms as if it was a precaution to prevent Donghae from moving. “I’ve had one angel before you. He was also badly abused before I took him under this very same roof.”

Donghae’s whole body tensed. He had almost forgotten about the reason why all the angels feared the Big 3 so much. Hangeng and the other brothers had had angels, they had bought them after which they were never seen or heard of again. Those angels had disappeared, vanished, and no one knew whether they were still alive somewhere or dead and under the dirt.

“Don’t look so frightened. There will be a time you meet him,” Hangeng said softly.

The whole situation was enough to turn Donghae’s mind into a huge mess. He was freaking out and Hangeng’s words didn’t really help him at all. What did he mean he would meet his previous angel? Was he going to kill him? Is that what he meant – that Donghae would meet the other angel after his death?

“Anyway, I read through your profile at Kangin’s but since you were there only for two days he hadn’t gotten much out of you,” Hangeng continued speaking; ignoring the fact that Donghae was near losing his mind. “Based on the look on your face I’d say your previous owners haven’t gone easy on you. You probably did nothing wrong to earn those marks on your back and I noticed the small twist on the bone of your right wing, which I don’t believe is there because of an accident.”

Donghae’s eyes widened. He knew his wing was slightly injured and hadn’t healed properly. But the twist was so small it hadn’t bothered him and not even Kangin had noticed it before. How had Hangeng noticed it just by running his fingers along it for once?

“I know quite a lot about angels, Donghae. Under this roof only Hyukjae knows more about you than me,” Hangeng assured him, making Donghae oddly relaxed. He wasn’t completely at ease – probably wouldn’t be in a long time – but a small part of him was starting to trust his new master in a way he had never trusted anyone after his transformation. Even though Leeteuk was like a brother to him, there were things he would never tell him but he had a feeling he would most likely tell Hangeng everything when the time was right. It wasn’t going to happen now, that was for sure, but if things continued this way, it would be only a matter of time before he spilled everything out on Hangeng.

“It would help me to understand you if you told me what you’ve been through. After all, I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable by repeating the things you despise.”

If Donghae hadn’t been aware of the situation he would’ve scoffed. Why did Hangeng seem so genuinely concerned over him? He was his master, after all, and he had the right to do whatever he wanted. Donghae was in no place to complain.

Hangeng let go of Donghae’s hands as he shifted on the bed, looking for a more comfortable position. Only now did Donghae dare to look up at his new master, not meeting his eyes but giving the man a chance to see a glimpse of his utterly lost expression.

“I don’t expect you to tell me everything right now. I just want to hear what they’ve done to you and what you don’t want to be done,” Hangeng said softly and motioned for Donghae to sit down on the bed right next to him. It took Donghae a while to comply and get his body to move.

Once he was seated on the bed he gave Hangeng an insecure look which earned him an encouraging smile from his master. Taking a deep breath Donghae opened his mouth, the unsure words leaving his mouth with a bitter taste. “I’ve had two owners, one master and one mistress. _He_ didn’t do anything sexual to me but _she_ on the other hand…” Donghae paused to collect his thoughts and squished his eyes shut. “She did whatever she liked.”

“She used you, I get that. I assume she was also the one to cause you those wounds.”

Donghae nodded, still extremely nervous about the whole situation. Hangeng wasn’t supposed to act like this! He was his master, not his friend!

“What did she do to you?”

Damn, his voice sounded unrealistically gentle – like he really meant his words. There was just one problem and it was Donghae’s mindset. He was not supposed to trust Hangeng like this.  
Kangin’s words about Hangeng being a good man rang in his ears no matter how much he wanted to push them aside.

“She did _everything_ to me,” Donghae whispered and pressed his chin against his naked chest, silent tears threatening to escape his closed eyes. “There isn’t a thing she didn’t do.”

Hangeng sighed and shook his head. “I know this is hard for you, Donghae-ah, but I need you to be a little more specific if you want to avoid me doing something you’re not comfortable with. I promise you I’m in all earnestness trying to make your life a lot better than what it has been.”

“You own me, Hangeng-ssi. I have no say in what you want to do to…with me,” Donghae muttered before he managed to bite his tongue. He was afraid he had crossed the border line and angered Hangeng with his offensive words. He was never supposed to oppose his master, _never_!

“I know I own you. But it doesn’t take away your right to comfort. I don’t want to find you dead one day because you grew tired of living,” Hangeng spoke. Donghae’s eyes shot open and his whole body tensed when Hangeng’s words registered in his mind. He had never, ever, thought about suicide, no matter how badly he had wanted to escape the pain and humiliation. Taking his own life had never crossed his mind – it frightened him more than being abused.

“I’ve never wanted to kill myself,” he muttered silently.

“That’s good to hear,” Hangeng said with a smile. All this time he had observed the boy sitting next to him, his eyes taking in every little movement the angel made – the way Donghae was biting his bottom lip, the way his wings flickered time after time, the way his whole body seemed to relax for a small while before tensing up again.

“Why are you like this?” Donghae asked out of the blue, breaking the short silence that had descended in the room.

“Like what?” Hangeng asked and reached to brush away the locks falling in front of the angel’s face and blocking his view. Donghae’s fearful eyes turned in his direction, his bottom lip still tucked between his teeth.

“Kind?”

Hangeng couldn’t help the small laughter. “Like I said, I really want you to be comfortable around me.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m still human. And so are you. You should be equal with all the others, whether you have wings or not.”

Donghae’s mouth fell open without him being able to stop it. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Was Hangeng kidding him? Was this a joke?

“I really hope you’d believe me,” Hangeng said with a smile as he slowly moved his hand from Donghae’s air to his chin, gently adding some pressure and pushing the angel’s mouth shut. The gesture didn’t stop Donghae from gaping though, quite the contrary – it only made him more and more confused while trying to figure out whether Hangeng was speaking the truth or not.

“Don’t get me wrong, though. I still want you to respect me as your master. You need to obey me and do as I say. I just don’t want to accidentally order you to do something that could possibly set you off.”

Donghae nodded speechlessly. He knew that already and he wouldn’t want to oppose his master’s will no matter how friendly the other tried to be around him.

“I wouldn’t want to push you into trusting me but I would still want to hear what your mistress did to you.”

“I would prefer not to talk about it…” Donghae whispered silently, his amazement soon disappearing as the uneasy feeling returned.

Hangeng gave Donghae a firm look. “Like I told you, I still want you to comply.”

“It’s going to be a long story if I tell you everything.”

“It’s okay, we have time,” Hangeng assured and brushed his fingers across Donghae’s cheek before leaning backwards and supporting his body on his hands while keeping his eyes on the angel. 

The soothing touch helped Donghae to gather his thoughts and to somehow calm his mind. After a small while he had composed himself enough to start telling Hangeng about his past.

 

_I had lost the sense of time. How long had I been there, locked inside that small room with nothing but the king-sized bed and a box full of disgusting toys in it, I didn’t know. Beside my head, on the wall, were two chains with cuffs attached to them. They constantly reminded me of my position as a submissive sex slave – a toy for my mistress to use as she wanted. There were no windows in the room. The only way out was the heavy wooden door that was locked from the outside. There was absolutely no way out and nothing to tell me whether it was day or night._

_The day that woman had bought me from my previous master, she had promised to make me_ alive _again. Ever since my father had been shot in my arms I had been lifeless, let people do as they pleased without reacting to anything. I hadn’t uttered a word since I cried over my father’s body._

_And as much as I hated to admit, my mistress had succeeded and kept her promise. I knew now just how alive I really was. The pain, the humiliation, the hatred towards the woman were sure to keep me alive and remind me about my current life. She had broken me in more ways than I had thought were possible._

_She never showed any kindness towards me after she took me into that hellhole. She had flashed me a kind-looking smile as she had bid good byes to my previous master but that smile had faded the moment she had pushed me into the car. That had been the first time she had touched me. There, on the back of the car she forced me to do things I would’ve never done on free will._

_I cursed silently inside the small room and turned to lie on my stomach, turning my head away from the cuffs hanging from the wall. My wings were spread open, moving slightly as I tried to fan myself. The air in the room was stuffy and the temperature was too high for my liking. My mistress apparently enjoyed seeing me sweaty._

_And speaking of the devil…_

_“Ah, I see you’re back in this world again,” her obnoxious voice echoed in the room. I was fast to react to her voice although I had completely missed the sound of the door opening and closing right behind her. I quickly pulled my wings out of sight and turned to lie on my back before sitting up with my head lowered in a submissive way._

_“Oh stop looking so pathetic,” she snorted as she walked towards me. “Go on, lie down. Hands above your head.”_

_I bit my tongue as I did as she told. The sound of the metal chains clinking resounded in the room as she moved them and secured the cuffs around my wrists, tightening them until they cut into my skin. I grimaced but kept in all the sounds that tried to escape._

_“Aren’t you just a gorgeous one?” the woman chuckled darkly as she pulled back and let her eyes wander on my naked body. After a short moment she leaned closer to my face, her breath ghosting over my skin. “I have a present for you,” she whispered and her tongue swiped across my cheek._

_I felt sick in my stomach. Every time she said she had a present for _me_ she really meant it was something I would hate from the bottom of my heart while she, on the other hand, would love using on me._

_And sure enough, she lifted the hem of her silky dressing gown, revealing a band wrapped around her tight. And there was a small button on it._

_She pressed the button and immediately the door of the room flew open. Two bulky men walked into the room, directly to the bed where I was lying helplessly. Neither of them spared me a look as they begun to work right above me._

_At first I had been scared shitless of what my mistress had planned to do but a small relief claimed my mind as neither of the men touched me. Instead they started doing something on the wall._

_I knew better than to look up to see what the men were doing. The sounds of metal clinking and something being drilled into the wall caused chills to run down my spine. The horror came rushing back into my mind._

_It took the men a while to finish whatever they were doing. All this time my mistress watched me with clear amusement. I couldn’t look at her since I was too afraid to show her my fear but I couldn’t really turn my face away from her either. The moment the men finished their work they bowed in front of her and exited the room, closing the door right after themselves._

_“Aren’t you even a little bit curious of what I got for you?” she asked as she climbed on the bed, straddling my lower half. Her words were a rather clear order for me to take a look at what the men had done on the wall._

_Another chain hung on the wall._

_With a black leather collar attached to it._

_“Isn’t it marvelous?” she asked with a smirk on her face, making her look like the devil itself. She didn’t expect me to answer her as she had made it very clear I wasn’t supposed to utter a word without her ordering me to do so. The only occasions I was allowed to speak freely were when she wanted me to beg. She got kicks out of hearing me beg which only made it worse than it already was._

_“Let’s put it on you, now shall we…” she murmured quietly, more to herself than to me. She then reached over towards the collar, ordered me to lift my head up before she latched the collar around my neck. It was tight, too tight for me to breathe properly. It didn’t cut the airflow completely but made it uncomfortable._

_I don’t know how many times I passed out during the first time she used the collar on me. She seemed to be insatiable and always wanted more from me. She rode me, forced me to take her in various positions although my hands remained chained on the wall. Thanks to the rather long chains I was still able to move quite freely on the bed but that was nothing I enjoyed doing._

_Especially when it gave her the freedom to order me around._

_And especially when she used the various toys on me. Having a fake dick shoved up your ass is nothing pleasurable and even less when you’re supposed to fuck your mistress with a too tight cock ring secured at the base of your cock._

_There was nothing pleasurable in fucking her._

_Every time I passed out I wished she would be gone and I would be alone in the dark room. But it never seemed to happen. Every time I came back from the dream land she was playing with my body, manipulating it in the worst ways possible._

 

“And that’s not all she did. Sometimes she brought her friends along with her and let them play with my body. They were never allowed to seek for sexual pleasure for themselves and she only let them use the toys on me but apparently it didn’t bother them. She also let them watch as she violated me,” Donghae finished talking and hung his head low.

Hangeng’s eyes showed nothing but sympathy and understanding as he watched the writhing angel right next to him. He knew it was painful for Donghae to recall those memories but he also knew it was for the best. Speaking would eventually help Donghae to get over those horrid memories and he was determined to replace those memories with good ones.

“Donghae, I want you to understand one thing,” Hangeng spoke, trying to put as much sympathy into his words as he could. Donghae moved his head – apparently trying to nod, the attempt remaining weak – but didn’t look up at him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. What your mistress did to you was wrong. But I cannot promise you I won’t want to use your body.”

Donghae let out a sharp gasp before he refrained himself from reacting. “I know,” he muttered.

“But I want you to understand that I want it to be pleasurable for you also. I’d hate to force you into something that would only remind you from your mistress. I don’t want you to see me as something like her.”

Donghae was just about to answer Hangeng, to tell him he doubted Hangeng would be like her. A snarky comment about him missing a pussy almost escaped his tongue but he was lucky he was stopped by a soft knocking on the door.

Hangeng gave Donghae a reassuring smile as the angel’s head shot up, his fearful eyes locating the door that opened ever so slightly.

“Hyung, the dinner’s ready,” a new male voice said. Donghae didn’t recognize the man, meaning it wasn’t either Siwon or Heechul.

“Ah, Hyuk, come on in. We’re all decent,” Hangeng laughed and received a snort from the person behind the door that was pushed open all the way. In the doorway there was standing a young man with dark hair that was styled up. His sharp yet warm eyes immediately found the two sitting on the bed.

“I almost didn’t believe Siwon when he told you found someone almost better-looking than his own angel,” the boy – who Donghae now understood was Hyukjae, Hangeng’s brother – said with a gummy smile. Donghae almost wanted to squirm under the gaze he received from Hyukjae and the boy’s words only made Hangeng smile wider as he turned back to his angel.

“Donghae, this is my brother, Hyukjae,” Hangeng said smiling before he turned to his brother. “And by the way, Donghae is way better-looking than Siwon’s angel. What was his name again?”

“Kibum,” Hyukjae and Donghae said at the very same time. Both of their eyes widened as they realized Donghae had spoken – Hyukjae being amazed Donghae had spoken up without being told to and Donghae because he was afraid of what would follow after his small stunt.

An audible sigh of relief left Donghae as he heard Hangeng’s friendly chuckle. “Don’t look so stunned, Hyukjae.”

The boy shook his head, still staring at Donghae in pure awe, before he reminded Hangeng about the dinner and excused himself from the room.

“You’ll get to know him better in a while,” Hangeng told Donghae as he stood up from the bed. Donghae’s eyes widened as he watched his master walking to the big drawer at the end of the bed, opening one of the drawers and pulling out pieces of clothing. “Change into these,” he then said and tossed the clothes on the bed right next to Donghae.

The angel stared at the clothes for a few long seconds before he lifted his puzzled eyes to his master. “Excuse me?” he whispered. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he wore proper clothes, for god’s sake! His mistress hadn’t let him wear _any_ sort of clothes during his time there and after that he had only had the pair of light blue shorts on him, plus the woolen socks he was still wearing.

“I told you we’d burn those shorts. And I don’t want you to walk around the house in your birth-suit.”

“But…” Donghae was still trying to grasp the reality.

“You want me to dress you up?”

Donghae’s eyes widened even more if possible. “N-no. I’ll do it, thank you,” he stammered quickly before standing up and taking a closer look at the clothes. There was a pair of khaki shorts, long enough to cover his knees but still revealed his calves, pair of black boxers with bright green waistband, and a dark blue piece of clothing that looked like a shirt without sleeves but the back of it was cut open in a rather odd way, making Donghae wonder if he had gotten it all wrong.

“You need to pull your wings in for a moment so you can put it on but you can then free them again,” Hangeng gently explained, making Donghae jump. He hadn’t noticed his master had walked closer to him. “Do you want me to leave you to change?”

Donghae’s head turned according to its own and he suddenly found himself staring at his master, their noses only mere inches away from each other. “N-no need to…” he muttered and turned back towards the clothes on the bed. Hangeng hummed silently before walking off to the couches where he sat down so he was sideways towards his angel.

Donghae let out a small sigh as he took in his master’s position. Hangeng hadn’t turned him his back but he wasn’t really staring directly at him either, which created a small, pleased smile on the corners of his lips.

Trying to be as quick as possible Donghae begun to open the button and the zipper of his shorts, fumbling more than he had expected before he finally managed to get them open and fall on the floor. While stepping out of the shorts he also removed the woolen socks, leaving him stark naked.

The feeling of having boxers on was something he had totally forgotten by now. He couldn’t decide whether it was comfortable or not to have something soft yet somewhat restricting covering his lower parts. The khaki pants didn’t really help him with his decision.

Finally it was his turn to put on the shirt Hangeng had given him. He pulled his wings in, shuddering a little at the uncomfortable feeling of tension, before he begun struggling with the shirt. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hangeng’s mildly amused grin as he tried to get the shirt on.

“You need a hand with that one?” Hangeng asked while trying to stop himself from laughing. Donghae blushed madly at hearing his voice and immediately halted his actions. Hangeng stood up from the couch and quickly made his way across the room. The warm smile was plastered on his face as he offered to take the shirt from Donghae’s hands before telling the angel to lift up his hands.

The shirt easily slid down on Donghae’s frame and with the final tug Hangeng took a step back. “There. You can free your wings now.” Instantly Donghae let his wings open and spread wide.

Donghae offered Hangeng a shy smile before slightly lifting his arms up. “How do I look, master?”

Hangeng laughed, showing his perfect white teeth. “You look absolutely breathtaking.”

 

Donghae followed Hangeng as he led the way downstairs to the dining hall. The doors were opened before them, Hangeng nodding politely to the servants standing by the door before asking Donghae  
to follow right behind him.

All the others were already seated around the rather large table. Two seats closest to the door were unoccupied. Siwon was sitting on the chair next to the two empty ones with Kibum on his other side. Heechul and Leeteuk were sitting across the table. Hyukjae was seated next to Heechul, in front of the two empty chairs.

Hangeng walked to the two empty chairs, taking a seat on the one next to Siwon. Donghae hesitated a little before following him. He caught Leeteuk’s eyes right before he sat down but couldn’t interpret the look the older angel gave him since Leeteuk soon turned his gaze away from him.

Siwon and Heechul were having a rather heated conversation about something that apparently had something to do with their business in the US. Kibum was awfully quiet and Donghae didn’t need to see him to know how uncomfortable the young angel was about the whole situation. Leeteuk on the other hand seemed anxious about the whole dinner, not knowing what to expect.

From what Donghae had seen, the other two angels were also wearing clothes. Both had their wings open, neatly settled behind their backs. Kibum’s shirt was light gray, bringing a beautiful contrast between the fabric and his dark wings, whereas Leeteuk on the other hand was wearing a white shirt that was almost of the same color as his wings. Donghae wondered whether it was out of pure coincidence or not.

Before Donghae had time to move his eyes from Leeteuk to Hyukjae who was currently sitting right in front of him, the doors at the back of the room opened and a line of servants walked into the room, each one of them holding a plate in one hand. The plates were placed on the table right under their noses. Donghae watched in awe as the servants bowed after settling the plates on the table before exiting the room again.

The servants bowed down to _everyone_. To him also!

That had never, ever, happened before.

 

The dinner went on rather smoothly. None of the angels spoke if not asked a question that they answered as shortly as possible. The brothers on the other hand never stopped talking. After a while Donghae had stopped listening to their conversation, getting tired of the topic he didn't understand to begin with.

"Hyuk, will you show the angels their share of the house while we catch up with some work issues?" Hangeng suddenly asked his brother. All the angels looked at him with mild panic in their eyes before they lowered their heads all together and waited for what would follow.

"Oh, and take their measures. We need to buy them more clothes," Heechul accompanied his brother, slightly surprising Donghae with his carefree tone of voice.

And wait, buy them new clothes? First of all, Heechul used the word 'them', not 'him' as he would've if he had referred to Leeteuk only. Did that mean the clothes Donghae was wearing weren't going to be the only ones? And the second thing that took Donghae off guard was indeed the smile that Heechul flashed in his direction before winking. Blushing furiously Donghae lowered his head, staring at the table without seeing anything.

Hyukjae hummed silently before standing up and asking the angels to follow him. All three of them stood up, bowed to their masters before rushing after the youngest brother.

Donghae's anxiety grew inside him the moment he walked through the doors of the dining hall. He had managed to relax during the dinner but it was only because Hangeng had been by his side through the whole time. But now he was without his master and the insecurity gnawed his nerves. With a quick glance behind his back he saw the equally nervous looks on both of the angels following him.

Leeteuk hadn't uttered a word since Siwon had asked him if Heechul had been nice to him as his master could be a snarky bastard sometimes – Siwon's exact words. Leeteuk had only murmured something about Heechul being okay and then fallen silent again. It made Donghae worry over his hyung. Hangeng had been nice and kind to him but he wasn't sure if he could say the same about Leeteuk's master. Something about Heechul made Donghae cower in fear in the corners of his mind.

The three angels followed Hyukjae to the door behind the two staircases where Hyukjae opened the door for the angels to go in before him. Behind the door there was a rather narrow hallway which was narrow enough for Donghae's wings to touch the walls on each side of him. The moment Donghae stepped through the door he knew he would hate the hallway from the bottom of his heart. He had grown to dislike all the small, tight, and closed places.

Donghae was the first one to walk in the narrow hallway and he suddenly jumped when he heard the door behind them close. Scared shitless he spun around but was fortunately greeted by Leeteuk's encouraging smile that assured him he was alright.

"Donghae-ah, walk forward," he heard Hyukjae's voice from behind his fellow angels. The young man didn't sound impatient and it helped Donghae to calm his rushing heart. Slowly he turned around again and continued walking towards the end of the surprisingly long hallway. On his way he passed four doors, two on each side. At the end of the hallway there was another door – identical to the other four.

"Open the door. It'll be much more comfortable there than what it is in here," Hyukjae told Donghae, smile evident in his voice.

Donghae turned the round handle in his hand and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

A beautiful, large room opened in front of his eyes. The shape of the room was like half of a hexagon. The outer walls were made out of plain glass, revealing them the beautiful scenery behind the mansion – green fields, flowerbeds, apple and cherry trees. Red, golden, white, black and dark brown dominated the colors of the room, creating a royal image to the room that was built in two different levels.

On the upper level, where they were now standing and all the angels were gaping at the room in awe, there was a small kitchen area with a stove, fridge, and a tall bar-table with four bar stools around it, located in the corner of the room. The kitchen area looked extremely cozy and based on what Hangeng had told Donghae earlier; it was all theirs, the angels'.

The second level was built a couple steps below the first one. Red and white couches were situated around the area in a way that it was possible to see the view outside as well as everything in the room. The floor of the lower part of the room was covered in various carpets. It was impossible to see the color or the material of the floor as one couldn't see it at all.

And on top of everything, the room was lit with the biggest chandeliers Donghae had ever seen in his life. They were made of clear crystals and old-fashioned candles.

"Oh, wow," Kibum said with his English accent. Donghae heard Hyukjae chuckle behind them and suddenly felt the urge to go and jump from couch to couch. They looked way too tempting to be left untouched.

"Let's sit down, shall we?"

None of the angels got their legs to move and so Hyukjae gave Donghae a gentle shove on the back before moving through them. The angels shared a confused look before they followed the young man to the couches where he plopped himself down on one of them.

"I won't bite," Hyukjae told them with a gummy smile. Donghae gathered his courage and was the first one to really approach the man. Hyukjae seemed to be somewhat proud of him as he walked towards him and shyly sat down on the same couch as Hyukjae while keeping a safe distance to the man. Kibum and Leeteuk sat down on the couch in front of them but unlike Donghae, they sat close to each other – so close they had to look behind them and settle their wings so that they wouldn't get twisted.

Once they were all seated, Hyukjae let his eyes wander from angel to angel. "So, from what I heard you all know each other already, correct?"

The angles nodded without a word.

"Well that's good. It'll help you to settle down," Hyukjae smiled warmly. There was something very familiar in Hyukjae Donghae noted as he studied the man with his eyes. And that something, he realized, was the same kind of security that radiated from Hangeng also. The way he smiled, kindness shining in his bright eyes, and the way he spoke helped Donghae's mind to settle a little although it wasn't nearly enough to get him to the same state of mind as he had been at the dinner.

"I believe hyungs told you about the basic rules we have here. I just have to remind you about some certain things," Hyukjae said. Oh, how glad Donghae was that Hyukjae was apparently going to take care of the talking. "First of all, you take orders only from your own master. I hate to use that word as I don't really like seeing the master-slave -relationships amongst the humans and angels. I'd really like to see you getting close to my brothers. I know it might be hard at first – especially with Heechul–" Hyukjae suddenly added and turned to look at Leeteuk who immediately pressed his chin on his chest. "–since he can be really sarcastic sometimes. Siwon on the other hand is much easier to approach, as you might have noticed already. He's the softie of our family. Hangeng…well, let's say Hangeng and I are quite alike. Neither of us tolerates being opposed but we really do care for you."

Hyukjae paused for a moment, his eyes flickering in Donghae's direction.

"Anyway, you'll get to know them better as the time goes by," he added and flashed them a confident smile. "What comes to the other rules… You aren't allowed to have any kind of sexual intercourse with one another. I'm the only option that is allowed to touch you in case your master says so. And believe me; I don't really like doing it. My brothers will order you to come to me only when they're away and if they think you need it."

Donghae didn't dare to look at Hyukjae as the man spoke. Instead his eyes wandered around the room before he caught Kibum's eyes staring at him with unspeakable emotions filling his gaze.

"I also want you to know that those doors in the hallway–" Hyukjae said while motioning towards the door hiding away the narrow hallway. "–lead to your personal rooms. My brothers will not come there unless it's absolutely necessary. And neither will our servants enter your rooms. All of you have your own bathrooms attached to your rooms. You're also expected to keep them clean by yourselves. Oh, and the doors leading outside and the windows are all locked, meaning that you can't go out without one of us with you. I'll be spending quite a lot of time outside with you, though, as you'll spend your time with me whenever my brothers are gone."

Donghae couldn't believe his ears. Going outside was everything he could wish for! He could already imagine himself running in the fields opening outside the windows of the room they were in, sometimes maybe jumping up in the air and flying a few meters...

"You look so bothered... It kind of makes me uncomfortable," Hyukjae brought Donghae back into the room and on the couch he was sitting on. The angel swiftly turned to face the man with raised eyebrows only to see Hyukjae looking at Kibum and Leeteuk, not him. "What's the matter Leeteuk?"

The white wings suddenly tensed as Leeteuk slowly raised his eyes to meet Hyukjae's friendly gaze.

"Ah, n-nothing...Hyukjae-ssi." Donghae couldn't believe he just witnessed Leeteuk stuttering. Kibum also seemed to take a notice on the way the oldest one of them behaved as his eyes once again sought for support from Donghae.

"You're wondering about what happened to the previous angels, aren't you? We're well aware of the rumors going around concerning their previous angels, you know."

"That-that wasn't what I meant..."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Hyukjae kept his voice soft and gentle although the look in his eyes was somewhat wicked. Donghae had hard time trying to decide whether or not he should be scared for Leeteuk.

"Hyung..." Donghae whispered, surprising all the others in the room. Hyukjae seemed to recover from his amazement sooner than the other two as he had already witnessed Donghae's tendency to speak up when it was least expected. "What were you thinking? You've been so quiet..."

Leeteuk stared at him as if he had heard him speaking for the first time ever. It took him a while to regain the control over himself again. "I was wondering what my life will be like now..."

"Ah, don't worry about it yet. Heechul-hyung might be frightening in the beginning but you'll grow to like him after a while, I promise," Hyukjae said and offered the angel a genuine smile before he suddenly broke into laughter. "It just came to me that you really have no idea what my brothers are like. Tell me, what are your first impressions about them?"

Donghae was slightly taken aback by the way Hyukjae looked directly at him, apparently waiting for him to answer him first.

"Hangeng-ssi is...he's definitely the friendliest master I've ever had. I mean...I've never been treated the way he treats me," Donghae muttered without facing anyone in particular. Hyukjae hummed.

"How many masters have you had before him? From what I heard your profile was rather vague, missing a lot of information."

"It's because I was without a master only for two days," Donghae's voice was almost inaudible, which he noticed himself. "I had only two masters before Hangeng-ssi but I prefer not to talk about them."

"Of course! It's not me who needs to know about your past in detail. However, I suggest you tell everything to Hangeng when he asks. And what about you, Kibum; how do you find Siwon?"

Donghae sighed in small relief when Hyukjae turned his attention to the angel with dark wings. Kibum fidgeted uncomfortably on his place, Leeteuk trying to offer him some comfort by gently moving his wings along the younger's.

"He's... _gentle_?" Kibum said, using two languages in one sentence. Donghae raised his eyebrow at the word he didn't understand, reacting exactly in the same way as Leeteuk. Hyukjae on the other hand didn't seem to mind the change of language.

"We need to work on your Korean," he said with a laugh. "So he's gentle," Hyukjae said, stressing the word Kibum had missed before muttering: "At least Siwon knows how to give the correct first impression." He then turned to face Leeteuk and immediately his expression changed. The gummy smile dropped and a slightly apologetic shine appeared in his eyes. "I guess Heechul-hyung hasn't given you the best first impression..."

"I don't really know what to think of him yet," Leeteuk groaned. Donghae let a wide smile spread on his face at hearing the slightly frustrated tone in Leeteuk's voice. It was a sign of Leeteuk relaxing a bit which helped Donghae to get comfortable in the whole situation.

Somehow it seemed like Hyukjae's body suddenly lost the tension Donghae hadn't even noticed. The previous smile appeared on his face again. Before he had time to answer Leeteuk, though, the door of the room opened and Siwon appeared in the doorway.

"Hyuk, there's an urgent meeting that I have to attend. Please make sure everything's okay while I'm gone," the tall man said as his eyes flickered from Hyukjae to his angel. "I'm sorry Kibum but I won't be here tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

Donghae was stunned. Kibum's face flushed bright red as he turned to look at his master, his eyes showing no emptions yet all the emotions running in his head. Donghae and Leeteuk were gaping at the scene displayed in front of them. Hyukjae and Kibum certainly hadn’t joked about Siwon being kind and easy to approach. He really seemed to care about his angel.

Donghae just hoped it would stay that way. He’d hate to see Kibum getting hurt.

“Sure thing,” Hyukjae answered quickly. “Wait, Siwon-ah, can I talk to you for a moment?” Siwon raised his eyebrows at his brother which apparently was enough for Hyukjae who jumped up from the couch and with a few long leaps he was standing in front of the taller man, asking him to go to the hallway. “It’s private,” he murmured.

The moment the door closed all the three angels slumped down on the couches, everyone letting out the breath they had been holding in ever since Siwon opened the door. No one dared to say anything and Donghae doubted they even had anything to say. A lot had happened that day and every one of them was getting tired.

They needed to rest although they were unable to sleep. At least Donghae didn’t call it sleeping. He barely remembered what sleeping felt like but he knew he missed it. As an angel he didn’t fall asleep like normal humans. Instead he fell into a state that was in between being conscious and unconscious. His body became heavy as if it was ‘sleeping’ but all his senses and his mind were alert. He heard and saw everything if he kept his eyes open. He also felt, smelled and tasted. Only moving his body became difficult and required him to use quite a lot of energy, which would only cause him to arouse from the state. Usually he wouldn’t even be able to get his body to move and work because it required the energy he didn’t have. 

“I would’ve never imagined them to be like this,” Leeteuk finally muttered while staring outside through the window. Donghae also moved his gaze to look outside. The sun was starting to settle behind the horizon, creating long shadows across the green fields. It was beautiful, fairy-tale like almost.

“Me neither,” he admitted silently. He then turned to quickly look in the direction of the door, wondering how long it would take for Hyukjae to come back. “They’re actually being nice to us.”

Kibum nodded silently whereas the look in Leeteuk’s eyes had an unreadable dark shade.

“Hyung, is everything okay?” Kibum asked before Donghae could even open his mouth. They were both quite concerned about Leeteuk and Hyukjae’s words about Heechul being a difficult person hadn’t really eased their worry.

“He’s just… I don’t know. I can’t read him and I don’t know how to be around him,” Leeteuk admitted truthfully.

“It’ll get better, hyung. Hyukjae said Heechul-ssi hasn’t given you the right impression of him yet,” Donghae tried to cheer him.

“And you actually believe his words?” Leeteuk asked sharply. Donghae pressed his chin down a little, showing some of his hurt feelings.

“I don’t fully trust him. At least not yet,” Donghae defended himself. “I’m afraid to trust either of them – Hyukjae or Hangeng. I don’t want them to throw me away like all the others have done.”

Leeteuk’s gaze softened remarkably at Donghae’s words. “I know, Donghae-ah. I’m sorry for being this edgy. I’m scared too.”

Right after he had got those words out of his mouth the door opened again and Hyukjae came back into the room with a small smile. Donghae studied his expression, noticing something was off with his smile. It didn’t reach his eyes like it had done earlier. It was as if he was trying hard not to show them what he truly felt inside…

“I almost forgot I need your measures,” Hyukjae said cheerfully as he stepped down the few steps leading to the lower level of the room. All the angels gave him a puzzled look that he ignored as he pulled on the silver chain hanging on his neck. The chain was rather long and revealed a square shaped jewelry. “Donghae, will you stand up first?” Hyukjae asked while taking the jewelry into his hands.

The named angel stood up warily and took a shaky step towards the human. Hyukjae looked up at him as he settled the jewelry on his open palm and pressed the black stone on it with his thumb. A light blue screen appeared in the air from out of nowhere.

“You won’t even feel it. It’ll just take a full-body image of you,” Hyukjae explained before asking Donghae to step a little closer to him so that there was nothing between him and the angel. Donghae complied, still a little unsure of whether to trust Hyukjae’s words.

But then the screen moved towards him, the light touching him. It moved down, starting from his head, going along his wings as it moved down all the way till the very tips of his bare toes. It had been a while since Donghae had seen the normal technology of the time and it amazed him how much the world had changed in only seven years. For those seven long years he had been living isolated from the normal life.

“Alright, then Kibum,” Hyukjae said. The young angel stood up and took Donghae’s position as the other moved back to the couch. The light flashed over him also and the same happened to Leeteuk too. Once Hyukjae had taken all their measures he tucked the jewelry under his shirt where it had been earlier before turning to fully face the angels.

“I think it’s time for me to show you your rooms, though you’re going to spend your nights in my brothers’ rooms. All expect for you, Kibum. I’m sorry but you need to stay in your own room for the night.”

“It’s alright,” Kibum said shyly. Donghae was quite sure Kibum was in a way relieved to hear he’d get to stay by himself. No matter how kind Siwon appeared to be none of them was sure if they could trust him. And now Kibum had an opportunity to think through the events of the day.

The same didn’t go for Donghae and Leeteuk though.

“Alright, come on,” Hyukjae said and turned to leave the room again. The angels stood up and together followed the man into the narrow hallway. Hyukjae was waiting for them by the door but stopped them before they got to enter the narrow space. “It’s kind of cramped there once we leave the room so could you arrange so that Kibum’s first, then Leeteuk and finally Donghae? It’s easier for you to move that way without having to pull in your wings.”

The angels moved to the order Hyukjae had told them, exchanging looks containing small excited sparkles. Hyukjae noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and shook his head while chuckling lightly. He then moved into the hallway only to stop by the first door on the right.

“Here’s Kibum’s room,” Hyukjae said and pushed open the door. Kibum glance in the direction of the other two angels before taking a look at the room before him. Donghae and Leeteuk were both curious to see the room but because of the tight space they were unable to see anything more than the brown door. “Go on, it’s all yours. We’ll make it more personal, more _you_ in time.”

With one last look towards Hyukjae and after receiving an assuring smile Kibum stepped into the room. It was spacious unlike the hallway. There was a soft-looking, rather wide bed in the corner. The white bed sheets we neatly made, practically screaming for Kibum to mess them up. There was a large, gray arm chair situated in the other corner of the room, behind the foot of the bed. A wooden dresser was placed in front of the wide window. There was also a wooden desk with an electronic screen attached to it – a modern computer with a 3D touch screen.

Hyukjae smiled at Kibum’s amazement before he turned and motioned for the two angels to follow him. The next door on the right was Leeteuk’s and Hyukjae’s already bright smile only widened the moment he opened the door for the angel who practically skipped through the door.

The room seemed to be identical to Kibum’s room with same kind of furniture. Only the color of the arm chair was different – it was white.

“And this one is your room,” Hyukjae said and pushed open the door opposite to Leeteuk’s. Another room almost identical to the previous two was revealed in front of his eyes. And even here the only difference to the two other rooms was the color of the arm chair.

“The chairs are of the same color as our shirts,” Donghae realized, his words causing Hyukjae to burst into laughter.

“You’re brighter than I expected, no offence.”

“None taken,” Donghae muttered as he stepped into the room in order to look around a little closer.

“As I said, we’ll make it more personal in time. Right now you don’t have many clothes either, which means we have to go shopping sometime.”

Donghae spun around on his heels while gaping at the man leaning on the doorframe. “S-shopping?”

Hyukjae nodded.

Oh wow, not only were they ready to provide their angels such luxurious home, they were also ready to purchase them proper clothes _and_ were even ready even to take them out of the house for shopping. Or had he misunderstood something?

“Anyway, I should take you back to my brothers. You can wait in the entrance hall. I need to say a few words to Kibum first.”

It was Donghae’s turn to nod and he watched Hyukjae leave his new room. He took one last look around the room, trying to memorize every little detail of it before he walked to the door and closed it behind him. Leeteuk exited his room also and together they went to the entrance hall to wait for Hyukjae. It didn’t take him long to come out of the hallway also and together they climbed up the stairs.

“Do you remember where Hangeng’s room is?” Hyukjae asked once they reached the second floor. Donghae nodded although he was a little unsure if he remembered the right door. There were so many doors along the hallway..!

“Isn’t it the one at the end of that hallway?” he asked just to be sure. Hyukjae flashed him his gummy smile before nodding. “Alright… Good night Hyung, Hyukjae.” Donghae murmured softly.

“Night Hae,” Leeteuk answered and ruffled his hair, much like he had done the previous two nights before they went to bed. Hyukjae gave them a small disapproving glance but decided to ignore the touch this time. He wasn’t sure if Hangeng and Heechul would appreciate even the small touches like that but since it was their first day there he could as well just look it past the fingers.

After letting out a childish giggle Donghae turned around and began to make his way towards the door at the end of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the second chapter!! Donghae got to meet Hyukjae *yay* and things began to roll~~
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, as always!! Please let me know what you think about this ^^
> 
> <3 Sung Gi


	4. Chapter 3

Donghae wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to knock on the door or not. He was certain Hangeng was inside and waiting for him already so he probably wouldn’t interrupt anything by just entering the room but he didn’t want to be rude. He was still afraid to do anything wrong since he didn’t know what would set off his new master and how he would be punished for disobeying.

So he decided to knock before opening the door.

Hangeng was sitting on one of the couches while reading something on a white screen flowing in the air in front of him. He hesitantly lifted his gaze from the screen and turned to look at Donghae who was awkwardly standing by the door.

“Oh, don’t just stand there. Come here,” Hangeng said as he changed his position, making space on the couch where he obviously expected Donghae to sit down. The angel bit his lip as he shuffled across the room. Taking a quick look at the smiling face of his master’s he pulled in his wings before sitting down on the couch. The space on the couch was too small for his wings to be out and by pulling them in he could play himself some extra space between him and Hangeng.

Donghae was stiff and awfully aware of the eyes of his master roaming on his body. 

"Was Hyukjae behaving himself?" Hangeng asked with mild amusement clear in his voice. Donghae blushed slightly for no apparent reason whatsoever and it seemed only to increase the amusement in Hangeng's tone of voice. "You like him?"

"He's nice..." Donghae mumbled almost inaudibly without turning to look at his master.

"I swear I'd be really mad at you if you said that about anyone else aside from me or Hyukjae. It's a good thing you like him though, because he's the person you're going to spend almost as much time as you spend with me. I'd hate to force you to be with him if you didn't like him." 

As the shy being he was, Donghae slowly turned his head and showed his lost expression to his master who was leaning against the back of the couch with a small smile tattooed on his face.

"He was really kind. And he's taking care of Kibum now that Siwon-ssi isn't here. How could I not like a person that takes care of one of us?"

Hangeng's smile didn't falter the slightest bit as he extended his hand and ran his fingers through Donghae's hair, taking his time while admiring his angel. "Tomorrow you're going to meet Kangin," he said, sounding a little hesitant. Donghae found it really odd when taking into consideration the way his master had behaved throughout the whole day. Hangeng had been very confident with everything he had done without showing any signs of second thoughts. "He's going to run through a couple of tests, making sure you're healthy and taking a look at that wing of yours. I need to be sure you're able to fly before training you."

"E-excuse me?"

"What?" For the first time it looked like Hangeng didn't know how to read him. Donghae was staring at him without believing his ears whereas his master was slightly gaping at him with raised eyebrows.

"You-you said flying and training in the same sentence," Donghae stammered before he even realized he spoke aloud. Immediately he clamped his both of his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening in horror and body tensing visibly before it started to shake. He didn't want to believe he just spoke that informally to Hangeng! That man might be friendly and kind towards him but he's still his master, for goodness sake! He was not supposed to blurt out things like he just did!

Hangeng noticed Donghae sudden panic. The angel was staring at him with nothing but fear in his eyes that were starting to well with tears. "Hey, hey... Calm down, Donghae," he tried to sooth the writhing angel by reaching his hand towards him again. This time though, Donghae flinched away from the touch, almost falling off the couch in the process. Hangeng sighed and dropped his hand, understanding it would be worth nothing to try and approach the angel. Instead he decided to try to calm him down by words only.

"Donghae, listen to me," he said and made sure his voice was firm but gentle. He needed to use his authority on Donghae but he didn't want to scare the poor boy away. Donghae was still shaking, tears were slowly falling on his cheeks before rolling down, soaking his smooth skin. His panic seemed only to be growing inside him with each passing second. "I'm not going to hurt you, Donghae. Just calm down and we can talk about this."

The words didn't register in Donghae's mind. He was staring at his master, waiting for him to punish him for his mistake. Why was he taking so long to get it started and over with?

"Donghae, please, listen to me," Hangeng said again. The angel's utter terror made his stomach clench in a nasty way, knowing the boy was this afraid of him only because of his past. From what Donghae had told him about his previous mistress he could tell Donghae had been through a lot - much more than he had deserved. 

The angel still didn't hear Hangeng's words as he continued waiting for his punishment. From behind his tears he could see Hangeng's form inching closer to him.

_This is it..._ Donghae prepared himself for whatever was to come. Maybe Hangeng would only hit him? Maybe beat him into a bloody pulp... 

He just prayed Hangeng wouldn't touch him in...any more intimate way. 

But he really didn't have a say in what Hangeng would do to punish him, now did he?

Hangeng cursed silently as he watched Donghae to scramble down on the floor in order to avoid his touch. The angel was clearly not listening to him nor did he see his worried expression. He was feeling really sick in his stomach as he witnessed the obvious trauma the angel had. He swore to himself he would find this awful woman who had caused this upon his Donghae. Yes, _his_.

What kind of a person would do such things to such an innocent creature? Hangeng couldn't stand it, any of it.

"Donghae, I will not hurt you. I'm not going to punish you for how you spoke to me or what you said," Hangeng said as he watched the angel trying to move backwards, trying to escape from him without ripping his wide brown eyes from him. 

Hangeng was running out of ideas. He had never seen someone panicking the way Donghae did and had no ideas how to bring the boy back to his senses. 

Slowly, extremely cautiously, he stood up from the couch and took a step towards the angel. 

Wrong move.

Donghae started hyperventilating as he struggled to move backwards only to hit his back on the other couch in the room. He was now trapped between his master and the couch without a way out.

Hangeng grimaced at hearing the angel's rapid breathing. Donghae's face was paler than normally, his whole body shook violently and his eyes were still teary. After hitting his back on the couch his whole body stilled. He didn't try to move away anymore.

Trying his best not to scare the angel Hangeng grouched down in front of his angel.

Another wrong move.

The moment they were on the same eye level Donghae let out a piercing cry and begun trashing uncontrollably. His hands were flying in the air and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Donghae-Donghae stop!" Hangeng exclaimed as the angel almost hit him square in the face. Trying not to lose his self-control and trying not to freak the angel out even more Hangeng reached out for Donghae's wailing hands. After a small struggle he managed to wrap his fingers around both of the angel's wrists. Donghae was screaming and crying while trying to break free from his master's tight hold but failing miserably.

The door of the bedroom suddenly flew open. Hangeng didn't need to turn around to know Hyukjae was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell's going on hyung?" Hyukjae yelled over Donghae's wanton screams as he rushed into the room. His eyes were trying to get in the whole picture of Donghae half lying half sitting on the floor with his back against the couch with Hangeng straddling his legs while keeping his arms down by his wrists.

"He's panicking. I don't know what else to do!" Hangeng shrieked. Hyukjae had only rarely seen his brother like that - admitting he really had no clue of what to do next, worry written all over him. 

Taking one last look at the state Donghae was in Hyukjae turned on his heels and ran out of the room, disappearing behind the corner. Hangeng didn't take his eyes off of Donghae who was still trying to struggle free, his never-ending screams ringing in his ears. It took Hyukjae only a short moment to come back with a syringe in his hands.

"Hold him still and try to stop him from looking," Hyukjae stated sternly as he knelt down next to the trashing angel. Hangeng groaned, mumbling something about holding Donghae still was easier said than done. However, he did manage to pull Donghae's right arm out towards Hyukjae. Donghae noticed the sudden movement and before neither of the humans had time to react the angel screamed even louder than before as he saw the needle.

"Please don't, please, please..." Donghae started pleading while still crying and thrashing violently. Hyukjae glared at Hangeng for letting the angel to see the needle but his death glare was cut short when he needed to turn his full attention to the angel.

Together Hangeng and Hyukjae managed to push Donghae down on the floor and extend his arm. Hangeng finally succeeded to immobilize the angel long enough for Hyukjae to find the vein in the crook of Donghae's arm. Quickly he pushed the needle into the soft skin and emptied the clear liquid from the syringe.

The effect of the drug was almost immediate.

Donghae's frantic eyes became clouded and the fear in them dimmed down until it almost completely disappeared. His body stopped shaking, at first only relaxing before his whole body went completely limp. The sudden silence caused shivers to run down Hangeng's spine as he watched his angel black out.

"There…" Hyukjae muttered as he pulled out the needle and pressed a small patch over the small puncture. "Let's put him in bed, shall we?"

Together they picked Donghae's limp body from the floor, Hyukjae taking him by his legs while Hangeng carried his upper body. By the time they were by the bed, Hyukjae struggled to carry the angel with one hand only as he used the other hand to pull off the purple covers. Neither of them said a word until after they had tugged Donghae in.

"The drug just forced him into the slumber. He can still see and hear us," Hyukjae murmured as they stood by the bed. "What exactly happened?"

Hangeng stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and took a deep breath, unable to take his eyes from Donghae. The brown eyes were immobile, staring directly up at the ceiling. It was creeping him out.

"I don't really know. First we were talking, I mentioned about Kangin coming to check on him tomorrow and he seemed to be okay with that. But then I said something about training his flying. I guess it took him off guard or something since he just blurted out something without using formalities or anything... That's when he started panicking."

"You scolded him for speaking informally to you, didn't you?" Hyukjae didn't bother to hide his annoyance over his brother's behavior. Hangeng tried to ignore it though, but couldn't really stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Like I would've had time to scold him. He started hyperventilating soon after he realized what he said. I didn't have time to say pretty much anything before he fell on the floor and tried to get as far away from me as possible."

Hyukjae scoffed, obviously not buying his brother's explanation.

"Anyway, I wouldn't have even punished him. I don’t really understand why he reacted the way he did," Hangeng muttered, finally turning away from Donghae. Hyukjae turned to give him a slightly confused look before he followed his brother to the couch where Hangeng and Donghae had been sitting on just a few minutes earlier.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have punished him? I'm pretty much the only person who stands informal language from the angels. You and Heechul never tolerate such behavior."

"I mean it when I say I wouldn't have punished him," Hangeng said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would've told him it's okay to speak informally when there're just the two of us but he must remember to speak formally whenever there's someone else around. Even with you around, Hyuk. That’s how it was with Min also."

Hyukjae mouthed a silent 'oh' before taking a quick look at the angel on the bed. "Poor thing…"

"He's not a thing, Hyukjae," Hangeng reminded him, annoyed. "He's a person. You of all should remember that."

"Yah! I didn't mean it like that!" Hyukjae snapped at his brother angrily.

Donghae was listening to every word the two said. He had already calmed down after hearing Hangeng telling Hyukjae that he wouldn’t have punished him. He felt stupid for reacting that drastically. He should've just listened to Hangeng and what he had to say and they could've easily avoided this awfully awkward situation.

He made a mental note to apologize properly after the effect of the drug subsided.

Donghae was also grateful for Hyukjae to actually use the drug on him. He was pretty certain he wouldn't have been able to calm down without it. The drug, whatever it was, forced his body to shut down which helped him to clear his mind.

"Anyway…" Hyukjae muttered and made a movement towards the door. "I'll go now. Make sure he doesn’t have another attack when he wakes up. And make him eat properly in the morning. The drug is quite strong and his body is probably a little too fragile to handle it as it should. It's nothing dangerous, but he might feel awful in the morning."

"Thanks," Hangeng groaned before Hyukjae left the room and closed the door after himself. Donghae was really feeling awful, at least mentally. He had caused way too much trouble on his first day as Hangeng's angel.

He wished from the bottom of his heart he hadn't been too much of a trouble.

He didn't want Hangeng to tell Kangin to take him with him as he came tomorrow.

The other side of the bed dipped slightly. If Donghae's body had worked properly his breath would've hitched.

Without a word Hangeng climbed on the bed and slid under the same blanket that was hiding Donghae's clothed body. The angel waited anxiously for what would follow. If he had previously been thankful for the drug immobilizing him, he absolutely hated it now.

Not only was he afraid of what Hangeng could do to him now that he was unable to defend himself in any way, was he also disappointed for not being able to turn and actually look at his master. He wanted to apologize for his behavior. He wanted to make it up somehow.

He just didn't know how.

And even less now that his body refused to work.

At first Hangeng settled to lie down on his back while staring at the ceiling – looking ridiculously alike with his angel – but soon he got tired of the soft orange color painted by the settling sun. It wasn’t completely dark in the room yet and for some reason Hangeng yearned to see Donghae’s face in the sunlight before it went away.

Slowly he turned to lie on his side while facing his angel, careful not to spook the angel as he was in such a helpless state. After seeing his panic attack he didn’t want Donghae to feel the same terror without any sense of security now that his body wasn’t moving.

He propped up his upper body while supporting himself on his elbow. “I’m sorry we had to use the drug on you,” he said softly.

_I’m sorry I behaved like that._ God, how much he wanted to say those words aloud and look into Hangeng’s eyes – maybe even beg for forgiveness. He was ready to do anything to make sure Hangeng wouldn’t give him away.

“Look, I understand why you freaked out like you did. I know you don’t trust me yet and everything’s new. I just hope you’d learn to believe my words. I have no reasons to lie to you.” Hangeng sighed. "Good night, Donghae-ah," he murmured before brushing a strand away from his angel's face.

 

The room was dark and quiet except for Hangeng's even breathing. The angel lying on the bed was slowly starting to stir from his slumber. First he could start moving his fingers and toes, blink his eyes and lick his dry lips. After a while more he could turn his head to the side – although he noticed he couldn’t really turn it back up yet – as well as move his wrists and ankles.

After some time more he was able to move his arms and legs a little, but his body was still too heavy for him to turn on the bed.

And when he finally could turn on his side to face Hangeng's back a sudden nausea hit him. The urge to throw up was too sudden for him to think straight.

_Get off the bed, get off the bed…_ Chanting to himself in his head Donghae shot up from the bed, sending the blanket off of his body before he fell on the floor. The vomit was seriously threatening to escape his mouth.

He didn't really have much time to think. He couldn't remember which door in the hallway would lead to a bathroom and he definitely couldn't run downstairs and into his own room.

Hoping the door behind the couches would lead to Hangeng's personal bathroom he stood up from the floor and sprinted towards the door. A sigh of small relief would've escaped his lips if only he didn't have to concentrate on keeping them tightly closed until he reached the toilet seat.

His stomach emptied itself violently, surge after surge he emptied his body into the toilet. The impact was too strong for his body to maintain the wings hidden and so he heard his wings knocking something over on the counter. The pain in his knees from hitting the floor rather carelessly was accompanied by the painful clenching of his stomach and the burn in his throat as the acids of his stomach rushed up into his mouth.

With tears in his eyes he remained still even after he was sure he had nothing left to be thrown up. He was sweating and sobbing silently, feeling pathetic but doing nothing about it.

Hearing soft steps nearing the bathroom where he was currently crouched over the toiled caused his body to tense automatically. He tried to reason himself that it would only be Hangeng, nothing worse.

But knowing Hangeng was seeing him like that was bad enough.

"Hyuk warned me about you being sick when you wake up," Hangeng murmured, his voice still husky with sleep.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up, Hangeng-ssi," Donghae said after he had tried to spit the bitter, acidic taste from his mouth. Hangeng hummed and he walked closer to him. Donghae tried his best not to react Hangeng's presence in a way that would possibly anger his master. And most of all, he tried not to have another panic attack.

"How are you feeling?" Hangeng asked as he placed his warm hand on Donghae's shoulder in a calming manner. The gesture, as weird as Donghae found it to be, helped him to calm down but at the same time it also made him realize how he was slightly shivering from cold. The contrast between the temperatures of his skin when compared to Hangeng's seemed to be huge!

"I…I'm okay, thank you," Donghae didn't dare to turn his face to meet the gaze of his master yet. Through the whole night his mind had been busy trying to find a way to apologize Hangeng. He had also thought about a way to make it up to him.

Many things had flashed in his mind, but nothing seemed to be good enough.

"Good. Come back to be and try to rest some more. It's only 4:30 in the morning," Hangeng's voice was miraculously soothing. There were no hints of anger or disappointment in his words.

And Donghae was utterly lost because of that.

His body worked on slow motion as he stood up and flushed the toilet. He could practically feel Hangeng's eyes on him the whole time and his hand that stayed on his shoulder only increased the feeling of being guarded. The situation was completely new to Donghae and Hangeng wasn't helping him to understand it at all.

“You need a moment for yourself?” Hangeng asked with nothing but tenderness and care in his voice. Donghae felt like melting on that spot right then and there.

How long had it already been since he felt as…loved, as he felt now?

_Over six long years…_

“Please,” he whispered his answer as he held his head bowed. Hangeng didn’t say a word but he was certain his master was smiling at him, causing an odd, unfamiliar feeling to overwhelm the angel.

Donghae slumped against the sink as Hangeng exited the bathroom. The burning in his throat hadn’t subsided much yet and he felt exhausted. His breathing came out in short puffs and his body was sweating all over.

Taking a deep breath he opened the tab, turning it to cold and waited until the water caused his fingers to stiffen under the stream. He then grouched over the sink, placed his mouth under the tab and drank, hoping that the cold water would ease his nauseous feeling.

With one last splash of water on his face he straightened his body, closed the tab and wiped his face on his arms – not knowing whether he was allowed to use the towels hanging on the wall. And besides, the cool air hit his slightly damp skin, helping him to relax.

Hangeng was already under the covers when Donghae came out of the bathroom. The angel tried to move as quietly as possible, paying extra attention on his wings also as he tried not to bump into anything as he made his way through the room.

Although the room was dark Donghae could easily distinguish Hangeng’s sleeping form on the bed. His hair was tossed but it didn’t stop Donghae from wondering how the man could have such beautiful black locks.

Donghae let his eyes linger on Hangeng’s perfectly relaxed face for a while before his gaze moved down on his body. The blanket was covering Hangeng’s body only from his navel downwards, leaving his firm upper body naked for Donghae’s eyes to suck in the view. His master had definitely taken good care of his body. He had firm chest, tight abs, built arms…

Oh god, Donghae had never imagined having a master with such a good-looking body.

Before slipping under the blanket Donghae took off his shirt and quickly looking down at his own body. He wasn’t muscular at all. He couldn’t even compare his body to his master’s. He had also noticed the nice tanning on Hangeng’s skin compared to which Donghae was pale as a sheet.

All those years locked in the small room had certainly left their mark on his skin.

He was still feeling slightly weak and thus decided he had admired his master’s sleeping body for long enough. He felt a little disgusted with himself for creeping on his master like that, watching him sleep…

Shaking those nasty thoughts from his head he got rid of his khaki shorts and pulled his wings in before he climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over his body. The bed was wide and so was the blanket, which Donghae was overjoyed for.

The hours passed as Donghae tried to suppress the nausea. His stomach was empty except for the water he had drunk but it didn’t really help the twisting and clenching. He tried his best to fall into the slumber he would’ve appreciated right at the moment but his body seemed to refuse after being forced into that state earlier.

Slowly the warm glow of the rising sun began to color the room. A shiver ran through Donghae’s body as he gave up trying to ‘sleep’ and pushed his upper body up into a sitting position. A quick look at the electronic clock on the bedside table on Hangeng’s side told him it was almost six in the morning.

He doubted Hangeng would wake up any time soon yet.

Sighing, he placed his pillow against the head of the bed before shifting so that he could lean his back on it. Trying to force his body to relax completely seemed to be impossible, so why try anymore. Instead he let his eyes wander around the room that was slowly but steadily lit by the sunlight.

He was feverishly trying to figure out a way to make up his earlier behavior for his master. There wasn’t really much he knew about Hangeng. He didn’t know what he liked and what he definitely did not appreciate.

He could always provide some of the pleasure he had been bought for in the first place. Hangeng had been nice to him the whole time but he had also mentioned how he would use his body for sexual purposes. So why not do that now?

The problem was…Donghae had never been like that with a man. His first master had never touched him nor had he asked him to do anything like that. His mistress had been a complete opposite to his first master. But Hangeng was not a female! He had absolutely no idea what he could do to pleasure his master. Before his transformation he had still been virgin, meaning he had only ever had his right hand to bring himself any satisfaction.

But jerking off his master seemed too lame. It wouldn’t be even close to being enough.

Plus it would probably just displease his master. At least that’s what Donghae suspected.

That’s how Donghae spent the next two hours or so – trying to think a way to apologize his master without coming up with anything good enough. Time after time he would catch himself staring at his sleeping master, watching his even breathe as he continued sleeping peacefully.

The sudden sound of an alarm going off caused Donghae’s heart to stop. Hangeng groaned as he woke up to the same sound and quickly swung his hand in the direction of the clock on his bedside table. He smashed the clock rather harshly but it worked and the clock fell silent.

Donghae didn’t dare to turn and take a look at Hangeng as his master brought his hands on his face in order to get rid of the remains of sleep. He didn’t dare to make a single move as he felt the mattress and the blanket move.

“How’re you feeling?” Hangeng’s sleepy voice startled him and he abruptly whipped his head to face the man lying on his side, facing him.

“I-I…I’m good, thank you.” Donghae stammered with a bright blush on his pale face. Hangeng flashed him a warm smile before he turned back to lie on his back, facing the ceiling. Neither of them said anything in a while. Donghae’s mind was one big blur as he tried to find a way to open his mouth and say the right words to Hangeng although he was pretty sure the man wouldn’t settle with words only.

When Hangeng sat up and let the blanket slide even lower on his body, Donghae panicked. He was about to get up and leave the bed before Donghae had had time to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

“Wait!” he exclaimed the moment Hangeng swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Hangeng stopped his movements abruptly and turned his curious eyes in the direction of the madly blushing angel. Donghae pressed his chin down and tried to avoid looking at Hangeng, though he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to lift his head up again.

“I-I mean…” Donghae started, hating the way he stuttered whenever he was nervous. “I’m sorry for how I behaved yesterday. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.”

“Donghae-ah,” Hangeng said as he turned to face the angel fully. “Like I told Hyukjae, I wouldn’t have punished you for speaking informally since there were only the two of us. And I still am not going to punish you.”

“Bu-but I…caused so much trouble.” Donghae’s voice was shaking. “What…what can I do to make it up to you?”

Hangeng was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. Donghae’s face was bright red till the tips of his ears, his voice was shaking slightly, and he was nervously fidgeting the hem of the shirt he was still wearing. He definitely looked too good for his own good.

“Wipe away that fear from your face and I’m pleased,” Hangeng laughed. Apparently that was all it needed for Donghae to raise his eyes to meet Hangeng’s warm gaze.

“But...” Donghae started, amazed by how easily Hangeng was going to let him out of the trouble. He just didn’t know what exactly had he been trying to say.

“But what?” Hangeng asked, the smile faltering a little. The warmth never left his eyes but his expression grew clearly much more serious. Donghae lowered his head once more, his finger still fumbling with the fabric covering his upper body. It took Hangeng a while to realize what Donghae might be hinting about… “Donghae-ah, are you offering yourself to me?”

The angel could only nod. That was exactly what he had been trying to form into words without success. He swallowed with lots of difficulties, his mouth going dry all of a sudden.

“Thank you Donghae, but…” Hangeng said.

“You don’t want me?” Donghae was too shocked to stop himself. With wide, fearful eyes he turned to look at his master without understanding the other man. “You don’t want me after last night?”

“That’s not what I meant, Donghae-ah. Have a little faith in me,” Hangeng muttered and gave the angel a wicked grin. “Believe me, I do want your body.”

“Then why–?”

Hangeng raised his hand up, efficiently stopping Donghae from continuing. The angel snapped his mouth shut so fast an audible clunk resounded in the otherwise silent room. “I don’t want you to feel like you felt with your mistress. In fact, I’d hate to know you see me as you saw her if I took you and you didn’t enjoy it.”

Donghae gaped at him. The words Hangeng spoke were completely unknown to him. Were they even speaking in the same language?

“Well, at least your astonishment is better than fear,” Hangeng chuckled at Donghae’s expression. With that he stood up, showing his almost naked body to Donghae. Only the pair of dark boxers covered his lower parts.

Donghae turned his head in a totally different direction to stop himself from staring.

Hangeng disappeared into the bathroom without saying a word, leaving the dumbfounded angel sitting on the bed. He heard the shower running and after what took only about ten minutes Hangeng came back into the bedroom, fresh with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his hips.

“The breakfast is already being served downstairs. Get up. The white toothbrush is for you. Brush your teeth and wash your face. I’ll leave you some clothes on the bed. And then we’ll meet downstairs in the dining hall,” Hangeng ordered gently as he looked for clothes for himself to wear. He didn’t even spare a glance to the angel who scrambled out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

Hangeng had left the lights on in the room so Donghae didn’t need to worry about finding the switch. The white toothbrush was neatly placed in a glass along with a black toothbrush that Donghae supposed belonged to Hangeng. The sight of the old-fashioned toothbrushes made Donghae smile widely. No matter how many things had changed in the past century or so, the traditional toothbrushes were still widely used.

Donghae hurriedly brushed his teeth and washed his face with fresh water before he ran out of the room. Hangeng had already left the bedroom, which disappointed Donghae a little, but just as he had promised he had left clean clothes for him to wear on the bed.

It was much easier to get the clothes on than what it had been the day before and soon Donghae was rushing through the hallway towards the stairs. Two maids with folded fabrics – probably clean bed sheets – walked in his direction, politely bowed at him and wished him good morning. Donghae was stunned at first and tried to get a grip of the reality, bowed at the girls while trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. The girls giggled a little before they continued their way down the hall in the opposite direction to Donghae’s.

A male servant bowed and wished him good morning as he opened the door leading to the dining room. Donghae’s eyes were wider than one would think was possible as he answered the bow with one of his own before entering the room.

Hangeng was sitting on the same chair as he had the day before. Hyukjae was also there, sitting on his place with Kibum right next to him. Apparently Siwon still hadn’t come back. Leeteuk and Heechul were also missing.

“Ah, Donghae!” Hyukjae exclaimed as he noticed the brown haired angel, stopping his previous sentence midair. “You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you!”

“A-ah… yes. Good morning.” Donghae muttered and bowed to the man. Kibum raised his eyebrow slightly at Hyukjae’s words – when he had last seen Donghae he had been perfectly fine – but didn’t open his mouth to ask about it.

Hangeng gave his angel a bright smile, his eyes running from his head to toe, taking in his appearance. “I must say, black kind of suits you.”

“He’s too pale. The contrast is too great,” Hyukjae muttered, poking his tongue out at his big brother who laughed at his face.

“But he looks good anyway. Don’t try to deny it you little brat!”

As a reply Hyukjae grinned widely and flipped his middle finger up in his brother’s direction. Hangeng laughed at his childish yet extremely offensive behavior whereas all the angels stared at them in utter shock. Donghae wasn’t sure if it was healthy for him to blush as much as he had already done that morning.

Silently he took the seat next to Hangeng, right in front of Hyukjae and without having to wait for long a servant brought him his breakfast.

“Hey Geng, when will Kangin come? I need to arrange the nursing room for him,” Hyukjae suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room as everyone had concentrated on eating. Donghae stopped chewing the food in his mouth immediately; training his ears on what Hangeng would answer.

“After midday. Don’t push him to his limits before that. Kangin said he shouldn’t do much exercise before his examinations.”

“What do you think I’m going to do with them? Torture them till they’re out of breath?” Hyukjae grinned widely, flashing his pink gums. “That’ll come only later. We start this thing with games and playing before the real thing.”

Donghae shivered. What was Hyukjae talking about?

“Oh, don’t look that frightened, you two.” Hyukjae laughed as he looked from Donghae to Kibum and back to Donghae. The two angels glanced at each other to confirm that yes, they were wearing identical expressions full of confusion and fear.

Hangeng burst out laughing as he also noticed the faces of the two angels. The two with wings lowered their gazes rather quickly as they continued eating while the two brothers laughed at their expressions. Before they had time to settle again and dry the tears in the corners of their eyes the doors opened again, revealing the two missing persons.

“Ain’t it just a beautiful morning today?” Heechul chirped happily only to halt his movements. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he fixed his gaze on Kibum.

“Hyung, before you even say a word, Kibum’s sitting on your place only because I asked him to sit there. It won’t hurt you to sit on Siwon’s place, now will it?” Heechul’s eyes moved from Kibum to Hyukjae who was watching his hyung with a challenging look in his eyes.

Heechul huffed, clearly annoyed his morning had been “ruined” as he stomped to the empty chairs and dropped himself down right next to Hangeng, Leeteuk following right behind him.

“So, Geng, have you decided whether you’re going to Ms. Cho’s party this weekend?” Heechul said after the servants had placed his and Leeteuk’s breakfasts in front of them. Hangeng had hurriedly placed the water glass on the table, coughing a little. Apparently Heechul’s question had taken him off guard.

“I’m not sure yet,” he said, his eyes flickering in Donghae’s direction before he turned to face his brother. Heechul was wearing a smug smile as he played with the glass of water in his hand.

“At least I’m going. And I believe Siwon had planned on going also,” Heechul said. Not only were the angels closely listening to the conversation but also Hyukjae ceased his movements and turned to look at the two.

“Are you taking Leeteuk and Kibum with you?” Hyukjae inquired with a serious tone. All the angels tensed visibly.

“Of course. What fun would it be to go to a party meant for us _and_ the angels we own without them?”

“But they’ve been here only for a day!” Hyukjae exclaimed and stood up so fast his chair fell. “You can’t take them there yet!”

“Lee Hyukjae, sit the fuck down!” Heechul screamed, also standing up from his seat. Donghae gulped audibly as he stared at Heechul’s fierce look. The only person living under this roof Donghae really feared was Heechul. The man hadn’t said much when they had still been at Kangin’s nor had he spoken a word to Donghae, but there was something intimidating in the man and thus Donghae preferred to avoid him whenever possible.

“Are you out of your mind, hyung?” Hyukjae screamed back at Heechul, not even considering sitting down again. Heechul was gritting his teeth but not cutting his brother off. Hangeng on the other hand closed his eyes, sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. “Everything’s still new to them. They don’t even know you yet! And still you insist on taking them to the party to meet all the others?”

“So what? It’s not like they haven’t met other humans and angels in their lives,” Heechul spat.

Hyukjae opened his mouth to continue yelling at his older brother but was stopped by Hangeng who apparently had enough of their argument and cleared his throat loudly.

“I don’t know about the other angels but at least Donghae hasn’t been able to socialize with anyone other than his mistress during his past years. So no, they might not have seen other humans and angels in years.”

Donghae felt like running out of the room. He couldn’t believe Hangeng just spoke about his past in front of everyone. And moreover, he seemed to be siding with Hyukjae, who was clearly opposing the whole idea of taking the angels to the party, which Donghae was grateful for.

“What’s your point?” Heechul snarled as he hesitantly moved his eyes from Donghae to his brother.

“My point is that you shouldn’t underestimate their pasts,” Hangeng answered calmly. “And I think you should speak about these kinds of things with your angel first. It seems like Leeteuk heard about the party for the first time.”

Donghae carefully took a look at Leeteuk from under his bangs. Leeteuk was indeed white as a sheet, clearly trying hard to mask his shock under his hair as he lowered his head down.

“But I think we’re going there too,” Hangeng said, ignoring the nasty stare Heechul gave him and instead turning his head towards Hyukjae who was fuming in anger.

“I can’t believe this!” Hyukjae exclaimed and hit his fists on the table so hard all the glasses on the table shook. Without waiting for anyone to say anything Hyukjae stormed out of the room.

The atmosphere during the rest of the breakfast had been beyond awkward. No one spoke a word before Hangeng finished eating, asked Donghae if he was done also and then asked him to follow him out of the dining room.

“It’s half past nine now, and I have to be at work at ten. Hyukjae is most likely in his room, trying to calm his nerves before he comes to get you from your room or your living space.” Hangeng said as he stopped by the staircases. “Kangin will be here around midday. Until that you’ll do as Hyukjae tells you to. Any questions?”

Donghae gulped. “No, master…” he started but hesitated a little and that was when Hangeng interrupted him.

“Don’t use that word when we’re alone. I really despise it. Only when we’re in public, okay?”

“Y-yes, I understand,” Donghae murmured, his cheeks heating up once again. Seriously, his skin was normally so pale and white but apparently this morning his average skin color was bright red. “But I do have a question, if I’m allowed to ask…”

“Go ahead.”

“You mentioned training again when you were talking with Hyukjae-ssi.”

“Ah, yes. Hyuk’s going to take you out to get some fresh air. Which reminds me, there’s something I need to tell you about first…”

Donghae couldn’t help the slight worry from creeping into his eyes as he waited for Hangeng to continue. The man before him hid his emotions rather well and refused to let Donghae know what was going on behind his dark orbs.

“When Hyukjae takes you out, he’s going to have to put collars on you.”

Donghae’s whole body tensed. Even his wings became all stiff and immobile.

“I know you told me about the collar your mistress forced on you but I assure you, this one is comfortable and won’t hurt you. It’s only a precaution.”

“W-why?”

"It stops you from flying away.” Donghae tried his best not to snap. He hated Hangeng for forcing him to use a _fucking_ collar after only three days of freedom from it!

“Don’t give me that look, Donghae. You should understand we cannot fully trust you straight away,” Hangeng said with a small frown on his face.

There were so many things Donghae wanted to tell Hangeng. Yet he was unable to open his mouth. He knew it wasn’t his place to speak up and oppose his master. And he most definitely didn’t want to cause any more trouble upon himself that he had already. Even though Hangeng had told him not to look so frightened around him, he still thought he should make up his behavior for his master.

Just a small smile was never going to be enough.

“Anyway, I must get going,” Hangeng said and took a step closer to Donghae. “You can go relax in your own living area,” he added while placing a small peck on top of Donghae’s head before the angel could even realize what was happening.

With that Hangeng climbed up the stairs, leaving the stunned angel behind.

 

“Ah, no. Heechul-ssi only asked me to sleep next to him,” Leeteuk muttered as all three of them were sitting on the couches in their living area. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the whole room, forcing them to sit on the same couch with their backs turned to the windows.

“Siwon said something about them having a common principle of not touching their angels in their first night,” Kibum answered. “I wonder if I missed my first night.”

“Siwon seems nice. He might just give you another chance and won’t touch you tonight,” Donghae said hopefully and offered a small smile to the younger.

Kibum, who was sitting between Leeteuk and Donghae, turned his head to look at the angel with light blue wings. “What happened to you anyway? The last time I saw you, you were fine. What was Hyukjae-ssi talking about?”

“I-I…well… uh…” Donghae stammered and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The two other angels turned to look at him with nothing but curiosity in their faces. They had known Donghae only for a few days and didn’t know what to expect from him.

“Yes?” Leeteuk pushed him a little.

“I...kind of panicked.”

“Kind of?” Kibum asked with raised eyebrows. “We’ve all kind of panicked during the last 24 hours but it’s not worth mentioning during the breakfast.”

“It was a panic attack.” All three of them turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Hyukjae was standing by the door with his hands behind his back. “You can ask him about it later,” he added as he left the door open and walked towards them.

The angels watched him closely as he sat on the unoccupied couch with a somewhat nervous look in his eyes.

“I don’t really know you yet, but I know at least Kibum will have hard time accepting what I’m about to tell you,” Hyukjae started.

Alright, not the best way to tell the angel there was something unpleasant to come.

Kibum stiffened next to Donghae, who widened his eyes. He knew about the collars already, thanks to Hangeng, but he hadn’t expected to hear he wasn’t the only one having problems with them.

“I’m going to take you out. Fresh air and sunshine will do good for all of you,” Hyukjae smiled. “However, it requires me to put collars on you.”

Kibum’s already still form jerked as the word ‘collar’ rolled from Hyukjae’s mouth. Hyukjae noticed Kibum’s reaction and tried to open his mouth to say something but he wasn’t fast enough. Kibum had already jumped up from the couch and bolted towards the door.

Both, Donghae and Leeteuk, stared at the scene played in front of them while holding their breaths. Hyukjae quickly jumped up from the couch and ran after the angel with burgundy wings. Kibum managed to reach the hallway behind the door before Hyukjae caught him.

Screams and cries echoed in the hallway and carried all the way to the living area where Donghae and Leeteuk were. Donghae had stood up without him even realizing and he would’ve run after Kibum and Hyukjae if only Leeteuk hadn’t grabbed his wrist into his hand.

“No! No-don’t!” Kibum screamed and struggled to escape Hyukjae’s hold. Donghae gritted his teeth as tears rouse into his eyes. He may not know the reason behind Kibum’s reaction, but he knew better than well how Kibum was feeling.

“Kibum, calm down. It won’t hurt you,” Hyukjae spoke calmly, keeping his voice steady and firm with a hint of worry. “You’re safe. Nothing will harm you.”

Donghae brought his hand to hesitantly wipe away the tears that fell on his cheek and turned to look away from the door and Leeteuk. The older gave him a concerned look as he released his hold on his wrist.

“Kibum was often tortured with a collar. There were spikes…and they cut into his neck,” Leeteuk muttered, knowing full well Donghae was listening to him.

“That’s sick...” Donghae spoke as he still tried to stop the tears from flowing.

“He fears collars more than anything else. Everything else he can handle,” Leeteuk said before he tried to smile a little. “Why don’t you come back here?” Donghae took a deep breath, flinching as Kibum let out another loud scream, and turned to face the softly smiling angel with white wings.

Donghae tried to shut away the voices coming from the hallway as Kibum continued crying and Hyukjae tried his best to calm him. He tried his best not to look in their direction but instead concentrated on watching Leeteuk. The older angel had this comforting and calming aura around him what helped Donghae to relax a little.

“Kibum will be alright. Hyukjae seems to know what he’s doing and Heechul-ssi mentioned something about him studying to become an angel-medic,” Leeteuk said as he raked his fingers through Donghae’s hair in a motherly way. “But that’s not what bothers you, is it?”

Donghae gave his hyung an unsure look. Leeteuk barely knew him and yet he could read him like an open book. He just didn’t dare to answer him with words and thus he only shook his head.

“Then what’s bothering you?”

“I’m not comfortable with collars either,” Donghae answered and a new set of tears welled in his eyes. 

Leeteuk hummed in understanding. "You're anxious about them."

That wasn't a question. Only a statement, an understatement. And Donghae didn't need to answer it but he did anyway.

"She often used _it_ to make me obey. She would suffocate me if I didn't."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Leeteuk whispered.

Eventually Hyukjae managed to make Kibum's screams to decrease into small whimpers. Donghae and Leeteuk were anticipating for the angel to calm down enough for Hyukjae to release his hold on him. They had both fallen on the floor, Hyukjae being under the wailing angel while holding his arms. Despite feeling extremely sympathetic towards Kibum, Donghae couldn't help but admire Hyukjae's strength. Even Hangeng had had troubles holding him down last night and he was much more built than Hyukjae. And Kibum wasn't that much smaller than him...

"Everything's alright, Kibum," Hyukjae murmured softly as he helped Kibum up from the floor. The man cast the two angels a look that was hard to interpret but neither of them questioned it. With that Hyukjae turned back to Kibum who was still visibly shaking in his arms and helped him into his room while murmuring soothing words to him.

Hyukjae stayed in Kibum's room for a short moment before he returned to the two other angels seated on the couch. Leeteuk still had his hand securely placed on Donghae's shoulder, which earned them a small disapproving scowl from Hyukjae. Leeteuk understood his look and quickly retrieved his hand.

"So... Kibum won't join us today. I'll let him rest and we'll try again tomorrow," Hyukjae said as he took the collars he had dropped on the couch before sitting down. Donghae's eyes were fixed on the three silvery collars as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"These are made especially for you so they'll fit perfectly. They won't hurt you but will stop you from crossing the borders of our estate," Hyukjae explained carefully. "Any questions?"

When neither of the angels said anything Hyukjae asked Donghae to kneel in front of him. The younger tried his best to stop his body from shaking but Leeteuk noticed the anxiety radiating from the angel and stopped him when he was about to stand up.

"Hyukjae-ssi, please put it on me first," Leeteuk said and stood up while pushing Donghae back down in the process. Hyukjae cocked his eyebrow up but kept his mouth shut as he took another collar into his hands while placing the one he had been about to put on Donghae on the couch again.

The angel on the couch watched his hyung kneel down in front of Hyukjae. Cold sweat arouse on his skin when Hyukjae placed the collar on Leeteuk's neck and reached behind him. The collar latched itself around the angel's neck as the tips of it touched.

"There, fits perfectly," Hyukjae mused as he flashed Leeteuk his gummy smile. Leeteuk stood up and bowed slightly before he turned towards the other angel.

"Donghae, it's okay. I barely even feel it on me," Leeteuk said and gave him an assuring smile. 

Only now did Hyukjae grasp what was going on. "Donghae-ah, are you uncomfortable with a collar on?" he asked. Leeteuk sat on the couch and clasped his fingers together with Donghae's as the other kept on staring at the collars.

Donghae could only nod stiffly.

"Oh..." Hyukjae muttered and stood up. It required him only two steps to be right in front of Donghae and that's when something completely unexpected happened: Hyukjae grouched down in front of him.

"Donghae, is there something you'd like to ask? About the collar?"

Donghae shook his head. He was staring into nothing yet he saw everything - Hyukjae, the collar, Leeteuk, the collar... It went on and on until Donghae started to feel dizzy.

"Can I put it on you?" Hyukjae asked gently.

"It-it doesn't choke me...does it?" Donghae managed to stammer although his voice was a mere whisper. Hyukjae automatically shook his head and smiled warmly. He was about to open his mouth to give him a verbal answer to assure Donghae the collar wouldn't hurt him in any way but Leeteuk beat him in it.

"Donghae, it won't choke you. You'll be able to breathe normally. You barely even notice it once it's on."

Donghae moved his wide eyes to Leeteuk where his gaze unwillingly fixed on the silver collar. "O-okay..."

Hyukjae smiled warmly at him, a pleased glint appearing in his eyes. He said nothing as he raised the collar in his hands and leaned closer to do Donghae. The cool collar touched his skin and he let out an involuntary gasp as he tried to relax his tense body.

"There. It's on now," Hyukjae said gently as he pulled away from Donghae.

The angel let out a shaky breath as he raised his fingers on his neck. And then a small gasp escaped his lips when the tips of his fingers touched the cool metal of the collar.

The claustrophobic feeling was still ghosting in the back if his mind but he felt relieved to notice how light the collar really was on him. Just like Leeteuk said, he barely even felt it! And it did not  
put any additional pressure against his throat and he could easily breathe and move his head.

"Everything alright?" Hyukjae asked to make sure Donghae really was okay with the collar on. Donghae nodded slowly and accidentally cracked Hyukjae a small smile. He didn't even realize it before Hyukjae and Leeteuk both replied his smile - Hyukjae showing his gums whereas the cute dimple appeared on the angel’s cheek. It was the first time Donghae saw him smiling like that. For the first time Leeteuk seemed to forget about his mask and let some of his true self show.

"Great. Let's go then," Hyukjae chuckled as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room where he pushed open a glass door that Donghae had failed to notice before. A warm gush flew into the room as the door was pushed open.

"Well go on, it's you who haven't been outside the four walls, not me!" Hyukjae laughed at the astonished expressions on the angels faces.

Donghae was the first one to react. He didn't hesitate another moment as he bolted from the couch and ran directly past Hyukjae with such speed that Hyukjae had to jump aside from his way.

Sun and fresh air. It was midsummer and the weather couldn't have been more beautiful. Only a couple of clouds were flowing in the sky.

The moment Donghae's bare feet touched the green grass he increased his speed. He started laughing as he ran, spreading his arms wide along with his wings.

He stumbled on his feet somewhere along the way but he couldn't care less. His feet were racing down the small hill as he once more tripped, this time falling on the ground and ending up rolling down the small hill. It didn't stop him from laughing, quite the opposite.

"Donghae-ah! Come back here!" He heard Hyukjae yelling at him from somewhere in the distance. But he didn't really care. He didn't want to get up from where he was lying. He just wanted to stay there, lying on his back on the grass, arms and legs spread wide open while the gentle breeze of the summer wind washed over him.

"Apparently someone got a little excited," Hyukjae's voice was now much, _much_ closer. He was laughing at the overjoyed angel. "But you should watch it a little more. It's a miracle you didn't spangle your wings."

Donghae giggled, his face shining in nothing but happiness. Hyukjae could never understand his happiness – the joy of being outside in the sun after all those years as a prisoner…a slave worth nothing, not even a small window where he could take a peek out.

“Alright. Enough lazy time. We actually do have something to do while we’re at it,” Hyukjae chuckled as he offered his hand out for Donghae. The angel cracked his eyes open ever so slightly as the sun shone too brightly for him to open them properly. Seeing the hand right in front of his face he stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes again, a silly smile spreading on his lips.

Hyukjae laughed harder than Donghae had heard so far. It made him feel giddy as he knew the man was laughing because of him.

He liked Hyukjae’s laugh. How could anyone resist it?

“Get your ass up, now Donghae,” Hyukjae said again, this time trying to appear firm, though he failed miserably as he still continued grinning just as widely as Donghae did. But no matter how happy Donghae was, he knew he had to obey Hyukjae.

And so, with a groan, he took Hyukjae’s hand and let him pull him up on his feet.

 

It had been the most tiring one and half hours for Donghae in a long time, although Hyukjae insisted he had gone easy on them.

They had trained their wings the whole time. Hangeng hadn’t been joking when he had mentioned flying and training in the very same sentence the previous night.

Donghae was absolutely exhausted and after a quick shower he was dragging his feet forward as he followed Hyukjae into a part of the house he hadn’t even seen before. He hadn’t been able to fly even for once after his transformation. Hyukjae had to teach him everything and it sure as hell wasn’t easy.

Leeteuk had flown a little in his past but it hadn’t been easy for him either. He had been able to carry himself for much longer distance than Donghae who had struggled to at least keep himself above the ground, not to mention moving above the ground.

“Ah, Kangin-hyung!” Hyukjae exclaimed happily as he pushed open one more door and stepped in, Donghae following suit. Donghae automatically pulled his tired wings inside as he saw Kangin sitting on a chair in front of a desk, reading something on an electronic screen. Behind his chair there was a narrow bed that didn't look like it was meant for sleeping. Most of all, it looked extremely uncomfortable and there was only a small pillow, no blankets of any sort could be seen.

“Hi Hyuk,” Kangin answered absent-mindlessly before he ripped his gaze off of the screen and smiled warmly at Donghae. “Nice to see you again, Donghae-ah.”

Donghae bowed politely before muttering his greetings. Hyukjae watched him with mild amusement but Donghae didn’t really know what to think of it.

“Are you going to stay?” Kangin suddenly asked, turning his eyes to Hyukjae.

“If you let me,” Hyukjae shrugged and stuffed his hand into the back pockets of his jeans. Kangin raised his eyebrows at the younger’s behavior but then shook his head and turned back to the screen.

“Sure, until I examine his body – thoroughly. No matter how much of a brother you’re to Hangeng I won’t risk my life for letting you see him.”

“I know, I know. I will leave before you ask him to strip.”

Donghae really wanted to remind the two men that he was still there and very much present. Kangin seemed to notice his discomfort first as he put the screen on the table and turned on his chair so that he could properly face the two standing by the door.

"I don't know how much Leeteuk has already told you about this procedure, but I assure you Donghae, there's nothing to be afraid of. I will not hurt you and Hyukjae will only stay here as an observant. He's studying to become an angel-medic like me so this'll be a great learning experience for him." Kangin paused and gave Donghae a look asking if the angel had anything on his tongue. When Donghae said nothing, just stared at Kangin, the man continued speaking again.

"We'll start with the talking part now that Hyukjae's here. I'm going to ask you questions concerning your past. Your mistress wasn't much of a talker when she dumped you to me so I practically know nothing about you or your past."

Donghae swallowed as his body shook slightly at the mention of his mistress. He wasn't sure if he was able to tell Kangin everything about his past… He really hoped Kangin would ask him easy questions that he could answer generally without going into details.

"And after than I'm going to ask Hyukjae to leave as I need to examine your physical health," Kangin stated bluntly.

Donghae wasn't sure he could do it – any of it. Telling Kangin and Hyukjae about his past was bad enough even without the physical examination. Kangin had already seen him as naked as a newborn baby when his mistress had brought him to him. She hadn't given him any clothes to wear, not even when she decided to get rid of him.

_"You're not worth a cover."_

Her cruel words rang in his ears as he unconsciously brought his hands to cover his clothed crotch, shame burning his cheeks.

"Is there anything you want to ask before we start?" Kangin asked Donghae, efficiently snapping the angel back from his thoughts.

"N-no, sir," he stuttered and lowered his head while hoping the two wouldn't notice his burning cheeks. He was really uncomfortable with the whole situation and he just couldn’t decide whether he was happy Hyukjae was there or not.

"Alright, you can sit on the bed."

Donghae was very hesitant to move. Hyukjae turned to look at the angel and gently shoved him in the direction of the bed, receiving a scared look from the angel.

"It's okay, Donghae," Hyukjae tried to comfort him as he walked to the desk and supported himself against it. Donghae's mouth had gone dry and swallowing was impossible. He wanted to lick his dry lips but his tongue felt like sand-paper.

Kangin inhaled audibly as Donghae took his seat on the bed, head held low and his eyes directed on the floor. "Donghae, I'm going to ask you some questions you might not be comfortable with but I hope you give me honest answers no matter what, okay?"

Donghae nodded, unable to give any better answer.

"Good," Kangin muttered before he took out a small device from the pocket of his coat. "This is going to record everything you say and turn your words into a written medical report. Just try your best to ignore it," he explained.

"Now, why don't we start from the very beginning? Tell me how and who changed you?"

Donghae's eyes widened impossibly wide. He couldn’t… he had never exposed the identity of his first master to anyone. Would he be in trouble if he told them?

“It’s okay to tell us, Donghae,” Hyukjae smiled warmly although he did have his arms crossed over his body and a small frown on his face. Donghae just couldn’t say whether the man was annoyed or worried. Hyukjae was so hard to read sometimes.

“I…uh… I had just turned 20. It happened about seven years ago,” Donghae muttered with a tiny voice. “My first master changed me and my brother when our father was out of the town.” He lifted his head up and gave Kangin a wary look, not sure if he was expected to continue. Apparently he was as Kangin nodded his head in encouragement.

“He took me away as soon as I had completed my transformation. I…I never saw Donghwa again after that night.” Those memories were painful to recall. Donghae wanted to stop but he knew it would only hurt him more if Kangin persuaded him to continue against his will.

_Just spill everything out and it’ll be all over…_ he tried to convince himself.

“So he took you away from your home,” Kangin murmured. “Then what happened?”

“He…he used me as a s-servant. He said he wanted to show me what it felt like to be bossed around.” A single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down on his cheek.

“Wait, that man, was he your father’s servant?” Hyukjae asked with raised eyebrows. Donghae looked into his eyes to confirm he was right. “How could he afford the serum?” Hyukjae asked in disbelief. True, the serum cost more than the whole mansion they were living probably did. Donghae had never spared a thought on that though and he had absolutely no idea how a simple servant could get his hands into that serum.

“Ignore him, Donghae. Continue, please,” Kangin said and gave Hyukjae a glare, telling him to shut the fuck up if he still desired to be in the room.

Donghae took a deep breath. “He was responsible for me and Donghwa when father was away. He had worked for us for years and I considered him to be one of my friends. I… I never had many friends anyway,” Donghae said before pausing for a brief moment. “But then he just wanted to-to revenge. He said he had always hated me and Donghwa.”

“So this Donghwa, your brother… is he older or younger than you?”

“He’s my hyung,” Donghae answered automatically.

“And you’ve never seen him after that night?”

Donghae’s eyes welled in tears. “N-no, sir.”

Kangin hummed, seeming somehow absentminded. “How did your master use you as a servant?”

Why did Kangin have to ask him such open questions? It would’ve been much easier for him to answer with only one or two words, but no. Kangin wanted him to give thorough answers.

“H-he never touched me l-like that,” Donghae muttered as a slight blush crept on his face. “He made me do household things that I had never done. The house he kept me in was small but dirty and he made sure I always had something to do.” He paused. “He also punished me if he wasn’t pleased with me.”

“How did he punish you?” Kangin asked softly. He saw Donghae’s distress and knew it was hard for the angel to answer these questions. He had seen a lot and this choice of career would never be easy on him. It was exhausting to see all these broken beings that have been abused and used in ways that were beyond unforgivable. And Donghae didn’t seem to be an exception.

“He would…push my head into the…toilet. Or force me to eat…” Donghae hesitated as he tried to find the right words, not wanting to go too deep into details. “…disgusting things that aren’t really meant to be eaten.” He prayed Kangin wouldn’t ask him to be more specific and sighed in relief when he didn’t ask anything concerning the matter.

“But he never touched you in a sexual way?”

“No. He said I was too disgusting for him to touch me.”

Hyukjae snorted and earned yet another glare from Kangin. “Hey! I just don’t understand how someone could say he’s disgusting like that!” He defended himself and raised both of his hands above his head in a don’t-shoot-me –manner. 

Kangin rolled his eyes at the younger man before he turned his attention back to Donghae. He was actually pleased to see a faint smile playing on Donghae’s lips as the younger watched Hyukjae curiously.

“How long were you with him, Donghae?” Kangin asked, gaining Donghae’s attention once again.

“I’m not sure. Maybe half a year or something…?”

“And to whom did he sell you?”

Donghae’s whole body tensed. Both Kangin and Hyukjae saw it. “T-to my mistress…” Donghae’s voice was barely a whisper and he was grateful Kangin and Hyukjae heard him and he didn’t have to repeat it. He knew already that speaking about his time with that woman would be much harder than what it was talking about his time with his first master.

He certainly was not excited about this.

“The same mistress who brought you to me?” Kangin asked and received only a stiff nod from Donghae. “You were quite a long time with her then…”

“Kangin, is it necessary to go through all this? I mean...he…” Hyukjae started but hesitated for a moment as Kangin turned to glare at him once more. “He had a panic attack last night and it had something to do with his past with his mistress.”

Donghae’s body shook. The room felt cold as ice. The collar he had long forgotten suddenly felt heavy and too tight around his neck. It was hard for him to breathe. His shaky hands reached up for his collar and tried to pry his fingers between the metal and his skin in order to loosen it.

It only made him panic more and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hyukjae.

“Donghae!” Hyukjae yelled as he quickly pushed himself from the desk and ran to the angel who was furiously trying to get rid of the collar, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Let me take it off¬. Donghae–stop!”

Donghae didn’t stop struggling. He didn’t see or hear Hyukjae. All he knew was the suffocating terror clouding his mind.

Hyukjae managed to round his hands around Donghae and found the small bud that would release the collar. The collar fell from Donghae’s neck but the angel was still trying to pull air into his lungs without being able to breathe.

“Donghae, it’s alright. It’s not on you anymore,” Hyukjae tried too sooth the angel and wiped his tears from his face. He then took the collar into his hands and lifted it up and held it right in front of Donghae’s eyes. “See, it’s right here. It’s not on you anymore.”

Only then did Donghae start to calm down. Air started to flow into his lungs properly again and the fogginess cleared from his mind. Tears were still silently falling from his eyes but it didn’t matter.

Hyukjae gave him a warm smile before he pulled himself back and walked back to the desk where he took his earlier position.

“To answer you, Hyukjae, yes. The sooner we get this over with the sooner Donghae can forget about his past,” Kangin said silently, a little shocked by Donghae’s sudden reaction. Hyukjae clearly wanted to say something as he opened his mouth but then decided against it. Instead he gave Donghae a worried look.

“Donghae, look at me,” Kangin then said and waited for the angel to react. “That woman cannot lay her hands on you anymore. She’ll never hurt you again.” The angel gave him a shaky nod. “It’s okay to tell me everything she did to you. It’s only for your own good as then we can avoid any harm from happening to you in the future.”

“I know Hangeng and he would never hurt you. You saw how he reacted when you went into yourself last night. He was dead worried. He almost skipped work today to stay with you and make sure you were alright,” Hyukjae accompanied Kangin.

“You’re in good hands now, Donghae,” Kangin mused. He had known the brothers for long and appreciated them greatly. They were feared but honored. Kangin had sold them five angels before Leeteuk, Kibum and Donghae and he knew the brothers treated all of them well. No one knew where those previous angels were now and the brothers refused to share their whereabouts even to him, but he was certain the angels were safe and doing well.

“I assume she did use your body in ways your master didn’t, am I right?” Kangin asked, bluntly returning back to the topic. He hated himself for doing it but the sooner it was over the better.

Donghae nodded silently. The questioning look he received from Kangin, though, forced him to open his mouth. “S-she kept me in one small room…the whole time.”

Kangin grimaced but hid it under his bangs and Donghae missed it. “Can you describe the room for me?”

Donghae closed his eyes as tremors went through his body. He didn’t want to remember! “There was a bed… no windows. And-and…” He stopped abruptly and opened his frightened eyes. 

"Chains… cuffs… a…collar.” The last word was spoken without any kind of sound. Flashes of memories ran in front of his eyes as he recalled the room, his personal hell.

Hyukjae shuddered. That explained the pale skin of the angel. Locked in a room with no windows. That woman was definitely sick in her head!

"Did she let you out of the room?" Kangin asked carefully, already knowing the answer. He wasn't surprised the least bit when he saw Donghae shake his head. "So she didn't use you as a servant like your first master?"

"N-no... I was just for...her pleasure."

"It's okay Donghae. No need to be ashamed," Hyukjae offered his support. Donghae hadn't even realized he was silently crying again but he nodded anyway.

"Did she force you into it?" Kangin asked. Before Donghae even understood the question Hyukjae reacted, rather strongly.

"Are you seriously asking him that? Have you met angels who had voluntarily opened their legs for their masters after being locked in a room for who knows how long?"

"Hyukjae, this is a routine question that I must ask," Kangin snapped. Donghae studied the two men glaring at each other, ready to jump on each other's throats.

"I-I didn't do it voluntarily," Donghae voiced out. The two turned to look at him, apparently forgetting their wraths.

"Can you tell me what she did?" Kangin asked.

Donghae was on the verge of losing his composure.

 

_She had left me cuffed on the bed bleeding and in pain. Only yesterday had my master sold me to this woman, my mistress. The only person I would see in the next seven years._

_Of course I didn't know it back then._

_My arms were weak and my head pounded painfully. My neck hurt because of my position but it was least of my worries. My back was still bleeding although she had left me what seemed like hours ago._

_She had made sure I came to know the whip._

_And she had made sure I would never forget I had no say in what she did to me._

_My body was now hers and she did whatever she liked with it._

_Just when I thought my body could fall into the slumber that I graved for so much, the door to the room opened. I turned my head tiredly only to see my new mistress standing in the doorway with nothing but a silky robe on her slim body._

_"You ready for a new round yet?" she asked although we both knew I wasn't allowed to answer her._

_In nothing but fear I watched as she shut the door and walked towards the bed._

_"You're such a turn on; lying on your stomach like that, bleeding and just waiting to be inside of me again..." she murmured into my ear. A forceful grip on my hair forced a pained cry from me as she yanked my head up. She chuckled as I helplessly whimpered._

_"You're such a slut. Made for sex."_

_"N-no, please don't..." I winced as she twisted my head, straining my neck painfully._

_"You're just begging to be punished. I never gave you the permission to speak!"_

 

Donghae stopped speaking when his voice cracked.

"Donghae, I know this is hard. Just take your time," Kangin murmured softly. Hyukjae had moved from his place by the desk and was now sitting on the bed with Donghae. The angel had unconsciously leaned on his side.

"You mentioned punishing..." Kangin said slowly. "How did she punish you?"

Donghae tried to stop sobbing. "She...she had three methods. Either she would..." He stopped and bit his bottom lip. It was too embarrassing to voice it aloud. It had been bad enough to tell Leeteuk what she did but the older angel could empathize with him. These two men had never experienced anything even close to what he had been through.

"It's okay Donghae, you can tell us." 

"She...either s-stopped me from having an orgasm or forced me to have too many of them," Donghae muttered.

"That makes only two."

"She also whipped me," Donghae said as a matter of fact.

Hyukjae gasped whereas Kangin didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"Speaking of that, how are your wounds healing?" Kangin asked.

"They-they are okay. They don't hurt anymore and I can lie on my back without them opening up," Donghae said, relieved to answer a question that wasn’t directly about his past although it had been his mistress who had caused those cuts on his back.

“So, to put it blunt and short: your first master didn’t touch you sexually but mentally abused you. After about half a year he sold you to your mistress. She, unlike your master, abused you sexually and kept you in a closed room for, say, six and half years.”

“And she tortured him,” Hyukjae added silently as if he was talking to himself. Kangin raised his eyebrow at the younger man’s words, silently asking him to explain himself. “Donghae was afraid of Hangeng _punishing_ him after he spoke informally to him. And not to mention those cuts on his back and how scared he was about having the collar on – you saw it yourself.” Hyukjae waved his hands in frustration as he spoke and looked at Kangin with what-do-you-not-understand –look in his eyes.

Kangin nodded in agreement. Neither of them asked for Donghae’s opinion as they all knew they were right. “I have one more question,” Kangin then said and turned to look at Donghae again. “I know she abused you, but did anyone else touch you when you were there with her?”

Donghae automatically shook his head but then hurried to explain himself. “I mean, she did bring her friends to me but they weren’t allowed to pleasure themselves with me. She only let them…play with my body.”

“Oh…” Kangin said in surprise, suddenly losing his professional façade before he quickly composed himself again. “Can you tell me _how_ they played with your body?”

“W-why?” Donghae stuttered.

“It would be helpful to know when I make sure your body is healthy,” Kangin explained.

Donghae took a quick look at Hyukjae, seeking for comfort and encouragement. The look in Hyukjae’s eyes was filled with different emotions and it was impossible for Donghae to tell them apart. He then turned back to face Kangin and gulped loudly while playing with the hem of his shirt.

It was really embarrassing.

“They… used toys on me,” he stammered and then hesitated, trying to think of a way to express himself a little clearer. “They… err… they fu-fucked me with them.”

He couldn’t have blushed any more than he did. He was ashamed. He felt dirty and used.

“Thank you Donghae. And it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re not the first nor will you be the last angel who has been abused sexually,” Kangin said and offered him a kind smile. “I think we’re done with the talking, if you don’t have anything to add, that is.”

Donghae quickly shook his head. He preferred to keep everything else with himself.

“Hyukjae, I’m now asking you to leave us alone.” 

Hyukjae made a face but quickly turned to Donghae: “I’ll be with Kibum and Leeteuk. Just come there when you finish.” He gave Donghae a reassuring squish on his shoulder before he pushed himself up. He spared Donghae one last look before he slipped out of the room and closed the door after himself.

The room felt suddenly much smaller than before. Only now did Donghae realize how much Hyukjae’s mere presence had calmed his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah!! I feel so bad for Donghae even though it was me who wrote all that!! And it's not easy for Kibummie either :S
> 
> I hope you didn't get too bored with this chapter! The next one will be updated at the end of this week, on Friday or Saturday...   
> Please, give me comments and kudos, they will keep me alive through the next couple of days when I have my chemistry retakes... ://


	5. Chapter 4

It had been one hell of a day. Kangin’s physical examination on him had been nerve wrecking but fortunately it had been quick and soon Donghae had been able join Hyukjae and the angels in their living area. The angels had been talking quietly together whereas Hyukjae had been sitting alone on the barstool at the corner of the room, doing something on his electronic device.

Donghae had joined the two angels on the couches but had remained pretty silent the whole time. The lunch had been just as silent, none of them speaking much. Kibum had asked Hyukjae when his brothers would be back, which he had only received an absent-minded shrug as a response. End of the conversation.

It felt like ages before Hangeng finally walked through the front doors. Donghae had grown tired of being with the other two angels a while ago and decided to go and wait for his master in the main hall. The atmosphere in their living area had been very uncomfortable as Kibum and Leeteuk had apparently chosen not to ask Donghae about his examination session with Kangin and instead tried to talk about everything and anything else other than that.

The moment the three brothers pushed through the doors Donghae’s head shot up, a small smile curling his lips. Heechul was nagging about something to Hangeng whereas Siwon seemed to be on the verge of bursting into laughter because of his two brothers. The scenery was somehow hilarious to witness.

“Oh, Geng!” Siwon was the first one to notice the angel sitting on the stairs. “There’s someone waiting for you.”

Heechul fell silent immediately and both, Hangeng and Heechul, turned their confused eyes to Siwon before they looked in the direction of Donghae. Hangeng’s confusion quickly changed into a gentle smile.

“Oh how sweet!” Heechul exclaimed and clapped his hands. _Was he faking it?_

“Oh shut it!” Hangeng growled at his brother and playfully slapped his arm. It only caused Heechul to yelp and curse his brother to hell before he stomped up the stairs.

“Evening Donghae,” Siwon finally greeted the angel who stood up and bowed to them. Siwon replied his bow with a polite nod before he gave Hangeng a knowing grin and headed to the door hiding to the narrow hallway leading to the angels’ living area.

Hangeng’s smile was just as wide as it had been the moment he saw his angel. The angel seemed somewhat relieved to see him.

And as a matter of fact, he was relieved. Now he wouldn’t have to go back to Leeteuk and Kibum. If he was lucky Hangeng would let him stay with him the rest of the evening.

Sure he was still nervous about being with his master. He still didn’t know him but he was eager to get to know him. Already on his first day he had noticed that Hangeng was everything his previous owners hadn’t been. After his session with Kangin he was even more confident and had decided to earn his place in his new family.

Family… it felt so weird to think these persons were now his family. He, Leeteuk and Kibum didn’t belong in the same social class with their masters, but they were still treated worthy. The angels were created for humans to seek pleasure from them. They were objects that they used.

For most humans the angels weren’t persons.

But something in Hangeng gave Donghae hope – hope that one day his master could see him as a person instead of a sex object.

“Good evening, Hangeng-ssi,” Donghae said and bowed again.

“Donghae…” There was an edge in Hangeng’s voice that made Donghae’s head snap back up. He didn’t know what he did wrong! “I told you to drop the formalities when there’s just the two of us.”

"I-I'm sorry."

"And hey, no need to be so worried and nervous all the time. Relax a bit." Hangeng flashed him a dazzling smile that left Donghae staring at him, dumbfounded. "Anyway, as pleased as I am to see you here I'm curious to know the reason behind it. Is it something your mistress taught you? Cos if it is I want you to drop the habit immediately."

"N-no! It's something I _wanted_ to do," Donghae said, stressing the word want to show Hangeng he meant it. "I wanted to be here to welcome you back home."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that," Hangeng walked towards the angel standing on the steps. Donghae's wings made an involuntary movement – his wings moved in the same fashion as a dog’s tail when excited. Hangeng chuckled at the sight. "Shall we go upstairs? There's something I need to talk with you about."

 

"So how was it with Kangin? He said I'll get his report tomorrow so I don't really know what you two talked about," Hangeng said as they sat on the bed while leaning on the headboard.

Donghae was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt while gnawing his bottom lip between his teeth. "He asked me about my past and checked my body."

"You don't sound all too happy about it," Hangeng chuckled lightly.

Donghae liked the way Hangeng seemed to take everything so easily. They were sitting on the bed side by side without much awkwardness between them. The angel had listened to Hangeng dragg about his tiring day at work and how Heechul managed to piss him off more than twice that day. Donghae had laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in years as he listened to Hangeng's playful complaining.

Apparently Siwon was the one handling their business abroad. Hangeng was responsible for the stocks and the business in the country whereas Heechul managed most of the deals they made and took care of the accountancy as well as the outside appearance and reputation of the company.

After Hangeng finished talking about his day he had smoothly turned the course of their conversation to Donghae's day.

"It was kind of humiliating, really," Donghae murmured. "I'm not comfortable with talking about my past."

"But it's a start. The more you talk about it the easier it will become," Hangeng said. "Let's not talk about it now though. That'll just going to ruin the mood." Donghae let out a forced laugh. The change of topic had definitely brought their moods down a notch. "How was your day with Hyukjae and the other angels?"

"It was fun…but tiring. I've never flown before," Donghae said as the earlier smile on his face returned. "Hyukjae was really nice to us."

"Don’t get too attached to him or I'm going to have to get rid of him," Hangeng said abruptly. Donghae's smile fell as he turned to look at Hangeng in disbelief and fear. His master noticed his distress and laughed while reaching to ruffle his hair. "I was just kidding. I could never get rid of him. But I was serious about you not getting too attached to him, though. You're mine for a reason, not Hyukjae's."

"I-I know. I would never–"

"Donghae seriously, stop being so nervous about everything I say," Hangeng grew a bit more serious. "I'd like to see your true self, not this Donghae who's afraid to even look at me straight in the eye."

"I'm sorry…"

"See, that's exactly what I mean. There's nothing you need to apologize."

Donghae didn't understand Hangeng. He didn't know what he wanted him to do. This was him now – the fearful angel who was doomed to please his master. He knew he hadn't always been like this, no. Before his transformation he had been a happy young man who had been ready to leave his home nest and see the big world. He had always dreamed of visiting different countries to see the cultures. He had wanted to find the person that he could start a family with – a perfect partner, whether it was to be a female or male. But that was all in the past, he couldn't get those dreams anymore. They were out of his reach for good.

Hangeng sighed as he studied Donghae's expression. The angel was lost and he didn't know if he could help him back on track.

"Did you like flying?"

Donghae was slightly taken aback by the change of the topic. He stopped fidgeting the fabric of his shirt between his fingers as he turned to face his master again. "It was fun, although I had a little trouble accepting the collar."

"Ah yes, I expected that," Hangeng muttered.

"I'm thankful you told me about it beforehand," Donghae said and tried to show his gratitude in his body language also. "It was much easier for me to handle it as I knew what to expect. Kibum wasn't as lucky though…"

"Huh?" Hangeng's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah… Apparently he's had much worse experiences with collars than I've ever had."

Hangeng only mouthed a silent 'oh' as he realized what Donghae was hinting on. "So he didn't take it well, did he?"

Donghae shook his head. "He didn't come out with us." Then a childlike grin appeared on his face. "It was the first time outside a house for me in years. Thank you."

Hangeng laughed at his expression. "You liked it?"

"I'll never forget it."

Donghae knew he would never grow tired of hearing Hangeng laugh. It was catchy and made Donghae glow in happiness. But deep inside he knew he shouldn't get too addicted to his master's laugh. Eventually he would just ditch him away.

However, he wasn’t going to let those thoughts of rejection ruin his high mood.

They were still laughing together when the door was kicked open only to reveal a rather pissed looking Heechul storming in. He came to a halt pretty quickly though as he saw his brother laughing along with his angel on the bed.

"Getting familiar, I see," he said with a snarky tone in his voice. "Geng, a word, now."

It was a clear order that Donghae would've obeyed immediately if he had been the target of it. But Hangeng didn't even flinch, unlike Donghae who felt like crawling under the bed for cover.

"What now?" Hangeng groaned, clearly annoyed by the way his brother had barged in without as much as knocking first.

"The party. You coming or not? I need to know now."

"Why?"

"Leeteuk's sick. Couldn't handle being outside or something." Heechul sounded frustrated. Donghae's ears perked up as Leeteuk's name rolled off Heechul's lips. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with the older angel earlier. How could he become sick so suddenly? And what was wrong with him?

"Oh," Hangeng said.

"Yes, 'oh' indeed. Are you going or not?"

"Yes, _we_ are going."

Donghae wanted to direct his wide eyes to Hangeng and blurt out 'Are we?' but bit his tongue instead. Hangeng's words telling him not to act all friendly with him whenever there was someone in the same room with them were now clear in his head.

"Good. At least I don't have to stick up with Siwon then," Heechul huffed and turned on his heels. "Continue like I hadn't even been here!" he chirped as he closed the door after himself.

"Aish, what a pain in the ass he is sometimes," Hangeng groaned and rubbed his face in his palms.

"Umm… can I ask you about something?" Donghae asked gingerly. Hangeng tsk-ed as he removed his hands from his face and turned to look at Donghae with a spark in his eyes.

"About the party?" The angel nodded and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. "The party is held downtown. Ms. Cho turns 30 and has invited all the most powerful persons to celebrate with her. Also, as you probably recall, she has asked us to take our angels with us, which Hyukjae wasn't particularly happy about."

"What's so bad about it?" Donghae didn't understand why Hyukjae had reacted so strongly in the morning when Hangeng had told him he'd take Donghae with him. After all, he had never been in a situation like that so he had no earlier experience on parties of the kind.

"You've never been to parties like that?" Hangeng asked and Donghae shook his head, still chewing his bottom lip. A strangled laugh left Hangeng's lips. "Stop biting your lip like that. It's hard for me to stop myself from jumping you if you continue doing that." It worked – Donghae immediately froze and released his lip. "Don't freak out, but you look too cute for your own good when you bite on your lip like that. Anyway, those parties are the places where people get to compare their angels to others'."

"You mean…?" Donghae was confused.

"I'll put it very simple now," Hangeng said as he turned to face Donghae fully. "They're going to check you out and will try to buy you from me."

Donghae tensed and forgot about all his happiness as fear crept into him. "B-buy me?"

"I'm not going to sell you, silly. But yes, they will try to get you from me. You're gorgeous Donghae."

Donghae blushed furiously, the color of his cheeks resembling more of the color of a tomato than the skin of a…human. He almost bought it when Hangeng said it like that. But he had also heard those words from a certain female person he wanted to totally forget.

"W-what do you do in a party like that?" Donghae asked as he started playing with the hem of his shirt once again.

"Well, most of the time people chat with one another. The angels usually follow close behind their…masters. Some even put leashes on their angels to keep them from running." Hangeng paused to study Donghae's reaction.

First a collar. And now a leash!

He was beyond traumatized by the mere thought of it!

"I'm not going to put you on a leash," Hangeng said softly. "I trust you enough and I think it's already hard for you to wear the collar in the party. I'm sorry but I can't take you there without the collar. First of all, it shows to whom you belong to. No one would dare to steal you from me. And secondly, it'll keep you close to me. Not that I doubt you'd try to run away but still…"

"I-I won't run!" Donghae blurted, once again afraid to meet Hangeng's eyes.

"I know that, I know."

 

It was already dark when Donghae and Hangeng dragged their feet up the stairs and down the hall towards Hangeng's bedroom. The dinner had been rather tiresome thanks to Heechul and Hyukjae who had been bickering about the weekend's party; Hyukjae because still opposed the idea of them taking the angels with them and Heechul because his angel was sick and he wasn't sure he would recover enough to go to the party. After the dinner they had gone and watched a movie all together minus Leeteuk. And the conversation about the party had continued until Siwon had finally snapped and all three other brothers had shut their mouths.

Although Siwon seemed to be really kind he was rather intimidating when he got angry.

Hangeng opened the door for Donghae and waited for him to go in before he followed and closed the door. The angel stopped after taking a couple of steps into the room.

He was absolutely clueless of what he should do next. Kibum's voice had begun to repeat his words from earlier, nonstop.

_Siwon said something about them having a common principle of not touching their angels in their first night._

Was Hangeng expecting him to do something…like _that_ with him tonight?

"Your wounds need to be cleaned," Hangeng muttered as he walked past Donghae towards the door leading to his private bathroom. "I didn't have a chance to do it last night," he added with a hand on the door knob. Donghae hesitantly turned towards his master with confusion written all over him.

"They are okay. I took a shower earlier–"

"Donghae, strip and get in the shower." Donghae could easily recognize a direct order and that was one.

Yes, apparently Hangeng did expect something more…intimate from him tonight.

Damn.

"Ah, I almost forgot..." Hangeng muttered suddenly when Donghae was about to pull his shirt off. He stopped his movements and turned to see what Hangeng was talking about. "I'll be right back. I need to get an ointment from Hyukjae to your wounds. Go in the shower and get yourself rinsed. I'll be there to wash you," he told Donghae before he exited the room. It was a small relief for the angel for not having to strip under Hangeng's gaze but he was not any less nervous about Hangeng taking a shower with him. 

Quickly he got rid of his clothes, placed them in a neat pile on the bed before he shuffled to the bathroom. It was awkward for him to be stark naked even when there was no one else in the room and so how would it be when his master was there also?!

He didn't have to wait for the warm water as it immediately hit his skin as he turned on the shower. It felt better than Donghae has dared to expect, the warm water soothing his tense muscles. He would've enjoyed it a whole lot more if only he didn't know Hangeng would be there with him at any moment.

Soon Hangeng opened the bathroom door and came into the room with nothing but a towel around his hips. Donghae was still standing under the stream of water but he could clearly hear the faint click of the door opening and closing.

Hangeng opened the door of the rather large shower cubicle and could literally see Donghae freezing under the warm water. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he watched the angel, seeing his whole body for the first time.

His pale skin glowed under the water. His hair was now wet and fell on his face, looking much darker than it really was. He was skinnier than what was healthy – his hip boned jutted out, his arms were as skinny as Hangeng's own wrists, his legs were almost as skinny as his arms, not to mention his stomach that curved inwards.

But he was _beautiful_ no matter what.

"It's just me," Hangeng said gently as he took in the view before his eyes. "Nothing to be afraid of."

With those words he stepped fully into the cubicle and closed the door after himself. He gently asked Donghae to move aside as he stepped under the water. Donghae hadn't turned to take a look at his master's now completely naked body but the curiosity mixed with small fear was killing him. He had seen Hangeng's naked upper body and his legs but the area between them, connecting them, had been hidden from his eyes this morning.

When Hangeng stood under the water Donghae let his eyes wander on his master's muscular body. He was absolutely anything Donghae was not. His skin was nicely tanned and his back was muscular but not too built. His legs were firm and… Donghae didn’t know how to describe his master's rear. It was definitely rounder than Donghae's, but it was also pure muscle.

Donghae gulped so loudly he was afraid Hangeng heard him past the sound of water hitting the tiled floor as Hangeng closed the water stream and reached for a bottle of shampoo on the shelf. He squished a good amount of the white substance on the pit of his palm before he turned around to face Donghae – presenting his front to the angel's curious eyes.

"Turn around. I'm going to wash your hair first."

Donghae tried hard not to let his eyes fall lower on Hangeng's body. But it was difficult and so he gladly turned his back to the man.

"How much do those hurt?" Hangeng asked silently as he stepped closer to his angel. It took Donghae a moment to understand what Hangeng was walking about before he remembered the cuts in his back.

“Not much. Only if I scrape them on something and they open up again,” Donghae answered quickly as Hangeng’s fingers touched his hair.

Soft, gentle touches. Hangeng seemed to pay extra attention of being careful as he rubbed the shampoo into Donghae's hair. He definitely knew what he was doing.

It didn't take long for Donghae to lose himself in the pleasure. This was something completely new to him and despite the fact that he was extremely nervous about being in the shower with his master the genuine touches lulled him into peace and relaxation.

"I want you to start trusting me, Donghae-ah," Hangeng murmured as he scrubbed Donghae's scalp, lightly massaging the shampoo into his hair. The angel barely even heard his master's words but hummed in content anyway.

"How long has it been since the last time someone cared for you like this?"

Donghae groaned in disappointment when Hangeng retrieved his hands from his hair. His master then asked him to close his eyes as he turned on the shower again and soon the warm water washed over him. He moaned in happiness. He really didn't know how long it had been since someone cared for him like Hangeng did. The last time someone had showered him had been when he was just a child and his mother was still alive and well. And it was _long_ ago.

"I think I was still a child..." Donghae muttered as he tried not to get water into his mouth.

"You didn't have a boy or a girlfriend?"

"N-no." Donghae blushed again.

"Really? A handsome 20-year-old like you and without a partner?" Hangeng chuckled. "Hard to believe."

Donghae's cheeks were burning and suddenly the humid air in the bathroom became too hot for him. "I was rather quiet. I liked to be on my own."

"I wouldn't have guessed... What did you do on your free-time then?" Hangeng said as he put away the shower head and reached for another bottle. He squeezed a good amount of liquid soap on his hand before he asked Donghae to turn around and face him.

It was hard for Donghae to turn around but he did it anyway. Not without covering his crotch with his hands though.

"Don't be embarrassed. There's nothing to be embarrassed for anyway," Hangeng said as he begun to rub the soap all over his body, starting from his shoulders and collarbones, moving to each of his hands before continuing on his chest. "You didn't answer me yet," he then reminded Donghae.

The angel had totally forgotten the question already. "H-huh?" he stammered with wide eyes. Hangeng's soft hands were now going on circles over his chest, sometimes wiping over his nipples. It was hard for Donghae to restrain himself from moaning in pleasure.

"I-I studied. I was doing my first year of college."

"Is that so? What did you major on?" Hangeng asked, genuinely interested.

"Sociocultural psychology," Donghae said and gasped silently when Hangeng's hands moved down on his body, fingers running across his stomach.

"Sounds interesting. What's it about?"

"A-about how the cu-culture affects the human mind and behavior," Donghae stammered and tried not to look down when Hangeng grouched and ran his hands dangerously close to Donghae's private parts. "It concentrates on studying-" Donghae had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning. Hangeng's fingers had just reached the part of his body just above the sensitive organ that was slowly beginning to harden under Hangeng's touches. The man seemed to ignore it though as he swiftly continued even lower, going down on each of Donghae's legs.

Donghae swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek, remembering what Hangeng told him about gnawing his lip. "It concentrates on studying the differences of cultures and how they affect human behavior and development," he spoke quickly, proud of himself for not stuttering at all.

"That sound fascinating. You should talk about it with Siwon one day. He could be interested to hear about those theories," Hangeng smiled as he finished scrubbing his legs and stood up. "Turn around again."

Donghae complied without a word. It was much _much_ easier for him to face the wall of the shower cubicle than his master as the man squished more soap into his hands and warmed it up before gently rubbing it on his shoulders.

"Tell me about your family," Hangeng suggested carefully.

"M-my family?"

"Yes, your family. I want to know what kind of parents could have such a gorgeous son." There was a hint of playfulness in Hangeng's voice but the sudden pang of pain stopped Donghae from hearing it.

He let his head hang low before he took a deep breathe. "My mother died in a traffic accident. A bridge collapsed when she was crossing it. I was eleven when that happened," he spoke quietly.

Hangeng halted his actions for a brief moment as he took a look at the angel before him. He didn't say anything - what could he have said anyway? - and resumed to what he had been doing while paying extra attention on Donghae's wounded back.

"There were only my hyung Donghwa, me and our father left." Donghae tried to suppress a sob but failed. "He took good care of us. He had always been close to us although he was always busy at work. Then he hired a servant to look after us..." Donghae let his voice fade away. That servant had stolen his future from him. He didn't want to talk about him.

"How did your transformation happen?" Hangeng asked tenderly as he moved his hands to Donghae's lower back. All of a sudden every muscle in the angel's body seemed to tense. "You don't have to answer if you're feeling uncomfortable talking about it."

"It's just that... I already told Kangin-ssi about it earlier today and-and I've only told about it to two persons in my life."

"Who's the other one then?" Hangeng asked curiously as he let his hands roam lower and lower on Donghae's back until his fingers were gently rubbing his rear.

Donghae gasped as he felt those hands on his butt cheeks, rubbing ever so gently without going any further than just on his cheeks. "Leeteuk."

"Ah, him," Hangeng muttered. He was awfully fascinated to see his own hands on Donghae's ass but tried his best to shake it out of his mind. "He's easy to approach, isn't he? I got this feeling that he cares a lot about you."

Donghae nodded and let out a shaky breath when Hangeng's hands left his butt and moved down on his legs again.

"Your brother, Donghwa, did he also go to college?" Hangeng asked out of the blue. Donghae had already expected the conversation to be over...

"H-he studied to become an architect."

"Did he finish his studies? You talk in a past tense..." Hangeng wondered aloud.

"I don't think he ever got the chance," Donghae muttered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Why so?"

"He was also injected," Donghae said in vain. "The same night as I was."

Hangeng stopped moving all at once. He couldn't describe what he was feeling inside. It was horrible how people robbed others’ lives by injecting them and he had never really accepted it. But it was the reality they lived in now and he couldn't really stop it from happening. That was also the reason he and his brothers wanted to save at least the few angels they could...

"I'm so sorry Donghae," he murmured. "Do you know what happened to him after that?"

"I never saw him after that night."

Hangeng didn't speak about the topic anymore. He didn't really want to know anything more about Donghae's family. It was painful for him to listen and obviously even more painful for Donghae to talk about. He would rather save both of them and not bring it up anymore.

"He cared a lot about us. My father..." Donghae murmured in between his silent sobs. "He came to save me, you know."

Hangeng hummed, not wanting to ask further questions. He was curious to know more but he didn't want to push Donghae too far out of his comfort zone.

Apparently he didn't have to do anything. Donghae spoke again with shaky voice. "My master shot him. His own servant killed him. He…he died in my arms.”

“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t feel like it, really.”

“I know,” Donghae muttered before he fell quiet. Hangeng sighed and with heavy heart he reached for the shower head again and started washing the soap from Donghae’s delicate body. He tried to be careful with the cuts on his back, washing them carefully with the warm water while running his fingers on his uninjured skin.

When the angel was finally clean and shiny, Hangeng put the shower head back on its place on the wall before starting to wash himself. “Grab a towel from the wall outside the shower and dry yourself. Then go back to the bedroom,” he told Donghae.

The angel nodded although he was still facing the wall and not his master. He didn’t give Hangeng opportunity to say anything more of his body as he quickly slipped out of the cubicle. It wasn’t hard to spot the two blue towels hanging on the wall and he tried to be as quick as possible to dry himself off. He wanted to get out of the bathroom – away from Hangeng’s presence.

Only now did he realize just how much he told Hangeng about himself and his past. He hadn’t intended to speak that much! And if that wasn’t enough to shock him he was absolutely horrified by the way his body had reacted to Hangeng’s touches.

“I’ll come to put the ointment on your back when I finish,” Hangeng told him as he opened the door of the bathroom. Donghae hummed loudly before he slipped out of the room.

Wearing nothing but the towel around his hips Donghae felt awfully naked again. Freeing his wings and wrapping them around himself he walked to the bed where he sat down to wait for his master.

Donghae had done absolutely nothing but stared at the wall without seeing anything for about ten minutes before the bathroom door opened and Hangeng stepped into the room. The other blue towel from the bathroom wall was now tightly wrapped around his firm hips, his hair still slightly wet.

“Are you alright?” Hangeng asked the moment he saw his absent-minded angel on the bed. His voice startled Donghae and his head spun in his direction.

“A-ah, yes,” the angel muttered as his eyes found Hangeng who walked towards him with the tube of ointment in his hand.

“Good. Now go on your stomach so I can treat your wounds,” Hangeng’s eyes were smiling. Donghae nodded somewhat forcefully before he clumsily moved to lie on his stomach, his fingers tightly wrapped around the towel covering his lower half.

It was kind of ridiculous how he still wanted to cover himself from his master’s eyes after showering together. But he did it anyway.

“This’ll help them to heal. I wish they would heal and fade away before Saturday,” Hangeng murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed, right by Donghae’s side. “This might sting a little,” he then added and soon Donghae felt a soft slick finger touch his wounds.

And it indeed did sting.

It stung pretty damn much.

Donghae gritted his teeth to suppress the small cries from escaping his mouth.

“It’ll get better, I promise,” Hangeng told him softly. “I’m trying to be as gentle as possible.”

Donghae was still lying on his stomach with his wings spread wide on each side of him. Hangeng had just stopped spreading the ointment on his cuts and left the room to take the ointment back to Hyukjae.

The cuts were on fire – at least that’s what it felt like.

It hurt like hell.

Hangeng had told him it would only burn for fifteen minutes maximum, but Donghae didn’t really believe him. The burn seemed to last for ages although it had just been minutes since Hangeng put the medicine on his wounds.

“Fifteen minutes, my ass…” Donghae groaned and buried his face in the pillow under his head to muffle his frustrated screams.

“Wow. Didn’t expect you to be able to curse.” Hangeng’s voice scared the living shit from Donghae. The angel jumped in his skin and abruptly turned his head in the direction of his voice only to see his clearly amused master standing by the door.

“I-I’m sorry!” Donghae shrieked and tried to push himself up only to end up crying out in pain and slumping back down, face first again.

“Oh don’t worry about that. It was rather funny to hear you curse. You look too innocent to voice out such words so I never really expected it,” Hangeng laughed as he made his way towards the bed after turning off the lights in the room. The sun had already settled and the darkness engulfed the room.

Donghae was still groaning into the pillow when Hangeng sat on the other side of the bed, careful not to crush the other’s wing in the process. The burn was too intense for Donghae to focus on anything else.

“It’ll go away soon, I promise you,” Hangeng said with a wide smile as he gently ran his fingers along the features of Donghae’s wings. They were soft and neat and he was completely mesmerized by their beauty. “You’re my second angel, Donghae-ah,” he murmured.

Donghae’s breath hitched in his throat when Hangeng’s words registered in his mind. Only the second angel?

“Yes, I’ve only had one angel before you,” Hangeng mused as if he had heard Donghae’s thoughts. He hadn’t spoken aloud now had he? “Sungmin was very much like you when I found him. All skin and bones. He had been abused and had already given up. He tried to kill himself once,” Hangeng spoke silently.

Donghae didn’t know why Hangeng was talking about this…about his previous angel. Why now and why to him?

“What happened to him?”

Hangeng chuckled lightly. “He’s living with another angel now. Actually the angel he lives with is one of Siwon’s previous angels.”

“What?” All the pain in his back was now long forgotten as Donghae pushed his head up from the pillow and turned to look at Hangeng. Although it was dark he could still see Hangeng’s eyes glued on his wings as he continued to run his fingers along the feathers.

“Yes, they live together now. They have no _masters_ bossing them around and they live completely independently, expect for our money.” Hangeng grinned. “You’ll meet them one day.”

“But…how?”

“Because we want to help them. We want to give them back at least some of what was taken away from them.”

Donghae didn’t understand. How could two angels live without masters? They were bound to have masters. He had never heard of angels living independently. It was unrealistic.

“Donghae, I want to trust you not to tell anyone I told you about Sungmin. Only Siwon and I know where they are. Not even Hyukjae knows where they live nowadays. So don’t mention even to him I told you about them, alright?”

Donghae nodded, still trying to understand how it could be possible for two angels to live together without anyone owning them. “Are there others living like that?” he asked quietly, almost whispering. He didn’t know why though.

“All the other angels before you three,” Hangeng assured. “Kibum is Siwon’s third angel as well as Leeteuk is Heechul’s.”

“Why haven’t you had two angels before me?”

Hangeng shrugged. “I’ve always hated the way we ‘normal’ humans use you angels. I was furious when Heechul told me they’d get angels for themselves. It was the worst fight we’ve ever had.” Hangeng laughed wholeheartedly at his memories. “It was on Heechul’s 20th birthday. I was 19, Siwon and Hyukjae 17. It was also the reason Hyukjae and I became this close.”

“He didn’t like it either?” Donghae inquired as he propped himself up on his elbows, still keeping his stomach pressed against the mattress.

“Nope. He almost left us because of that. It took me a while to convince him to stay. I told him I couldn’t watch over Heechul and Siwon by myself,” Hangeng said. “He stayed on the condition Siwon and Heechul wouldn’t act like monsters and he would be allowed to take care of the angels whenever we weren’t home,” Hangeng paused as he watched his own hand run up the length of the wing under his fingers until it neared to the base. Donghae let out a surprised moan, pleasure sending sparkles in his nerves.

Hangeng hummed in appreciation. “I wonder how good that feels…” he murmured and ran his fingers towards the base of Donghae’s wing again, earning yet another moan. Donghae’s arms shook and he closed his eyes as he let himself fall back on the pillows.

He wanted to tell Hangeng to stop.

But there was no way he could do that – not when Hangeng was touching his most sensitive body part. It drove him mad! He was torn between two sides of him. One side of him wanted to tell Hangeng to stop whereas the other side of him wanted the touches to never leave his body. It felt almost too good to be true and he had never felt such immerse pleasure.

Donghae buried his head into the pillow when Hangeng’s hand moved even closer to the spot where his wings were connected to his body. There was less than ten centimeters of skin in between his wings and it was the most sensitive spot there was in his body.

Too bad the deepest wound on his back was located right there.

“You want me to stop? Just tell me if you do.” Hangeng’s voice had got a new edge. It was low and husky – full of lust. It made Donghae shudder and before he could stop himself he let out a moan dripping with pleasure.

“N-no...” Donghae groaned into the pillow. He didn’t want Hangeng to stop. The side of him wanting the pleasure had won long ago and his body was reacting to the touches. He was feeling hot all over and his blood was rushing south right into his cock.

“Alright, I won’t,” Hangeng chuckled. Was he mocking Donghae?

At that moment he didn’t really care. Hangeng was slowly but steadily adding pressure on his hands as he rubbed on his wings close to the spot where they met his skin. The pleasure he was feeling increased remarkably.

Soon his cock was hard and trapped beneath his body, rubbing against the soft towel oh so deliciously.

He wanted more but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask for it.

Hangeng’s hands never left the junction of his wings as he lay down next to Donghae. The angel was quickly turning into a moaning mess and Hangeng could only watch him in awe. Donghae was much more sensitive than Sungmin had been and he was mesmerized by the way his mere touches on his wings could change his behavior so drastically.

He talentedly pushed Donghae’s wings up so they were touching the wall behind the bedpost before he moved his other hand around the angel’s waist, carefully rolling him on his side, back facing him. The wings stayed where he had placed them – above both of their heads, allowing him to maintain his hand on its place at the junction.

Donghae groaned in slight discomfort but didn’t resist.

Smiling slyly Hangeng pushed himself closer to his angel’s back, careful not to push his wings into an awkward angle, and sneaked his hand from Donghae’s waist down towards the towel wrapped around his hips.

Donghae felt the hand slowly sliding down on his body but the pleasure he received from his master’s hand on his wings clouded his mind and prevented him from having any rational thoughts. He knew pretty damn well where the moving hand was headed but he was doing nothing to stop it. Instead he clutched on the sheets of the bed like his last rational thoughts depended on it.

He was not supposed to enjoy his master’s touches like this.

He had never wanted Hangeng to touch him. He had never wanted any of his masters to touch him.

He knew what he felt was wrong. But the touches were too good for him to refuse them.

The towel was slowly eased off of his hips. Donghae moaned louder than he had intended when the air of the room hit his private areas as Hangeng pulled the towel completely off his body. He never lost the contact with the hand on his wings, slowly caressing them one by one, sometimes running over the wound on his back, sending jolts of burning pleasure up his spine.

“We’ll take this slow,” Hangeng murmured against the back of Donghae’s neck as his fingers ran against the smooth skin of Donghae’s hips until he reached the base of his cock.

The moment Hangeng’s delicate fingers wrapped around his hard shaft Donghae’s eyes shot open and every single muscle in his body tensed. The pleasure he received from his master’s touches subsided as utter horror stroke him, hard.

“N-no!” he gasped.

Hangeng hushed him gently, paying more attention on his hand on the angel’s back. Donghae withered under his touches although his body was still tense. “Close your eyes, Donghae. I won’t hurt you,” he purred and leaned a little closer to the angel’s body. He placed small kisses on Donghae’s arm as he continued rubbing the junction of his wings. “We’ll take this slow, I promise.”

The hand on Donghae’s shaft started slowly moving up and down along his length. It caused his mouth to open in a silent moan, his eyes still wide open and his body stiff and heavy as if it was made of lead.

“Wh-why are you…d-doing this?” Donghae stammered as he closed his eyes, giving into the pleasure. If Hangeng wanted to give him pleasure he would accept it without further objections but it didn’t stop him from being curious.

“I told you, I want us both to enjoy this,” Hangeng whispered against the skin of his arm. Donghae cracked open his eyes again and turned his dark, blown eyes towards his master.

“I’m not worthy.” He didn’t want to voice it, but he needed to know why Hangeng was doing this.

“Yes, you are,” Hangeng said firmly and emphasized his words by tightening his hold on Donghae’s cock and watching in amusement when Donghae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The angel couldn’t resist his touches and his attempts to protest stayed weak and insignificant.

Hangeng increased the speed of his hand on Donghae’s shaft, pumping it in his hand while kissing the skin he could reach. Donghae didn’t know what he was doing or why or when or where. The pleasure building up in him made him forget about everything else but the touch on his back and on his cock. The familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach forced yet another loud moan from his lips.

With one last tug on his cock Donghae came undone. His whole body convulsed from the force of his orgasm. He was out of breath and only a silent groan left his lips as he emptied himself into Hangeng’s hand.

Hangeng smiled widely against Donghae’s skin when the angels finally came down from his high and he released his hand from his now flaccid cock. He pushed himself up on his arm to take a closer look at the angel beneath him, still smiling warmly.

Donghae’s eyes were tightly shut, his teeth clenched together and fingers tightly wrapped around the fabrics on the bed. Just a moment ago he had been high in pleasure but right now he looked like he regretted it.

Seeing it had Hangeng’s frowning as he sat up straight and reached to brush away a couple of locks falling on Donghae’s face, using his clean hand.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

Donghae said nothing but slowly pushed himself back on his stomach, hiding his face from his master’s worried eyes.

He was ashamed.

He hadn’t been supposed to enjoy his master’s touches like that. He was a sex toy, he was meant to pleasure his master – not the other way around. He was confused and afraid of what Hangeng would now think of him. Did he see him as the worthless slut he felt inside?

“Donghae, hey…” Hangeng tried to coax the angel to at least make a sound of some sort. But no, Donghae remained quiet, his face buried in the pillow. “What happened? I thought you enjoyed it.”

This time Donghae answered him but never lifted his head from the pillow that muffled his voice and slurred his words. It was impossible for Hangeng to understand what he said.

“Donghae, I can’t hear you when you speak into the pillow like that,” Hangeng murmured while running his fingers up and down his sides. Donghae groaned before he turned his head to the side, away from Hangeng. He didn’t want him to see his bright red face stained with silent tears.

“I…I enjoyed it too much.”

Hangeng’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Too much?” he questioned before laughing a little, causing Donghae’s cheeks to burn even more. “What do you mean ‘you enjoyed it too much’?”

Donghae groaned again and burned his face into the pillow. He had expected Hangeng to understand him – to understand that he was not meant to be pleasured like that. For over six years he had been a mere toy for his mistress to use the way she wanted without him enjoying anything she did to him.

And he most definitely didn’t want to voice out those thoughts.

Hangeng’s fingers were still sliding up and down his side, making his skin go into goose bumps as he shuddered ever so slightly.

“I-I shouldn’t…” Donghae croaked.

“Donghae,” Hangeng said and stopped his hand, letting it rest on Donghae’s lower back. “Didn’t I just repeat myself and tell you that I want both of us to enjoy this equally?”

Abruptly Donghae pushed himself up in a sitting position, flying his feet over the edge of the bed with his back still turned towards his master. Hangeng was slightly taken aback by the sudden movement.

“Hangeng-ssi, do you–“

“Hangeng,” Hangeng corrected him quickly. Donghae’s shoulders tensed.

“Hangeng, do you know about the scheme theory?”

“I’ve heard of it, yes. But Donghae, you’re confusing me. What does it have to do with this?”

Donghae lifted his hands to his face, rubbing it tiredly while trying to sort out his thoughts. He couldn’t believe he had just started this conversation. He knew he had to end it also. There was no way he could leave his thoughts hanging in the air like that.

_Aish…shit._

“I don’t know where to star,” Donghae groaned into his hands. Hangeng hummed silently but said nothing else. He just waited, giving Donghae the time he needed to gather his thoughts into rational sentences.

“Schemas are mental representations of things. If I ask you to describe me a bedroom you’re most likely to say there’s a bed and a wardrobe – or in your case you’d probably tell me there’s a dresser. If I say the word snow you immediately think of the cold white state of water that falls from the sky in the wintertime, am I right?”

“Yes, that’s pretty much what I would say,” Hangeng told patiently.

“So when I say _angel_ there’s this certain mental representation in my head. An angel is a human being who has been robbed. The future is taken from them. Their genes are manipulated and they aren’t like humans anymore. They aren’t homo sapiens anymore. They-they’re below them, not equals anymore. They’re…toys for humans to play with until they’re thrown away.” Tears were running down on his cheeks. “That’s me, Hangeng. I’m an object not worth anything good.”

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” Hangeng closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to see the small shaking of Donghae’s shoulders. He heard Donghae sniff loudly, taking it as a sign for him to talk. “I see a boy who has indeed been denied from having the future he had planned. He’s been turned into something he had never wanted. But I also see a boy who deserves to be as happy as he could be.”

“Could you even try to sound realistic?” Donghae scoffed, not able to restrain himself from opening his mouth.

Hangeng laughed. He frigging laughed at Donghae.

“Oh come on. There’s apparently nothing I can do to convince you,” Hangeng chuckled and reached for Donghae’s shoulder. “It’s getting late,” he said as he gently pulled Donghae back to lie on the bed.

 

The night was awful. Hangeng was sleeping peacefully right next to Donghae who had been determined to fall into his slumber while still facing the wall and not Hangeng.

And although Donghae had expected his mentality to be messed up like after a tornado, he ended up staring at the wall with completely blank mind with no thoughts of any sort running around in his head.

The breakfast wasn’t any better. Leeteuk was still sick, Kibum was fidgeting on his chair right beside his master and Hyukjae was still giving his brothers silent treatment. Apparently it wasn’t easy for him to accept the fact that they were taking their angels with them.

“Hyuk, stop sulking,” Siwon groaned as he stood up from his seat, Kibum following suit. “I’m getting sick of seeing your face like that.”

“And what do you care?” Hyukjae spat while glaring his food as if he was trying to kill it – again – with his eyes.

Siwon rolled his eyes before he asked Kibum to follow him into his room. They were already by the door when Siwon turned around again and gave Hyukjae a harsh look. “I want to see Kibum’s suit in my room by the end of the day. And don’t expect to see him much today. I’m taking a day off.”

Donghae managed to steal a look from Kibum, who was wearing an expression that was impossible to read.

And that was how the day rolled on. Donghae spend the day with Hyukjae alone since Leeteuk was still sick and Kibum with his master. Hyukjae took him out again and praised him for how quickly he was learning. Honestly, he had only managed to move himself for half a meter forward above the ground before his wings gave out and he fell on the ground again. Hyukjae also made a comment on how it had been easier for Donghae to accept the collar without having a sheet of cold sweat covering his skin.

And when the night came Donghae just couldn’t fall into his slumber. He was too frightened because of the party the next day. The clock was slowly ticking, the blue digits changing minute after minute.

He was silently walking in a circle while Hangeng slept on the bed without knowing about his anxiety. The party would be tomorrow night. They would go there together. Donghae was to wear a black vest strapped around his neck and lower back, giving space for his wings to be out. But it would also reveal the quickly healing but still visible cuts marring his back.

But the worst piece of clothing that Donghae already hated was the pair of shorts. They were also black and barely covered his ass.

Words couldn’t describe how much he hated those clothes.

And Hangeng’s assurances of him not being the only angel being forced to dress up like that didn’t ease his disgust at all.

But the clothes weren’t the only thing causing his anxiety. It was the whole party that freaked him out.

He didn’t know any of the people who he’d meet there. Hangeng had promised to keep him close to him but would it really be enough? People would want to buy him from Hangeng – at least that’s what Hangeng had told him. They would touch him and say things he wouldn’t like.

He was not looking forward to any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I'm finally done and over with my IB retakes!! 
> 
> And for that I might be so happy that I would update twise thise weekend (how do you even say that?)
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved like they always are!! So don't hold yourself back ;)  
> <3 Sung Gi


	6. Chapter 5

“Wow, Donghae-ah!” Hyukjae exclaimed when Donghae and Hangeng walked down the stairs. “You look…I don’t know. Is breathtaking good enough?”

The angel blushed in embarrassment and wrapped his arms around himself as he walked behind Hangeng. His master had been smiling brightly the whole time he had prepared Donghae for the party. He had washed him thoroughly, helped him to dress up, added some eyeliner on his lids – to make his beautiful eyes stand out, he had said – and given him bracelets and other jewelry.

To be honest, Donghae had barely recognized himself in the mirror after Hangeng finished styling his hair. The black in his eyes definitely made them stand out. The brown hair that usually just…was, was now styled up in a way it had never ever been before. There were jewelries on his arms, around his biceps and wrists. Three rings were also pushed on the bases of his fingers, two on his left and one on his right hand.

And on top of everything already mentioned, he was wearing a collar – silvery collar with big bright stones.

“That’s way too lame to describe him,” Hangeng chuckled as he pulled Donghae closer to himself.

“No matter how much I hate you for doing this, I still think he looks better than ever before,” Hyukjae muttered with his eyes fixed on the angel although his words were directed to his brother.

“Hyuk, please. I’ve told you I’ll keep my eyes on him,” Hangeng sighed.

Donghae’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “Wait…” he gasped, earning both of their attention. “You’re not coming with us, Hyukjae-ssi?”

Hyukjae smiled sadly. “I’d probably end up killing someone after seeing how they treat their angels.”

“Oh cut it out, Hyukjae. Always whining!” Heechul’s sudden voice echoed in the hall. All three of them turned in the direction of the voice only to witness Heechul walking down the stairs, looking smug and stylish in his black and white suit, with Siwon and Kibum trailing right behind him.

Donghae’s eyes immediately found Kibum’s. The younger looked just as frightened about the whole situation as Donghae was himself. Just like the older angel, Kibum was also wearing a black vest and a pair of shorts, both identical to Donghae’s clothes. Jewelries were also decorating his skin and the collar around his neck was very much similar to the one on Donghae – only the color of the stones was different. Whereas the stones on Donghae’s collar were bright, Kibum’s were emerald green, creating a beautiful contrast with his burgundy wings.

“Kibum, are you alright?” Hyukjae asked quickly after spotting the younger angel. The boy indeed looked really troubled and it didn’t take Donghae long to understand it was because of the collar.

Siwon also understood what Hyukjae was worrying about and took a quick look at his angel behind him. “It took us a while to get the collar on,” he murmured.

“I-it’s okay,” Kibum whispered quietly. Donghae wanted to tell Kibum it was alright, that they would be back at home before he even knew they were gone but he knew not to. And besides, he didn’t even believe those words himself.

Heechul sneered as he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket. “Let’s go already, shall we?”

The very same limousine that had brought Donghae to his new home was waiting for them right outside the front doors. Hangeng lead the way to the car with Donghae following right on his heels and slipping into the back of the car as Hangeng held the door open for him. Siwon and Kibum went to the front of the car whereas Heechul sat in the middle.

“So Leeteuk’s still sick, huh?” Hangeng asked Heechul when the car began to move.

“Otherwise he’d be here, right?” Heechul growled.

Donghae was silently rubbing his feet together while gnawing his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't dare to look up but he did worry about Leeteuk. It was the third day Leeteuk had been sick and stayed in his room. Hyukjae had promised Heechul he'd keep an eye on his angel while they were at the part which Heechul had answered to with nothing but a groan. 

"What's going on in your mind?" Hangeng then asked as he ignored his brother's snarky attitude. 

Donghae looked up at his master with wide eyes, hoping Hangeng wasn't seriously asking him that question. There was absolutely nothing and everything going on in his mind! He was unable to dress his thoughts into words. 

"I'm just nervous," Donghae said. 

"Nervous?" It was Heechul who spoke and earned amazed looks from both, Hangeng and Donghae. "You're scared shitless." 

"Try to imagine yourself in his shoes," Hangeng said with clear annoyance in his voice. 

Heechul burst into laughter so hard his eyes started to water. "It's kinda hard, don't you think? I mean, he's not wearing any shoes!"

"Aish!!" Hangeng hissed and swayed his hand in his brother's direction while Donghae blushed till the tips of his ears. 

"Just saying!" Heechul laughed and raised his hands up in the air in defense.

"Don't mind him," Hangeng told Donghae and placed his hand on his bare knee. "What are you nervous about?"

"Pretty much about everything."

"Don't be. Just remember what I told you before we left. Don't look the other humans in the eyes and only speak when I give you the permission to. I'll keep you close to me but I cannot touch you the same way I do at home. Try to understand that I have a facade to maintain."

"I understand," Donghae muttered. 

Once the car stopped Donghae was practically shaking. The door next to Hangeng was opened and the man gave him one last encouraging look before he moved to get out. Donghae could see flashes and loud noises carried into the car. 

"Donghae, get your ass out and open your wings," Heechul hissed and ushered Donghae to get out of the vehicle. The angel rushed to get out of the car only to be blinded by the numerous flashes of cameras and reporters around him. Amazed woos were heard the moment he spread his wings and quickly settled them behind his back. Hangeng was standing by his side while posing to the press. He pulled the angel closer to himself, showing the people around him to who he belonged to.

"Hangeng-ssi, who's your new angel?"

"How long has he been with you?"

"Do you now have two angels?"

All kinds of questions were thrown at Hangeng who was smiling all the while as he began making his way through the crowd towards the high white building growing in front of them. His hand was tightly wrapped around Donghae's wrist, dragging him with him. 

The press soon let them be as Heechul stood up from the limousine and the reporters started bombarding him with similar questions that had just a moment ago been directed to Hangeng. 

Donghae tried hard to keep his breathing even and his heart beat steady. His hands were sweating and shaking a little, and he had become awfully conscious about the collar around his neck once again. 

"Relax," Hangeng whispered when he brushed past him and through the doors that were opened to them. "You're doing great."

The silent phrase was enough to cause a small, almost invisible smile to play on Donghae's lips. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, though, as the doors opened before them and they stepped into the house. The entrance hall was modern and elegant but Donghae didn't really have much time to admire it as they were guided towards the two open doors on the corner of the hall.

The room they entered was huge and filled with chatting people. Donghae had already pictured what it would be like in a party like that and had been scared to death by his mental images but the reality was much, _much_ worse.

"Hangeng!" The moment they stepped into the room a bright male voice yelled for Hangeng. 

The whole hall seemed to fall silent as a tall, lean man rushed towards them with a young-looking angel following right behind him. Donghae's whole body stilled as he took an impossibly small step closer to his master, intimidated by the sudden appearance of the man.

"Zhou Mi! It's been a long time," Hangeng greeted the man with a polite handshake.

"Two whole years," The man – Zhou Mi – answered with a bright smile. "You bastard never came to see me. Siwon did pay me a short visit last year but you didn’t!"

"Are you going to be the pot or the kettle?" Hangeng laughed playfully. "Anyway, work has kept me busy."

"Aish, don't talk about work now. It's your night out," Zhou Mi said with a dramatic roll of eyes. They laughed for something together but Donghae lost his interest in their chit chat. Instead his focus turned to the angel standing quietly by Zhou Mi's side.

The boy was young, probably much younger than Donghae was when he was transformed into an angel. His wings were emerald green, his hair bleached into platinum blonde and his ears were pierced. There were also jewelries attached to his wings and arms.

Donghae's eyes snapped quickly towards his master as Hangeng mentioned his name. He was confused for a second but then realized Hangeng had just introduced him to Zhou Mi, the tall man's eyes studying him closely. Gulping nervously Donghae bowed to the tall man who seemed very pleased by his actions.

"He hasn't been with you for long, I see," Zhou Mi mused as he turned back to Hangeng.

"Is it that obvious?" Hangeng chuckled and stole a glance at Donghae who seemed to be scared out of his mind. "Well, I guess it is."

Zhou Mi laughed again. He had a bright laughter that could've been catchy if only Donghae had met him in different circumstances. "Ah, I see Siwon has also found a new angel," Zhou Mi commented as he stopped laughing. He then turned to his angel, looking him from head to toe. "Should I change an angel also? You guys seem to be doing it rather often," he chuckled.

All the color from the angel's skin drained away and his eyes grew wide in fear as he lowered his head in a very submissive manner.

"You wouldn't change Henry away at any cost, Mimi," Hangeng laughed with certain hint knowledge in his voice. "Don't look so frightened Henry-ah," he then added and gave the angel a soft smile although the boy kept his eyes nailed on the floor beneath his bare feet.

"Ah, I guess you're right," Zhou Mi muttered and ran his index finger along the boy's jaw line. "Should we go get a drink?" he asked cheerfully and looked back at Hangeng who shrugged and smiled. Zhou Mi didn't waste a second as he spun around on his heels – he was actually wearing a pair of shoes with small shiny heels that only increased his height – and lead Hangeng across the room.

The two angels followed right on their master's heels without looking up. Donghae did, however, peek at the boy next to him from under his bangs and noticed the boy also looking at him. The angel with green eyes offered him a shy smile before he mouthed a soundless greet. Donghae's face lit up as he answered with a wordless greet.

"So Geng, how’s Hyukjae doing nowadays? Has he finished his studies already?” Zhou Mi said as they leaned against a bar while waiting for their drinks. Hangeng snorted and rolled his eyes, which seemed to be enough of an answer to his friend. “He’s been studying for years! What’s slowing him down?”

They just received their drinks when Hangeng was about to answer. Donghae’s curiosity had spiked up immediately at the mention of Hyukjae’s name and he lifted his head up to look at Hangeng while waiting for his answer.

“Apparently your angel has already become close to Hyuk,” Zhou Mi commented suddenly. Donghae’s face turned bright red the moment he realized the tall man was talking about him. Before Hangeng had time to turn his head in Donghae’s direction the angel had already pressed his chin down, ears burning in embarrassment.

Hangeng hesitated for a moment before he answered the tall man, ignoring his comment about Donghae and Hyukjae’s relationship. “You know how obsessed he’s with dancing. He’s the pro in procrastinating.”

“Ah, true,” Zhou Mi said and took a sip from his cocktail. The topic of their chat moved elsewhere and Donghae stopped listening to them after they mentioned China and spoke about Zhou Mi inheriting his father’s company.

“Why don’t you and Henry come for a dinner while you’re still here?” Hangeng suggested and Donghae’s ears immediately focused on them again.

Zhou Mi took a quick look at his angel whose head had also jerked up at the mention of his name. “I guess we could do that. We’re flying back home on Monday, but tomorrow night would be fine.”

“That’s settled then. Tomorrow at eight?”

They shook hands and agreed to meet the next day before Zhou Mi spotted someone he knew and together with Henry they disappeared into the crowd. Hangeng watched them walk away and when he couldn’t see them anymore he turned to Donghae and gave him a gentle smile.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, trying to keep low profile while talking to his angel. Donghae looked up into his eyes and shrugged silently. “You’re doing well. C’mon, let’s go to Siwon. I need to tell him Zhou Mi will be coming to meet us tomorrow.”

With that Hangeng emptied his glass. After placing the glass back on the bar he gave Donghae a comforting smile and placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder, guiding him into the crowd. Hangeng tried to spot his brother from the mass of people which fortunately didn’t take too long. For the first time Donghae really appreciated Siwon’s height as they spotted him and Kibum from the far end corner of the room.

“Alright, let’s go,” Hangeng told his angel as he began to push his way to his brother. They had to stop several times as people spotted them and turned to talk to Hangeng. It was no joke that the Big 3 was highly honored and everyone seemed to be beaming after they got the chance to have a word with Hangeng.

“Siwon-ah!” Hangeng yelled for his brother as they finally reached the two in the corner. Siwon had been talking with Kibum but stopped abruptly and turned to face Hangeng. “Greetings from Zhou Mi,” Hangeng added.

Siwon’s lips spread in a wide smile at hearing the tall man’s name. “He’s here?” he asked excitedly.

Hangeng nodded. “And he’ll be there to have dinner with us tomorrow. He and Henry are going back to China on Monday.”

“Ah, sounds great,” Siwon said, still smiling brightly. Then suddenly his face fell and a small frown appeared on his face. “Wait, Henry’s still with him?”

“Yes, why?”

“The last time I met Mimi he said he’d give Henry away,” Siwon shrugged. Donghae’s eyebrows shot up and so did Kibum’s, although the other angel didn’t even know who they were talking about.

Why would Zhou Mi want to give Henry away? The boy seemed so nice and obedient, easy to be with all in all. He was also handsome and had a nicely built body from what Donghae had seen.

“Why on Earth would he do that? They’ve been together ever since Mimi turned 16!” Hangeng exclaimed, seeming just as surprised by Siwon’s words as Donghae was.

“That’s something you need to ask Mimi. I just wonder why he didn’t do it.”

Hangeng scoffed but grinned. “He’s way too attached to that boy. He couldn’t give him away.”

“Maybe so,” Siwon shrugged again. “Have you met anyone else we know? I met Sooyoung briefly but she was busy chatting with Tiffany.”

Hangeng grinned. “I guess I should go find her then.” And with that he spun around to meet his angel’s puzzled gaze. “It is Ms. Choi’s birthday, after all,” he said with a smile. Donghae nodded silently and with a quick glance in Kibum’s direction he turned to follow his master.

They were in the middle of people when a loud male voice filled the air and everyone stopped speaking to hear what the man was saying. Also Hangeng stopped on his place and pulled Donghae close to him as they listened.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Our beloved Ms. Choi welcomes you to join her at the club on the second floor. Please, feel free to join her on the dance floor!”

A wide smile spread on Hangeng’s smile and a childish shine appeared in his eyes as his eyes met with Donghae’s. The angel would’ve asked Hangeng about what he was planning but because of the situation he couldn’t.

“Let’s go,” the man said cheerfully and pulled Donghae with him. They moved along the mass of people and Donghae was slightly amazed just how many of them wanted to go dancing.

The people around him were pushing him, making him dizzy and anxious. It was difficult for him to keep close to his master. Fortunately Hangeng noticed this and wrapped his comforting fingers around the angel’s wrist.

The room they had been in at first had been filled with laughter and people’s chatting voices but the moment they reached the second floor and made their way through a pair of doors Donghae’s ears shattered.

The music was too loud to be listened without gritting teeth. The otherwise dark club was lit with moving lights of various colors. There were bars scattered all around the club and in the middle there was a big dance floor with a colorful floor.

 

Donghae’s legs were tired and aching. He had no idea how long they had been there at the party. Hangeng had walked from person to person, sometimes going to dance with them while leaving Donghae behind with the angel of the person he took to dance. Donghae’s ears hurt and eyes had grown tired with all the moving lights.

Headache was really the last thing he wanted right now.

But it seemed to be inevitable.

Right now he was standing really close to Hangeng who was talking with a beautiful woman. She was the first person Hangeng had introduced Donghae to who didn’t have an angel of her own. She was tall and had a pretty revealing red dress on her skinny body. Her dark brown hair was curled and fell on her shoulders, framing her cat-like face.

“A-ah, excuse me, Hangeng-ssi.” the girl suddenly interrupted the man and bowed apologetically. Hangeng raised his eyebrows high on his forehead but didn’t say a word. “I hate to do this but I must flee. There’s someone I really don’t want to meet,” she explained quickly and bowed once again.

Hangeng didn’t even have a chance to reply the girl nor could he bit her good byes as she already turned around and hurried away. Donghae was just as lost as his master seemed to be before Hangeng silently shrugged and brought the glass he was holding up on his lips.

“Oh, I certainly didn’t expect to see you here.”

Donghae froze. He knew that voice awfully well. That female voice had been the only voice he had heard for over six years of his life. Hangeng didn’t seem to understand the woman was speaking to Donghae.

Cold sweat rose on the angel’s forehead and shivers ran through his body.

The night couldn’t go any worse than that!

Without knowing what he was doing Donghae grabbed Hangeng’s hand tightly. Hangeng almost choked in his drink when he felt the sudden tight grasp and turned to give Donghae a disapproving look. However, the harsh look in his eyes softened immediately as he took in Donghae’s rigid and shaky form. The angel’s eyes were wide open and he looked like he was at the edge of falling into pieces.

“Good evening, Hangeng-ssi,” the woman spoke, this time gaining Hangeng’s attention and he swiftly turned around to face the female standing behind him. With much talent he masked his worry with a slightly curious look as he greeted the unknown woman politely.

Donghae didn’t turn around along with his master. He couldn’t bring his body to move. He was too scared to turn and witness the sight he already knew he would face. Breathing became difficult and his body shook all the more after every passing second.

Couldn’t she just walk away and leave them?

Apparently no.

“Good evening, ms…?” Hangeng said with a polite bow which she didn’t reply – only gave him a devious smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Lee. I prefer to keep low profile,” she answered. Her voice caused Donghae’s stomach to twist in nausea.

“Ah, of course.” He gave her a friendly smile.

“Anyway, Hangeng-ssi, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve bought yourself a new angel. Pity he has such marks on his back,” she said and Donghae gagged before he could refrain himself. Hangeng gave him a soft glare but cocked up his eyebrow as he noticed Donghae had his back towards the lady.

He gently placed his hand on Donghae’s shoulder before he turned the reluctant angel around.

If Donghae had already been nauseous, he definitely felt like his body would collapse at any moment.

There she was, standing before Hangeng in an elegant black dress that hugged her curves tightly. The side of her dress was open, showing almost half of her stomach and back, and the high heels on her feet high lightened her long, lean legs.

“Yes, I have. Ms. Lee, this is Donghae,” Hangeng introduced his angel to the woman. Oh if he only knew how well the two already knew each other…

“How long has he been with you?” she asked with curiosity.

"Only for a short while," Hangeng shrugged. He was still wondering why Donghae reacted to her presence the way he did but hid it well from both of them. The angel beside him was very determined to keep his eyes lowered to the wall, careful not to meet her gaze.

She, on the other hand, was curiously eying the angel beside the man. "I see. I met your brother a while ago. Heechul-ssi didn't have his angel with him."

Hangeng hummed but didn't really say anything. His mind was constantly drifting back to his angel. Sure Donghae had been rather tense thorough the whole evening but this was getting ridiculous. He was better to have a good explanation for his behavior…

The woman clicked her tongue as she turned to look around her. "There aren't many angels with blue wings here," she stated as a matter of fact. "Your angel's wings are almost as beautiful as mine. No offence, of course!" she added quickly with a sweet-looking smile.

"Oh really?" There was a hint of polite playfulness in Hangeng's velvety voice. "Do those gorgeous blue wings belong to your angel? Excuse my curiosity."

Donghae wanted to scream and run away. She had another angel for her to torture? She hadn't had enough with him already? After six long years she still owned an angel… Poor thing.

Sad curiosity was lifting its head in Donghae's mind and he carefully took a peek in her direction from under his lashes, still keeping his head held low. He definitely didn't want to see her face after seeing it for so long… He really felt sick in his stomach.

"Yes, this is my handsome pet," she said and turned slightly sideways. Donghae followed her movements from behind his bangs and swallowed thickly as she pulled an angel with bright blue wings forward from behind her back. The angel was clearly a male, judge by the way his calves were powerfully built.

"Ah, he really is handsome," Hangeng mused politely, totally ignoring the disgusting way she called the angel a pet. It was nothing new to him – he should already be used to hearing people call the angels like that – but it never failed to flame the anger in him. "Donghae, why don't you politely greet Ms. Lee and her angel?" he then pointed out while giving a small shove on Donghae's side.

The angel with powder blue wings slowly lifted his head and showed his watery eyes to his previous mistress. He bowed to her while muttering a silent greeting.

But he stopped his word midway.

The angel standing next to the woman was way too familiar to him.

The boy looked slightly older than Donghae. His brown hair was of the exact same color as his, their eyes were almost identical. The resemblance between them was unmistakable.

Donghae was staring at his older brother with wide eyes, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to do. His brother was just as shocked to see him but he had apparently already composed himself. After all, Hangeng had already spoken out his name and it wouldn't have surprised Donghae if his brother had recognized him even before that.

The woman smiled shortly as her eyes slyly flickered from Donghwa to Donghae. "Your angel's not bad-looking himself either."

Hangeng noticed the way Donghae's body began to tremble as he stared at the other angel without as much as trying to hide it. Something in the other angel's eyes changed for only a brief moment, before he bowed to Donghae and Hangeng. After that he kept his brown eyes fixed on the floor.

Donghae was immobile aside from the slight trembling. Hangeng couldn't figure out what exactly had triggered the angel's reaction but he knew the poor boy couldn't handle it any longer.

He was pretty sure if he didn't soon politely get rid of the woman, Ms. Lee, and her angel Donghae would go into a panic. He recognized the utter horror in Donghae's eyes from the incident on Donghae's first night as his angel.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lee, but I think it's time for us to leave," Hangeng lied smoothly while placing his hand on Donghae's waist in a rather possessive manner. "A busy man has to work, even on Sundays," he added as a joke.

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. It was pleasure to meet you, Hangeng-ssi," she said and bowed before walking past them, the angel following right behind her.

Hangeng didn't say anything as he began to walk, keeping his arm secured around his angel's waist. Donghae was still shaking violently and his steps were unsteady as he let Hangeng lead the way to the doors of the club and down to the second floor.

He barely even saw where they were going and didn't even realize they were outside in the cool night air before Hangeng took off his jacket and gently threw it over his shaking shoulders.

Hangeng sighed heavily as he watched his angel. He was deadly curious to know what was the cause of Donghae's behavior but knew he wouldn't get a proper answer as long as they were not at home. So instead of asking, he searched for his phone in his pocket.

"Siwon-ah, Donghae and I are heading home. Make sure Heechul makes it back alive and preferably without a hooker with him, okay?" Hangeng spoke into the mic as soon as Siwon picked up. "Yes… No, we're okay–" he breathed into the phone while keeping his worried eyes on Donghae. The angel was still staring into the emptiness, not answering his look. "Just tired. Have fun you two… Uh-huh, yes. See you tomorrow."

And with that he hung up. "Alright, let's get us a cab."

 

"You're home early." Hyukjae said with raised eyebrows as he met Hangeng and Donghae in the hallway on the second floor. He had just been on his way to check on Leeteuk downstairs but the sight of Donghae clutching tightly on the jacket – Hyukjae recognized it to be Hangeng's – on his shoulders stopped him. "What happened?" he asked warily.

"Believe me, I'd tell you if I knew," Hangeng said as they passed Hyukjae and shoved him the collar that had previously been wrapped around Donghae's neck.

"Something's set him off. What happened at the party?" Hyukjae asked as he followed the two into Hangeng's room. The older man sent him a death glare but said nothing as he helped the crying angel on the bed.

"I told you. I don't know," Hangeng said once he had Donghae steadily sitting on the bed. "He's been like that for an hour already."

The frown on Hyukjae's face deepened at hearing his brother's words. The angel on the bed looked ready to explode and lose his composure completely. His skin was pale and sweaty and his wings hung lifelessly behind his back.

"Don't let him fall into the slumber," Hyukjae finally said, efficiently gaining his brother's attention. "He's clearly in shock and it'll only get worse if his body becomes immobile and yet his mind repeats the situation that set him off."

"How do I stop him from doing that?" Hangeng asked quietly, his eyes moving back to his angel.

"Make him talk," Hyukjae said. "I'm sorry Donghae, but that's what you should do. I'll leave you two alone so it'll be easier for you to talk to Hangeng."

Donghae stared at the floor before him. He did hear Hyukjae's voice somewhere in the distance, he vaguely realized they were back home, but he couldn't get rid of the image of his brother standing beside that woman. 

A hand touched his shoulder and pushed the jacket off of him. He stayed still. The hand was then joined by another one as together they proceeded to take off all the jewelries he was wearing.

He knew he needed to talk to Hangeng. He would be soon out of his mind if he didn't spill out his thoughts that were efficiently driving him crazy. 

"Donghae?" Hangeng asked when Donghae made a sudden movement, jerking away from his touch as he began to untie the vest on the angel. 

"I-I..." Donghae stammered but fell quiet. Tears that he had tried to stop from falling started running down on his cheeks. Hangeng stopped his actions and pulled his hands into his lap as he closely observed the angel. 

"D-Donghwa..." Donghae whispered almost inaudibly. 

"Donghwa?" Hangeng raised his eyebrows. He managed keep his voice calm and steady as he wondered what Donghae was trying to say. 

"M-my brother..." More tears fell from his eyes that were already red and puffy. 

Two pieces quickly fell together. "That angel with blue wings..." he muttered. "He's your brother?"

Donghae nodded frantically. 

"But... Shouldn't you be excited and happy to see him?" Hangeng inquired gently. "I thought you said you haven't seen him since your transformation."

Donghae turned his bloodshot eyes to his master. He was happy to see his brother alive but his happiness was worn thin by the fact that he was with _her_. He couldn't help the utter horror and fear for his brother.

Donghwa had always been reasonable. He had been much more open than Donghae, gone to parties with friends and had girlfriends that Donghae had only dreamt of having. He could still remember the way Donghwa would tease him and would annoy the living crap out of him but every time he did that he also made sure they'd have a wrestling match that would only end up in Donghae’s victory and both of them giggling on the ground. 

"Donghae?" Hangeng's curiosity was eating him alive. He was also starting to lose his patience little by little. The angel was staring at him with his teary eyes but after a while the look in them softened and Hangeng could've sworn he saw a tiny, _tiny_ smile caressing Donghae's lips. 

His master's voice snapped him back to the reality. His gaze hard and cold again before he closed his eyes tightly, hands clenching into fists.

"He's...He's with... _her_ ," Donghae snarled from behind his closed teeth. 

"What do you hold against Ms. Lee?" 

The look full of bitter hatred that Donghae gave him was enough to make all the rest of the pieces to lock on their places. The way Donghae had reacted hadn't been only because of the angel with blue wings. His body had tensed even before he had seen Ms. Lee and her angel. 

"Oh my god!" Hangeng gasped as realization hit him. "She's your mistress!" Donghae had been kept in a closed room for years and the only person he had seen had been his mistress. She couldn't be anyone else!

"And now she has my brother," Donghae growled venomously. 

"I'm so sorry..." What else could he say? 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Hyukjae carefully stepped in. Donghae's eyes were immediately drawn to the lean boy whose face showed nothing but concern. 

"Are you alright, Donghae?" Hyukjae asked and walked further into the room but kept a good distance to the two on the bed. 

Donghae didn't answer, just turned his head away. He hoped Hangeng would know how to read him, which he fortunately did, and a comforting hand appeared on his back, gently rubbing the injured skin between Donghae's wings. The gesture made Donghae shudder and his eyes fluttered shut as he let himself relax in his master's care.

"We met Donghae's mistress."

"Excuse me?!" Hyukjae exclaimed loudly, causing Donghae to flinch at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Unfortunately," Hangeng murmured and continued soothing the angel next to him. "And – I really hate to say this but that's not all." He then took a quick look at the angel next to him. Donghae was still shaking visibly, his skin was sweaty and his eyes were tightly shut. He then turned back towards his brother who was also shaking but looked outrageous. "Hyuk, she has a new angel."

"And...?" Hyukjae growled, knowing there was something more to come.

"The angel is Donghae's brother."

"What?!" Hyukjae screamed. "And you met them? At the party?" Hangeng nodded silently while gritting his teeth. "Oh god Hangeng I swear I'm going to kill you once I know Donghae won't miss you! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TAKING HIM THERE?!"

"Hyukjae! You're not helping!" Hangeng raised his voice, anger flaring up in him. His brother grimaced at the tone of his voice, opened his mouth to spit something at him but then decided against it. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Now leave us. Donghae needs to rest." 

 

"He loved picking on me," Donghae laughed. They were both under the same blanket, with nothing but boxers on. Hangeng had propped himself up on his elbow while resting his head on his hand while his other hand was lazily drawing circles on Donghae's bare chest.

Hangeng hummed in acknowledgment and smiled widely. They had together decided to go to bed as soon as Hyukjae had left the room but instead of actually trying to rest Donghae had started talking about his childhood and the life he had shared with his brother. The earlier tears had gone dry on his cheeks and at first Hangeng had been extremely worried since he couldn't understand why the angel suddenly wanted to speak about something he expected to be very painful to remember.

He hadn't stopped the angel though, and slowly he began to understand how much it eased Donghae's nerves. The more he spoke the more he relaxed. Eventually his lips had curled upwards in a soft and shy smile before he let himself loose and started giggling at his memories.

"He would often pull small pranks on me whenever our father wasn't there, you know."

"Really?" Hangeng chuckled. "What kinda pranks?"

"Such as pulling my pants down in front of the maid I had a huge crush on. Or putting a bucket full of water above a door so it would fall on me when I pushed the door open."

Hangeng laughed. "That’s so old-school."

"I know. But I always fell for his jokes."

"I can only imagine that." There was something too irresistible in Donghae when he was like this – smiling and giggling like a child. For this moment he seemed to let himself be _him_ and Hangeng absolutely loved it.

"He often told me I was too shy and innocent," Donghae chuckled. "But whenever I had the chance I went after him. He wasn't much bigger than me at that time. I still had muscles and I liked keeping myself in a good shape."

"What did you do when you went after him?" Hangeng asked quickly, sensing the slight shaking of Donghae's voice.

"I tackled him down. He always won me, though. I didn't really stand a chance against him but we would always end up laughing on the floor together. I think sometimes he let me win although he could’ve easily taken over," Donghae said with a smile but it faded away, which surprised Hangeng. His hand on Donghae's chest stilled as he waited for what the angel was about to say.

Donghae brought his own hand down on his stomach, absently scratching his smooth skin right below his navel. "He always stood up for me though," he murmured and stared at the dark ceiling above them. Hangeng mouthed a silent 'oh' although it was clear Donghae wasn't expecting him to answer him. "I was bullied in high school. But they never did it when I was with Donghwa. I stuck with him quite a lot, you know."

"Why would they bully you?"

Donghae let out a strangled laugh. "It was no secret I was bi-sexual and a virgin. I don't know why people really cared but they found it funny to laugh at, I guess," Donghae shrugged, still gently rubbing his skin. Hangeng's eyes travelled down his angel's bare upper body to see what the angel was doing so close to the edge of the blanket covering his lower half.

He laughed lightly as his eyes took in the sight of Donghae's hand touching his smooth hairless skin. "Stop doing that. You look too adorable for me to stay sane."

Donghae stopped moving his hand altogether. His whole form stilled to be exact, and he wouldn’t relax before his eyes met with Hangeng's playful ones.

But the dreamy, happy shimmer didn't return into Donghae's eyes. "Hangeng…" Donghae said quietly and waited for Hangeng to answer him. The man hummed before his hand on his chest began to move again. "What if…what if he was there the whole time?"

"What do you mean?" Hangeng asked with a small frown.

"I mean… What if Donghwa was there the whole time? Kept in another room or something."

Hangeng frowned even more. "I really don't know Donghae. I wish I did."

"Why won't you use me?"

Hangeng's eyes shot wide open and his hand froze on Donghae's chest. He tried hard to gather his composure again while trying to ignore the piercing look he received from the angel on the bed. He shook his head and sighed. "We've gone through this already."

"Yeah, yeah…" Donghae rolled his eyes. "You want me to enjoy it, yada yada."

"Donghae?" Hangeng added a warning tone into his voice. He wasn't sure what to think of this sudden change of conversation and he most definitely didn't know how to react to Donghae's cocky attitude that came out of nowhere.

"You said you let Sungmin go free. Why won't you just let me go also?"

Donghae knew he was pushing the conversation into an unpleasant direction. While talking about Donghwa and thinking whether his mistress had had his brother all those years had brought him to think of something totally absurd. He didn’t want to voice it out directly but he needed to fish the answer from Hangeng somehow.

Then he remembered Sungmin, Hangeng's previous angel, and how he lived independently with another angel. Would he be able to live like that one day? And after him Hangeng could maybe buy Donghwa…

"Why are you talking about this?" Hangeng's voice grew colder after every passing second. Donghae gulped invisibly, nervousness growing inside him. A small nagging voice inside his head was telling him to stop this now and change the topic into something completely else but he refused to listen to it.

"I just want to know," he said, determined to get an answer.

Hangeng watched his angel for a moment before he took his hand away from his chest and laid down on the bed. Before Donghae could realize what the man just did Hangeng had already turned him his back.

"Good night, Donghae."

Donghae gaped at the man with his mouth all open. He didn't just ignore him like that, did he? "Yah!" he exclaimed, immediately wincing at Hangeng's harsh intake of breath. He cursed himself in his head.

Hangeng didn't give Donghae much time to prepare for his sudden movement. In a blink of an eye the man was straddling Donghae's body, the blanket being thrown away from their bodies in the process, pressing the angel's hands down on the bed right next to his head.

Donghae's eyes widened in fear as he watched his master's angry face that was only an inch away from his.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me," Hangeng growled and added some more pressure on Donghae's wrists. The angel winced at the pressure but bit his lip to prevent himself from making any sounds.

"Why won't you answer me?" Donghae surprised even himself by how steady and full of determination his voice was. It didn't have much of a positive effect on Hangeng though, the man looking even more angered than before.

"Don’t push your luck, Donghae," Hangeng groaned. "You don't really want to anger me like this."

Donghae knew he had crossed the invisible line that he shouldn't have crossed. Kangin's words rang in his ears as his breath hitched in his throat.

_"He's a good man, Donghae-ah. But no matter how nice and gentle he is you **must** obey him."_

Was this what Kangin had meant the day he had left the facility?

Without a warning Hangeng stood up from the bed, releasing his grip on the angel in the process. Donghae was still trying to grasp what just happened. He felt really bad for pushing his luck too far. He should've known better when to stop and drop it all. And now it was too late for that. 

"Get out," Hangeng said with his back facing the bed. 

"W-what?" 

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself," Hangeng told him angrily.

Hastily Donghae pushed his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, freeing his wings. He wasn't even conscious about his almost naked form as he quietly shuffled to the door. Hangeng was standing by the big window all this time without turning to look at his angel who was ready to beat the living crap out of himself for being just a jerk.

Hangeng's way to punish his angel was the worst thing Donghae could've ever imagined. He preferred getting whipped and screamed at to Hangeng's silence and nonchalant back. In fact, all the previous punishments seemed much more bearable when compared to this. He remembered the humiliation he had felt when _she_ had forced him to beg for her to stop. He remembered also the cries and the immerse pain of the leather cutting into his skin.

He would've taken all that right now. If only Hangeng could've punished him physically.

"Hangeng, I–"

"Leave."

Donghae tried to swallow his tears as he pressed his head down and opened the door. With heavy heart he slid out of the room, not wanting to take one last look at his master. It would hurt him even more to confirm that Hangeng was still facing the window and waiting for him to leave the room for the night.

He understood Hangeng was not expecting to see him before tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update this week because I was feeling so nice ::)) Hope you like it!! We'll see how Donghae reacts to his first punishment in the next update!!^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved <3  
> <3 Sung Gi


	7. Chapter 6

Donghae closed the door behind him and allowed himself to break down. He barely managed to hold himself up on his feet long enough to find a wall to lean onto before his knees gave out and he slid down on the floor.

His back dragged along the hard wall. His wounds opened. And he welcomed the pain. The physical pain was something he was used to, unlike the mental pain he was suffering from because of the way Hangeng rejected him. It was completely new to him and it hurt him more than the pain in his back. 

He knew he had pushed Hangeng too far. He should've known when to stop. He shouldn't have brought Sungmin up nor should he have asked about sex. 

The night couldn't go any worse. 

Donghae pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs before pressing his face on his knees. He let himself cry freely but kept the volume down. The last thing he wanted right now was Hangeng to hear him. 

"Donghae-ah?" 

The said angel didn't look up. He recognized Leeteuk's voice immediately. The older angel was standing by the stairs but soon Donghae heard steps getting closer to him as Leeteuk approached him with clear worry in his eyes. "Donghae, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to and he didn't have to. But he didn't try to stop crying either nor did he hide the fact that he was not alright. 

He just wished for Hangeng to take back his words and ask him to come back. He wanted to stay by his side as he slept. 

Even the thought of going to his own room, alone in his loneliness, hurt like hell. 

He had learned to fear being alone in a closed room. His room was nothing like the one he had been kept in for all those years but it didn't help, at all. 

"Oh god, Donghae, you're bleeding!" Leeteuk gasped when he got closer to the younger angel. Sure enough, there was a rather nasty looking red line going down on the wall where Donghae had leaned on. 

Leeteuk's stomach made a flip as he crouched down next to the crying angel. "Come on, Donghae-ah. Let's get you to your room," he said softly and helped the younger angel up. 

Donghae didn't resist and let Leeteuk lead their way down the stairs and directly into his room where he made him sit down on the bed. 

"Donghae, I'm going to go get Hyukjae to check on you, okay? Please, just stay here. I won't be gone for long," Leeteuk said. Donghae wasn't responding to anything he said or did. He just sat there, tears still falling from his eyes, his gaze glossy and unfocused. 

Donghae heard and understood every word Leeteuk spoke but it didn’t mean he wanted to show it. He wanted Leeteuk to leave him alone and yet he didn’t want to be left alone in that room. His mind was a mess.

Leeteuk took one last look at the devastated angel sitting on the edge of the bed before leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Donghae knew it would be just a matter of time before the older angel would be back with Hyukjae and he wasn't ready to face Hyukjae like this. It was embarrassing and humiliating enough to let Leeteuk know he was being punished and he acted like a baby. How would Hyukjae react to seeing him like that? 

He didn't want to know. 

Quickly he laid on his stomach on the bed, spreading his wings wide open and letting them rest on his both sides. He made sure there was enough space for Hyukjae to treat his wounds – he already knew he would do it – and turned his face in the direction of the door. He closed his eyes and forced his face to relax. 

He had to force his body into the slumber. It wasn't easy, just like it wasn't easy to force his body out of it either. 

In less than three minutes the door of his room was kicked wide open and Hyukjae rushed into the room with nothing but worry on his face. Leeteuk was right behind him, wearing an identical frown on his face as the man before him. 

Just half a minute before they rushed in Donghae had managed to fall into the slumber. He congratulated himself for succeeding in doing it. Now he wouldn't have to face Hyukjae or tell him why he did what he did. 

"Oh Donghae..." Hyukjae sighed when he took in the state the angel was in. His wings were spread wide and his body was completely relaxed. The angel had turned his face so he could see it and it was obvious the angel was in the slumber. 

Hyukjae bit the inside of his cheek as he walked to the bed and sat down right next to the angel, careful not to crush his wing. 

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he muttered and started going through the brown leather bag he had with him. "Why would you hurt yourself like this?" 

Hyukjae knew not to expect any answers from the angel. If he didn't know better he would think he was asleep. But the angel could still hear him although he couldn't show it. 

Donghae was glad his body couldn't react to the pained tone of Hyukjae's voice. He knew he wouldn't have been able to suppress the tears from slipping through his closed eyelids had he not been in slumber. 

Hyukjae sighed as he took skin tape from the bag along with a tube of medicine that would help the wounds to heal again. 

"Leeteuk, you should be resting," he scolded the older angel absentmindedly. 

"I-I know. I feel fine, though," Donghae heard the older angel answer quietly. "I was on my way to my room before I saw him."

"He's going to be alright. And you should go to bed and get some more rest. I'll come see you when I'm done with his back, okay?" Hyukjae spoke patiently. 

There was a moment of silence before Donghae hear a silent click of the door being closed. Hyukjae said or did nothing but the angel could almost feel his gaze on his bleeding back. 

"I really hope you'll explain this to me in the morning – and if not to me then at least to Hangeng. I don't know what you did for him to send you out of his room but I think you're overreacting."

Donghae was screaming inside his head, hoping Hyukjae would stop speaking already. His words only increased his embarrassment, not easing the emotional mess in his head the least bit. 

"I'll grab a wet towel to clean your wounds and then I'm going to add more ointment on them. It'll burn but it helps," Hyukjae said. 

Donghae felt the bed shift as Hyukjae stood up and went to the bathroom. He listened to the water running in the sink as Hyukjae wet a towel and in no time at all the man was back, sitting on the bed and running the wet towel on his back. He was paying extra attention now that the wounds were open and tried his best not to hurt the angel more than what was necessary. 

It did hurt though. It would've been pure agony if Donghae hadn't welcomed the physical pain. 

At least it was something familiar. The pain in his back reminded him of all the whipping that he had to go through for six long years. 

He knew there was something seriously wrong with him. The more Hyukjae cleaned his back, the more it hurt and the better he felt. 

If only Hangeng had whipped him instead of pushing him away. 

Oh how happy Donghae was Hyukjae couldn't see his reaction to the pain in his back. The man wouldn't hesitate to get him some help. 

"I'm going to put the ointment on your back now. It's going to hurt but it will go away in a while," Hyukjae informed him quietly. 

Donghae would've screamed had his body allowed it. The moment the ointment touched his raw skin and flesh the burning pain exploded in his mind. It hurt, just like it the last time Hangeng had put the medicine on his back. 

 

It was very early in the morning when Donghae's body began to stir from its slumber. Hyukjae had tucked him under the blanket after making sure the ointment was dry enough not to dirty the sheets. 

The man had been sweet and caring in a way Donghae couldn't comprehend. He most certainly wasn't used to such behavior – not even from Hyukjae. 

Sighing Donghae turned on his side before sitting up on the edge of the bed. His back still hurt but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The ointment increased the rate of his healing process significantly and the tapes closing the biggest cuts were helping along. 

He gave himself a moment to just sit there and wait until his body was fully functioning again. Once the small tingling in his muscles dissipated completely he stood up and walked to the dresser. Easily he found a pair of clean, light gray sweat pants that were neatly folded with all the other clothes. Carelessly he got rid of his boxers and just pulled on the sweatpants. He didn't bother to look for a clean pair of boxers. 

Having clothes on was still a bit strange for him. 

Not bothering to look in the mirror he left the room. He didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to. 

He headed straight to the living area of the angels, trying to be as quiet as possible. He remembered that Leeteuk had spent his night in his room and he didn't want the older angel to hear him. Leeteuk would come and check on him for sure. 

The living area was dim. No lights were on but the sun was beginning to rise. Donghae shuffled directly to the couches on the lower level of the room where he sat down and pulled his knees close to his chest and turned to watch the sun getting higher and higher. 

The bright orange and yellow rays of sunlight illuminated the room. It was going to be a beautiful day. There were barely any clouds in the sky and birds were flying while singing happily. 

Donghae didn't know for how long he had just sat there when the door opened. He didn’t turn to see who it was that was entering the room - it would either be one of the other two angels or Hyukjae. 

“How’s your back?” Leeteuk asked tenderly from the door before closing it. The sun was already shining brightly in the clear sky. It must be close to breakfast time already.

“Been better,” Donghae answered shortly without turning his gaze from the scenery outside the window. He didn’t hear Leeteuk walking any further into the room but he could feel the elder’s eyes on him, observing him closely. And it felt extremely uncomfortable. 

“Breakfast’s ready. You should come and eat something,” Leeteuk said. His voice was soft and gentle, just like he always was. 

“Not hungry.”

Leeteuk sighed and shook his head. The younger angel paid him no heed and seemed to be determined to keep his attention elsewhere. He knew Hangeng had told Donghae to leave his bedroom – it wasn’t hard to guess – but he couldn’t understand why the angel took it so hard. 

“You should come anyway,” Leeteuk tried to persuade although he somehow knew it was of no use. He had known Donghae for only a short time but he had already learned the angel could be very stubborn if he chose to be so. 

When he received no answer whatsoever, Leeteuk gave up and left the room. Donghae hadn’t realized he was holding his breath before he heard the door closing and his body relaxed again. He knew he had to get out and face the others at some point.

He just didn’t want to do it yet. 

Everyone probably knew about his little stunt already. They would give him looks of pity and concern, and he definitely didn’t want to see either of them. He didn’t want to answer their endless questions about how he was feeling and if he was okay.

Sighing he pulled his knees even closer to his chest than before. Last night he had been desperate to be with someone, not wanting to be alone in his room but now he just wished he would be left alone for a little longer.

Of course he wasn’t left alone. The door opened again, not long after Leeteuk had closed it. Donghae still kept his eyes in the direction of the window although his mind was elsewhere. He was certain it was Hyukjae who had come to get him to breakfast with the others. He would maybe check his back and add some more ointment on the wounds and then drag him to the dining room.

Donghae was about to jump out of his skin when the person spoke and he realized it wasn’t Hyukjae who had come to him.

“Why did you hurt yourself like that?” Hangeng asked from the top of the few steps leading to the lower level of the room. Donghae’s head whipped around in such speed his neck cracked. His eyes were wide open, showing his master a wide range of emotions.

“I-I…” Donghae stammered quietly but gave up. Hangeng would think he’s sick in the head if he told him it made him feel good! He didn’t want to lie to him either. He was completely clueless of what to say.

“I’m waiting,” Hangeng said with a low yet stern voice and crossed his arms. 

Donghae gulped and hugged his knees tighter, as if he could hide behind them and Hangeng would then leave him. At least, that was what he hoped would happen. But the look he received from his master was enough to get him thoughts rolling. 

He exhaled deeply before lowering his gaze to Hangeng’s feet. “I… I needed it,” he muttered. His voice was audible enough for Hangeng to hear him.

Hangeng frowned. “Why?”

“It-it helps,” Donghae whimpered. “It’s familiar… it’s something I’m used to…”

“Explain.”

How could Hangeng be like this? His words were simple commands and his posture was kind of intimidating but still there was an odd comforting feeling flowing from him. 

“I… I don’t think you’ll understand…” Donghae murmured pitifully. 

Hangeng snorted. “I don’t have all day for this, Donghae. Explain yourself and we can leave all this behind us.”

Donghae’s eyes were slowly filling with tears. He hated himself for being such a crybaby but he couldn’t help it. His brother had always picked on him for crying over everything but he had always been like that and there was simply nothing he could do about it. 

“I’m used to it,” he whispered. “I needed it to take away the psychological pain.”

“You reacted that strongly to me ordering you to sleep in your room for one night?” Hangeng questioned, clearly trying hard to understand his angel. Donghae bit on his lip and nodded, trying hard to fight back the tears. “Why? I only told you to stay in your room for the night. It was only that. Today I was expecting to see you in the dining room with all the others.”

“It hurt… the way you told me to go away. I’ve never been pushed away like that…” Donghae’s voice was shaky but he managed to speak without stuttering. “I’m really sorry I pushed it too far last night… I know I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry!”

And now the tears spilled from his eyes, running freely down his cheeks.

“Apology accepted. But we need to work on your problem though. I will not use physical ways of punishing you, Donghae. You have to get used to being told to go to your own room. You also have to get used to me giving you cold shoulder if you’re being punished for misbehaving,” Hangeng spoke calmly. “Am I understood?”

Donghae swallowed thickly and nodded. “Y-yes… I’m sorry…”

“Now get up and go wash your face with cold water before joining the rest for breakfast. You obviously can’t practice flying today so you’re going to have to stay indoors. I will see you for lunch,” Hangeng said before turning on his heels and leaving the room. 

Donghae stared at the door for a split second before he bolted from the couch and rushed to the door. He opened the door just as he saw the door at the other side of the corridor closing.

Hangeng rubbed his temples tiredly. It had been hell of a morning for him and he had been awake for less than an hour. Hyukjae had barged into his room just after his alarm had gone off and told him to get up and follow him out of the room.

Hangeng had just rolled his eyes but done as his brother demanded. He walked calmly to the door of his room where Hyukjae was standing and stepped out of the room. 

“Just take a look around and tell me what’s off,” Hyukjae had snorted. Hangeng had been puzzled about his brother’s behavior and done as he had asked, not understanding what to expect. 

His stomach had clenched painfully as his eyes landed on the brownish red trail going down on the wall right next to the door of his room. 

“Is this a joke?” he had asked. It wasn’t hard to recognize the trail to be blood. 

Hyukjae had sent him a death glare. “Does it look like a joke to you?” he had spat. Hangeng had given him a warning look which had caused his little brother to bite his tongue. “It’s Donghae. He opened his wounds. Leeteuk found him and took him to his room before coming to get me. When I got to him he had forced his body into the slumber.”

“What?” Hangeng had asked, completely dumbstruck. 

“What did you do to him? He had already hard time at the party and then he suddenly ended up hurting himself. What happened?”

“He spoke about things he wasn’t supposed to and I ordered him to his room,” Hangeng had explained, still trying to comprehend the situation.

Now that Hangeng was walking up the stairs and turning to the left his mind was racing. Donghae’s words were ringing in his head and only now did he understand just how badly damaged the angel was mentally. Although the wounds on his body would heal in no time at all, he wasn’t sure if he could help the angel heal all the wounds on the inside.

 

Just like Hangeng said, Donghae spent the whole day indoors. Hyukjae applied more ointment on his wounds before taking Kibum and Leeteuk out. He was bored out of his mind and would've wanted to go out in the sun with the others but both Hangeng and Hyukjae had strictly told him to stay in the living area. 

After lunch the angels were given the freedom to do what they liked. Heechul had asked Leeteuk into his room right after lunch but Siwon and Hangeng had withdrawn into their study to discuss about something work related. 

Donghae had busied himself by following Kibum and Hyukjae through the windows of the living are. The two had decided to catch up what Kibum missed on their first day of flying practice. They were having fun, laughing and playing around. 

Donghae was fascinated by Hyukjae. The young man was nothing like he had imagined and yet he was everything he had hoped. He was supposed to be only taking care of the angels living in the mansion but he had become something much more than just an authority figure for all of them. 

Hyukjae was a friend. 

He was someone they could all rely on. They could express their feelings more openly when they were with him and he would joke around with them. 

But still no one forgot that after all, Hyukjae was still higher than them in the social hierarchy and they were to do as he said. 

Donghae grinned widely when Kibum's wings suddenly gave in on him and the angel fell. He had been about a meter above the ground, his feet around the height of Hyukjae's waist. The angel ended up falling right on Hyukjae, sending both of them stumbling down on the ground. Donghae smiled at the sight of the two laughing on the ground. 

He missed the way Hyukjae took a peak in his direction when someone knocked on the door before opening it. He was taken aback by the knock, knowing none of the brothers would bother to knock before entering the living area of the angels – well, maybe Siwon would do it but Kibum was outside and he knew it so why would he come to the living area?

A young lady with petite frame opened the door and stepped in, immediately bending to bow. 

"Hangeng-ssi asked you to his room," she said. Her voice was bright and clear. 

"Right now?" Donghae asked. "I'm sorry, of course I'll go!" he added quickly, almost forgetting how he wasn't supposed to speak informally about his master in front of anyone else but him. 

The girl only bowed, not saying a word before leaving the room. 

Donghae took a quick look at the two outside, still practicing and having fun. A small sparkle of jealousy aroused in his mind but he quickly swatted it away and stood up from the couch. 

Not wanting to piss his master off, he quickly made his way to the main hall, up the stairs and down the corridor right to the door of Hangeng's room. He stopped before the door though, not bursting right in. It would be rude of him to just burst in, right? But Hangeng was waiting for him, so he should just go in. 

He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling so nervous about going into his master's bedroom. Biting on his bottom lip he lifted his hand on the level of his eyes and let his knuckles hit the wooden door. Thrice. 

He didn't wait for Hangeng to come and open the door for him. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his fingers around the handle and pushed it down. 

Hangeng was by the dresser, going through some clothes, sometimes throwing them on the bed and sometimes stuffing the right back into the drawer. 

"Y-you wished to see me?" Donghae said nervously. 

Hangeng turned his head and greeted the angel with a genuine smile. "Ah, yes. You should go take a shower. Zhou Mi and Henry will be here in a bit over an hour and you must be ready before that. Just strip and go over there, I'll be there to wash you in a moment," he told the angel and returned his attention to the clothes. 

Donghae nodded although Hangeng had already turned away from him. He silently walked over to the couches where he got rid of the gray pants and the white top he was wearing. 

Pulling his wings in he slipped into the bathroom and opened the door of the shower cubicle. Hangeng was true to his words and came into the bathroom right after the angel had stepped into the cubicle. 

Donghae tried his hardest not to stare at his master as he got rid of his clothes and stepped into the cubicle with the angel. 

"Turn towards me and bend over. I'm going to have to wash your hair like that so we won't get soap water into your wounds," Hangeng explained. 

Donghae's cheeks heated up as he did as he was told. He turned to face his master, keeping his eyes lowered to his own toes, and bent forward until he was in a ninety degree angle. His face started to burn even more when he realized his face was at the same level as Hangeng's crotch. 

Hangeng didn't seem to mind Donghae's awkward position at all. He simply took the shower head into his hand and adjusted the water temperature so it was pleasantly warm. 

Donghae sighed in content when the warm water wet his hair. Hangeng was really being careful not to spray the water on his back. It was comforting in a way Donghae couldn't describe in words. Hangeng's hands rubbing his hair and scalp helped him to relax and just enjoy the treatment he received from his master. 

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to get shampoo in them," Hangeng murmured softly after finishing rubbing the shampoo into his angel's hair. He then reached for the shower head again to rinse it away. He couldn't help it but smile when the silent moan escaping the angel reached his ears. 

"Now stand up," Hangeng ordered softly. Donghae didn't protest and was actually relieved to be able to stand up again. Staying in the bent position was really taking the best of him and his muscles. 

Hangeng let the water run over his body, all the time paying extra attention not to let it run over his wounds, before be started lathering the angel’s body. 

Donghae tried to suppress all the moans and sighs that were threatening to escape him as Hangeng's hands roamed on his body. His master was being very thorough and didn't miss a spot. He was carefully washing every square millimeter of his skin, carefully handling his flaccid cock and backside. 

However, there was nothing Donghae could do to stop his cock from reacting to his master's touch. Slowly but steadily blood began to rush south. 

As Hangeng moved down to soap the angel's legs he realized he was facing the angel's very erect body part. Surprised, he looked up only to see the angel biting on his bottom lip so hard he almost drew blood from it. 

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Donghae whimpered, completely ashamed of his own body's reaction to his master's touch. 

Hangeng got over his surprise pretty quickly and smiled at Donghae's reaction. The angel's cheeks were bright red and he looked ready to be swallowed by the bathroom floor. 

"Don't be," he said gently and stood up. "We just don't have time to do anything about it right now. Turn around."

Donghae let out a whimper but did as Hangeng told him. His erection didn't seem to want to go down and he didn't dare to touch himself. He was suddenly so horny he was almost scared. 

Why did he react like this? Hangeng had given him one handjob during his stay in the mansion so far and yet his body was screaming for his master to touch him. 

Hangeng squeezed more soap into his hand and started washing the angel's back – actually he could only wash a small part of his lower back as he didn't want soap to get into the still open wounds on his upper back. He then moved to wash his angel's rear and legs. 

By the time Hangeng's hands moved to the back of his things Donghae was already writhing in need. Hangeng had quickly rubbed the soap on his butt cheeks and carefully lathered even the crack of his ass with soap, which only made him crave more of his master's touch. 

"Hangeng...please?" Donghae whispered with a shaky voice. 

"Donghae, I told you we don't have much time," Hangeng answered him nonchalantly. 

Donghae bit his tongue. Hangeng wouldn't approve him begging after he had already told him he wouldn't receive any attention from him. But although his brain was still working coherently, the reasoning didn't reach his needy body part. 

"Okay, you're done. Go, dry yourself, put on the clothes on the bed and wait for me," Hangeng ordered gently as he put the showerhead on the wall and started washing himself. 

Donghae bit back a whine and quickly slipped out of the cubicle. Apparently he would have to just try and cope with his needy erection without any relief. 

He snatched the towel hanging on the wall and hurried to dry himself enough for him to leave the bathroom. He didn't want to stay there longer than he had to. It was embarrassing that he had reacted to Hangeng's touches the way he did and he preferred not to prolong the time he had to be naked and bare to his master's eyes. 

The clothes he was supposed to wear were on top of the bed, just like Hangeng has said. He dried his hair while studying the pieces of clothing. 

They were all of dark shades. The shorts – hot pants in his opinion – were pitch black, the underwear was also black with a bright white waist band and the shirt with an open back was dark navy blue. Grimacing at the rather revealing clothing Donghae started to put them on. He hated the underwear and he hated the shorts. The shirt was okay although it also revealed quite a lot of his chest but at least his nipples were covered. The underwear didn't cover his butt cheeks completely and the hot pants covered his backside just barely. 

Why did Hangeng force him to wear clothes like this?

It didn't take Hangeng long to finish his shower and just as Donghae got the shirt on, freed his wings and sat on the bed the door of the bathroom opened and Hangeng walked into the room with his towel wrapped around his lower half. 

"I'll just dress up myself and then I'm going to do your make up," he said and walked directly to the dresser. Donghae shamelessly watched his master as he pulled on his clothes. His erection had calmed due to his hatred towards the clothes he had to wear and since the pants were _tight_ he doubted he would get another hard on. 

Once Hangeng was done dressing up he walked over to his angel and knelt down before him on the floor. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out the eyeliner. 

"Close your eyes now," Hangeng told him gently although they both knew Donghae was familiar with the procedure already. 

Hangeng carefully drew thin lines on the base of Donghae's eyelashes. "Nervous?"

Donghae hummed, not daring to open his mouth. 

"Don't worry. Just remember what I said. Don't speak unless you're asked something and stay by my side. Don't make too obvious contacts with Henry, okay? Zhou Mi's our friend but he's very different from us when it comes to the angels," Hangeng spoke and put the eyeliner away. Donghae carefully opened his eyes so he wouldn't mess up the still wet eyeliner. Hangeng paid him no heed however, as he took out a jewelry box from the drawer and opened it. 

"What do you mean?" Donghae asked silently. 

Hangeng glanced at him quickly before he returned his attention on the contents of the box in his lap, clearly trying to decide what the angel should wear. 

He eventually picked up two black leather bracelets with bright stones attached to them and rolled them around the angel's wrists while saying: 

"Let's just say that his relationship with Henry is more of the normal master-slave type. He treats Henry well but by no means are they friends. Henry belongs to Zhou Mi and he doesn't hesitate to use him the way he likes."

Donghae frowned at Hangeng's words. He had thought Zhou Mi was a good person and a good master. He had only seen Henry for a short moment at the party but the boy had seemed happy. It was hard to imagine he was being mistreated.

“You’re going to be just fine. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?” Hangeng assured and a pair of clip earrings from the box. He attached the diamonds on Donghae’s earlobes before taking his collar and fastening it around his neck. He then stood up with a contemplating look on his face. Donghae raised his eyebrows a little but said nothing. Suddenly Hangeng took the box again and pulled out a small ear cuff and put it on Donghae’s ear.

He hummed, approving the sight of his angel before him and stood up again. Just then someone knocked on the door. Hangeng asked the person to come in and so the door opened, revealing the same maid who had come to Donghae earlier.

“Excuse me, but Heechul-ssi asked you to join him and the others in the living room,” she said after bowing.

Hangeng nodded with a smile. “Have Zhou Mi and Henry arrived yet?”

The girl nodded. “They arrived a few minutes ago, sir.”

“Thank you. You may go now,” Hangeng told her in a friendly manner. The girl bowed again, her long hair falling from her shoulders. She then left the room and silently closed the door after herself.

“Ready to go?” Hangeng then asked and turned to face his angel. Donghae had grown more nervous about this dinner with Zhou Mi and Henry. He nodded but gulped loudly. Hangeng flashed him his dazzling smile before offering his hand for the angel and pulling him up. 

Donghae rubbed awkwardly his arm as he walked to the door but stopped when he realized Hangeng wasn’t following right after him. He turned to his master, looking very nervous and slightly worried – and he didn’t try to hide it – only to see the man staring at him with a small frown.

“Hangeng?” Donghae asked warily. 

“Should we change your shirt?” Hangeng asked. Donghae hadn’t expected the question at all and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“N-no, I’m okay with this,” he answered quickly.

“It’s okay if you want to wear a shirt with closed back. I don’t want you to feel more uncomfortable than you are already.”

Donghae had to restrain himself from running to the man and hugging him tightly. He was touched by Hangeng’s concern.

He smiled sweetly. “I’m okay, really. They will heal faster when they get air and I get to keep my wings out,” he said and tried to make it clear he really meant it. He wouldn’t have hesitated to change his pants but apparently Hangeng wasn’t offering him the chance to do so. And besides, he loved having his wings out. Letting his wounds show was a small price for having his wings out and relaxed.

Hangeng dropped his folded hands and gave him a small smile. He walked over to the angel and placed his hand on the small of his back, gently leading him to the door and into the hallway.  
Donghae enjoyed the warmth of Hangeng's hand on his skin and managed to turn his thoughts away from his nervousness. 

They stopped when they were right in front of the large pair of doors in the main hall, on the opposite side to the doors leading to the dining hall. Hangeng told the two servants standing by the door to wait for a moment and turned to the angel. 

"Still nervous?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Donghae nodded and sucked in his bottom lip. "You're going to be just fine. I won't leave you alone with Zhou Mi at any point. There will always be at least one of my brothers with you, okay?"

"Okay..." Donghae whispered. His nervousness was getting into him again. 

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," Hangeng smiled brightly. 

Donghae did as told and squished his eyes shut. He tried not to clench his fists and drew as much air into his body as possible before blowing everything out until his lungs burned. 

"Okay, I'm ready," he gasped after his breathing became regular again. Hangeng smiled widely and brushed his fingers quickly on the angel's cheek before telling the servants to open the doors. 

The moment the doors were opened and they stepped into the room they heard the conversation come to a halt and Heechul screeched: 

"What on Earth took you so long?"

Hangeng chuckled and pulled Donghae along as they walked further into the room. "You know I'm very conscious about my angel's looks," he said and winked at Zhou Mi. The tall man snorted but grinned knowingly whereas Heechul just rolled his eyes. 

Siwon scooted closer to Kibum when Hangeng and Donghae got closer to them. Heechul and Zhou Mi were sitting side by side on the other couch with their angels by their sides. Hangeng sat next to his brother and pulled his angel very close to him. Donghae almost squealed when Hangeng tugged him closer until he was nearly sitting on his master's lap. 

Only now did Donghae have time to look around in the room. The room was high. The windows were from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Black and turquoise curtains graced the windows and the same colors decorated the room. The couches were black and modern but still very comfortable. There were white and turquoise pillows and the carpets were white. On their left was probably the biggest fireplace Donghae had ever seen in his life. 

"So, Zhou Mi, have you enjoyed your stay here in Korea?" Siwon asked casually. He seemed to have noticed how possessive my Hangeng had pulled Donghae close to him and he also wrapped his arm around Kibum's waist. No one paid it any attention though – only Kibum reacted to it. 

"Oh my lord, it has been the worst stay ever! I swear the hotel hasn't earned all the stars it has," Zhou Mi exclaimed dramatically. 

Heechul snorted. "But you always stay in the best hotels in the country!"

"That's why I'm so shocked!" Zhou Mi exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Hangeng and Siwon. 

"Then what happened?" Siwon asked, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

Zhou Mi's expression was screaming of overreacted emotions and he made quite a scene as he took Henry's hand into his own. The angel's eyes widened but he quickly reclaimed his composure and lowered his gaze. 

"You won't believe this but everything in the room was off when I arrived. I booked the suite for myself _and my angel_ but when we got there the room was prepared only for me! The bed was made for one person, there were towels only for me and even the equipment I ordered for Henry were missing. And that's not all! Yesterday morning I ordered both of us breakfast but they only delivered what I ordered for myself!"

Siwon and Hangeng looked stunned. "That's..." Siwon began to say but Heechul finished his sentence:

"Outrageous! How dare they?!" 

One thing was for sure – Heechul and Zhou Mi were very much alike when it came to being a drama queen. Not only were they obviously very conscious about their looks they also behaved in the same way. 

Donghae almost smiled at the sight of the two angels sitting on the couch in front of him. Henry and Leeteuk were both flustered and had their heads lowered. 

"I know, right! I made it very clear that I was coming with an angel and I wanted him to be treated like they treat me. I'm never going to stay in that hotel again," Zhou Mi sighed and pulled Henry even closer to himself if possible. 

Only now did Donghae take a better look at the angel with emerald green wings. The other angels were wearing similar kind of clothes as Donghae and Henry was no exception. His shorts were black, his shirt was especially dark purple, but he had a lot more make-up and jewelries on than the rest of the angels. He had many earrings and his collar was more like a necklace with all the diamonds and silver chains hanging loosely from it. His look was just like it had been the night before at the party. 

The conversation went on smoothly. The brothers and Zhou Mi spoke pretty much about everything from Zhou Mi complaining about how the brothers never visited him to work related topics. 

Donghae lost his interest and relaxed in Hangeng's arms, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. He let his eyes roam around in the room since it was new to him and he had never been there before. It was just as gorgeous as any other room in the mansion. 

He regained his interest in the conversation only when one of the angels was asked something. Zhou Mi asked them many questions about their pasts and their experiences with the brothers. 

Donghae almost choked on air when Zhou Mi's sharp eyes suddenly fixed on him and he asked: "Tell me, Donghae, is Hangeng good in bed?"

Hangeng only laughed whereas Donghae's mind went overloaded. His frantic eyes searched for support from Hangeng but when he received only a very amused look from his master he stuttered something about him not being sure. 

"We haven't had sex yet," Hangeng explained, noticing his angel's discomfort. 

"Oh! How have you been able to restrain yourself Geng? I've never understood you!" Zhou Mi had teased. He then turned his attention back to Donghae. "Do you think he'll be better than your previous owner?"

"I-I..." Donghae stammered, freaked out of his mind. 

"Mimi, stop teasing the poor boy. Can't you see how uncomfortable he is?" Siwon laughed. Zhou Mi chuckled with Hangeng but in his mind Donghae silently thanked Siwon for saving him. When the conversation moved on and Zhou Mi didn't ask him any more questions Donghae let his rigid body relax again. 

"Oh, that reminds me... There's something I have to talk to you about," Zhou Mi said suddenly. The three brothers all leaned a bit forward, clearly curious of what the tall man was about to say. 

"What is it?" Heechul asked.

"I'd rather talk about it in private," Zhou Mi answered and let his eyes move from angel to angel. 

Siwon quickly understood what the Chinese man was trying to hint at and turned to Kibum. "Kibum-ah, take Henry and the others to your living area. There will be someone asking you to join us for dinner when it's served."

Kibum frowned a little but stood up either way. He walked over to Henry and said something in English. The angel with green wings flashed the other a bright white smile and followed him to the door. Leeteuk silently joined the other two but Donghae was hesitant to leave. 

He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous about leaving his master's side. 

"Donghae, it's okay. Just go with the others," Hangeng told him calmly. Donghae gulped, eyes pleading for Hangeng to let him stay. When his master was clearly not going to answer his pray he admitted his defeat and followed the other angels out of the room. 

The moment the doors were closed behind them Kibum and Henry started chatting in English. It was clear they had already had a chance to talk at the party. Leeteuk and Donghae followed the two into their living area where they immediately went to the couches. 

Unlike the others Donghae went to the small kitchen area, straight for the fridge. He found a bottle of orange juice and poured all of them a glass of it. He carefully placed the glasses on a tray, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and went to the others. 

"Thanks," Henry said with his bright smile when he accepted the glass from Donghae. The angel offered the others their glasses and sat down on the couch, right next to Leeteuk. Kibum and Henry were sitting on the other. 

"Your master's quite a person," Leeteuk said playfully, earning a giggle from Kibum and a snort from Henry.

"Oh, Zhou Mi and Heechul are a handful sometimes," Henry grinned. "They're both such drama queens when they get on the right mood. Siwon and Hangeng are much steadier."

"Can't argue that," Leeteuk said and took a sip of his juice. 

"Anyway, how long have you been here?" Henry asked curiously, eying all the three angels in the room.

Kibum cleared his throat. "I think this is our fifth day if I haven't lost count already."

Donghae nodded and Leeteuk shrugged. "Something like that."

"Really?" Henry exclaimed. "Based on the way you behave I would've assumed you had been here for longer."

"Based on the way we behave?" Kibum asked curiously, playfully cocking his eyebrow up.

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes at the angel sitting next to him. "Oh please, you and Donghae were almost sitting on your masters' laps!" 

Donghae's eyes widened and a deep shade of red married his cheeks. Kibum wasn't any better than him, which caused Henry to burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Only Leeteuk was behaving like a new angel normally would, but I guess it's because you're Heechul's," Henry said after recovering from his laughter. Leeteuk only shrugged but smiled his usual warm smile. 

“But you are also pretty comfortable with Zhou Mi-ssi,” Kibum pointed out, still flustered by Henry’s comment. “He must be good to you also.”

“Oh well, he’s good to me when he feels like it,” Henry said and made a face. “I mean, he does always take care of me after sex and makes sure everything’s alright but we aren’t what you could call friends. He’s my master and I’m to obey him without objections.”

“Really? I thought Zhou Mi was like Siwon or Hangeng… at least to me Siwon feels like a friend of a kind…” Kibum muttered almost too silently for the others to hear him. Donghae smiled a little. He agreed with Kibum – Hangeng was like a friend of a sort for him. He wasn’t just a master for him.

Henry scoffed. “He takes care of me and I’m happy with him but he has always made sure there’s nothing more than master-slave relationship between us. He would probably change me for Donghae, for example, if he didn’t belong to Hangeng already.” 

Donghae choked on the juice he had just taken into his mouth and got a huge coughing fit. Leeteuk scolded him for being careless and patted him on his back until the angel got over the fit and managed to get his breathing back to regular pace. 

“Kibum-ah, what do you think Zhou Mi meant by the ‘equipment’ he had ordered for me to the hotel, huh?” Henry asked darkly. Kibum’s eyes widened and a deep blush colored his cheeks – his skin was almost of the same color as his wings. “I’m nothing more but an object of pleasure for my master. He uses me the way he likes. I’m glad he makes sure I’m alright afterwards but he really does that only because he wants to show me around for other people and he loves hearing other people’s jealous comments about me, knowing that he owns something the others would die for. It could be a lot worse though. I’m happy I’m with Zhou Mi and not someone else.”

“Have you always been with him then?” Leeteuk asked.

“Oh, no. I was injected in Canada and sold in the black markets. Zhou Mi found me on his business trip to Hong Kong where he saw me in a...show,” Henry explained, hesitating with the last word. Donghae wondered what kind of show he was talking about but he didn’t dare to ask. Apparently no one dared to ask any more questions about Henry’s past.

"Oh, Donghae-ah, can I ask you something personal?" Henry then asked, his sparkling eyes finding the silent angel. He either didn't see how Donghae was fidgeting nervously or then he just ignored it. 

"Erm, sure, I guess..." Donghae murmured silently. Leeteuk cast him a quick look but he didn't react to it.

"Zhou Mi kept on bugging me if I knew about those wounds in your back last night. Hangeng didn't do them, did he?" 

Donghae's whole body tensed. He should've known to expect this topic to rise. 

"It...it's... Uhh..." Donghae struggled with his words. 

Leeteuk noticed how unbelievably nervous the younger angel was and gently placed his warm hand on Donghae's bare thigh. "His previous owner did them."

"But why are they open again?" Henry questioned, not understanding the situation. Donghae wished the conversation to die, fast. 

"Something happened," Leeteuk said simply, clearly telling Henry to drop it already. 

"I'm sorry, Donghae. I didn't mean to poke my nose into your private things if you're not comfortable with it..." Henry apologized sincerely. Donghae tried to crack a smile and told the other it was alright. "I guess we all have our unpleasant histories," Henry then said and smiled sympathetically at Donghae.

"Henry, how long have you been with Zhou Mi?" Kibum asked, rather smoothly changing the topic of their conversation.

Donghae was amazed by Henry's ability to jump from one emotion to another as the angel suddenly snorted and sarcastically answered: "A century or so." Kibum raised his eyebrows in confusion. "He bought me about ten years ago."

"Wow! Ten years?" Kibum spoke out all their thoughts. 

Henry chuckled and grinned. "I know, I'm pretty addictive," he said and winked at them. 

That meant Henry had been an angel almost as long as Leeteuk. He was older angel than Donghae and Kibum – apparently Kibum was the youngest one of them. 

"Henry... Why did he want to... sell you?" Donghae asked tenderly. "I apologize for my tardiness! You-you don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like it..." he added quickly and lowered his face. 

Henry looked at him, amused, and told him to look up. "Don't apologize for being curious like that. I would be curious too!" Donghae looked up and relaxed a little after seeing the smile on Henry's lips. "He got bored with me. He was running out of kinks to keep it interesting."

"It interesting?" Kibum asked.

"You're such an innocent one, aren't you?" Henry teased the angel beside him. "Sex, Kibum. He got tired of having sex with me."

"Then why didn't he sell you?" Leeteuk asked. Donghae was glad Kibum and Leeteuk asked the same questions that were running in his head so he didn't have to ask any more awkward questions. 

"He did, actually. He sold me to his cousin but after a week or so he got me back," Henry said. Although his voice was light the look in his eyes grew darker. 

"What happened?" Leeteuk asked gently. 

"Let's say his cousin didn't take good care of me and Zhou Mi started to regret selling me."

"So everything's good now?" 

"Yeaaaah..." Henry said in English, stretching the word while leaning back on the couch. "He had bought himself another angel though, a female."

"Really?" Kibum asked. "I'm sorry..."

It wasn't new for a person to have more than one angel but in angel societies it was humiliating to have to share their master with another angel. No matter how badly they were handled and treated, their masters were supposed to be satisfied with only one angel. 

"It's okay. She's very nice and reminds me of my sister. It's kind of awkward sometimes in bed since she really is like my sister's doppelgänger. Even my sister said she's like her exact copy," Henry said with a small smile. For the first time the angel seemed to show his childlike nature and Donghae's heart melted at the sight. 

"Wait, your sister has met her?" Leeteuk asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh yes! She visited us two months ago."

"That's unbelievable! I haven't seen my sister ever since my transformation," Leeteuk said in disbelief. 

"Maybe Heechul will let you meet her. You should ask him about it. He's not really all that intimidating after you piss him off a couple times. After that he knows how to handle things like that and you know how to pull his strings correctly," Henry said with a glint in his eyes. 

"I don't know about that. I haven't had time to piss him off yet," Leeteuk chuckled. 

"Well, you will. I promise you," Henry grinned playfully. "Do you, Kibum and Donghae, have siblings?"

Donghae swallowed thickly. He didn't want to talk about Donghwa! He had barely been able to talk about him to Hangeng and he was definitely not able to talk about him now.

"I have a younger sister. I think she should finish high school this year," Kibum said with a sad smile. 

"And I guess you haven't seen her either. I'm sure Siwon will let you meet her. You probably don't have to do more than mention her and he will find her in a blink of an eye," Henry assured kindly. "What about you Donghae?"

Donghae tried not to stutter. He decided to keep it short and get over it quick. "I-I have a hyung."

"Oh, you're the only one with a brother. Is he much older than you?" 

"A-ah... Donghwa's two years older than me..." Donghae stammered quickly, his mind shutting down at the sudden additional question. 

Henry's eyes widened impossibly wide. "Donghwa?!" he exclaimed. 

Donghae winced at Henry's a bit raised voiced, totally not expecting such reaction. He hadn't even meant to say Donghwa's name – it just slipped from his mouth!

"Y-yes...?" Donghae stammered. Leeteuk and Kibum were observing the situation with curiosity and a small hint of concern in their eyes. Donghae was stiff as an iron stick and it looked like his already pale skin had just turned whiter. 

"Is he also an angel? Does he also have blue wings? Like, sapphire blue wings?" 

The flow of questions made Donghae feel dizzy. 

"You know his brother?" Leeteuk asked, almost hissed. 

"If he's the same Donghwa, then yes. His mistress is Zhou Mi's good friend and we visit them every time we're here," Henry answered. All the childish playfulness had disappeared from his eyes and voice by now. He was totally serious about the matter. His eyes were glued to Donghae who was clearly lost, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. Henry really felt bad for him.

Donghae's mind was ready to explode. Henry knew his brother. He had seen him – many times! 

It could only mean that Donghwa had been there all that time he had been kept in the basement. And Henry had been there, in the same house without knowing about him. 

All this made him feel sick in his stomach. 

"Donghae, are you alright?" Henry asked seriously. 

The angel with powder blue wings was white as a sheet. His body was tense and his breathing irregular. 

"Donghae?" Leeteuk asked and gently moved his hand on his thigh. "Donghae, what is it?"

That's it. He couldn't stand the situation any longer. He had to get away. Abruptly he stood up from the couch, almost dropping the glass in the process. 

"I-I'll be in my room..." he muttered silently and without waiting for any kind of answer from the others he fled from the room. He heard Leeteuk calling after him with nothing but worry in his voice. Henry yelled an apology after him but he was already by the door of his room and he quickly locked himself in. 

Funny how just a night before he never wanted to be alone in that room but now it was the only place he could think of where to hide. He went immediately to the bed and fell on it, face first. 

He didn't know how to handle this all. Donghwa had been there all that time without him knowing anything about it. Had Donghwa known he was kept in that godforsaken room for all those years? Had he known how he had been treated? 

Why hadn't he come to him? It would've given him a lot more strength to know his brother was there. He would've been able to take all that shit a lot better if he had seen his brother, known he wasn't alone and his brother was okay. 

Had his hyung been treated the same way as he had been? 

No – he mentally scratched that thought over. Henry knew Donghwa, so it meant he had met him and spoken to him. He had also been in the party last night and Donghae hadn't seen any visible physical damage on him. 

Tears were running down, soaking his pillow. He was torn in between a war of emotions. One part of him was happy Donghwa had been treated at least fairly well – at least that's what he wanted to believe in – but the other part of him felt betrayed. He and his hyung had always been close, good friends. He was angry, furious at Donghwa for letting him – his own little brother – be tortured like that for all those years.

Donghae swallowed the sob trying to escape him when he heard a soft knock on the door. He had his head turned away from the door and he didn't want to turn his teary face to see who entered the room with a key.

"Donghae-ah, what's wrong?" Hyukjae's gentle voice reached his ears. An involuntary sob left his lips but he didn't turn to face him. "Did something happen with the other angels?" Hyukjae asked and walked further into the room. 

Donghae bit his lip. The bed dipped and soon he felt Hyukjae's warm, comforting hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. "Don’t tell me you’re forcing yourself into slumber again… Henry was looking awful when I went to get them for dinner. They told me you're here but they refused to tell me what happened."

Poor Henry! Donghae hadn’t even thought about him. He must be feeling awful, not knowing why Donghae ran away so suddenly without an explanation. 

He would have to apologize him later if he got the chance to do so.

“Did they say or do something to upset you?” Hyukjae asked tenderly.

“N-no…” Not really. It wasn’t their fault Donghae got upset. 

“Then what is it?” Hyukjae asked again. Donghae sighed and rubbed the tears from his face on the pillow before turning his face so Hyukjae could see him. He didn’t care how ridiculous he looked with his puffy red eyes and runny nose.

“I… I’ll talk to Hangeng about it…” he muttered so silently Hyukjae didn’t hear him. 

The man raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t quite catch what you said…” he said and smiled warmly, pleased Donghae at least spoke to him.

“I-I’ll talk to Hangeng about it,” Donghae said a bit more audibly. Hyukjae’s smile widened and he gently patted the angel’s tormented back, careful not to hurt him. 

“I’m satisfied with that. You just have to keep your word, okay?” he said and stood up. Donghae nodded silently. “Good. Now get up. Let’s quickly do something to your face and then you’ll go eat with the others.”

With that Donghae got up. He silently thanked Hangeng for using waterproof eyeliner so his face wasn’t smudged with the make-up. Hyukjae lead him to the bathroom where he took some paper and soaked it under the cold water before gently patting Donghae’s face with it.

When he decided he had done everything he could do reduce the redness of Donghae’s face he threw the paper into the toilet and flushed it down. 

“Come on, the others are waiting for you. We don’t want to let them starve, now do we?” Hyukjae grinned and practically pulled the angel out of his room and all the way to the doors of the dining room. The two servants pushed the doors open for them and Hyukjae ushered the angel to go in before him.

The table seemed to have grown in length. Heechul and Zhou Mi were sitting at the ends of the table with their angels right next to them. Siwon was sitting next to Henry and Kibum was beside him, between him and Heechul. Hangeng was sitting next to Leeteuk, in front of Siwon and there was one chair empty next to him, right in front of Henry.

Apparently that chair was for Donghae. 

The angel turned to give Hyukjae a slightly confused look but the man silently motioned for him to go sit down. He then turned to the others around the table and said: “I’ll be in my room in case I’m needed. Enjoy your dinner.” 

Donghae sat down next to Hangeng who cast him a concerned look but the angel barely even noticed it. He didn’t understand why Hyukjae suddenly sounded so cold and didn’t join them for dinner like he always did. 

The others didn't pay much or any attention on Hyukjae though, only Hangeng nodded before Hyukjae left the room. No long after the door closed after him the doors of kitchen opened and servants came into the room with plates full of food in their hands. They placed the dishes right in front of everyone, bowed and exited the room.

“Well then, bon appetite!” Siwon said cheerfully.

The dinner went on as smoothly as the conversation back in the living room had gone. The brothers spoke with Zhou Mi, the tall Chinese man asked the angels many questions, and the angels were all flustered for most of the time. 

 

Hangeng sighed when he finally closed the front door. It was well past three in the morning when Zhou Mi finally decided to call it a day and leave with Henry. It had been one hell of a day – night – for all of them and Hangeng desperately wanted to go to his bedroom and fall asleep with Donghae’s warm body right next to him. 

He had been rather lonely the night before when he had slept alone in his large bed. He thought he would’ve got used to it already since he had slept alone ever since Sungmin left with Kyuhyun. 

He smiled softly at the thought of Donghae spending the night with him and walked over to the open doors of the living room. Donghae was lying on the couch, completely relaxed and breathing evenly.

It had been too much for the poor angel’s body. Apparently he hadn’t rested well the night before and now his body took it out on him.

He had fallen into the slumber about half an hour before Zhou Mi and Henry left. It had been obvious to everyone he had struggled to stay in control but eventually he hadn’t been able to fight it anymore.

Silently Hangeng walked over to his angel and sat on the edge of the couch, gently wiping a strand of hair from the angel’s face. 

“Donghae-ah, I’d prefer sleeping in bed rather than here on the couch…” Hangeng murmured gently, knowing the angel could still hear him. Donghae had fallen into the slumber with his head on his lap and it had been a small problem for him to get up to bid good night for Zhou Mi and Henry.

He wasn’t the only angel who had had troubles staying awake though. Siwon had been forced to exit with Kibum almost two hours before Zhou Mi and Henry left. Poor angel had almost fallen into the slumber already and Siwon needed to ask Hyukjae to help him get Kibum to his room. Only Leeteuk and Henry had managed to stay awake although they were also drop dead tired and their bodies were screaming for rest. 

Donghae was struggling to rise from his slumber. He was utterly ashamed for not being able to resist it no matter how many times Hangeng had told him it was alright. He had listened to Hangeng and Zhou Mi chatting, sometimes bringing Henry into the conversation, and he would’ve been happy to join them also. If only his body hadn’t betrayed him…

“Are you able to get out of your slumber long enough for us to reach my bedroom?” Hangeng asked softly, all the time playing with Donghae’s hair.

It was such a gentle and heartwarming gesture. Slowly, encouraged by Hangeng’s words and touches, Donghae forced his body out of the slumber. It required a lot more time than he was comfortable with. Slowly yet steadily he regained control over his facial muscles and fingers and let his lips spread into a pleased smile. 

Hangeng smiled softly at the sight of his angel slowly rising from his slumber. “You did so good today, Donghae-ah. I’m very proud of you,” he complimented.

Donghae moaned softly before opening his eyes and searching for his master’s dark ones. “I’m sorry I couldn’t fight it any longer…” he apologized with hoarse voice. 

“I told you many times already, it’s okay. I agree with Zhou Mi wholeheartedly that you’re one of the most adorable angels either of us has ever come across with. Even Zhou Mi couldn’t be upset about you falling into slumber in front of him,” Hangeng chuckled. “Believe me; he wouldn’t have tolerated it, had you been Leeteuk or Kibum.”

Donghae smiled a little, relieved Hangeng really wasn't angry or disappointed with him. He slowly moved his hand to rub his face. His body was still heavy but at least he managed to move his limbs already. 

"Can you get up yet?" Hangeng asked, grinning. He had probably never seen anything cuter than Donghae rubbing his face like that. 

Donghae hummed and nodded. With a bit of help from Hangeng he managed to push himself up in a sitting position. Hangeng then helped him on his feet and steadied him all the way up to his own room, where he eased the angel on the bed. 

Without a second thought Hangeng started stripping Donghae from his clothes, earning a satisfied moan from the angel when the tight shorts were pulled off him. 

"Relieved?" Hangeng asked teasingly. Donghae opened his eyes that he had unconsciously closed and glared at his master. 

"You would be too if you were forced to wear those kinda pants!" he said with a pout. 

Hangeng laughed at his face and proceeded to take off the rather uncomfortable underwear. Donghae wasn't even trying to cover his nude bottom half from his master's eyes, his earlier lust returning faster than he would've ever expected. There was just something in those dark orbs watching him that turned him on to no end. 

Hangeng smirked knowingly as he saw the glossy look in Donghae's eyes. He hadn't forgotten how he had simply just ignored the angel's problem earlier and he already knew the look of lust in Donghae's eyes. 

And hell, since the angel wanted it there was no way he was going to turn him down!

Carefully Hangeng pushed on Donghae's shoulder until the angel was lying on his back on the bed, never forgetting the wounds on his back. Donghae cocked his eyebrow curiously but a small, sexy as hell, smirk was playing on his lips. 

Hangeng groaned silently and crawled on the bed, straddling his angel's thighs as he settled on him. "You shouldn’t do that if you don't want me to lose control over myself, you know," he murmured with husky, low voice that sent shivers all over Donghae's body. 

Although his body had been heavy and numb a short while before Donghae was now fully aware of his master's hands teasingly moving under his shirt, all the time traveling up and pushing the garment away at the same time, exposing his white stomach and chest. And it felt _good_! 

Donghae couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure escaping his throat when Hangeng's soft fingers rolled over his pectorals and found his nipples. Electric waves of intense pleasure shot through his body, making his brain hit blank. 

"God, Donghae! You have any idea what you're doing to me," Hangeng growled and before Donghae could even comprehend his words his shirt was being ripped into two. He gasped in surprise but his shock was short lived when Hangeng dove for his exposed chest. His lips were all over his exposed skin – kissing, sucking and nibbling oh so deliciously. 

Hangeng sucked a rather prominent hickey on Donghae's collar bone before he sat up again ago admire his masterpiece. 

"Let's take this off..." Hangeng murmured and reached for the collar still secured around Donghae's neck. 

The angel was about to burst into tears! How could Hangeng be so sweet at such a horny moment? He couldn't understand it and yet he was more grateful than ever before. 

"Thank you," he whispered softly. Hangeng smiled and placed the collar on the bedside table. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want us both to enjoy this," Hangeng answered and cupped his face into his hands. "And that includes you also, Donghae. I want you to enjoy this, to get as much pleasure as I do."

Donghae swallowed his tears of happiness and let himself get lost in Hangeng's dark eyes as the man above him slowly closed the gap between them. The moment their lips touched Donghae's eyes fluttered shut. 

Donghae felt like melting into the kiss. Hangeng was demanding yet sweet and loving.

Donghae moaned and broke the kiss to draw more air into his lungs. Hangeng didn't seem to mind but moved his lips to the angel's neck. His hands were roaming all over Donghae's chest, time after time pinching his nipples between his fingers. 

Donghae was reduced into a moaning mess that was dying to get more friction on his naked crotch. His erection was already standing proudly, curving towards his navel. 

Suddenly Hangeng pulled away from him completely and the angel let out a needy whine. His master smirked at him.

"Turn around, Donghae-ah," Hangeng told him and Donghae didn't hesitate for a moment to comply. Swiftly he turned around and was actually pretty proud of himself when he didn't smack his master with his wings in the process. 

Hangeng settled on the back of Donghae's thighs again. He loved the soft moans and sighs of pleasure that escaped Donghae. The moans increased in volume when he ran his fingers along the bone of the angel's wings. 

Hangeng was utterly mesmerized by Donghae's reactions and found himself wondering just how sensitive the wings – especially the roots of them – could really be. He knew they were the angels' most erogenous place and it has been said they were even more sensitive than the prostate for men. 

"Hangeng...please," Donghae gasped and turned his head so he could see the man above him. 

Hangeng swore the pleas went straight to his crotch. "Yes, Donghae?" 

Donghae's cheeks were burning. Was Hangeng really asking him to beg? He couldn't... Not after what his mistress made him do... 

But on the other hand, he knew Hangeng wasn't her. Hangeng was gentle and honestly wanted him to enjoy this. 

And so he squished his eyes shut and turned his face into the pillow. "Please, I want more..." he pleaded into the pillow. 

Hangeng chuckled and leaned down to kiss the root of the angel's wings. Donghae writhed in pleasure and need. 

Without a word Hangeng reached over to the bedside table on his side of the bed and opened the drawer. In no time at all he found the bottle of lube he was looking for. 

Donghae held his breath when he saw the bottle of lube in Hangeng's hands. He was nervous but slightly curious of what it would be like to have lube used while having sex. His mistress had never bothered with lube but he knew it would most likely make the whole penetration much more bearable. 

"Donghae, tell me if there's anything you're uncomfortable with and I'll stop, okay?" Hangeng asked. Donghae was surprised to hear the serious tone in his husky voice and he silently nodded. Fortunately it was enough for Hangeng. 

Hangeng squeezed a good amount of the slick substance onto his fingers and shifted a little so he was between Donghae's legs. The angel seemed to get the hint quite quickly as he immediately pushed himself on his knees, keeping his elbows and forehead on the mattress.

Hangeng couldn't help but smile at the sight of the angel before him. He had always appreciated the fact that angels didn't have any body hair other than the hair on their heads, eyebrows and lashes. Donghae was otherwise hairless and had a beautiful smooth skin. 

Seeing Donghae behave in such a submissive way even without him really asking to do anything only fed his lust to his angel. 

Donghae moaned when he felt Hangeng's warm hands spreading him open and just a second after there was a slick finger teasing his entrance. The finger was rubbing over his hole, sometimes adding more pressure but not enough for the fingertip to slip in. It felt odd to have something slick touching him like that but it was odd in a positive way. 

He liked it. 

Hangeng leaned over Donghae's body and kissed the root of his wing when he pushed his index finger in, past the tight ring of muscles. Donghae moaned as the digit went into him but it was mostly because of his amazement – it didn't hurt! And Hangeng kissing his wings only increased the pleasure he felt. 

Hangeng started slowly moving the finger in and out of his angel. He loved listening to all the mewls and moans and pants that Donghae let out. 

Donghae differed from Sungmin in ways Hangeng hadn't even dared to imagine. Although their physical appearances were kind of similar, their personalities were pretty much the opposites. By now Sungmin would've already told him to "hurry the fuck up" but Donghae was clearly enjoying everything he gave him and _asked_ if he wanted something more. 

Grinning at his own thoughts he added the second finger into the angel. Donghae groaned and buried his face into the pillow, muffling all the possible sounds he could emit. 

The stretch was driving the angel nuts. It felt so different from everything he had experienced earlier that he didn't even recognize himself for making such noises that he did. Hangeng was taking his sweet time in preparing him for a bigger intrusion but thanks to the lube and how much it eased the penetration, Donghae found himself wanting more. He wanted to get it faster. 

He hated himself for begging for more but he needed it. He craved it. 

"You can't keep talking into the pillow if you want me to actually understand what you're trying to say," Hangeng murmured against the uninjured skin of his back. 

Donghae couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't beg for more - not with the images of his memories flashing behind his closed eyelids. 

Instead of opening his mouth again he chose to use his body. Hangeng's fingers were constantly pushing in and out of him, sometimes scissoring him open, and the man definitely noticed when Donghae pushed back to meet his fingers. 

He chuckled and sucked a hickey right under the junction of Donghae's wing. He said nothing, just enjoyed the screams filled with nothing but pleasure and added the third finger. 

It didn't take Donghae long to adjust to the fingers inside him. He was already feeling such immense pleasure he wasn't sure he was going to last much longer. His cock was aching to be touched but was granted nothing. Hangeng had already found his prostate and was relentlessly teasing him by missing it just and just. 

Donghae groaned at the empty feeling when Hangeng finally pulled his fingers out of him. Shyly he turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, giving his master a lust-filled look. 

Hangeng answered the look with an intense gaze as he squeezed more lube onto his palm and covered his proud erection with it. For the first time that night Donghae actually saw what was going to penetrate him and swallowed thickly at the sight of Hangeng's arousal. 

"You ready?" Hangeng murmured and leaned over him again to kiss his sensitive back. Donghae moaned and nodded frantically, his needs speaking for him. Hangeng hummed in clear approval and positioned himself at Donghae's entrance before steadily pushing into him. 

Donghae groaned when the head of Hangeng's cock was in him. It was much different than having fingers in him, not to mention all the toys that had been forced into him without any kind of preparation or lube.

Hangeng didn't stop pushing in before he was sheeted in him completely. Donghae was a moaning mess once again. It didn't hurt – quite the opposite! 

Hangeng stayed still for a moment, letting the angel get used to the penetration. When the sounds Donghae made started to decrease into silent pants he deemed the angel was ready and pulled back, only to slam back in. 

Donghae screamed every time Hangeng thrust into him and both of them knew it was because of the pleasure. Hangeng was hitting his prostate dead on every time he slid further into him. 

Hangeng couldn't voice out how good Donghae felt around him. The angel was damn tight after not being penetrated in a while and his inner walls were gripping him and sending him to the heavens. 

Hangeng tried not to pound into the angel too hard but soon – too soon for his liking – he was nearing the edge. With Donghae moaning and writhing under him and his inner walls massaging his shaft oh so deliciously the pooling in the pit of his stomach increased all the time. 

And so he sped up. 

Donghae felt like he was going to explode. He desperately wanted to touch his own length hanging heavy between his legs but he didn't know if he was allowed to do so. 

"Hangeng-ah! I-I need..." Donghae stuttered incoherently, not being able to form fluent speech with Hangeng abusing his prostate with every thrust. 

Hangeng understood perfectly what the angel was trying to say. He reached down while still thrusting furiously into the tight heat and kissing the smooth skin of Donghae's back that wasn't injured. He couldn't wait till the wounds were completely healed and he would be able to see Donghae's milky white skin without the fear of breaking him. 

Donghae was ready to explode the moment Hangeng's fingers wrapped around his hard shaft and began to pump him as he continued thrusting into him. It took him only a couple more tugs and a few more thrusts before he was sent flying over the edge and he came violently all over the bed sheets. 

The angel’s screams and moans were mixed with his master’s low growl when the muscles around his shaft tightened and pushed him towards his orgasm. 

Donghae's body went limp after Hangeng stopped pumping his spent organ and he would've collapsed on the bed had Hangeng not held him up. Only a few more thrusts and Donghae felt his master shoot his orgasm into him. 

Hangeng was still recovering from his high when he gently lowered the angel on the mattress and pulled out of him before falling right beside him. Donghae kept his eyes closed but smiled widely and turned his face in the direction of his master. 

"Thank you," Donghae whispered. 

Hangeng opened his glossy eyes and a smile spread on his lips as he watched his angel's content, happy face. "What for?" he asked softly. 

Donghae also opened his eyes, automatically locking his gaze on his master's dark orbs. "For making it feel good," he said honestly and scooted closer to the man beside him. 

Hangeng wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him close and letting him rest his head on his chest. "I'm glad you liked it," he murmured. 

It didn't take long for Donghae's body to start falling into the slumber again. He needed rest and although he would've wanted to stay with his master until the man fell asleep he couldn't fight against the tiredness. 

"I think I'm going to fall into slumber soon..." he murmured silently. 

Hangeng chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Go ahead. I'll clean you up and treat your wounds first before trying to get some sleep."

Donghae hummed in acknowledgment and closed his eyes again. He let his body go limp but it didn't stop him from enjoying the warmth of Hangeng's body that he was resting on. It didn't stop him from loving the sweet feeling of Hangeng running his fingers on his back, sending pleasurable waves through his body every time the fingers went close to the junction where his wings linked on his back. 

After a while Hangeng gently pushed the angel off of him and left the bed. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower to wash away the remains of sex on him before taking a towel, soaking it in warm water. He also took two tubes of ointments with him before he returned the bedroom. 

He used the towel to first clean the angel's behind and tried to wipe away at least some of the cum on the bed. 

Donghae would've voiced out how good it felt to have Hangeng cleaning him up. It was also something completely new as he was used to being left alone, dirty and in pain. 

He realized his life would now be everything and anything it hadn't been in over six years. 

But the small nagging sound behind his head was telling him not to trust this sweet life to last long. Hangeng was still his owner and had the freedom to ditch him the moment he felt like it. No matter how much Donghae wanted to trust the man, there was always the small, silent voice of doubt in the back of his head. 

"I'm going to put some medicine on you that will help you to recover. Hopefully you won't be as sore tomorrow as you would be without it..." Hangeng said softly. 

Donghae didn't really understand what Hangeng was talking about but he then heard a cap being opened. He tried to listen to the sounds but didn't hear much. 

However, when Hangeng parted his ass cheeks his mind hit blank. What did he say he was doing, again?

He got the answer when he felt Hangeng’s finger at his rather sore opening. It was slick with something cold but it felt good. Hangeng spread the soothing gel over his entrance while murmuring soft words about how it would help him to recover. 

“I’m going to add some of this in you, okay?” Hangeng said although he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. He added some more of the gel onto his finger and gently pushed it past the ring of muscles subconsciously trying to protest against the intrusion. He quickly smeared the gel around the angel’s passage before pulling the finger out and wiping his fingers clean on the towel he had thrown on the floor.

“I’m sorry if that felt uncomfortable but you’re going to thank me tomorrow,” Hangeng murmured before taking the other tube. He knew Donghae hated the ointment they used to help his back heal but it was better - and faster - than to let the wounds heal by themselves.

“This will burn… but it’ll go away, as you know,” he said and squeezed the ointment onto his fingers and warming it up before smearing it on Donghae’s wounds. They were already healing again and he wanted to make sure they would heal properly and not leave any permanent marks. The ointment would guarantee it.

Hangeng was right when he said it would burn. Donghae was cursing so hard in his mind that he was certain Hangeng would’ve thrown him out of the room had he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is only because I'm really really getting pissed off by the covernment of my country. I mean, seriously, Finland is the only Northern European country where gay marridge is still illegal. They're trying to change this and it is being voted about this week. It's really a tight situation between those opposing it and those supporting it...! I really really hope the law change will go through and gay marriadge will be legalized in here. I'm ashamed to call myself a Finn if this thing doens't change...
> 
> So because I would love to see gay people getting married and getting all the same rights as heterosexual couples, I wanted to post more homoerotic art ::DD I hope you liked the update (although...poor Hae... I'm such a horrible author for making him suffer like that...) But yay for Hangeng/Donghae sex!! I'm a total EunHae shipper but I really can't help but find Hangeng and Donghae incredibly hot together... ::))
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved like always ^^  
> <3 Sung Gi


	8. Chapter 7

“Morning,” Donghae sing-songed when Hangeng finally opened his eyes. The sun was already high up in the sky and the room was bright even when the sun didn’t shine directly through the windows. Donghae’s body had ‘woken up’ almost an hour ago but he hadn’t dared nor had he wanted to leave the warm bed and his master’s side. 

Hangeng moaned sleepily and pulled the angel closer to him with strength that surprised the angel. Hell, the man just stirred from his sleep so he shouldn’t have such strength in his muscles yet!

“What time is it?” Hangeng croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep. The deep voice sent shivers down Donghae’s back and he absolutely loved his master’s sleepy voice!

“Past 11:30 already. You slept longer than ever…” the angel answered with a small giggle. Hangeng groaned and buried his face in Donghae’s hair.

“Damn, we’re late from breakfast,” he muttered. “And you need a shower.”

Donghae laughed at him and pushed himself up so he could take a look at his master. Hangeng had slept like a baby through the whole night and morning and his hair was tousled, which only made him look even sexier. 

Was it even possible for him to look more tempting than he already was? Donghae couldn’t say.

“It was you who fucked me into oblivion last night, remember? It’s your fault that my ass is sore and I smell like sex,” he chuckled with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Hangeng opened his eyes and cocked his eyebrow up. He took a moment to study the angel’s playful expression before teasing him: “And when did you learn to speak like that, young man?” 

Donghae stuck out his tongue but giggled and dove down to hug the sweet daylight out of the man below him. Hangeng smiled softly at Donghae’s cute act and responded the hug without hesitation.

“Seriously though, you need a shower and we both need food. Go wash yourself. I’ll find both of us something to wear and then we’ll go see if there’s something for us to eat, okay?”

“Okay!” Donghae chirped before bouncing on the bed, getting to the other side and running off to the bathroom. Hangeng laughed out loud as he watched the angel run across the room, butt naked without caring if his master was watching him or not. 

Donghae did everything in a rush, not wanting to spend more time away from Hangeng than what was necessary. He turned on the water in the shower, didn’t have enough patience to wait for the warm water but stepped under the stream, letting the cold water sooth his heated skin. After the shower he dried himself in a haze, brushed his teeth and applied moisturizer on his face before rushing out of the foggy room.

Hangeng had already dressed up and was waiting for him on one of the couches, reading the day’s news on the electronic screen.

“The clothes are on the bed,” Hangeng said without taking his eyes off the screen. Donghae pouted and wanted to tease the man for not wanting to dress him up but decided against it. He could tease the man later if the opportunity was given to him. Right now he was good with everything Hangeng had already given him and wouldn’t demand more.

He pulled on the pair of boxers before sliding his legs into a pair of comfortable sweat pants. The shirt was a sleeveless shirt that was cut low on the front and the back – so his wings could be free - but it was tight around his stomach and lower back. It also showed the hickey on his chest but he didn’t care.

Damn, if only he had a proper six pack it would show underneath the white fabric!

"You done?" Hangeng asked and Donghae spun around with a bright smile on his face. The man was standing by the door already, looking chic like always, even when he was wearing those loose black pants and a black wife beater. 

"Done!" Donghae said with a grin and skipped across the room over to his master. Hangeng chuckled at him before opening the door for the two of them. The angel walked before his master, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

When they turned to the stairs they saw Hyukjae walking up. The young man looked up, a bit surprised to see the two but soon his surprise turned into a knowing smirk. 

"Well someone got laid last night," he teased the angel and couldn't hold in his laughter when he saw how furiously the angel suddenly blushed and his smile dropped a little. Hangeng on the other hand looked smug and just grinned at his brother. 

“Don’t worry Donghae-ah, you’re not the only angel looking like that in this mansion,” Hyukjae whispered before brushing past the angel.

Donghae was frozen on the step, immobilized by the utter embarrassment. Was he really that obvious or was Hyukjae just good at reading him?

He couldn’t be that obvious, could he? Oh yeah, the hickey…

Hangeng punched Hyukjae’s shoulder playfully when the younger walked past him, showing the boyish side of him that Donghae had never seen. The angel got over his shock and a smile spread on his lips again.

“We’ll just grab something to eat and then I’m going to give him to you. Just don’t go too hard on him, okay?” Hangeng told his brother, didn’t wait for an answer but turned to his angel and began to walk towards the dining room with his hand on Donghae’s lower back. 

Hyukjae shook his head with a soft smile before he turned to go to his room where he had been headed.

 

Donghae couldn’t believe his luck. Apparently Sundays were official days for Hyukjae to torment the angels in the gym that was situated on the other side of the house. Donghae had known the mansion was huge and he barely knew a fraction of it but he was certain he would get lost if he tried to find the gym on his own.

Although Hangeng had applied the ointment soothing his aching backside, he was still sore after their activities the previous night. And going to a gym was definitely not part of his plans for the day. 

“Really, Donghae? You’re kind of a pathetic sight,” Leeteuk scoffed before opening the water bottle and let the liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat. 

Donghae groaned as he lay on the weight lifting bench. “You wouldn’t be any better in this kind of situation,” he spat, trying to sound like he really meant it but Leeteuk knew him well enough to know he wasn’t really as angry as he tried to sound.

Leeteuk chuckled but turned to look out of the window. Donghae sat up on the bench, curiously eying the older angel. 

"Why haven't I seen you limping around, huh?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

Leeteuk grinned. "Heechul's gentle with me," he said simply, brushing off Donghae's inquiry. 

"Bullshit! Look at me and Kibum! We all know Hangeng and Siwon are much kinder and more thoughtful than Heechul," Donghae scoffed. “Or is that just a nicer way to say he’s small and thus won’t hurt you?”

Leeteuk only smiled mischievously but before Donghae had time to ask any additional questions the door of the gym opened and Hyukjae walked in while talking to the youngest angel who was walking right behind him: “I’ll make sure Siwon has the medicine in his room. You want me to scold him?” 

“A-ah, no! No need…” Kibum answered quickly – a bit too quickly. Donghae grinned at the flustered and extremely awkward face of the angel’s. He knew perfectly well how Kibum felt and he hadn’t even had to ask the younger about it. Obviously he wasn’t the only one who had got laid last night. 

“Yah, Donghae-ah!” Hyukjae exclaimed when he turned to face the two other angels. “Did I give you the permission to rest? I don’t believe you’ve finished your lifts yet.”

Donghae’s grin disappeared and a pout replaced it. “Buy Hyukjae… I can’t do them anymore…” he whined, consciously sounding as pathetic as he could. His every muscle ached already and the small, dull reminder of his activities with Hangeng on his backside didn’t help him in any way. 

“Oh, don’t try that look on me, Donghae. You and Leeteuk are perfectly capable of doing what I tell you to do. Kibum’s the only one getting it a bit easier today but only because his ass is ripped into two,” Hyukjae said bluntly.

Donghae stared at Hyukjae, who had walked closer to them and was now standing right in front of him, and really hoped he hadn’t just heard it right. 

“Well then, shouldn’t you be already doing the lifts?” Hyukjae asked and cocked his eyebrow challengingly. 

Donghae snapped his gaping mouth shut. Hyukjae wasn't kidding and was clearly expecting him to start working. Cursing inside his head and biting his tongue, Donghae laid back down on the weight lifting bench. 

"Give me a hand, will you?" he asked Leeteuk who just grinned knowingly down at him. 

 

Later that afternoon Donghae dragged his feet up the stairs. He was drop dead tired, wanting nothing but to fall in bed with Hangeng and cuddle with him until he fell asleep. 

But of course he couldn't do that yet. It was only past eight in the evening so Hangeng wouldn't be going to bed in hours. 

Sighing Donghae pushed the door of Hangeng's room open. He was slightly surprised Hangeng was there, but didn't let it bother. 

"Hi," he greeted him silently. 

Hangeng looked up from the electronic screen and smiled warmly when his eyes caught the sight of his angel. "Hi yourself. Had a rough day?"

Donghae gave Hangeng a glare. "I was already half dead the last time you saw me a few hours ago. You should know the answer," he said with a bored tone of voice. 

"Hmm, I understand," Hangeng murmured gently "Well then, you should go take a bath and then we can go to bed, don't you think?"

Donghae's expression brightened immediately and he only nodded enthusiastically. He didn't waste another second before stripping completely and rushing to the bathroom.

He washed himself quickly, brushed his teeth and hastily dried his hair before hurrying back to the bedroom where Hangeng was still reading something from the electric screen. 

"Well that didn't take long," Hangeng chuckled and put down the screen. The angel smiled, taking his master’s words as a compliment. "Come here," Hangeng smiled and put his arm on the backrest of the couch, inviting the angel to sit close to him. 

"Did you still have fun today, although Hyukjae went a little hard on you?"

Donghae smiled and nodded. "I never thought I would enjoy working out that much. It did hurt a little but I really missed doing physical workout other than sex," Donghae said, a slight tint of red coloring his cheeks. He didn't really want to tell Hangeng how much it had really hurt at times but he felt like telling his master the truth, no matter if he made it sound a bit prettier than it was in reality. 

"That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed it since that's what you're going to do when you're with Hyukjae and the other angels. Of course you'll continue your flying practices but you're also going to spend quite some time at the gym."

"Thank you." Donghae said in all honesty. His eyes were glistening in tears of happiness but he quickly brushed them away and wrapped his arms around Hangeng's shoulders. "I really appreciate everything you are willing to give to me. I've never been treated like this... "

Hangeng smiled and responded the hug. He left his face fall on top of Donghae's head, burying his nose into the damp hair, loving the fresh smell of the angel. 

"I'm glad to hear that," he murmured into the angel's hair. "Should we go to bed already? You must be exhausted from everything you did today. 

Donghae hummed in agreement and slowly loosened his hold on the man. Hangeng have him the sweetest smile he had ever received and he felt his cheeks heat up once again. 

What was he? A blushing schoolgirl? 

Giving himself a mental slap across the face, Donghae got off the couch. Hangeng stood up right after him but before Donghae had time to walk away from him he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I kind of regret going so hard on you last night. I really don't want to hurt you but seeing you like this surely makes it difficult for me..." Hangeng murmured into the angel’s ear. Donghae could feel his master’s clothed erection brushing against his naked rear. 

He hasn't spared even one thought for the fact that he was in his birth suit. 

Donghae smiled in contentment, utterly loving the way Hangeng showed him his affection. It really did make him feel special and loved in a way he's had never felt before. 

"But I want you to heal. I don't want to see you limping tomorrow again," Hangeng whispered and pressed a light kiss on the crook of Donghae's neck. 

"I-I don't mind..." Donghae gasped and leaned closer to his master’s front. 

Hangeng frowned. "But I do, Donghae. I don't wish to hurt you," he said. Donghae's smile fell a little whereas his heart swelled. 

He turned around in Hangeng's arms and looked right into the man's eyes. "I don't know what to say..."

Hangeng smiled softly and brought his hand to the angel's cheek, gently stroking him. "Don't say anything. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

 

Lying in bed with his head pillowed on Hangeng's arm, Donghae sighed in nothing but happiness. Hangeng had applied more of the burning ointment on his back but the burn had already subsided and he was able to enjoy his master’s touches on his bare chest. 

"I used to enjoy keeping myself in shape. Donghwa and I went to the gym many times a week," Donghae said, the topic coming up from out of nowhere. 

Hangeng cocked his eyebrow at the angel’s sudden confession. "Is that so? I wouldn't have expected..." he teased. 

Donghae scowled and playfully slapped Hangeng's arm. "Yah~ I was locked in a room for years, remember? No wonder I don't look like I used to," he mumbled and turned his gaze away. He really hoped to get his body back the way it was before his transformation. He might have been quiet and nerdy but at least he had been a sexy nerd. 

Hangeng chuckled and turned the angel’s head with his finger so he could see him properly. "I'm sorry I brought it up. You'll be back to the way you used to be in no time. Hyuk will probably train you until you start hating him..." he said with a small grin. 

Donghae frowned from a split second before sticking his tongue out. "I would never hate him. He's too friendly to be hated, no matter how much he tortures me at the gym."

"Hmm, I see you've become close with him. Just don't get too attached to him, I might become jealous and none of us wants to witness it," he said, sounding oddly serious. 

"Why do you worry so much? I'm your angel, not Hyukjae’s," Donghae said silently. He couldn't explain the utter happiness that overpowered him when Hangeng said he could become jealous over him. 

"I wouldn't be the first man becoming jealous when someone else seems close to his angel," Hangeng shrugged. 

"I thought you knew your brother well enough to know he wouldn't dare to approach any of us like that," Donghae grinned playfully. 

"Oh, but you can never be too certain about anything including a dongsaeng."

"You're a younger brother yourself. And _I_ am a dongsaeng!" Donghae pointed out. 

Hangeng only laughed and reached to ruffle the angel’s hair. “No need to be a smartass,” he teased and laughed harder when Donghae struggled to get rid of his hand playing with his hair.

Donghae realized his attempt to stop Hangeng was in vain so he decided use the last ace in his sleeve – it's a figure of speech, given that he's actually naked in Hangeng's bed. 

He pouted, knowing that no one would be able to resist it. 

Well, at least Hangeng wasn't able to resist it. He wouldn't be so sure about Hyukjae though... That young man seemed to be immune to his aigoo. 

And it worked. Hangeng chuckled at the sight of his angel pouring and giving up his resistance, so he stopped teasing him. 

"You're too adorable for your own good," Hangeng murmured. He let his hand fall back down to Donghae's chest and stayed drawing random patterns again. A small smile played on Donghae's lips when he relaxed on the bed again. 

His thoughts started to wander and he replayed the day's events in his mind. He had really enjoyed being at the gym and he couldn't wait to get back there. 

Then Hyukjae’s picture emerged from the depths of his mind. He didn't know why Hyukjae often come to his mind whenever he thought about his day. He did it often at night when his body was immobile but his mind was unable to go blank. 

A bang of guilt hit him. He was supposed to enjoy Hangeng's company and touches, not to think about Hyukjae.

"What are you thinking?" Hangeng asked, his voice only a whisper. 

Donghae's eyes immediately found Hangeng's dark orbs. "Nothing much..."

"Is there something bothering you?"

Donghae shook his head but bit on his bottom lip. 

"You can tell me everything, you know that? You can ask whatever is on your mind," Hangeng said gently. 

"I know. I just..." Donghae said but stopped halfway. Hangeng raised his eyebrow curiously. Donghae gulped loudly in the quiet room before opening his mouth again. "Can... Can I ask you something? It's kind of a request..."

"I told you, you can ask me anything," Hangeng smiled. 

"Could I... Is it possible for me to... to see my brother one day?"

Hangeng was clearly taken aback by the question. Donghae saw it and a flow of panic clouded his mind. 

"I-I mean... I would really like to see him but only if you allow it...! I-I won't ask about it anymore if you don't want me to..."

"Donghae, you're blabbering," Hangeng said firmly, a sudden seriousness clear in his voice. Donghae snapped his mouth shut immediately. "I can't promise you anything but I will try and see what I can do about it."

That was definitely more than enough for Donghae, at least for now. "Thank you," the angel whispered with a grateful smile. 

 

The next week seemed to fly by faster than Donghae would've wanted. He spent most of his free time at the gym with Hyukjae and the other angels. They practiced flying every sunny day and spent the rainy and windy days at the gym.

Every night Donghae spent his time listening to Hangeng’s calm breathing. 

He was happy – happier than he had been ever since his transformation. 

On Thursday afternoon Donghae was sitting in their living area, staring out at the rainy scenery. It had been raining the whole day and Kibum and Leeteuk had been asked to accompany their masters in a business meeting. Hangeng hadn’t attended the meeting but was still busy at work, which was why Donghae was left alone. 

“I knew I would find you here,” he heard Hyukjae murmured from the door. He was glad to hear the man’s voice breaking his lonely silence. 

“Where else would I be?” Donghae asked sarcastically. 

Hyukjae chuckled and shrugged. “Well, I did check you and Hangeng’s bedrooms first… Anyway, I have a surprise for you!”

Donghae raised his eyebrows in question but said nothing. Hyukjae was practically shining in excitement.

“Come, I’m going to show it to you.”

Somehow hesitantly Donghae got up from the couch and walked over to Hyukjae who held the door open for him. The man told him to walk to the main hall and then turn to the right. He led the angel to the dining room.

“Why are we here?” Donghae asked when he stepped into the room. Hyukjae didn’t answer him nor did he stop. He simply walked to the door at the other side of the room and opened it for Donghae with a smug smile on his face. Donghae frowned but walked through the open door anyway.

“Where to now?” Donghae asked. They were in an endless hallway, going to both his left and right. It was long and had windows only at the ends of it.

“To the right. Second door on the left,” Hyukjae said simply. Donghae gave him a suspicious glance but started walking again. He stopped at the second door on his left and gave Hyukjae another suspicious glare. 

“I swear if this is a bad joke, I’m going to kick your ass,” Donghae said, half joking, half serious.

“Why do you think it’s something bad?” Hyukjae asked with a grin, totally letting Donghae’s small threat pass by. 

Donghae rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer and pressed down the handle. They came to a small living room, furnished with very old, Victorian furniture. It was beautiful room, but Donghae doubted that was the surprise Hyukjae wanted to show him.

The angel stopped to admire the room long enough for Hyukjae to walk past him, to the double doors on the right wall. 

“Over here, Donghae,” Hyukjae said, efficiently bringing the angel from his thoughts. Wordlessly Donghae walked to the young man, who opened the doors for him.

It was a library. There were bookshelves full of books. Rows after rows of bookshelves. 

“Wow,” Donghae gasped. 

“Yeah, it’s quite a collection,” Hyukjae said proudly. “It’s rare to have old-fashioned books nowadays. Most of the books are much older than any living person,” he explained.

“That’s… this is unbelievable,” Donghae whispered, gaping at the books. He had always enjoyed reading and he had spent quite a lot of time in the library whenever he had enough time and didn’t have to spend it studying. The city had multiple libraries, but most of the people read everything on the electronic screens. Books were said to be too old fashioned for the modern society, but Donghae loved the feeling of having paper under his fingertips and having the weight of the book in his lap. 

He had always preferred reading the real books instead of the electronic ones. 

“But this isn’t all I wanted to show you. These books are mostly fictional books for entertainment, but we have other books at the back…” Hyukjae murmured and started walking further into the room. 

Donghae walked after him but was unable to concentrate on where he was going since his attention was directed to all the bookshelves they passed. He would never have enough time to read all those books!

In the middle of the room there was an area with desks and huge fluffy arm chairs. Apparently it was meant to be the place where one could read in peace.

They walked past that area, further into the library. At the end of the corridor between the shelves Hyukjae turned to the left. After a couple of shelves he stopped and asked Donghae to come closer to him.

“Hangeng told me you used to study psychology at the Uni,” Hyukjae said softly. Donghae’s eyes widened when his eyes saw the books before them. There were tons of books about psychology!

“Waaah~!” Donghae uttered with his mouth gaping wide open. 

“What would you say if I told you that you could maybe finish your studies?” Hyukjae asked with a bright smile and shining eyes. 

Donghae turned to stare at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding me, right?” he asked. “Hyukjae, I warned you–”

“I’m being deadly serious here, Donghae,” Hyukjae cut him off. “You are able to finish your studies if you want. Of course you have to study here and take all the tests here. Hangeng’s still negotiating about things with the university, but we’re pretty sure they’ll give me the authority to supervise your tests and guide you with your studies.”

Donghae opened his mouth, but when he realized no words would come out he closed it again. He couldn’t believe his ears. 

“A thank you is enough,” Hyukjae said teasingly and laughed at Donghae’s dumbfounded expression.

“T-thank you!” Donghae stammered. 

"So these books from here all the way to the back wall are about psychology. What did you major on?"

"S-sociocultural level of analysis... Especially on the cultural aspects..." 

"Oh, that's something I know only briefly. Maybe you can teach me along the way," Hyukjae grinned hopefully. "I only know the very basics but psychology is interesting. I've had so many first-hand information sources on how damaged one's psyche can be... And I'm required to know at least something about the mind because of my own studies..."

Donghae could only hum in response, completely mesmerized by the books. 

Hyukjae chuckled. "So, shall we start looking for some useful books for you to read?"

Donghae nodded enthusiastically. Hyukjae smiled widely at the angel. He wouldn’t have expected the other to be _this_ excited about the library and the opportunity to basically finish his studies. 

Together they started going through the books, one by one, checking which ones would be useful for the angel. 

“It’s been a long time since you studied… do you remember anything or do you have to start from the basics?” Hyukjae asked, crouched down to look through the books on the lowest shelf. 

Donghae, who was in the air so he could reach the books on the highest shelf, pouted and looked down at the man below him. “I remember the very basics… but I think I have to revise them.”

“Well, it won’t take you long,” Hyukjae mused and gave the angel a reassuring smile. “You’ll remember everything just by reading a few books about the basics. I know you have all the information there in the back of your mind, you just have to recall it.”

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you enough…” Donghae whispered with tears of happiness in his eyes. 

Hyukjae stood up with a pile of books in his hands. “Don’t thank me, thank Hangeng. He’s your master and he’s the one giving you this opportunity,” he said softly. Donghae didn’t even realize he had lowered himself on the floor again nor did he notice the short distance between their faces. Hyukjae was looking right into his eyes before his smile widened and suddenly there was something heavy in Donghae’s arms.

He looked down only to find a pile of books in his hands. 

“You can start with those. I’ll look for some more to get you started.” 

There was a playful sparkle in Hyukjae’s eyes but Donghae was still too dazed by everything that he missed it completely. Dumbly he just nodded and went to take the books to the arm chairs in the middle of the library.

 

Friday was a rainy day and Donghae got to spend the whole day in the library. In just one day it had become his favorite room in the whole mansion – as far as he knew. There were still plenty of rooms he had never seen!

He was sitting on one of the fluffy arm chairs – he had deemed it to be his favorite one although they were all the same. The others had barely seen him that day but no one had come to look for him. He had only left the library when it was time to eat. Hyukjae had asked if he preferred studying over work out today and he had chosen the books. 

Not that he wouldn’t have wanted to train his body… He was just too excited to stop thinking about his studies. 

 

_”But hyung…” I whined. “I’m fed up with this! I don’t want to go to the university!”_

_Donghwa sighed, clearly overdoing it, and spun around with his chair. I was sitting on his bed and he just rolled his eyes at me. He had told me not to sit on his bed for million times but I couldn’t care less. He would just have to tell me to ‘fuck off’ once again if it bothered him that much._

_“Donghae, how many times do we have to go through this conversation? You were lucky enough to get into one of the best universities in the county and still you whine about it! That’s seriously starting to piss me off.”_

_“But hyung… I just finished high school! I don’t have the energy to study and I definitely lack the motivation to…”_

_Donghwa shook his head in annoyance and turned around again, showing me his back._

_“Hyung!” I whined._

_I knew I was being childish but I just didn’t feel like going to the university. I really wanted to go study sociocultural psychology but not just yet. A year without studying would’ve been perfect for me right then._

_“Stop whining, Donghae. Go annoy Jongwoon and Ryeowook._ I _have to study,” Donghwa told me curtly. I huffed, slightly disappointed Donghwa didn’t give me the attention I had wanted. He really knew how to be boring sometimes._

 

Donghae smiled at his memory. If only he had known what would happen to him just a year after starting his studies in the university he would have never complained about studying. Sure he had been exhausted after high school but so were everyone else, and just like Donghwa said, he was lucky to be accepted into a top university.

And now that he could continue his studies he would at least have something to do when his body needed to rest. He had worked hard to get his body back in shape and he had practiced his flying skills a lot. Hyukjae constantly complimented him for working so hard but didn't forget to make sure he didn't overdo it. 

Today he would show Hangeng what he had learned. He would show him a couple of tricks he could do in the air. If only the weather allowed it, that is. 

Donghae was too deep in his thoughts to hear the door of the library opening. The man walked right into the library, as if he knew exactly where the angel was. 

"You've spent the whole day here, haven't you?" Hangeng asked teasingly. Donghae was violently snapped back from his thoughts. His head turned fast enough to have his neck cracking. 

"Oh, y-yes..." Donghae gasped. A quick look at the clock on the wall told him that he had been too deep in his studies to notice it was time for Hangeng to come home. He cursed in his mind for missing the time the man came back. He had developed a habit of waiting for his master by the stairs when he came from work. 

"Hmm, you shouldn't overdo it," Hangeng mused. "Anyway, I need you to come with. You're going to need a shower and we'll then make you ready."

Donghae lowered the book he had been reading and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why do I have to get ready? Who are we meeting?"

Hangeng looked deadly serious. "I'll tell you when we're in my room. I'll take a shower with you if you want," he said with his unique soft, genuine smile. 

Donghae frowned a little but followed Hangeng out of the library. They walked in silence all the way to the stairs where they bumped into Siwon. 

"Ah, Siwon, I need you to do me a favor..." Hangeng said when he saw his brother. Siwon was on his way to his room but stopped on his tracks and turned to face the older one with a curious expression. 

"I'm not going to go near Heechul, if your request has something to do with him," Siwon answered quickly. 

Hangeng tried not to laugh at Siwon's remark. "You're lucky I would never put you into such situation whenever Heechul's on the mood. But my request has something to do with our baby brother..."

Siwon clearly didn't expect to hear that and to be honest, neither did Donghae. "Oh, what about Hyuk?" Siwon asked. 

Hangeng have Donghae an uneasy look. "Donghae, could you go beforehand? I'll be right there. Just go to the shower already..." he asked softly. Donghae raised his eyebrow in question but said nothing only because Siwon was there. 

"O-okay? You'll come there soon?" he asked carefully. 

"Yes, I'll just quickly say something to Siwon," Hangeng answered him. Donghae nodded and turned on his heels to start making his way to Hangeng's bedroom. The two brothers standing by the stairs didn't wait long enough for the angel to be out of the hearing range before Siwon asked what Hangeng wanted him to do. 

"I want you to keep him occupied and out of the small living room and library. I'm having a meeting with someone and I don't want her to know anything about Hyukjae nor do I want him to know about her," Hangeng spoke quickly. 

"Hangeng? Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like whatever you're about to do?" Siwon asked suspiciously. 

Donghae cursed himself for walking too fast although he tried his best to walk as slowly as possible. Too soon he was standing by the door of Hangeng's room. He knew he couldn't just stay standing there, eavesdropping the conversation going on by the stairs. 

Suppressing his sigh he wrapped his fingers around the handle and opened the door. He would've loved to hear Hangeng's explanation for his request. His words about Hyukjae also confused him. He knew Hyukjae wanted to keep low profile but wasn't Hangeng over exaggerating things? Why would he not want Hyukjae to know about the person they're going to meet? 

Before he walked to the bathroom he took a quick look at the clock. His stomach was suddenly growling but it wasn't quite dinner time yet. In half an hour the dinner would be served but Donghae had the feeling that he and Hangeng wouldn't be joining the others for dinner. 

He managed to get into the shower cubicle and turn on the water when Hangeng came to the bathroom. 

"It didn't take you long..." Donghae murmured but kept his eyes closed not to get water into them. 

"I told you I'd be here in just a moment," Hangeng murmured into the angel's ear and wrapped his arms around his naked body. 

Donghae hummed approvingly and smiled while leaning to his master's chest. 

"I know you're curious about who we're meeting, but I want you to enjoy this a bit first. Plus I want to have you seated when I tell you..."

Donghae frowned and turned around in his master's arms, their fronts brushing together. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you to be steady when I tell you," Hangeng said softly. 

"Hangeng, you're freaking me out," Donghae whined. 

Hangeng smiled and pecked Donghae's lips. "Relax. I'll give you something else to think about, okay?"

Donghae's displeased look rapidly changed into something completely different when Hangeng rolled his hips, creating delicious friction between their crotches. 

Hangeng groaned when Donghae responded his movements with his own hips. The angel started to moan soon the more they moved. 

They both simply loved it. They loved feeling the other against themselves, loved feeling the other respond to what they did. 

Hangeng let the warm water run over them, didn't bother to turn it off. Instead he let his hands to start wandering on Donghae's body, feeling every wet inch of his smooth skin. 

"I love your back now that it's healed," Hangeng murmured and added a little more pressure on his fingers, pressing down on the sensitive spot on the angel's back where the wings would've touched the skin, had they been spread open. 

Donghae writhed in pleasure that shot through him. "Ah, Hangeng, please..." the angel moaned incoherently. 

"I will, I will. We have plenty of time before our guests arrive," Hangeng murmured against the angel's neck. 

His hands stayed going lower and lower until they reached the soft curve of the angel's ass. Donghae couldn't stop himself from letting out embarrassing mewls when his master's fingers began to play with his cheeks, sometimes dipping between them, finding his entrance but not going in. 

Donghae couldn’t believe he had grown this fond of Hangeng's touches. In just two weeks he had become needy for his master's attention and – no matter how much he hated it – he acted like a whore whenever he begged for more. Unlike ever before, he was begging for more only because of his selfish need to get more and satisfy his lust.

Yes, lust. 

He had never been horny because of his owner like this. 

"Will you let me?" Hangeng asked when his finger tip pushed a bit harder on the tight ring of muscles. 

Donghae moaned. "Yes, please..."

Hangeng took his time preparing the angel with his fingers, first with one, then adding more digits until he had three of them in the angel. By now Donghae was already begging for more and was eagerly pushing his backside to meet the fingers. 

Hangeng gave the angel's neck one last kiss before pulling out his fingers and gently turning the angel around again. Placing his hand on the back of his head Hangeng pushed the angel’s upper body down until the angel was almost bent in two, his ass sticking out oh so deliciously. 

Hangeng hated to admit himself that after all he didn't differ much from Donghae's mistress. He also loved to see the angel submit himself to him. He loved hearing the angel beg him – hell, Donghae's moans and begs went right down to his cock.

And the angel most definitely made the most erotic scene he had ever seen. 

Hangeng made sure his hard on was wet and so was Donghae before he lined his cock with the angel's hole. Donghae moaned loudly when he felt the tip of his master's cock piercing through the tight ring of muscles.

How could it feel so good every time Hangeng penetrated him? Never before had he enjoyed being taken from there. And he had always considered himself to be more into girls than boys.

No matter what, Donghae loved having sex with Hangeng. 

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the brink of their orgasms. The position Donghae was in was definitely a major turn on for both of them. 

Hangeng came first, groaning silently and filling the angel's hot cavity with his seed. Donghae wasn’t far behind and feeling Hangeng's cum in him pushed him off the edge. He came, spilling his load all over his chest. 

Hangeng helped the panting angel to stand up but didn't pull out of him just yet. Donghae moaned happily and would've probably purred, had he been a cat. 

"You succeeded," Donghae murmured and leaned closer to his master, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

"In what?" Hangeng whispered against Donghae's lips. 

The angel grinned. "In giving me something else to think about."

Hangeng hummed in agreement and kissed the angel once more. "But now we have to start washing ourselves. Then I'll help you to dress up and do your hair and make-up," he spoke softly. Donghae smiled sweetly and nodded. 

The water had been running throughout their hot session so they didn't have to worry about getting themselves wet again. It didn't take them long to finish their shower although Hangeng had hard time resisting the temptation to tease the angel when he washed his rear. 

"Yah, how much do we still have time before our guests?" Donghae asked curiously when Hangeng washed his backside rather thoroughly. The man looked up at him, slightly confused. "It will be difficult for me to put on the damn shorts with an erection. And I'm surely going to be sporting a wood if you keep doing that!"

Hangeng laughed openly and gave the angel a small, playful slap on his butt. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," he said with a faked regret in his voice. 

Donghae snickered but giggled.

"Okay, get your sexy ass out. Dry yourself and wait for me by the bed," Hangeng commanded with a smirk. Donghae rolled his eyes but did as he was told, not forgetting to tease his master by bending over to dry his feet, deliberately showing his ass to the other. He grinned in victory when he heard Hangeng groan behind him. Laughing out loud he hurried to dry himself off and left the bathroom. 

He just managed to sit on the bed, still rubbing his hair with the towel when Hangeng came to the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his hips. 

"I've told you how much I hate those shorts, right?" Donghae asked with a small pout when Hangeng threw the said piece of clothing at him. 

"I know. And believe me, I'd prefer seeing you in a suit or something. I don't like showing you off but I know it's what our guest expects," Hangeng said, only paying half of his attention on the angel. 

"Who is this guest then?" Donghae asked and threw the towel on the floor before picking up the shorts and starting the struggle of getting them on. "Damn it, have I gained weight?"

Hangeng looked up from the shirt he was holding in his hands before bursting into laughter. Donghae growled before jumping on the bed, planting his feet on the mattress and pushing his hips up in the air. 

He swore either he had gained weight or the shorts had got smaller!

"You have gained a bit more weight. But it's mostly muscle," Hangeng confronted the angel. Donghae huffed in annoyance but when he managed to pull the zipper up and close the button he slumped on the bed in relief. 

"These pants are going to kill my penis," he groaned, receiving another burst of laughter from his master. 

"Stop complaining. Your _penis_ will be alright," Hangeng said with an amused smile and walked over to the angel. He gave the angel the shirt and after giving Hangeng a murderous look Donghae pulled the shirt on. 

"Seriously?" Donghae groaned. The shirt was revealing almost his entire chest. It was open almost all the way down to his navel! Donghae was certain it would show his nipples when he moved. "I thought I heard you say you don't like showing me off to everyone."

Hangeng smirked. "But this way I'll get to see more of you myself. Open your wings," he ordered and shrugged. 

Donghae huffed and rolled his eyes at his master. Not only were his shorts almost showing off his ass but now his shirt barely even covered his upper body. He felt so naked! 

"Anyway, you never answered my question. Who are we meeting?"

Hangeng sighed and crouched down in front of the angel. He didn't speak yet but Donghae knew to be patient and not to repeat his question. Hangeng opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out the liquid eyeliner. 

"Close your eyes," Hangeng told him although they both knew Donghae was familiar with this already. The angel quickly complied.

Hangeng steadied his hand against the angel's cheek as he drew the thin lines on the roots of his eyelashes. When he was done with the lines he told the angel to keep his eyes closed a bit longer and put the eyeliner away. 

"You still remember how you asked to see your brother again?" Hangeng asked silently. 

Donghae's body became stiff in a blink of an eye and he stopped breathing altogether. "W-what?" he whispered, cold sweat rising to his forehead. 

Hangeng sighed, feeling really bad just by looking at Donghae's anxious face. He was glad the angel hadn't opened his eyes yet. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear the look in them. 

"After a lot of persuasion I managed to make her to agree meeting me. She was very hesitant at first and I don't know what exactly got her to change her mind. She was unsure when I asked her to bring her angel with her, though it shouldn't be anything new to her," Hangeng explained. 

"A-and she's coming here tonight? With Donghwa?" Donghae asked with shaky voice. 

"That's right.”

Donghae gulped and finally opened his eyes, showing his fear to his master. Hangeng answered the angel's look with a sad smile. 

"I'm not happy about this either, but it's the only way you'll be able to see your brother. I'll try my best to get you some time alone with him, but I can't promise you anything."

Donghae nodded, speechless. 

Hangeng said nothing when he stood up again and started working with the angel's hair. Donghae was lost in his own panicky thoughts and didn't even react to Hangeng working around him. 

When Hangeng was done with the angel's hair – he chose to style it down on Donghae's forehead, knowing it offered the angel some security when he could hide behind it – he moved to look for s  
some jewelry for the angel. He still had himself to dress up but it wouldn't take him long to pick up a suit and wrap the tie around his neck. 

He sighed when he clasped the familiar collar around Donghae's neck. The angel's eyes were blank, showing him nothing yet everything. 

By taking a quick look at the clock he confirmed they wouldn't have much time before their guests would arrive. He was worried Donghae wouldn't be able to pull himself back together before that. 

He finished dressing himself and styling his hair with his angel sitting immobile on the bed. 

"Donghae?" he asked softly and a sat next to the angel. He was relieved to see the angel reacting to his voice. "I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised. 

"I-I know..." Donghae whispered silently. For the first time ever Hangeng saw just how young his angel was on the inside. Donghae was like a lost child, not knowing what he was expected. 

"I understand you're nervous, but try to compose yourself, okay?"

Donghae swallowed thickly and nodded. 

"Okay, are we good to go? They should be here soon," Hangeng asked gently. 

He offered the angel his hand to pull him up on his feet. The angel was still looking extremely uneasy and Hangeng had a hunch that it wouldn't change any time soon, if at all. He opened the door for the angel and together they walked into the corridor but almost crashed into a maid coming in their way. 

"Oh, Hangeng-ssi," she said hurriedly and bowed deeply. "I was on my way to tell you, your guests have arrived and have been guided to the small living room as you asked," she said, still bowing. 

"Thank you," Hangeng said and asked the girl to stand up. She straightened her back and stepped aside, giving Hangeng and Donghae space to pass her. 

"Ah, please bring us some ice water after a while," Hangeng said after passing the maid. She muttered a silent 'of course' but said nothing else. 

Hangeng smiled comfortingly to his angel and placed his hand on the small of his back. Donghae was trembling but tried not to show anything on his face as he walked with his master. The closer they got to the room where their guests were, the more Donghae stayed to shake. 

"Donghae, please look at me," Hangeng told him softly. Donghae was a bit hesitant to raise his fearful eyes to meet his master's gaze but did it anyway. "I want to assure you that whatever is going to happen in there I promise you I'll protect you from any harm, okay? She won't lay a finger on you."

Donghae was seeking comfort in Hangeng's eyes and relaxed a little when he found the familiar warmth in the dark orbs before him. 

"Okay..." Donghae sighed and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, trying to calm his irregular heartbeat. 

Hangeng smiled softly before placing a gentle peck on Donghae's forehead. "Just try not to have a panic attack," he said teasingly, giving it a weak attempt to lighten up the mood. Donghae made a face at him but Hangeng didn't wait for an answer and pushed open the door. 

Donghae held his breath when Hangeng stepped into the room. 

He wasn't ready for this!

However, there was nothing he could do but to follow his master.

"Miss Lee, I didn't expect you to arrive so early," Hangeng said with a pleased smile. The lady sitting on the Victorian couch with her back to the door stood up and turned around with a bright smile plastered on her face. 

"I was too excited to stay home," she said lightly. "Good evening Hangeng-ssi."

Donghae felt like running away and throwing up at the same time. She was faking it all, he was certain about it. 

"I hope you didn't have to wait us too long. Please, take a seat," Hangeng told her swiftly. 

The man gave his angel a quick look before making his way across the room and sitting down on the couch right in front of the one the woman and her angel were sitting on. Donghae followed suit and kept his eyes on his feet. He could feel his mistress' gaze on him and it made the air in the room feel too thick for him to breathe properly. 

"Oh no, not at all," she smiled. "I was busy admiring your house. Of course I knew the great Big Three lived in a beautiful, expensive home but I had never dared to imagine it."

Fake, all fake. 

Donghae felt sick as he listened to her words. 

_Ass kisser._

But Hangeng didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy her complimenting their home. 

Of course, why wouldn't he be pleased? 

Simply because those compliments came from _her_! He shouldn’t seem pleased by anything she said. She was a liar, a monster!

"Thank you," Hangeng smiled softly. “And I must say, you look absolutely stunning tonight, Ms. Lee.”

Donghae really wanted to punch him in the face. 

"Oh, thank you. You’re not bad yourself either,” she cooed. “Tell me, Hangeng-ssi, do you do this often?" she asked curiously and leaned forward a little, obviously showing off her cleavage. 

Donghae suppressed a gag. She had most likely chosen the deep red dress with extremely low neck just for Hangeng. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lee, but I didn't quite catch you," Hangeng said politely. 

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to look as innocent as she could manage. 

_Disgusting._

"Do you often bring girls here or am I a special case?"

Hangeng chuckled a little and leaned back, relaxed and easygoing – completely the opposite to the angel next to him. 

"You don't seem to think too highly of me, Ms. Lee," he mused with an amused smile. 

Her eyes widened at his remark and she quickly sat up. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm sorry Hangeng-ssi."

"Naah, don't worry about it," Hangeng told her easily, still smiling brightly. "Can I offer you something to drink?" he then asked and rouse from the couch. 

She followed him with her gaze and so did Donghae who barely lifted his chin. They did it from different reasons though – Donghae because he couldn't stomach Hangeng leaving him alone on the couch, she because she was clearly interested in him and not only because she saw him as a mere friend. 

"What are you offering?" she asked, openly flirting with him. 

Hangeng, who was standing by a cabinet behind her back looked at her over his shoulder with a look Donghae had never seen before, with dark eyes and a mischievous smirk. 

Was Hangeng replying her flirting? 

"I have probably everything you might want," Hangeng said playfully. 

His words seemed to spark something up in her and she smirked wickedly. "In that case I'll let you guess."

Hangeng raised his eyebrow, accepting the challenge she gave him. "I'm guessing... It's either sherry or champagne. Am I right?"

She was surprised, which was the answer Hangeng needed. 

"Sherry it is," he mused with a victorious smile. 

Donghae lowered his gaze again, unable to watch his master flirting with that woman. Temptation to take a look at his brother was killing him but at the same time he was scared. He had avoided looking at his brother ever since he stepped into the room. The images of the look in his hyung's eyes the night of the party were still haunting in his mind and he wasn't mentally prepared to face the same look again.

He had yet to figure what that look had really meant. 

"Thank you," she said when Hangeng have her the glass of sherry. Hangeng hummed in acknowledgement and took his seat next to his angel. 

Just when he sat down the door opened and the maid they had met earlier came into the room. She bowed before walking further into the room and placing the tray with glasses and a ewer of water with ice. 

Hangeng thanked the maid and dismissed her politely, earning a rather stunned look from the woman. 

"You surely know how to be kind to your servants," she missed lightly. 

Hangeng shrugged. "It keeps them happy and it'll be easier to control the staff when they have little to complain about."

"Ah, I see..." she murmured before taking a sip from her drink. She then placed her glass on the table and moved her sharp eyes from Hangeng to Donghae to Hangeng again. "Do you treat your angel the same way, if I may ask?"

Hangeng raised his eyebrows, for the first time showing his surprise. He quickly composed himself again though. "I want to keep him in a good shape, yes," he said calmly. 

"He looks a lot better than he did at the party. And he has gorgeous wings. I think I've already told you that," she said, sounding like she openly admired Donghae's wings. 

Shivers ran through Donghae's body and he bit the inside of his cheek not to make any facial expressions of disgust or fear. He refused to give her the pleasure of seeing the emotions she arose in him. 

"You have, at the party," Hangeng laughed happily. "And your angel has just as gorgeous wings as Donghae's," he mused.

"Hmm, I must admit Donghwa was quite a catch when I found him," she said proudly and turned to look at her own angel. 

For the first time that night Donghae found the courage to peek from under his bangs. Donghwa was holding his head down, looking at the floor. His wings were nearly folded behind his back and they definitely looked even more stunning than they had in the dim light at the party. His sapphire blue wings were almost glowing in the soft light of the room. 

Just like Donghae, he had eyeliner on and his clothes were also very revealing. Unlike the younger brother, he had well shaped muscles and had a slight tan coloring his skin and he looked perfectly well treated. 

"I can see that. You must often hear people admiring him. Have you had him for long?" Hangeng asked easily. 

She smiled brightly. "Much longer than you've had your angel, Hangeng-ssi. I've had only three angels in my life and I've become too attached to him to give him away," she said. Another wave of shivers crashed on Donghae and this time he couldn't stop himself from reacting and swallowed thickly. 

Fortunately only Hangeng seemed to notice it. 

"I'm envious," Hangeng said with a wink, totally ignoring his angel. Donghae didn't know how much his master really worried for him but Hangeng knew he couldn't show his concern to anyone in the room, especially not to the lady sitting before him. 

She laughed wholeheartedly. "I hear that often. And I must say that I will never get tired of hearing it. But honestly speaking, Hangeng-ssi, your angel is seriously challenging my angel's looks. Is it too bold of me to ask if we could compare them, side by side?"

Donghae's heart skipped a beat. Why did she want to see them side by side? 

Also Hangeng seemed to have hard time deciding what to answer. Donghae didn't dare to look at his master but he knew Hangeng was watching him, studying his reactions. 

"Sure, why not..." Hangeng said finally. Donghae’s eyes widened ever so slightly and he unconsciously clenched his teeth. Hangeng was not taking his eyes away from his angel but he was covering his concern with a proud expression. 

He wasn’t sure if their guest, Ms. Lee, knew the two angels in the room were brothers. He didn’t know how she had bought them in the first place. Donghae hadn’t known about his brother’s whereabouts before the party so she must’ve kept them separate from one another. Did that mean she knew or had she just kept the older brother away from Donghae in order to hide the way she treated him?

There were too many question marks for his liking.

“So, Donghwa, my love, go stand over there,” she spoke to her angel with a sweet tone. 

Donghae couldn’t believe Hangeng was seriously letting this happen. Was he really letting her lay her eyes on him? He didn’t want to stand there, barely clothed, for her to see him. He didn’t want to let her see him. He wanted to get the hell out of there!

Hangeng gently poked his side with his elbow. The angel gave him a glance that told him exactly how he felt about this whole situation. The angel with sapphire blue wings had already stood up a  
and was silently standing in front of the small side table by the wall, facing the two couches. The younger angel also got on his unsteady feet after receiving an apologetic but assuring look from his master.

Donghae grew only more and more uncomfortable with every step he took towards his brother. Donghwa was looking down, his brown bangs falling to almost cover his eyes.

He was just as handsome as he had always been.

The shorts he was wearing high lightened his muscular thighs and his sleeveless shirt showed his well-built arms. The plain black leather collar was snug around his neck but clearly didn’t bother him.

Donghae gulped when he turned around and stood right beside his brother. He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. His palms were sweaty and numb. He wanted to curl his fingers into nervous fists but he didn’t want to show his insecurity. 

He ended up putting his hands behind his back, just like his brother had done.

And he also lowered his gaze to the floor.

Hangeng didn’t know how he was supposed to react in this situation. He knew the angels were siblings, and now he could clearly see the similarities – the same hair color, the same facial features, and the same body language. 

Did Ms. Lee notice these similarities also?

“They look good together,” she mused silently, never failing to smile seductively whenever she spoke to Hangeng.

Hangeng composed his thoughts and returned to his character. With a grin he turned to look at her. “They really do. You’ve kept your angel in a good shape,” he complimented slyly. 

Donghae noticed the irony in his words and almost grimaced. His eyes were glued to his own feet but he was surprised to see a tendon move on the instep of his brother’s foot. 

Donghwa also reacted to Hangeng’s words.

Donghae felt even more uneasy. Donghwa really did know how he had been treated. There was no doubt about it. He couldn’t react because of the way she had treated him himself. Henry would’ve known if he had been maltreated. It had to be because of Donghae.

“I like to keep my pets in a presentable shape. Like I said, I enjoy hearing envious comments from others,” she answered, carefree. “And besides, I love everything beautiful,” she added.

“I can see that. Speaking of beautiful, there’s something I would like to show you,” Hangeng said smoothly. The woman gave him a curious look, silently asking him to go on. “I apologize for being straight forward, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave your angel here while we go. At the same time I can show you around the house,” Hangeng spoke.

He received a stunned look from the lady. She then quickly took a look at her angel before turning her sharp eyes to Hangeng again. She was clearly hesitant to answer him.

“Why won’t we take them with us?” she asked doubtfully.

Hangeng showed her his perfect white smile once again. “I don’t like sharing, Ms. Lee. And right now I feel like you’re sharing too much of your attention to the angels. Besides, no angel has ever seen what I’m about to show you. I’m not going to change that.”

She tilted her head, thinking through what Hangeng just said. Donghae just and just dared to take a peek from under his bangs to see her expression. He knew what Hangeng was trying to do but he was afraid she wouldn’t take the bait. 

“Are you sure it’s alright to leave them here?” she finally asked after a moment of silence. Donghae was holding his breath and made sure his eyes were back down, fixed on his own feet. 

“Of course,” Hangeng answered easily. “Every door and window is locked. Donghae cannot open any of them and he cannot leave the property. If you want, I have a spare collar you can put on your angel – to make sure he can’t leave the property either. But I assure you, they cannot leave the room if I wish for them to stay here.”

She seemed to approve Hangeng’s explanation. A small, almost cute smile played on her lips.

“You won my curiosity, Hangeng-ssi,” she said seductively. 

_She agreed._

Donghae couldn’t believe she agreed to go with Hangeng and leave Donghwa with him.

“Well then,” Hangeng said and stood up, tugging on his suit to make sure it was decent. He offered Ms. Lee his arm which she accepted with a bright smile and wrapped her arm around his. Together they walked to the door but before Hangeng opened it, he turned to the two angels standing still. “Donghae, you know the rules. No messing around.” 

Donghae nodded. “Y-yes, master,” he stammered quietly. Oh god how he hated the way he spoke but he knew that was what Hangeng was expecting him to do in that situation. 

He just hoped Hangeng would make this up for him later. He really hated the whole situation although he was finally able to have some time with Donghwa. He just couldn’t decide whether he still wanted it or not.

“Good. We’ll be back in a while,” Hangeng said and opened the door for Ms. Lee. She exited the room first, saying something about how rare it was to find a man as polite as Hangeng. The man took one last look at the two angels, giving Donghae a look the angel couldn’t interpret, before he followed the lady.

Donghae couldn’t bring his body to move. He was still having an inner battle about what he should do now. 

Donghwa sighed deeply, letting his shoulders slump. Unlike Donghae, he seemed to relax a bit now that their owners were out of the room. The younger brother, however, felt like the air was suffocating him even more than just a moment ago.

“Donghae…” Donghwa whispered silently. 

Donghae had to turn his head away from his brother. He couldn’t do this. Bitter tears were already welling in his eyes. He knew he was on the brink of losing his self-control.

And he lost the last remaining bits of his control when he felt his brother’s warm hand on his bare shoulder.

Spinning around faster than he had meant, he launched at his brother. His fingers were curled into fists and he aimed them right at his hyung’s broad chest. Tears spilled from his eyes, blinding him.

“Why?” Donghae screamed and banged his brother’s chest with his hands. His hits weren’t enough to really hurt the older but he made sure he felt them. “I-I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” he cried. 

Donghwa didn’t stop him. He let him take his anger, his frustration, his disappointment – everything he felt – out on him. The younger was crying hysterically, screaming incoherent words and insults at his brother. 

He was more broken than he had ever been. He felt betrayed by his own brother – the only person he had left from his family. It was much worse than anything he had endured in his six years of torture. 

Eventually Donghae grew too weak to stand. His knees buckled and gave in under him. His tears were endlessly falling down on his cheeks, his voice was broken from all the screaming and his whole body shook.

Donghwa bit his bottom lip – just like Donghae often did – and knelt down in front of his crying brother. It hurt him to see his brother like that but he knew he couldn’t do much to ease the younger’s feelings. 

“Y-you… I...I trusted you!” Donghae sobbed uncontrollably. “All that time… and you never came to me!”

Donghwa pressed his head down. He knew every word his brother said was true. “Donghae, I-”

“DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE SORRY!” Donghae screamed, causing his brother to flinch. “ _She_ tortured me for six years and all that time you were living in the same fucking house!” He paused to furiously wipe away the tears on his face. His anger was boiling in him. “And yet you knew I was there! You fucking knew I was there!”

“Donghae…” Donghwa said with a pained voice. 

Donghae broke into another burst of tears. “I...I can’t…” he sobbed, more to himself than to Donghwa. He wanted to leave the room. He wanted to be in Hangeng’s room, on the bed and cry until his body couldn’t take it anymore and he would fall into the slumber. He knew Hangeng would scold him and punish him for doing it but…

Suddenly Donghae jumped onto his feet. He was going to leave the room, no matter the consequences. 

Donghwa gasped when Donghae suddenly bolted towards the door. “Donghae!” he yelped and ran after the younger. Donghae crashed into the door, trying to open it but it didn’t even buckle. Letting out a frustrated cry he left himself slide down against the hard wood.

“Hangeng you bastard…” Donghae cursed silently, tears continuing to stain his face. 

Donghwa watched his dongsaeng in sympathy and carefully approached him. Donghae ignored his brother completely, not even flinching when he placed his hand on his shoulder again. 

“Donghae, please. We don’t have much time…” Donghwa said softly. 

Donghae growled angrily. “I don’t care. I don’t want to see you.”

“Please? I know I can’t give you back all those years but… Please don’t throw away this moment…” Donghwa pleaded. Donghae could hear the way the older fought back his own tears but it didn’t do much to warm his betrayed heart. 

“I still love you, Donghae. Please don’t shut me out now…” 

Donghae gulped. He was utterly lost. Deep inside he knew he didn't want to go and leave his brother, not right after seeing him. But he was angry, so angry he didn't even understand it himself. 

"Please..." Donghwa whispered tenderly. Fortunately Donghae gave in his resistance and slumped against the solid door. He kept his head down but wiped away the last tears falling on his cheeks. 

Donghwa could see his brother giving in. Sighing in relief he stood by his brother and offered him his hand, silently praying Donghae would let him pull him up. 

Just like he used to do whenever the younger one was hurt. 

A small, barely-there smile tugged on the corners of his lips when Donghae wordlessly took his hand and let himself be helped up. Donghwa didn't give it a second thought but wrapped his arms around his little brother the moment the younger angel was on his feet. 

Donghae gasped but didn't pull away. By every second he could feel his anger subsiding, little by little. Eventually he raised his shaky hands, insecurely as if he did know how to hug anymore. He ended up clutching on the thin material of his hyung's shirt.

"I'm sorry Donghae."

Donghae squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to stop new tears from falling. 

"I wish I could make it all up to you but we both know there's nothing I can do..." 

"D-don't..." Donghae gasped, surprisingly easily cutting his brother off.

"But Hae..."

"Just don't, okay?" Donghae said with strength he didn't know he had. 

Donghwa pulled away from his dongsaeng but kept his hands on the younger's shoulders. Donghae refused to look at his hyung but it didn't stop Donghwa from taking a look at him. 

"Come sit down with me, please?" the older asked softly. Donghae gave him no answer but let him pull him to one of the couches where they sat down, side by side. 

For a while they say in silence, Donghae avoiding his brother's gaze whereas Donghwa was openly watched the younger. 

"Why did you never come to me?" Donghae asked finally. It had been bugging him ever since Henry told him he knew Donghwa. 

The angel with sapphire blue wings sighed. "Will you listen to me if I tell you?"

Donghae gritted his teeth at the question. Donghwa hadn't forgotten about his annoying habit of asking questions but not listening to the answer whenever he was angry. 

The younger nodded curtly. 

"I didn't know about you at first. I accidentally overhead the cooks talking about another angel but I didn't think it was anything special at that time. But one night I was passing the door of the basement and I... I heard you screaming. I didn't know it was you, of course, but..." Donghwa fell silent for a short moment to gather his thoughts. 

"Sometimes she forgot to close the door of the basement properly. I never heard anything when the door was completely shut but when it was open I could hear the screams and cries. I wasn’t sure if she was there every time she disappeared for hours. She never told me where she was going and of course I wasn’t to ask any questions. 

One day I knew she was going to meet her Chinese friend at the city and for some reason she didn't take me with her. She always takes me with her, even to work. And so I chose to use the opportunity and go to the basement. 

You were crying, Donghae, and I recognized the angel to be you the moment I stepped into the corridor. I almost reached the door that separated you from the corridor but then her guards caught me. They called her and told what happened. 

She came back very quickly and came straight to me. She told the guards to holds me and went into the room you were in only to return with a gag. She forced me to stay in the corridor and just listen to your screams and cries," Donghwa said and pressed his head down to his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. 

"I would've done anything to switch places with you but there was nothing I could do without making it worse to you. She was in the room for hours and all that time I was held on my knees in the corridor. I think you passed out at least thrice. You feel silent twice and on the third time she came out."

Donghae listened to his brother worth wide eyes. He remembered that day. He remembered how she had first come to the room, gone through the box full of toys and then gone out of the room. He had been very puzzled but hadn't had much time to think about it before she returned and began his torture. 

 

_"Oh will you just stop crying already?" she snapped at me. I was still tied to the wall after she left me there some time earlier._

_How long had I been there alone? I had no clue._

_She walked to the box she had left open and took the awfully familiar black dildo out. My eyes were of the size of saucers, frantic in fear._

_She had an awful smile on her face as she neared me. "Let's have some fun, now shall we?" she asked maliciously. Without any kind of preparations – mental or physical – she yanked my legs apart and shoved that thing into me._

_I screamed from the bottom of my heart. She hadn't inserted anything into me in a while, only had me inside her to pleasure her and thus the toy felt like it was ripping me into two. She didn't give me any chance to get used to the feeling of the cold plastic inside me before she started violently moving it in and out._

_The most horrible part of the torture was that my body reacted to it no mature how badly I resisted it. And she never failed to mock me about it._

_"You know what's so great about the gene manipulation of angels?" she asked silently and pushed the toy deep into me, all the way up to the hilt._

_I could only cry in pain and humiliation._

_"Your senses become more sensitive – not only your eyesight and hearing but touch also. It feels undeniably good, doesn't it?"_

_When she grew bored with the dildo she took the box from the floor. She carelessly threw the toy back into the box. I was too busy panting and whimpering in pain to see what she took out next._

_But I certainly knew what it was the moment she started putting it into me._

_The first ball went in rather easily thanks to its small size. The second one didn't produce much difficulty either. The third one got me whimpering in pain and the fourth and fifth ones had me screaming and begging for her to stop._

_She smiled at me but I didn't see anything good or friendly in that smile. She disgusted me to no end._

_Once she had all the six balls in me she's took out a plug and shoved it into me without mercy. And boy did I wish to hang myself for thinking she would be satisfied just with that._

_The next thing she took out from the box was a clock ring that I knew to be a vibrating one. I didn't have time to protest before she pushed it down to the base of my cock._

_And turned it on._

_"Turn."_

_I didn't have a choice. So I did as she ordered although it was easier said than done with my hands chained. The next thing I knew was the sound of a leather whip flying through the air before landing on my ass._

_Needless to say, she whipped me until I passed out from pain._

_I hoped she would've left me by the time I came back to consciousness._

_I was dead wrong._

_She had managed to turn my unconscious body around again – well, I had lost quite a lot of weight so it must've been easy for her to roll me over. My cock was still very much alive, held by the vibrating cock ring. But there was something sticking out from the top._

_My blood ran cold._

_She had pushed a rod down my urethra!_

_And fuck did it hurt!_

_She hummed some time while calmly using various toys on me. She never took away the rod in my penis but sometimes moved it up and down, sometimes twisting it in my erection._

_All this time I was screaming in pain. My cock was angry red and it was starting to hurt really bad – and not only because of the rod in it but also because it had been erect quite some time already without being able to get release._

_I passed out again and wasn't surprised anymore when I found her still playing with my body._

_She finally let me come when I gave up all what I had left and..._

_...begged for release._

_"What did you say again? I'm afraid I didn't hear you," she probably tried to sound sweet but she was clearly mocking me._

_"P-please, let me... Ngggh! Let me come..." I repeated. Cold sweat was covering my entire body, my ass was sore and I was sure my back was bleeding from the whipping I received earlier._

_"Louder."_

 

"She forced me to lick her hand clean and I threw up after that," Donghwa said silently. 

Donghae was more humiliated than he had ever been before. By torturing him Ms. Lee had punished his brother. And he hadn’t had any idea about it. 

"I'm sorry," Donghae whispered almost inaudibly. Donghwa said nothing before he wrapped his arms around the younger again. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one apologizing here," he told him gently. 

Donghae sniffed silently but relaxed in Donghwa's hug. He had missed him so much he didn't know how he was supposed to let him go again. 

"I've missed you so much," Donghae whispered. 

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy you are here now. Your master seems to be taking care of you..."

Donghae bit on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell Donghwa how well he was treated exactly. Could he tell him about their very unusual master-slave relationship? 

"Uh, it's alright..." he muttered. 

Donghwa loosened his hold on the younger and cocked his eyebrow. For the first time in years Donghae saw the teasing sparkle in his brother's eyes and it somehow made him feel all giddy inside. 

"You say it like it's nothing special. Don't think I didn't notice all the looks you exchanged and all the secret touches," Donghwa teased him and playfully poked on his side. 

Donghae giggled before he even realized it. 

This was the Donghwa he had missed. This was his hyung. 

"So tell me, _how_ well does he treat you?" Donghwa continued teasing him. 

"Well, I don't know where to start... He's so different from all other persons with angels," Donghae said with a silly grin on his face. Donghwa was also grinning but it was playful yet somehow knowing. "He hates being called master or sir or anything like that," he added. 

Donghwa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What do you call him then?"

Donghae smiled widely. "Hangeng," he answered simply. 

Donghwa's mouth fell open. "He wants you to speak to him using his name?"

Donghae shrugged. After all, it wasn’t common for the masters to be like that unless it was a kink they got off to. 

"He's different, like I told you... He... The first night I was here I accidentally spoke informally to him, you know. And I freaked out. But after that he told me to speak in friendly terms whenever there are just the two of us. And he lets me have my fits to some extent."

"You like him."

Donghae gave his brother a bored look. "Of course I like him! You wouldn't complain about it either."

"But you like him more than that. Don't deny it when it's obvious."

Donghae could feel his cheeks heating up. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Oh please! I'm your brother, remember?" Donghwa grinned and ruffled Donghae's hair. 

"Yah! You're messing it!" Donghae shrieked and tried to stop his laughing hyung. Donghwa stopped immediately but continued laughing when he received a murderous glare from the younger one. 

Donghae tried to fix his hair although he had no idea how badly the older had messed it up. 

Donghwa was clearly amused by his struggle. "Let me... You're hopeless," he scoffed with a genuine smile. Donghae rolled his eyes but let his brother do his hair. 

"Tell me, did your master do this only for you or is he seriously interested in her?" Donghwa asked as he let his hands fall from the younger's hair. 

"I certainly hope he's just acting to be interested in her. But I must say I'm not 100 percent sure about it anymore. He's a damn good actor if he's not interested in her at all," Donghae murmured, a frown forming on his forehead. 

Donghwa hummed. "I wouldn't want to have her near you again either. Just when things are starting to look good for you..."

"Hyung, how does she treat you?" Donghae asked suddenly. He turned his eyes from Hangeng's half empty sherry glass to his brother, his gaze filled with fear. 

Donghwa have him a sad smile. "What she said about keeping me in a good shape is true. She uses me a lot more now that you're here but she doesn't hurt me like she hurt you. I can walk around the house and I get enough food to eat."

"Does she like Hangeng?"

Donghwa raised his eyebrows at the question and Donghae's sudden unfamiliar tone of voice. The younger was almost snarling, which was completely new to the older. 

"She wouldn't have come here otherwise. She knew you would be here so she hesitated for a day or two. The reason we are here now is either your master or his wealth."

"Didn't she doubt to take you with her? I mean, it's kind of risky for her to have us talking like this, isn't it?"

Donghwa fought the urge to ruffle Donghae's hair again. "She doesn't know we're brothers. And I prefer to keep it that way."

Donghae's eyes widened. "How can she not know?"

"She bought you about half a year after she had bought me. Our servant sold me just briefly after my transformation but I guess he kept you for himself for some time before he called her and told her he had another angel with blue wings. The one thing I will be forever in debt for that man is the fact that he never told her we're siblings."

Donghae was gaping at his brother until his mouth felt dry. He was just about to lick his lips and scold his hyung for saying such things but the door was suddenly opened and their masters walked in, still with their arms folded and laughing together. 

Donghae gritted his teeth and quickly lowered his gaze from the two. They were lucky they hadn't been hugging or touching each other when their masters came since they would've been mercilessly caught. 

"Ah, you've behaved yourselves, I see," Hangeng spoke to the angels with easygoing tone of voice. "Donghae, what would you say if we went out and you showed us what you've learned?"

Donghae looked up at his master with wide eyes, not comprehending what Hangeng was implying to. 

"He doesn't seem too eager to show us," the woman in Hangeng's arm whispered mockingly. 

Hangeng paid her no mind but raised his eyebrows at his angel, waiting for an answer. "Donghae?" he asked, lowering his voice just a notch. 

Donghae gulped. "I-I don't understand what you mean, master..." he stuttered nervously. 

"I want you to show us your development in flying. You haven't shown it even to me yet."

What? Hangeng couldn't be seriously asking him to show that to _her_! He had wanted to surprise Hangeng and be proud of what he could do but not like this! He wanted to see how proud Hangeng was when he saw how hard he had worked to improve his skills but he knew he wouldn't get the real reaction from the man. Hangeng wouldn't show him how impressed he really was! 

Donghae swore he would tell Hangeng how exactly he felt about this after their guests left! 

"Ah, y-yes... Master," Donghae muttered and stood up, defeated and submissive. 

The angel gave Hangeng hard time keeping himself in the character. He could see how hurt the angel was although Donghae hid it pretty well under his bangs. However, he knew Donghae well enough to know he had just disappointed the angel, badly. 

"Good," Hangeng murmured. Just then the lady in his arm left his side. She had already asked their servants to bring get the leash she was now holding in her hands. Without a word she walked over to her angel and with a click attached the leash to his collar. 

"We're good to go, I guess," she chirped happily. Hangeng smiled at her, nodded, and silently motioned door Donghae top come to him. 

Together they walked out of the room and down the corridor. Donghae fought back a growl that was trying to leave his throat when Hangeng didn't place his hand on the small of his back like he always did when they walked side by side like that. 

He was so mad at Hangeng right now he was sure he would snap soon. 

Hangeng led them to the end of the corridor where he turned to the right and opened the door. They arrived to a small room with walls made of glass. There were two couches and small tables, and lots of green plants. 

The room was probably beautiful in the bright summer sun but right now it was dark and they didn't stop to admire it. 

Hangeng walked directly to the door at the back of the room. A DNA scanner recognized him and the door opened without problems. 

The cool nighttime wind caressed Donghae's skin the moment the door was opened. It was fresh and smelled like rain. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. They walked a bit further from the house into the garden where they stopped. Donghae's skin was on goose bumps because of the soft wind and the wet grass under his bare feet. Donghwa wasn't any better than him, also shivering slightly. 

"Okay Donghae. Please, show us what you've learned," Hangeng spoke to him loud enough for the others to hear him also. However, before Donghae could react he grabbed his arm pretty tight and leaned closer to his ear and whispered softly: "Please forgive me this..."

Donghae wanted to spit on the ground and scream "fuck you" right at Hangeng's face but he managed to get a grip of himself before he actually did anything rash.

Instead he bit on the inside of his cheek, yanked himself free from Hangeng's hold and took off. He ran as fast as he could, gathered his wings closer to his back and prepared for a jump. When he deemed he had enough speed he planted his foot firmly on the ground and pushed himself up in the air. 

Effortlessly he flew high up in the air before flipping around and facing the others on the ground. They were all watching him but he didn't want to see their faces. He knew Hangeng was watching him closely though.

Cursing Hangeng one more time he flew even higher, until he could see the lights off the city over the roof of the mansion. 

Hangeng kept his eyes fixed on his angel. Even when he was too high for him to see his facial expressions, the way he flapped his wings and curled his hands into fists clearly told him just how angry Donghae was. 

He would have to make this up to the angel once their guests were gone. Hopefully Donghae would let this indigent go easily enough. 

They all gasped when Donghae suddenly dove, pulling his wings flush against his back. He fell for a good while before he suddenly whipped around, making a few rolls around in the air before coming to an abrupt stop just a few inches above the ground. The angel was a few feet too far from the rest and easily flew to them. He didn't put his feet on the ground before he was right in front of the other three. 

"That was... Breathtaking," Ms. Lee said, sounding nothing but fake. 

Donghae held his head low after giving Hangeng a burning glare. He definitely didn't need her to make any comments. He only wished Hangeng would say at least something and wouldn't ask for him to show more. Donghae knew a lot more than just what he showed. 

And Hangeng probably guessed it. 

"You've clearly learned a lot," Hangeng said with a soft smile. Donghae's lip twisted but he didn't show it to anyone. 

"And you really trust he won't try to escape?" she asked Hangeng. 

Hangeng hummed, somehow sounding absent-minded. "I trust him. We all trust our angels. Maybe one day we'll let them out of the house without the collars," he said, looking directly at his angel. 

"I don't understand how you can put so much trust in them. They are like that against their will after all," she said lowly. 

Hangeng scoffed slightly before turning to face the woman by his side. "But they can't do anything about it, now can they?" She shook her head. "And they can't cope without owners. That’s why they are bound to us and thus they have to trust us. And since they trust us we also see it proper to give them our trust."

"I've never understood that way of thinking..." she said silently. 

Donghae was listening to the conversation while biting on his tongue. He had never heard anyone say anything even close to what Hangeng said. 

"You're just one of the many who don't understand our angel policy. It's not uncommon," Hangeng chuckled lightly. 

"I really thought Zhou Mi was joking the first time he mentioned the way you treat your angels," she said playfully. She then looked for something in her purse before looking up at Hangeng again. "It's getting quite late. I think it's time for us to go back home."

Hangeng smiled warmly at her. "I see. I'll have a driver taking you home," he told her. 

"Thank you Hangeng-ssi. I've had a wonderful night, all thanks to you," the woman cooed. 

Donghae felt his rage growing with every word she let past her red lips. She was such a hypocrite! He really felt sick because of her! 

"It's been my pleasure, Ms. Lee. I'll see you to the door," Hangeng said politely like always. Donghae walked behind his master, by his brother's side. The owners were chatting lightly but Donghae closed his ears. He definitely didn't want to hear anything she said or anything Hangeng answered her. 

 

"Have a good night, Ms. Lee," Hangeng said from the door. Donghae was standing a bit further from the door but he still had a clear view of his brother. 

Would he see him ever again? 

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind," Hangeng chuckled, but Donghae didn't know what she had said. 

Donghwa was standing behind his mistress but now that she didn't see him he dared to openly smile. It was a smile mixed with happiness and sadness. 

Donghae swallowed his tears. His mind was screaming at him to run past Hangeng and right into his brother's arms. He didn't want to think of the possibility of not seeing his brother ever again. 

Hangeng bid their guests good buy one more before slowly closing the door. Once the door was shut, Donghae let out the small sob he had been holding in. Hangeng had his head held low when he turned around and he took a deep breath before he turned to face his angel who was frozen on his place. 

The moment he looked up, though, he stopped abruptly. The reason became rather clear to Donghae when he heard Hyukjae’s voice coming from behind his back. 

"You're unbelievable!"

Donghae felt chills crawl on the back of his neck. He had never heard such hatred in Hyukjae’s voice. He turned around to see the youngest of the brothers sitting on the uppermost step. 

His eyes were burning in anger. 

"You really thought I wouldn't find out? That you could really ask Siwon to keep me busy so you could fucking flirt with that... Woman!" Hyukjae growled. 

Hangeng stayed silent but Donghae could see his shoulders tensing at those words. 

"You better have a damn good explanation for putting Donghae into that situation! I can't believe you really brought her here!"

"H-Hyukjae..." Donghae started insecurely but was quickly silenced by Hyukjae who raised his hand up. 

"Shut up Donghae. I know you're defending him and I don't want to hear it," Hyukjae spoke with low voice although the threatening edge disappeared the moment he turned his eyes from his brother to the angel. 

"Hyukjae, I know you're angry at me but don't make a scene about this," Hangeng finally spoke. Donghae was slightly surprised to hear the small annoyance in his voice, not expecting it since he was used to Hangeng's iron nerves. 

"How dare you? I never expected you to be like this, Hangeng. How do you think you differ from her, huh? You cause him just as much pain as she did!" Hyukjae screamed and stood up. 

Donghae didn't like the atmosphere, at all. Hyukjae was furious but it was hard for him to comprehend that the reason why he was like that was that he was angry for what Hangeng did to the angel. 

But Hyukjae didn't understand Hangeng did it only because Donghae had asked him to... 

Of course Donghae was angry at Hangeng because of the way he had brought the two angels together. He and Hyukjae were angry at Hangeng but because of slightly different reasons.

"You disgust me, Hangeng," Hyukjae spat. 

"Lee Hyukjae, watch your mouth!" Hangeng growled. "I know you love talking bullshit like that but you're crossing the line."

"You say what I saw was just bullshit? Then tell me what the fuck was the look on Donghae’s face when you told him to fly for you! You don't have any idea how much he had waited and practiced so he could show his talents to you, do you?! You shithead stole that opportunity from him!" Hyukjae barked. 

Donghae gulped. He hadn't expected Hyukjae to bring that up. Indeed, he had talked a lot about how he wanted to be perfect before he showed Hangeng anything and Hyukjae knew how he had planned to surprise his master that night. 

Hangeng turned to look at his angel whose eyes were directed to the floor. "Is that true, Donghae?" he asked tenderly. 

"Of course it is!" Hyukjae spat. 

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Hangeng snapped at his brother. Hyukjae rolled his eyes mockingly. Hangeng then turned back to his angel. "Donghae?" he asked softly. 

"I..." Donghae hesitated. "I uhh... I had planned on giving you a show when you got home from work..." he managed to say after a small struggle. 

"I'm sorry, Donghae. I didn't know..." Hangeng apologized. Donghae felt his knees buckle under him. 

"I know..." the angel said silently. 

"How much do you even know about your angel, huh?" Hyukjae spat at Hangeng. 

Hangeng was about to open his mouth but stopped himself when they saw Heechul appearing to the top of the stairs, standing behind Hyukjae. 

"Hyukjae, that's enough," Heechul said, calm but firm. Hyukjae whipped his head around to give Heechul a glare that would've had Donghae whimpering and cowering away. 

"Go to your room. And Hangeng, we'll talk about your little stunt tomorrow," Heechul told Hyukjae before turning to Hangeng, earning a glare from the older one also. 

"You shouldn't interfere," Hangeng scowled. 

"Oh shut it and do as I say. I want my beauty sleep and you two brats are preventing me from having the peace I need," Heechul answered him. Hyukjae stood up rather aggressively and without a word he stomped away. 

Hangeng stood still a while longer and moved only after they heard Hyukjae banging the door of his room sit unnecessarily hard. 

Heechul was still standing at the top of the stairs and cast Hangeng a stern look as he walked past him. The younger said nothing, just have Donghae his hand, silently telling the angel to follow him. 

Donghae was a bit hesitant to get closer to his master but complied the silent order. He didn't know why he felt like Heechul was observing him but he didn't dare to look up at the oldest brother. 

He would confirm his doubt. Heechul's sharp eyes were trained on him when the angel followed his master. 

"Donghae, if Hangeng does anything like this again, don't hesitate to tell me or Hyukjae," Heechul told the angel, earning an angry string of curses from Hangeng. "And if he's being an ass, just lock him in the bathroom. Hangeng, you know you don't want to fight me so do yourself a favor and stop cursing me like that."

Donghae was lost between the two brothers until Hangeng had enough and pulled the angel along with him. Donghae struggled to keep up with Hangeng's furious pace but did his best to follow right on his heels. The man kicked the door shut immediately after getting both of them into the room. 

Donghae was confused of what to do when he saw Hangeng pacing around the room with his hands on his temples. 

"Hangeng?" Donghae asked carefully. 

"Give me a moment..." Hangeng murmured. Donghae sighed and walked to the bed, taking of his jewelries and starting to strip his clothes. He struggled to get rid of the shorts but managed to do it without breaking them. 

"I'm going to wash my face..." Donghae murmured and walked across the room, completely naked except for the collar. 

Hangeng didn't answer him and he sighed before closing the door of the bathroom. He walked over to the sink, placed his hands on the edge of our and pressed his forehead on the mirror. 

Why did this evening have to turn out to be like this? He had been so ready to just explode and scream how angry he was at Hangeng but now he felt like going back to the bedroom and wrap his arms around Hangeng's waist, hug and comfort him. 

Wasn't he supposed to be the one being comforted by Hangeng? 

Yes, Hangeng was supposed to be the one doing the comforting and apologizing. Not him. 

With newfound determination he started to remove his make-up. 

"Hangeng I-I want to talk to you," Donghae said as he hurried out of the bathroom. He was afraid he would chicken out if he didn't open his mouth the moment he opened the bathroom door. 

Hangeng was sitting on the armrest of the couch and looked surprised to hear Donghae's sudden demand of his attention. 

"About tonight?" Hangeng asked to confirm his expectation. Donghae nodded. "Donghae, I really am sorry for -"

"Do you like her?" Donghae interrupted him rudely, totally surprising his master. "Were you flirting with her for real? I mean, I thought I knew you were acting but Donghwa had me doubting and now I just don't know after what Hyukjae said..." 

Hangeng frowned. "Donghae, is this really the right time to talk about _that_?" he questioned. 

"I have to know, Hangeng," Donghae said sternly. "I think I have the right to know if I have to prepare myself to see her running around this house soon." His eyes were cold and he didn't even notice he raised the volume of his voice. 

But Hangeng noticed it. "Donghae, first of all, I want you to calm down," he answered, obviously starting to lose his cool that he had managed to restore, somewhat. 

"Why should I? You could've at least informed me about your thing for her beforehand!" Donghae exploded. 

Hangeng straightened from the couch, standing right in front of Donghae. Neither of them was going to step down on this, they both knew it. 

"I do not have 'a thing for her', as you so nicely put it. But whether I am or am not interested in her is none of your business," Hangeng boomed. 

Tears of anger fell from the angel's eyes. His hands curled into fists and he was ready to let them land on his master's face. 

"She tortured me for six years. Six fucking years!" he screamed right at Hangeng's face. "What did you do for the past six years, huh? I know what I did: _I lied in a dark room, naked and only for her to get a good fuck!_ And still you tell me I have no say in this," he finished bitterly. 

Hangeng stayed silent for a while but it was a while to long for Donghae. 

"Fucking say something!" he screamed and before he even knew it he raised his first. 

Hangeng caught the angel's wrist before Donghae managed to hit him for real. 

The moment his hand was stopped Donghae realized what he did. His eyes widened and his anger was quickly replaced by utter fear. 

He had never seen Hangeng like that. 

"This _conversation_ is now over. Go to bed. I'll tell you your punishment after I've taken a shower."


	9. Chapter 8

That night was horrible. After Hangeng came back from the bathroom he told Donghae what he had feared: 

Hangeng was not going to pay any attention on him for a week. Donghae was to sleep in his own room and Hangeng was not going to say a word to him or acknowledge him in any other way either. 

He was allowed to sleep that one night in Hangeng’s room but only because Hangeng didn’t want to meet an angry Heechul the next morning. But even then, Donghae was to stay by the edge of the bed and he wasn’t allowed to touch him when he slept. To make sure Donghae did as he was told, Hangeng sat on the bed until Donghae was in slumber.

Donghae hated Hangeng but he knew he had brought this up to him himself. 

What pissed Donghae even more was that it was weekend now and weekends meant that Hangeng was at home, a lot. 

Hangeng was true to his words and ignored the angel completely. Ever since the morning when he woke up he turned his back at the angel and didn't say a word to him.

The others of the family noticed the clearly awkward and tense atmosphere in the house. Hyukjae was quiet the whole time, didn't spare a single glance towards Hangeng and didn't even pass the water for Heechul. Siwon seemed to know something about last night that had caused the hatred between his brothers and didn't bother to even try to smother things out. 

Kibum and Leeteuk were puzzled but didn't ask what was going on. Donghae kept his face hidden behind his bangs. He didn't want to deal with the looks he received from his fellow angels. 

"Hyuk, stop being like that already," Heechul groaned. Hyukjae didn't react to his words but with a quick glance at Hyukjae Donghae knew the youngest brother was listening to what Heechul had to say. "I'm going downtown with Leeteuk today. Don't know when we're coming back."

"And I'm going to take Kibum out also," Siwon added. 

Hyukjae raised his eyebrow but the only answer he gave to his brother was a grunt. 

Heechul rolled his eyes at Hyukjae’s behavior. "You two are acting like teenagers," he scoffed at Hangeng and Hyukjae. 

"And what do you care?" Hyukjae spat. 

Heechul scoffed and stood up, Leeteuk following suit. "I would like to keep my appetite throughout the whole meal and with you two behaving like this it's practically impossible." 

The moment Heechul and Leeteuk left the dining room Hyukjae threw a toast at the closed door. It barely missed Donghae's head. 

"Lee Hyukjae, you're out of your line!" Siwon yelped and stood up angrily. 

Kibum’s eyes were just as wide as Donghae's. They were both looking back and forth between the three brothers. Hyukjae was fuming in anger, Hangeng was on the edge of jumping at the youngest throat and Siwon seemed utterly disappointed. 

"Whatever," Hyukjae growled and left the chair he was sitting on. 

Donghae didn't know how he would spend the day. The two other angels wouldn't be there to keep him company and because of his punishment he wouldn't be able to be with Hangeng either. 

And since Hyukjae was like that he preferred to stay away from him also. 

Basically it meant he would be staying in the library the whole day. Maybe Hyukjae would cool down at some point and would come to get him to the gym with him. 

"Hangeng," Siwon spoke with low voice. Donghae gulped. He didn't have a good feeling about this... "I have to say I agree with Hyukjae to some extent. I don't know why you invited her here and I want to believe you had a good reason to do it, but I still disapprove the way you were with her."

Siwon kept his voice calm and steady, just as composed as always. "I just want this ridiculous fight to be over soon, okay?" he added. 

Hangeng only groaned, deciding to concentrate on his breakfast rather than to his brother. Siwon sighed and turned to Kibum, asking him to follow him to his room. 

 

Later that morning Donghae walked into the entrance hall, fresh from shower. Siwon and Kibum were just walking to the door. It was like a flashbulb had been turned on above his head when all of a sudden he knew exactly what he should do in order to reduce the anger inside the house.

"Siwon-ssi!" Donghae called out for the man. Siwon stopped and turned to face the angel with nothing but curiosity on his face. 

"Yes, Donghae?" 

Donghae bowed politely before speaking again. "I just... I just wanted you to know that Hangeng invited her here because... uh, because of me. I-I asked him to do it," Donghae stammered. He was suddenly nervous about talking to Siwon since he hadn’t really done it before.

Siwon raised his eyebrows. "He invited her here because you asked him to?"

Donghae scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, not exactly..."

"I don't quite understand where you're going with this, Donghae," Siwon said with a friendly smile. 

"I... I asked Hangeng if I could see my brother one day and..." Donghae struggled to say and was silently pleading for Siwon to understand him. 

Fortunately Siwon understood him. His eyes widened ever so slightly in realization before he brought his hand up to run it through his hair. "And you met your brother last night, didn't you?" he asked calmly. Donghae bit on his bottom lip and nodded. "She's your brother's mistress. Unbelievable..."

"So that's why she was here last night..." Donghae said quietly. 

"But that doesn't make what he did acceptable. We have rules, Donghae, and he broke plenty of them last night."

"I-I understand that. Please, just don't be too hard on him since it's actually my fault he did all that..."

"That's not your fault, Donghae." Donghae's stomach twisted when he heard Hyukjae’s voice coming from behind him. 

"Have you calmed down, monkey?" Siwon asked his brother who was walking down the stairs. 

"As long as I don't see Hangeng I'm fine," Hyukjae groaned. Siwon seemed to relax remarkably and even cracked his trademark dazzling smile at the younger man. 

"That's good to hear. I think Heechul will talk to him sometime today," Siwon told him. "Well then, I think I can leave Donghae with you. Kibum and I will be going now."

Hyukjae only nodded. Siwon wished Donghae a good day and told him not to worry too much before he let Kibum out of the house and followed him out. 

Donghae watched the front door close right before him, feeling incredibly uneasy now that Hyukjae was standing right beside him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

"I heard what you told Siwon. I understand why you wanted to see your brother but I believe Hangeng could've done it with more care. And he definitely shouldn't have flirted with her," Hyukjae said.

"I know..." Donghae murmured silently, staring at his bare feet. 

"I also heard your fight last night. He's punishing you, isn't he?"

Donghae groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Is it that obvious?"

Hyukjae chuckled lightly and patted the angel's shoulder. "I've just been with Hangeng long enough to know how he treats his angels. And believe me, you’re behaving just like Sungmin did the first time Hangeng ignored him."

"Really Hyukjae? At a time like this you compare me to Sungmin?" Donghae groaned but smiled when he heard Hyukjae laughing at his grumbling. 

"One day you understand why we're still very fond on Sungmin and Kyuhyun," Hyukjae told him lightly. 

Maybe today wouldn't be so horrible after all. With Hyukjae actually smiling, Donghae knew he could manage through the day without constantly worrying about what he had caused. He really felt responsible for causing the fight between the brothers.

"Have you already planned something for today?" Hyukjae asked and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked so relaxed – like he hadn't just had the fight of the year with his brother. 

"Excluding studying and spending the next week in the library, not really. Why? You had something in your mind?" Donghae asked hopefully. 

"I was thinking of pissing Hangeng off even more and take you out to the town. We could go shopping, buy more clothes for you together," Hyukjae said with a grin. 

"Is that really a good idea?" Donghae asked insecurely. 

"Probably not, but at least it will piss Hangeng off," Hyukjae shrugged. 

Donghae didn't like this. "Hyukjae, I don't think we should –" he started to say but then noticed a person standing at the top of the stairs. Sure enough it was Hangeng. 

Hyukjae noticed the way Donghae tensed and turned to look in the same direction the angel was looking at. 

"What shouldn't you do?" Hangeng asked bluntly. 

Hyukjae curled his hands into fists. "Something Mr. Douchebag wouldn't appreciate," he gritted out. Donghae flinched at the harsh words. 

"Hyukjae..." Donghae hissed softly. The last thing he wanted right now was the two of them to have another fight. 

Hangeng sighed. "Donghae won't leave the property. Is that understood?"

"And what if I take him out? What will you do, huh?" Hyukjae growled. 

"Hyukjae, don't..." Donghae gasped. The younger man opened his mouth but closed out when Donghae suddenly wrapped his fingers around his arm. "Please?" Donghae pleaded. 

Hyukjae looked defeated but gritted out a silent 'fine' without looking at his brother. Hangeng was satisfied with the answer he got from Hyukjae and continued walking towards Heechul and Siwon's rooms. 

"Well, no shipping together then," Hyukjae told the angel. 

"It's alright," Donghae smiled and let go of Hyukjae’s arm. 

"But I still think you need new clothes. Do you mind if I leave you alone for some time and go buy you something nice?"

Donghae grinned. "Not at all. I can spend my time studying," he chirped happily. 

 

That's how Donghae spent a few hours – alone in the silence of the library. He didn't go to eat lunch although a maid came to fetch him. He simply turned her down. 

"I heard you didn't eat lunch," Hyukjae said when he slumped on the armchair next to the one Donghae was sitting on. 

"Didn't feel like sitting next to Hangeng when he's giving me the cold shoulder..." Donghae muttered absent-mindedly, not taking his eyes off the text he was reading. 

"It's not going to last forever but you still shouldn't stop eating," Hyukjae pointed out. "How long did he say he's going to ignore you?"

Donghae sighed and finally looked up from the book in his lap. "A week," he said simply. 

"Oh, I expected it to be a day or two... What did you do to earn a week?" 

Hyukjae sounded slightly amused and earned a playful smack from the angel. "That's not funny!" Donghae cried out childishly. But then he turned serious again and lowered his gaze. He had to admit he was really ashamed of himself... "I almost hit him," he muttered almost inaudibly. 

Hyukjae gaped at the angel openly. "Wow. He was pretty harsh on you then."

Donghae raised his eyebrows in question. "What do you mean?"

Hyukjae grinned. "Sungmin kicked his ass once and he gave him two weeks of complete ignoring. But you only tried, right?"

"I would've really hit him if he hadn't stopped me."

Hyukjae laughed. "And I would've loved to see that!"

"Are you making fun of me?" Donghae asked and frowned. Hyukjae tried hard not to laugh at him anymore but it seemed to be a mission impossible. "YAH!"

"Sorry Donghae, but –" Hyukjae tried to speak but burst into laughter. 

How could anyone resist that laughter? Donghae swore Hyukjae had the most incredible and unique laugh he had ever heard! 

"But what?" Donghae tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably and letting a small giggle escape his lips. 

"But imaging you in a fist fight is harder than you probably think it is. You're too innocent for that," Hyukjae chuckled. 

Donghae had been about to say something similar to Hyukjae being a bully but his thoughts vanished. "Me? Innocent?" he asked dumbly. "Have you forgotten that I'm an angel who was used as nothing but a sex toy for six years?"

Hyukjae frowned and shifted in the armchair, sitting up straight and observing the angel's dumbfounded expression. "Donghae, do you hear yourself?" he asked seriously. 

Donghae didn't know what he said wrong. "But that's what I am. I'm just a sex –"

"You're not 'just' anything, Donghae." Donghae gulped. Hyukjae was so serious it almost seemed like he was angry again. "You're never just something and you will never be. Don't underestimate yourself, ever," Hyukjae said sternly. 

"But –"

"Stop it, Donghae. You're just as precious as Hangeng or I. You may have wings unlike us but you're nothing less important than anyone else living or working in this house. I thought you had already understood that."

Donghae couldn't bring himself to answer Hyukjae. 

"If I had the authority to say anything I would let you live freely. I would never put any collars on you nor would I restrict what you can and what you cannot wear. You would all be free to come and go, study and go to work," Hyukjae said and looked out of the window, past Donghae who lowered his gaze and just listened to Hyukjae’s smooth voice. 

"But we would put you all at risk if we gave you all that. Without the collars you wouldn't be recognized and people do anything they please to free angels. The collars and clothes are mainly for your protection although it may not seem like that. Of course you're allowed to wear the clothes you want when you're home like this and you don't have to wear the collar at all times. I think I'll soon take you out without the collars... If only my brothers approve it. Based on what I've heard Heechul and Leeteuk are the only ones with small trust issues but I don't think Leeteuk would run away from us..."

"Leeteuk wouldn't," Donghae said quickly. "He wouldn't leave, no matter how badly he's doing with Heechul-ssi."

"I know," Hyukjae smiled at him. "And neither would you or Kibum. But I'm not in the main charge of any of you so it's not my place to say when you're allowed out without the collars."

For a while neither of them spoke anything. Donghae was repeating Hyukjae’s words in his mind, enjoying the warmth spraying in his body. Despite knowing his past, Hyukjae still thought Donghae was innocent. Although Hyukjae couldn't even imagine everything he had gone through he managed to speak openly to him and didn't give him the looks of pity and disgust Donghae had been afraid to receive. 

"Hyukjae," Donghae said silently. The man turned his attention to him. "Do you often fight with your brothers?" 

Hyukjae scoffed before relaxing in the chair again. "It depends on how you define fighting. Hangeng and I fight the most frequently. Siwon and I fight maybe once a year, if even that. Heechul and I usually just snap at each other but it only happens when he does something stupid and I'm not prepared for it. Obviously that happens rarely now since it's hard for him to come up with any new stupidities..."

"You're so mean, Hyukjae," Donghae whined but smiled widely. 

"You haven't lived here long enough to know what Heechul's capable of doing," Hyukjae laughed. 

Donghae giggled. Hyukjae was probably right about Heechul. He remembered Henry saying something about Heechul being a handful when he got on his diva mode. 

And he could definitely imagine it. 

"Anyway, I bought you new clothes and I want to see you in them," Hyukjae said and jumped up. Donghae was apparently too slow to react when Hyukjae impatiently took the book from him and pulled him after him towards the door. 

Hyukjae didn't let go of the giggling angel before they were in Donghae's room. There was a paper bag on the bed and Donghae excitedly skipped across the room to it. 

"I still don't know what you used to wear so I hope you approve those... I just thought you'd look hot in them and Hangeng wouldn't be able to resist you when you walk around in those," Hyukjae said with carefree voice and jumped on the armchair. 

Donghae gave Hyukjae a suspicious look before he turned the bag upside down, letting all the clothes top fall on the bed. There were two sleeveless shirts, a pair of dark gray jeans and a sleeveless hoody. 

"What's with these sleeveless shirts?" Donghae wondered aloud. 

Hyukjae grinned. "I told you; I think you'll look good in those."

Donghae snorted but pulled in his wings and got rid of the shirt he was wearing. The first clothing he pulled on was a blue button-up shirt – with no sleeves.

It looked good, obviously. Simple but cool. 

"That's nice," Hyukjae mused from the chair when Donghae walked in front of the full-length mirror to take a look at himself. 

Donghae was slightly disappointed to notice that the back of the shirt was closed and he couldn't open his wings but sometimes keeping his wings in wouldn't kill him. 

"There's a catch on this shirt," Hyukjae said and asked Donghae to come closer to him. "Turn your back to me," he told the angel. With a grin Hyukjae pulled down two practically invisible zippers on the back. "Now open them up," he grinned. 

Donghae gave Hyukjae a confused look, took a step forward and opened his wings, purposely standing too close to Hyukjae. The man yelped when the powder blue wings suddenly came at him. 

Donghae laughed and fortunately Hyukjae didn't get angry at him. 

"Okay, you had your fun. Now put on another shirt," Hyukjae scolded him lightly. 

Giggling, Donghae did as told. He threw the shirt on the bed and took the next one – the hoody. It was light gray and had a big, big hood. Donghae loved it already. 

"I actually had shirts like this before my transformation," Donghae told Hyukjae with shining eyes.

"No wonder. It looks very good on you. Try the jeans with that!"

Donghae didn't hesitate to throw away the loose pants he had hastily pulled on earlier in the morning. He didn't even come to think of the fact that Hyukjae was all the time watching him – well, not before he accidentally caught a glimpse of the man in the mirror. 

"Stop starting Hyukjae," Donghae groaned but didn't stop what he was doing. The jeans had straight legs, not too tight but not to lose either. But the waist was rather tight and Donghae had to go on the bed to get his ass into the jeans. 

"Don't laugh at me!" Donghae shrieked while struggling with the jeans. Hyukjae was like he hadn't even heard the angel but calmed down when Donghae finally pulled up the zipper and closed the button. 

"C'mon, show me how good they look on you!" Hyukjae told him excitedly. Donghae huffed but jumped up and skipped to the mirror. 

The jeans were simply perfect on him. They showed off all the best sides of him. They hugged his ass and upper thighs snugly but we're loose around the knees and below them. Just like he liked them.

Hyukjae was almost drooling at the sight of the angel when Donghae looked at himself in the mirror. He had already known the clothes would look good on him but they actually looked better than good. 

"Hyukjae, you're drooling," Donghae said dryly. 

"I'm not!" Hyukjae yelped but in reflex he wiped the corners of his lips. Donghae scoffed and returned towards his mirror image. 

He growled and spun around quickly though, surprising Hyukjae so badly he almost fell from the armchair – which Donghae didn't believe was possible. 

"Hyukjae! Stop staring at my ass!" Donghae screamed, placing his hands on his hips. 

"I-I wasn't!" Hyukjae yelped. 

"You stuttered!" Donghae exclaimed and pointed at Hyukjae in disbelief that quickly turned into amused grin. 

"I did not!" Hyukjae argued back, composing himself again. 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

 

"What? He's going on a business trip and didn't bother to tell about it to me himself?" Donghae yelled angrily. 

Hyukjae pushed his hands into his pockets. "He's taking your punishment quite literally," he shrugged.

"For how long?" the angel demanded. 

"From tomorrow to Friday." 

"Aish..." Donghae hissed and pushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

"Well, the bright side of this is that you don't have to stand seeing him ignoring you all the time," Hyukjae tried to comfort the angel. 

"That's not really helping, you know..." Donghae groaned and started doing sit-ups on the bench. He had been at the gym for over an hour already and had worked himself pretty hard but the new information Hyukjae just told him gave him some newfound energy. 

"I know," Hyukjae sighed. "But, what would you say if we studied together today? You've already spent enough time here. I don't want you to work yourself up too much."

Donghae slumped on the bench. "Why not... How are your studies going by the way?"

Hyukjae frowned. "Could be better. That's why I thought studying together would do good for us both."

Donghae sat up and reached for the towel he had dropped on the floor right next to his water bottle. It was Monday already and Hangeng had ignored him completely – not even a single glance towards him. They still ate side by side but other than that Hangeng kept a fair distance between them. 

And it really ate Donghae alive. 

"Take a shower and come to the library. I'll take Kibum and Leeteuk there too so they don't have to be alone."

And with that Hyukjae left the gym. Donghae sighed before walking towards the showers. 

How was he going to handle all those days without Hangeng in his sight? It was really hard for him, yes. He was going to die because of the lack of interaction. 

But when he couldn't even see his master, things would become even harder on him. 

 

Days went on like that. Hangeng didn't even bit his angel good buy when he left, which Donghae was very bitter about. He did call him at night before going to bed though, but seeing the hologram of his master wishing him good night but saying nothing else was nowhere near enough for the angel. 

Hyukjae spent a lot more time with Donghae than he had previously done. Instead of studying in his own room Hyukjae came to the library with Donghae. They also went to the gym a lot more than before. 

On Thursday night Donghae couldn't bring his body to relax. Earlier that day Siwon had come to the library to speak with Hyukjae and Donghae immediately knew something was off. They didn't tell him what was going on but they didn't really try to hide it either. 

"Have you seen this yet?" Siwon asked his brother and showed him something on a screen. 

"No, why?" Hyukjae asked, confused, and started reading what Siwon was showing him. After a small while Hyukjae hissed out a string of curses. 

Donghae didn’t like the change in Hyukjae’s expression. The more he read what was on the screen, the darker his expression changed. He hated the helpless feeling he got whenever he was in a situation similar to this – he couldn’t ask Hyukjae what was going on because he was supposed to behave as politely and as submissively as every other angel whenever there was someone other than Hyukjae present. 

Hyukjae and Hangeng were very much alike in that aspect. 

Later Hyukjae had told Donghae that the article Siwon had shown him was about their business. He had explained how there were – of course – people who opposed his brothers’ business. The three men practically ruled the country’s economy and everything depended on them. They literally had more power than the king himself.

Those people opposing the Big 3 had started to raise their volume and had marched in front of the king’s palace last night. They weren’t pleased with the way the three men had the power to rule so much in the country.

And they had had enough of the way they treated their angels. 

“You know, just a bit over 100 years ago people were still very much against homosexuality. Also the color of one’s skin has caused conflicts. And nowadays people want to look down on those with wings,” Hyukjae had explained cautiously. “My brothers and I do our best to change that and people don’t like it. That’s why they also oppose their business although it has nothing to do with the angels.”

But the riot against the Big 3 wasn’t the only thing that worried all the brothers. 

What worried them the most was that in the article they saw, Donghae’s mistress, Ms. Lee, had been marching in the front row of the riot.

None of the brothers had reached Hangeng after that and suddenly everyone had been worried to death. Donghae and Hyukjae had taken it the hardest. Neither of them spoke a word to anyone before Hangeng finally called Donghae that night. 

He didn’t give his angel a chance to ask why he hadn’t answered their calls though. He didn’t tell Donghae when he would be back the next day either. 

 

At night Donghae couldn’t fall into the slumber. His body was rigid and it was impossible for him to bring himself to relax. Different horror sceneries flew before his eyes and no matter how hard he tried to make his mind go blank he was simply too anxious to manage in it.

Kicking the blanket away from his body Donghae got off the bed. He walked over to the dresser and without thinking twice he pulled on a pair of loose pants, not bothering to even consider putting on any underwear. 

He didn’t think of putting any shirts on, nor did he put on the slippers that were waiting by his bed before he left the room. The narrow hallway was dark but the moment he opened the door the lights went on. 

Maybe he would be able to get relax his body after reading for some time.

He turned towards the door leading to the main hall when the door at the other end of the hallway opened. 

“Can’t relax?” Donghae heard Leeteuk’s silent voice. 

The angel with powder blue wings spun around to face the older angel, surprised to see him up at that hour. 

“Too much going in my mind,” Donghae answered simply. Leeteuk gave him a barely-there smile and walked closer to him, the tips of his snow white wings touching the walls. 

“I understand that. But he called you, didn’t he?” 

Donghae nodded. “But he didn’t say much. Just wished me good night,” he said and pouted. 

“That means he’s probably alright. You’re still being punished, after all.”

“Why are you up?” Donghae asked bluntly, desperately wanting to change the subject of their conversation. He didn’t need to be reminded of his punishment. 

Leeteuk scoffed and pulled a face. “Heechul’s having other company tonight…” he answered with a bitter tone of voice Donghae had never heard him use before.

“Oh!” Donghae gasped without thinking. It was considered to be a great shame if the master, the owner of an angel, wanted company of others in _that_ sense… Of course it was different if the owner was married as it wasn’t uncommon for married couples to have angels also, although angels were obviously favored by those without a life partner. 

“Yeah… But the positive side of this is that I’ll get some time for myself. I’ll get to use my own bed for the second time and this time I’m not even sick,” Leeteuk said with a small frown but somehow Donghae knew the older angel wasn’t nearly as calm and relaxed about the matter as he let him think.

“But why?” Donghae asked. “Why did he… ditch you?”

“You’re kind of straightforward, aren’t you?” Leeteuk chuckled, his usual bright self creeping from behind the frowning expression.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just not like you. You usually start stuttering and forgetting words with topics that are uncomfortable for you,” Leeteuk grinned. 

“Are you mocking me?” Donghae asked, faking to be hurt. He managed to get a light laugh from Leeteuk, which also made him grin childishly. He hated seeing Leeteuk so down.

“But to answer your question: he said he wanted pussy instead of a dick,” Leeteuk returned to the initial topic. 

“Wanted pussy instead of a –” Donghae repeated but stopped abruptly. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open in the middle of the sentence. Leeteuk gave him a questioning look. “Did you just say _Heechul-ssi_ doesn’t want dick tonight?”

“Yes?” Leeteuk said, clearly not understanding why Donghae reacted the way he did.

“You fuck Heechul-ssi and not the other way around?”

Leeteuk couldn’t stop himself. His laughter filled the narrow hallway and he had hard time standing still. Eventually he ended up wiping tears from his eyes while Donghae gave him a pout.

“Why are you laughing at me?” the younger asked and folded his arms over his chest.

Leeteuk, still trying his best to recover, wiped the corners of his eyes. “I thought you got it already at the gym the other day. When Kibum was unable to do much…” Leeteuk said in between his giggles. Donghae’s eyes widened. “I told you Heechul’s gentle with me and I thought you got it back then..!”

“You gotta be kidding me! Kim Heechul takes it in the ass from you!” Donghae exclaimed. 

Leeteuk shrugged with a wide grin on his face, his dimple decorating his unique smile. 

“Oh my lord! I can’t believe this!” 

“I know. It took some time to get used to. But please, don’t go screaming about it to the others,” Leeteuk told him, still smiling.

“Of course not!” Donghae promised quickly. “But hyung…” Curiosity was killing him but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for him to ask any more personal questions.

“Go ahead and ask, I know you have something on your tongue.”

“Do you…” Donghae began but hesitated. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Leeteuk waited patiently. “Do-do you ever get it from him?”

“You mean does he ever fuck me? Umm… sometimes. But usually when he feels like being the one doing all the work he invites a girl here. But never once has he called in another angel to please himself. At least that’s what Heechul and Hyukjae told me when I asked.”

Donghae tried not to laugh. He was still trying to understand the fact that Leeteuk was the one fucking his master and usually not the other way around. 

No wonder Heechul was so much more feminine than his brothers.

“I’m still sorry you have to be alone tonight, though,” Donghae murmured although his mind was still busy playing with the idea of his hyung banging his master. No matter how hilarious he found the images of the angel with white wings being on top of the Diva of the house, he couldn’t ignore the reason he was having the conversation with Leeteuk in the first place. 

“Well, I don’t exactly _have_ to be here. I could be there with them,” Leeteuk said, a small frown appearing on his forehead again. Donghae raised his eyebrow in question. “He asked if I wanted to join them but I declined… You see, I’ve grown kind of fond of him and I’ve never been good at sharing. So I prefer being here alone to being there with the two of them, seeing her touching him,” Leeteuk explained.

Donghae mouthed an ‘oh’ in understanding. He knew he would hate seeing someone else touching Hangeng and if Leeteuk had a relationship with Heechul that was even remotely like theirs it must’ve been hard on Leeteuk. 

But they didn’t have a say in what their masters did.

“Oh well, I think I’ll go lay down for some time. You should go and rest also. You’ve been working harder than any other for the past week… Your body needs rest,” Leeteuk offered him a friendly smile and placed his hand on the handle of the door to his room.

Leeteuk was right – Donghae had spent much more time at the gym than any other angel or Hyukjae. He had also practiced flying harder than the others. 

Partial reason for this is that Hangeng was away and he had to get his mind elsewhere. It was easy for his mind to start wondering when he was studying in the library so he had chosen the physical work. 

“Good night, Donghae-ah,” Leeteuk smiled.

Donghae nodded and smiled also. “Good night hyung,” he told him quietly. Leeteuk gave him one last smile before disappearing into his room and closing the door behind himself, leaving Donghae alone in the hallway. 

The angel decided against his initial plans and returned his own room. Now that he had something other than Hangeng in his mind he could maybe be able to relax and fall into his slumber.

 

It was past ten in the morning when Hyukjae walked into the room with a cattle and a ladle. 

“Yah! Get your lazy ass up already! It’s past ten and you’ve missed the breakfast!” Hyukjae screamed and banged the cattle with the ladle. 

Donghae was screaming louder in his head the more Hyukjae made noise. The bastard knew his body wouldn’t come to work in snap of a finger. 

And apparently Hyukjae had decided to bang the cattle until the angel really was on his feet.

“Stop it…” Donghae moaned the moment his mouth allowed. 

Hyukjae paused his movements for a while and grinned maliciously. “Only when I see you standing before me.” And then he continued.

Donghae cried out and cursed loudly, which only increased Hyukjae’s desire to torture the angel. Donghae’s hand didn’t move quite yet but he managed to lift a finger at the man. Hyukjae laughed aloud at his rude behavior but he eventually stopped banging the cattle. 

“Why are you tired like this?” Hyukjae asked and threw the ladle at the stirring angel. Donghae groaned when the ladle hit his back but finally managed to roll from lying on his stomach to his side before pulling his wings in and falling on his back.

“Been short on _sleep_ lately…” Donghae muttered, still not opening his closed eyes. 

Hyukjae cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms, still holding the cattle in his hands. “Why?”

Slowly, the angel opened his eyes and focused his gaze on the man standing by his bed. “Been kinda a lot going on,” he groaned tiredly. 

“Hangeng?” 

Donghae hummed in agreement. 

“Donghae, he will be back tonight. And he will be fine…” Hyukjae tried to assure him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Donghae shifted so the young man could sit properly. “And yet even you doubt your own words…”

“Donghae, please… I love Hangeng, no matter how much and furiously we fight and I was really freaking out yesterday when he didn’t answer us, you know.”

Donghae sighed and sat up. He could see the worry in Hyukjae’s eyes although the man tried hard not to let it show. Hyukjae clearly wanted to appear strong – if not for Donghae then at least for himself, as a protection mechanism. 

“I know, Hyuk,” Donghae murmured softly. “I was scared too. And I will be until I see him walking in through the front doors.”

“I know that,” Hyukjae said, smiled, and reached out to ruffle Donghae’s hair. “But, I think we should do something fun together – to get our thoughts away from Geng. What do you say?”

“Together, as in the two of us?” Donghae asked curiously. “What about Kibum and Leeteuk?”

Hyukjae grinned. “Heechul’s feeling guilty for driving Leeteuk away and Siwon has a meeting with a group of Australian businessmen and he takes Kibum with him. So there are just the two of us.”

Donghae’s expression brightened. He had spent too much time worrying over Hangeng and he realized it now. It would do good for both of them to get their thoughts elsewhere.

“What did you have in mind?” the angel asked with a grin.

“Do you know how to swim?” Hyukjae asked with a mischievous look in his brown eyes. Donghae’s reaction seemed to amuse him a great bit. 

The angel was totally dumbfounded by Hyukjae’s question and he had to repeat the man’s words. When Hyukjae grinned and nodded, the angel was even more surprised. 

“Y-yes? Why?” Donghae answered dumbly.

Hyukjae only grinned before jumping up and leaving the room. Donghae was still confused and it took him a few more seconds to react and run after the boy. 

“Hyukjae, wait up!”

 

“I thought you were kidding when you asked about swimming,” Donghae muttered and pulled his shirt over his head. Hyukjae had forced him to eat a banana before dragging him to the other side of the house and now he was sulking because of it. He preferred swimming with an empty stomach to a full one – not that he could claim his stomach to be full because of one single banana. 

"I know, that's why I found your face so funny!" holder teased him. Donghae spun around in order to express his annoyance but words died in his throat. 

There Hyukjae was, confident and obviously enjoying the angel's reaction when his eyes took in Hyukjae’s naked upper body and the hands working to open the belt keeping his jeans secured around his narrow hips. 

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Hyukjae teased the angel who was blushing madly and quickly turning around to house it. "I've seen you naked plenty of times already, no need to be shy," he sang. 

Donghae groaned and with suddenly sweaty hands he pulled down his pants, leaving him completely naked for Hyukjae’s wandering eyes. 

Hyukjae smirked. He knew it was wrong to watch Donghae like he did – especially because of the angel's history and not only because the angel belonged to his brother – but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Donghae's body was developing fast and although the angel had lived there only for a short period of time he had already started developing a nice back, a small six pack, thicker legs and firmer arms. Hyukjae wasn't sure if it was possible for Donghae to become even more gorgeous than he was already with his boyish smile yet sexy as hell smirk on his face whenever he thought of something naughty. 

But oh that ass...

"Hyukjae, you're staring at me," Donghae stated as a matter of fact. 

"Sorry," Hyukjae said with an innocent grin. "Did you ask something?"

"Yes. Are you going to give me swimming trunks or are we swimming naked?"

Hyukjae’s mouth reacted before him. "Sounds tempting..." Donghae's eyes widened in shock and only then did Hyukjae realize what he just said. He laughed, trying not to show how awkward he felt inside. "Of course I'm giving you trunks!"

Donghae was blushing yet again, just when he thought he got over seeing Hyukjae’s naked body. Sure he had seen the body of that man at the gym – Hyukjae liked to wear loose sleeveless shirts that often had the sides open – and he knew Hyukjae was in a good shape. 

But why did he feel like something was different now? He shouldn't be all flustered after just taking a look at the man. 

Right? 

"Here," Hyukjae said and tossed a pair of dark blue swimming trunks at the angel who just barely caught them. He had already put on his own trunks and was waiting for the angel by a glass door on the other side of the room. 

Donghae hastily pulled on the swimming trunks, grabbed his towel from the bench and hurried after Hyukjae. 

Behind the glass door were the showers and behind another glass door was the pool. 

"Oh, wow," Donghae gasped. There was one long pool – for practicing swimming –, one almost half of the size of the big pool, and two small round pools. "What are those?" 

Hyukjae chuckled and walked a bit further away from the angel. There were buttons in the wall and Hyukjae pressed on a couple of them. The second largest pool came to life – bright colorful lights, small bubbles at the other end of the pool. It was probably for parties that the brothers could throw. 

"That's for relaxing and having some fun... You can ask Hangeng to bring you here someday if you get tired of having sex in bed or on a couch," Hyukjae said playfully, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Donghae groaned and rolled his eyes although Hyukjae’s idea sounded indecently good. 

"And that one on the left is a cool pool. That one is obviously a jacuzzi... In case the other pool isn't exciting enough."

"Will you stop implying like that?" Donghae snapped but didn't put too much effort on being taken seriously by Hyukjae who only grinned. 

"So, you do know how to swim, huh?" 

"Is that a challenge?" Donghae shot back quickly with a smirk. 

He knew he still had the technique even after years of not being in water. He would surprise Hyukjae without doubt. 

There was a reason for his brother to call him fishy sometimes. 

"Show me," Hyukjae said arrogantly and placed his hands on his narrow hips. Donghae's smirk turned into something mischievous and maybe even slightly wicked. Hyukjae then motioned for Donghae to proceed and that's exactly what the angel did after snatching the swimming goggles Hyukjae was offering for him. 

Donghae had a smug smile plastered on his face as he walked to the stalls at one end of the pool. Wordlessly he climbed on one of them, pulled the goggles on, fastened them and bent over. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the stall, placed one foot a bit behind the other and leaned backwards. 

With a victorious grin he pushed himself forward with the help of his hands. He flew through the air, diving into the water in the perfect angle. Hyukjae’s mouth fell open when Donghae made the perfect dive. 

Donghae couldn't have been happier. He felt like he was at home again. And he still had the talent. His body hadn’t forgotten anything after all those years.

After diving and sliding under the surface Donghae got up and with just a few strokes he reached the other end of the pool, dove and made a neat turn under the water surface. Once again he pushed himself forward from the wall and let himself slide underwater as long as his lungs allowed before he surfaced and started swimming.

Donghae was beaming when he hit the wall. He was too proud of himself to be described in words. He was also overjoyed when he saw Hyukjae’s stunned face. 

“You could’ve just said you’ve competed…” Hyukjae groaned somewhat bitterly, causing the satisfied grin on the angel’s face to widen. 

“I swam even before I learned to walk… or that’s what my father used to say,” he explained and pushed himself up from the water and sat on the edge of the pool, keeping his toes in the water. “I practiced swimming when I was in the high school but I grew tired of it. My coach was trying to kick me into practicing twice a day, 13 times a week. He told me I’d have one day when I would have to practice only in the morning. That’s when I quit.”

“That’s kind of a lot;” Hyukjae murmured and sat next to the angel, on the stool Donghae had jumped from just a moment ago. “But I can see why he wanted you to practice more. You’re damn good at swimming. Even I can see that.”

Donghae smiled childishly. “I’m kind of rusty…” 

“Aish! I wouldn’t call that being rusty! Jeez, you swim faster than Siwon or I…!”

A small blush spread on Donghae’s cheeks but he kept the smile on. Hyukjae was watching him closely but Donghae moved his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to face the young man’s curious brown orbs.

“Wanna have a race?” Hyukjae suddenly asked. Donghae’s head turned to his way, eyebrows knitted together before a knowing smirk graced his lips.

“Didn’t you just say I’m faster than you or Siwon-ssi?” he teased. Hyukjae scolded him for being a smartass but they only ended up laughing and trying to smack each other, which caused both of them to fall into the pool.

Donghae was the first one to surface and he was determined to get it back at Hyukjae who emerged into his sight just a second later. Like two small kids they started splashing water at one another, both giggling and coughing water out of their lungs. 

“Yah! Donghae, stop!” Hyukjae screamed and tried to swim away when Donghae quickly climbed up from the water, stepped on the stool and jumped high up in the air. Just before he started falling he pulled his knees into his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and shut his eyes.

The waves were huge and they swiped right over Hyukjae. Donghae was about to drown when he saw Hyukjae’s bemused face. 

“Nice. Very...smooth,” Hyukjae muttered while trying to get the water out of his ear. “How about that race now?” 

Donghae stopped laughing and gave Hyukjae a challenging glare. “But I’ve swum more than you. You have to swim there and back first!” he demanded, waving his hands around furiously. Hyukjae sniggered before diving to get the goggles that had fallen while they played. 

When he resurfaced he saw Donghae already getting off the water. A wicked grin spread on his face and he quickly reached out for the angel.

Donghae yelped when he felt Hyukjae’s hand around his angle and suddenly he was being tugged backwards. He fell without being able to stop himself, just barely missing Hyukjae who clearly hadn’t thought it out first before pulling him down. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Donghae screamed when he jumped to the surface, gasping for air and coughing the water out of his system. 

Hyukjae gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry… Guess I should’ve warned you first.”

“You bet!” Donghae spat, still trying to recover from his shock. 

“I’ll make this up to you, okay?” Hyukjae suggested hopefully. He definitely didn’t want Donghae to be mad at him for pulling a prank on him like that - not now when they were having so much fun together.

Fortunately for Hyukjae, the sulky expression on Donghae’s face changed. “How?” the angel asked curiously while suspiciously eying the other one. 

Hyukjae smiled brightly. “What would you say if I took you out for some _gelato_?”

Donghae didn’t need to think twice. Of course he agreed! Hyukjae was offering him a chance to get out of the mansion and more importantly, he was offering him ice cream! And yes, Donghae put them in that order – first ice cream then getting out of the house.

“That’s settled then,” Hyukjae grinned. “Now the race?”

The look in Donghae’s eyes changed, the childish excitement was suddenly gone as the challenging stare re-emerged. “You’re on.”

“But no jumping. You would get a clear head start,” Hyukjae declared, earning a scoff from the angel but Donghae didn’t say anything else. 

They both settled the goggles to cover their eyes. After taking their places by the wall they agreed to count together. 

“3… 2… 1… Go!”

Donghae dove under the water, quickly planted his feet on the wall and kicked himself forward. It was harder to get the needed speed like that but he figured Hyukjae wasn’t good at jumping into the water so he didn’t complain. 

The angel had decided he would not lose to Hyukjae – especially not after Hyukjae said he was faster than him or Siwon. Donghae didn’t know why Hyukjae had brought Siwon up but he guessed he could ask him about it later.

Now he had a swimming race to win.

When he reached the end of the pool he dove, made a roll underwater, turned and pushed himself off the wall once again. He didn’t spend time and energy to check where Hyukjae was, knowing the other one had to be either by his side or slightly behind him since he didn’t see bubbles before him. 

Hitting the wall Donghae stopped swimming and threw his goggles away just in time to see Hyukjae hitting the wall himself.

“I WON!” Donghae yelled at Hyukjae’s face. 

The man growled and threw his goggles into the water. “I see that!” 

Donghae was beaming. “I won Hyukjae, I won Hyukjae~” he sang and jumped around happily.

Hyukjae gave the angel a bored look but when Donghae didn’t even notice his glare he scoffed and splashed water at him. “Grow up will you?”

Donghae giggled. “What if I don’t want to?” he asked playfully.

Hyukjae couldn’t resist the adorable face Donghae made at him. A soft smile spread on his lips but he still tried to scold the angel: “You’re older than me and still you’re like a five-year-old.” 

“You’re not really angry at me being like this,” Donghae commented lightly before sitting on the edge of the pool. “Besides, I think you still owe me gelato and I refuse to go out with you if you’re angry at me. You should get used to my childish fits.”

Hyukjae raised his eyebrows in awe. Did Donghae just say that with a straight face? Wasn’t he acting like a child just a moment ago? Hyukjae didn’t understand how the angel could make such a drastic change in his behavior just like that.

“You okay, Hyukjae?” Donghae asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly to the side. “You’re spacing out.”

“A-ah, I’m fine!” Hyukjae gasped quickly, brushing off Donghae’s surprised look. He also pushed himself from the water but instead of sitting next to the angel he walked over to the second largest pool. He knew Donghae was watching him as he relaxed in the warm water, letting it sooth his muscles. 

“You’re not expecting me to join you, are you?” Donghae asked warily. 

Hyukjae had closed his eyes and let his head loll backwards. However, when he heard Donghae’s tiny voice he opened his eyes and looked directly into Donghae’s eyes.

“Why do you hesitate?” he asked, suddenly serious.

Donghae swallowed thickly. He didn’t know how exactly to express the reason for his hesitation. When Hyukjae changed his position and moved to the other side of the pool, closer to Donghae, the angel knew he was short on time.

“I… it’s because of what you said earlier…” the angel muttered silently, lowering his gaze. 

Donghae didn’t know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. Hyukjae was so easy to be with and they had often played around. Hyukjae obviously loved teasing him with perverted comments but Donghae doubted there was anything real behind those witty comments. 

But just some time ago he had been blushing madly after seeing Hyukjae stripping. And he remembered all those times his thoughts had wandered from Hangeng to Hyukjae, the younger brother always intruding his mind when he wasn’t invited there. 

Hyukjae folded his arms on the floor before placing his chin on them, keeping his body in the water. “What about it?” he asked.

“About _having fun_ , you know?” Donghae groaned. 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae said calmly, although the angel saw he wasn’t completely unaffected by his words. “Even if wanted to have some fun with you in that sense I wouldn’t be able to. You belong to Hangeng and I respect him. I would never touch something that belongs to him.”

What? Donghae couldn’t bring himself to react to those words. If he understood it right Hyukjae would have some fun with him in _that_ sense if he didn’t belong to Hangeng. Did he get it right? 

“Now come here. It’ll help your muscles to relax before we head to the city.”

Slowly Donghae stood up and made his way over to the other pool. Hyukjae moved back to where he had been earlier and sat on the step in the water. The water was indeed warm and soothing, forcing a soft moan once Donghae settled next to Hyukjae.

“Hangeng never told me you could swim that well,” Hyukjae stated out of nowhere, smoothly starting a new conversation.

Donghae hummed and smiled widely, keeping his eyes closed. “That’s because he doesn’t know about it. He never asked and I didn’t think it would be important for him to know,” he explained easily. 

“How did you come to choose swimming? Why not something else? Basketball or something?”

Donghae chuckled. “Donghwa has always called me ‘fishy’ because I’ve always enjoyed being in water. Even as a baby, bath times were my favorites. My mom took me to swim when I was just a baby. I’ve never really thought about doing anything else. And I didn’t really have time to do anything else aside from studying and swimming.”

Hyukjae hummed in acknowledgement. 

Donghae cracked his eyes open and lolled his head to the side, watching Hyukjae who had also closed his eyes and relaxed completely in the water. “How did you learn to swim? You’re good at it also.”

Hyukjae smiled softly. “Siwon taught me. I didn’t know how to swim before they found me.”

Donghae sat up abruptly. “Really?”

Hyukjae chuckled. He was clearly amused by Donghae’s reaction. “I wouldn’t lie about it. I really didn’t know how to swim before the age of 16.”

“And Siwon taught you?”

Hyukjae nodded. “Everything I know I got from him. He stopped swimming with me when their business started running the way it does nowadays though. I think you understand why.”

 

“Donghae, come out already!” Hyukjae yelled from behind the closed door of Donghae’s room. The angel had locked it immediately after himself and obviously had no intension to open it for the other.

“I’m not ready yet!” Donghae yelled back. He was sitting on the floor in front of the mirror. He had been putting on the eyeliner for over half an hour already. “Shit…” he muttered for the millionth time. It was really much harder than he had thought!

“Let me in and I’ll put it on you,” Hyukjae groaned and rattled the handle.

“Stop it! You’ll break the door!” Donghae told him, ignoring his offer. He heard Hyukjae groan loudly again before falling silent.

Finally Donghae decided he didn’t have to wash away the black lines on his lids and got up from the floor before taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He had chosen to wear the sleeveless hoody and the jeans Hyukjae had bought him. The make up only highlighted his appearance and he put it on only to impress Hyukjae, really. 

And besides, he was going out as Hyukjae’s angel now… he wouldn’t want to embarrass him, now would he?

He opened the door and found Hyukjae sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, right next to the door. Hyukjae looked up at him with a glare and asked if the angel was finally ready.

“I’m good to go but I think I’m still missing something…” Donghae said with the brightest smile he could manage.

“And what might that be?” Hyukjae asked, afraid of what he would hear as an answer. 

Donghae stuck his tongue out at Hyukjae before answering. “The collar.”

Hyukjae snickered and got up from the floor. He was wearing neat, easygoing yet fashionable clothes. It was weird how the fashion changed and went back in time. They were both dressed in the latest fashion, which was basically straight from the beginning of the 21st century.

Hyukjae had a black leather bag hanging casually from his shoulder. He only needed to open the zipper to find the collar. Donghae lifted his chin to give Hyukjae more space and the man easily fastened the silvery collar around his neck.

“Are we now good to go? I swear this will be the last time I ever take you out if you lock yourself into your room for another half an hour!” Hyukjae crumbled. 

Donghae giggled and made a face at Hyukjae. “I’m done. No need to wait for me anymore.”

“Good, the wait was driving me nuts,” Hyukjae groaned and started going towards the main hall, not bothering to be polite and hold the door open for Donghae. The angel didn’t mind it though, just smiled widely as he walked right on the man’s heels. 

Instead of seeing the black limousine standing in front of the mansion as Donghae had expected there was a lean black car parked just in front of the front doors. Donghae gasped at seeing it but Hyukjae didn’t react to him in any way. He simply walked around the car, opened the driver’s door and slipped into his seat.

Donghae shook his head, solved his mind and hurried to the car. He hesitated only a little before opening the front door. Was it even proper for an angel to be on the front seat?

“Is it okay for me to sit here?” Donghae asked as he poked his head into the car. 

Hyukjae had a huge laughing fit, which caused Donghae to blush in embarrassment. Without a word he quickly sat down on the seat and shut the door hoping he interpreted Hyukjae’s reaction correctly. 

Hyukjae wiped the tears from his eyes and started the car. Donghae was sulking all the way to the gates but after they passed through them he forgot he was mad and humiliated by Hyukjae. He had forgotten how it felt like to be sitting in a car. He had forgotten what the changing sceneries behind the windows looked like. 

The angel couldn’t utter a word, nor could he tear his eyes away from the ever-changing view outside the window. Hyukjae chuckled and put the car on autopilot before completely turning to look at the angel who didn’t even notice him being observed. 

“I wish I could really show you everything you’ve missed out for the past years,” Hyukjae suddenly murmured, his voice soft and gentle. 

Donghae was utterly surprised and turned his head only to find Hyukjae smiling sadly at him. “W-what?” the angel stuttered, flustered. 

“I’ve never seen anyone that excited to see a forest outside the car window.”

Donghae’s cheeks grew deep red, the shade almost matching the color of Kibum’s wings. “I-I…” he stammered but Hyukjae silenced him with a reassuring smile.

“I can only imagine what you went through, really. But I’m really impressed by how well you’ve got over it… at least that’s what you let me understand,” Hyukjae said softly.

Donghae gulped. “I… I don’t think I have… Not really.” 

“Oh,” Hyukjae said, surprised to hear Donghae’s answer. “I thought–”

“It’s easy to be with you, Hyukjae. And Hangeng’s the best thing that has ever happened to me after my transformation,” Donghae said seriously, lowering his gaze and missing the small clench of Hyukjae’s jaw. “I mean… it’s easy for me to forget about...her and what she did to me when I’m with you. It’s a whole different thing at night…”

“I’m sorry Donghae,” Hyukjae told him quietly.

“I don’t need your pity, Hyukjae,” Donghae said sternly and looked directly into his eyes. Hyukjae had to admit he admired Donghae’s strength. The angel was much stronger than he knew himself. “I will get over it and I know I’m alright for now. I don’t know what tomorrow will be like but I know I’m alright today – as long as Hangeng’s my owner. When he decides to throw me out, I’m going to treasure these times I get to be with him.”

The smile that spread on Hyukjae’s lips confused the angel but he didn’t have time to ask about it when Hyukjae suddenly looked out of the window and soon the car stopped. “We’re here!” 

Indeed, the car had stopped right in front of a small café with Italian flags in the windows. Donghae was lost with words but luckily Hyukjae didn’t even expect him to say anything. The young man hopped out of the car, quickly strode around it and opened the door for the angel who was gaping around. 

Hyukjae laughed at Donghae’s amazed face. “It’s even more impressive on the inside.”

Hyukjae held the door open for the angel and waited until he was on his feet before slamming it shut. Donghae was slowly turning around, trying to take in everything around him. He recognized the area but there were many things that had changed since the last time he saw it. 

“Shall we?” Hyukjae asked with a bright smile, motioning for the door of the café. The look Donghae gave him had him dropping his hand and frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Donghae lowered his gaze and took a step closer to Hyukjae. With tiny voice he said: “How should I...act?” 

“What?” Hyukjae asked with wide eyes.

Donghae gulped nervously. “I’m not exactly your angel and… I’m not… I’m not like you either,” Donghae stammered.

Hyukjae’s expression softened and he placed his hand on the small of the angel’s back. Donghae tensed at the foreign yet oh so familiar gesture. 

That was what Hangeng did, not Hyukjae.

“Just relax. You’re under my supervision now and I’m responsible of you. You’ll be fine,” Hyukjae reassured him gently before starting to guide him to the door. Donghae only nodded, took a deep breath and let Hyukjae lead his way.

The café was small and cozy, decorated with old-fashioned Italian furniture and small details. Hyukjae walked over to the desk with the angel by his side and greeted the patisserie behind the desk. He ordered both of them, silently asking Donghae what he liked. 

Chocolate, strawberry and mango. For both of them.

Hyukjae then chose a table for them by the window and asked the angel to follow him there. Donghae felt really awkward. No matter how he tried to enjoy the attention he received but it was hard for him to ignore the feeling of not belonging. With a quick look around he confirmed himself that he was the only angel in the café.

“Donghae, relax,” Hyukjae coaxed him when they sat down. The table was by the window which Donghae was happy about since now he could watch the world outside without other people paying any attention on him.

“It’s just… different,” Donghae murmured.

“I know. But I don’t want you to freak out or anything.”

“You’re exaggerating things…” Donghae whined.

“Good. Then I want to see you smile and enjoy yourself,” Hyukjae said mockingly. Donghae groaned silently and playfully kicked Hyukjae under the table, causing Hyukjae to laugh. “That’s more like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Donghae didn't lock Hangeng in the bathroom althoug I admit that would've been fun to write ::DD  
> Hope you enjoyed the update though^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are as much loved as Donghae is ;)  
> <3


	10. Chapter 9

It was Friday, past nine in the evening already and Hangeng still hadn’t come home. Donghae had been sitting on the stairs ever since they came back home with Hyukjae and ate dinner with the others. 

It’s been over one and a half hours. 

“Are you really going to just sit there?” Kibum asked when he passed him on his way upstairs to Siwon’s room. “You could do something while waiting for him, you know.”

Donghae gave him a bright smile although it represented everything he was not on the inside. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine. I’ll go to bed if he doesn’t come soon.”

Kibum sighed but smiled softly. “He told Hyukjae it could take him a while to get home. You sure you don’t want to do something reasonable while waiting?”

When Donghae just dismissed the thought of doing something other than sitting and staring at the front door Kibum patted his shoulder and went by. Donghae sighed and let his shoulders slump. His legs were starting to go numb from sitting on the stairs without moving around for so long. 

Hangeng had indeed informed Hyukjae that he would be coming home pretty late and would never make it to the dinner. He had told his brother to make everything ready and make sure Donghae went to bed in case he wasn't there before midnight. 

And it was only a bit past nine. Donghae didn't know what he would do if Hangeng didn't come soon. 

Donghae prayed it wouldn't take much longer for Hangeng to walk in through the front doors and it felt like his prayer was answered. 

The doors opened and a very tired looking man walked in. 

Hangeng had never expected to find his angel sitting on the stairs, waiting for him to come home. Stunned, he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor. 

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked with amazement cleat in his voice. 

Donghae awkwardly stood up but didn't dare to approach his master. His feet were numb and he barely even felt his toes. 

"Good evening, Hangeng," the angel said silently, bowing without even realizing it. "Since dinner."

Hangeng took a glance at the watch on his wrist. "Two hours?"

Donghae nodded speechlessly but his awkwardness soon disappeared when Hangeng suddenly smiled widely and took a step or two towards the angel. 

"Come here," Hangeng told him softly and chuckled at Donghae's startled face. "I think I'll loosen your punishment a little."

Hearing those words Donghae wasted no time before rushing down the stairs. Hangeng smiled widely and opened his arms for the angel who immediately wrapped his arms around his master's torso. 

"Have you behaved yourself?" Hangeng asked teasingly as he patted the angel's soft brown hair. Donghae sighed in contentment and buried his face in Hangeng's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Donghae murmured silently while biting back the tears of happiness. Hangeng would interpret them wrong if he let them fall. 

"I know," Hangeng answered. His voice was soft as velvet and only now did Donghae realize just how much he had missed his voice. He hadn't realized he had missed his master to such extent. 

"Why don't we go check if there's anything left for me to eat and then go upstairs, huh? I'll let you sleep with me again, no need to use your own bed before your next punishment."

"Way to ruin the moment," Donghae grumbled into Hangeng's shoulder, causing the man to laugh. 

"Come on, I haven't eaten after lunch," Hangeng laughed and pulled the angel to the dining room with him where the angel sat on his chair to wait for his master. 

"How was your trip?" Donghae asked when Hangeng came back to the dining room with a plate and a glass of water with him. 

"Long, tiring and boring."

Donghae snorted at Hangeng's answer and received a chuckle from the other who sat down next to him. 

"How have you been with Hyukjae?" Hangeng asked. 

Donghae felt a slight blush creeping to his cheeks and he couldn't look at Hangeng. 

Why was he suddenly so nervous about answering Hangeng?

"It's been nice," he muttered silently. Hangeng stopped eating and placed his knife and fork on the plate. 

"Nice? I expected to get a more enthusiastic answer. Didn't you enjoy your time out at the café today?" 

Donghae blushed madly. "A-ah, yes... It was fun..."

Hangeng frowned and gently reached out, lifting the angel's chin with one finger. "Donghae, is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. 

Donghae wanted to avoid Hangeng's observant eyes but with his master lifting his chin it was impossible. He didn't know how to answer Hangeng but he knew he wanted to tell him everything that had happened while his master had been away. He wanted to tell about his studies, about how much he had done work out, about Hyukjae taking him to the pool, about him winning Hyukjae in the s  
swimming competition and finally about Hyukjae taking him out for Gelato. 

But how? 

Would Hangeng get mad at him if he told just how much time he had spent with Hyukjae and how much he had loved being with him? 

"Donghae?" Hangeng asked, slowly getting worried the longer the angel kept his mouth closed. 

Donghae forced a smile on his face although he knew it didn't reach his eyes. Hangeng seemed to understand him. 

"It's alright. You can tell me when you feel like it," his master told him gently. 

 

At night Donghae didn't seem to be able to fall into slumber. Hangeng was also awake, leaning against the headboard and reading something from a dimly lit screen so he wouldn't bother the angel. 

Hangeng had kept onto the punishment to the extent that they weren't going to have sex that night but otherwise the angel was allowed to touch him. 

"Hangeng..." Donghae whispered and was able to gain the said man's attention. Hangeng hummed in acknowledgement. "You aren't still angry at me, are you?" 

Hangeng smiled and put the screen on the bedside table before pulling the angel so that he had his head resting on his thighs. 

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Donghae. But I still hold onto my principles and I want you to know I don't take back my words every time I find you waiting for me by the stairs," Hangeng spoke softly while running his fingers through the mop of Donghae's hair. 

"I understand..." Donghae sighed. "And I didn't sit there just to please you and get you to loosen my punishment. I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Then I'm even happier," Hangeng whispered. "I missed you too."

Donghae looked up from his master's lap and his heart was about to melt. He should've got used to seeing Hangeng's soft smile. 

"Can you take me with you the next time you leave?" 

Hangeng's fingers fell from Donghae's hair to caress his cheek. "Maybe. It depends on the meeting and the purpose of the trip. I wouldn't have taken you with me even if you hadn't been under punishment," he spoke. 

Donghae hummed silently. 

"How have you spent your time while I was gone?" Hangeng asked after a short moment of silence. 

"I've been with Hyukjae mostly. He didn't tell you?" Donghae answered without thinking. Immediately after those sentences rolled from his tongue he cursed himself in his head. 

"He was rather short on words every time we spoke so no, he didn't." 

Donghae grimaced secretly. Shit, would Hangeng doubt something happened between him and Hyukjae? Why hadn't Hyukjae told him what they had done? 

"Donghae?" Hangeng asked gently and stopped moving his fingers on the angel's cheek. He efficiently brought Donghae back from his thoughts. 

“I uhh…” Donghae started but stopped abruptly. He couldn’t stay like that when he was about to tell how much fun he had had with Hyukjae and how much he had enjoyed his time with him while his own master – the person he should be closest to – had been away from him.

“Is everything really okay?” Hangeng asked warily when Donghae sat up. He didn’t stop the angel but kept his eyes fixed on him.

“Yes,” Donghae whispered. “I just… I don’t know how… I don’t want to anger you,” he stuttered silently as he settled to sit against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder with Hangeng.

“You’re mostly making me worry something happened and I don’t know about it. Did something go wrong with Hyukjae?” 

“No!” Donghae exclaimed, way too quickly and way too loudly. “S-sorry. I-I mean… Everything went...great… with Hyukjae,” he struggled to say. Hangeng gave him an odd look and silently demanded for an explanation. Donghae gave him an uneasy look before moving his eyes to his hands that were fidgeting with the blanket covering his naked lower body.

“Hey…” Hangeng said softly and pulled the angel closer to himself. Donghae tried to struggle at first but gave in faster than either of them had expected and leaned on Hangeng’s shoulder. “You can tell me. I’m not going to get angry at you. I promise.”

“I… Hyukjae and I had… a lot of fun, actually,” Donghae said with a tiny voice.

Hangeng was staring at the angel, totally dumbfounded. “And you thought I would get angry because you had fun with Hyukjae?”

Donghae started fidgeting again. Oh god how awkward he felt right now. 

“Well I-... Remember those schemas?” 

“Are you starting to speak indirectly again?” Hangeng asked with a small snort. “Stop fidgeting like that. I’m not going to get angry at you, remember?” Donghae nodded. “So tell me, what did you and Hyukjae do to spend your time?”

“We… we studied and went to the gym,” Donghae admitted slowly. Hangeng raised his eyebrow, knowing Donghae didn’t quite tell him everything. “Actually _I_ spent a lot of time at the gym. I spent there most of my days – to be honest.”

“Just don’t work out too much. Although I want you to get back in shape I don’t want you to become a bulky angel who can win me anytime!” Hangeng laughed.

Donghae grinned. “I heard Sungmin kicked your ass – Hyukjae’s exact words,” he said playfully. Hangeng looked surprised at first but then laughed and ruffled the angel’s hair. 

“Yes, he did,” he said, still chuckling. “And he did it more than once actually. We fought quite a lot after he got comfortable being with me and even more after he and Kyuhyun started having feelings for one another.”

Donghae looked up at his master with his brown eyes giving out just how jealous yet curious he became every time someone mentioned his master’s previous angel. 

“Why do I always seem to get that look whenever I mention Sungmin?” Hangeng teased, playfully poking the angel on the side.

Donghae squealed and only ended up giggling and almost falling off the bed as Hangeng decided to continue tickling the other. When Hangeng finally stopped the sweet torture Donghae was panting on the bed, his hands spread above his head, his hair tossed and messy, the blanket just barely covering his crotch – leaving him almost completely naked under his master’s eyes.

“I never got an answer,” Hangeng pointed out with a wide grin.

Donghae blushed madly. “You didn’t let me!” he shrieked, afraid Hangeng would attack him again. But when Hangeng fixed his position and pulled back a bit more, Donghae relaxed and calmed his breathe. “Could you maybe tell me a bit more about him?”

“You really want to know more about Sungmin?” Hangeng asked, sounding a bit strained.

Donghae nodded eagerly. “Everyone seems to be talking about him a lot, you know. You, Hyukjae… I think Heechul or Siwon mentioned him once or twice.” Donghae stuck his tongue out at Hangeng. “And you expect me not to get curious about him.”

Hangeng chuckled. “Okay, I think you got me. What do you want to know about him?”

“Everything?” Donghae said, putting on the most innocent face he could manage. He probably managed with it since Hangeng’s amazement softened and a graceful smile spread on his lips. 

“That’s quite a lot,” Hangeng chuckled and Donghae rolled his eyes. “Where should I start?”

“You choose – physics or nature.”

“Aren’t you a demanding one,” Hangeng poked the angel. “But okay… I’ll start with the nature then. It’s going to take longer… since Sungmin can be quite a handful when he gets on the mood…” he then murmured. Donghae watched his master fix his position and waited patiently, silently loving the way Hangeng still continued to caress him. 

“Alright…” Hangeng sighed. “You and Sungmin are very similar when it comes to caring. You’re just as warm as Sungmin is. Don’t get me wrong, I know Hyuk and I have told you about his aggressive side but in truth, he’s a very kind person, Donghae. That’s probably why Kyuhyun fell in love with him.

He can also be kind of childish… pretty much like you sometimes. Your positive sides are rather similar now that I think of it. You’re both kind, warmhearted, humorous even…”

“And our _negative_ sides?” Donghae asked, his voice slightly cold and annoyed, which also Hangeng noticed. 

“I’m not sure if you want to hear me comparing your so called negative sides to Sungmin’s,” he teased with a smirk gracing his lips. Donghae loved seeing that expression – it made pleasant shivers run under his skin – but at the same time he hated how he was unable to resist it. 

“Try me,” Donghae challenged, answering the smirk with one of his own. 

Hangeng chuckled at the angel’s attitude. “Okay, challenge accepted. Should I start with you and then move to Sungmin, huh?” Hangeng asked rhetorically. Donghae snorted. “You tend to throw absurd tantrums. You also clearly fear being alone and abandoned – although I do understand it because of your past.

What comes to Sungmin, he’s pretty much the opposite of you in that sense. He enjoyed being alone and for most of the time I found him alone in his room – which is your room now. It was also because of his past and he really needed time for himself. When he and Kyuhyun got closer he started to allow Kyuhyun into his room more and more.”

“Can I ask you about–”

“His past? I don’t think it’s my role to tell you about his history. You can ask him about it when you see him…”

“But Hangeng,” Donghae whined. “Please tell me. There’s no way I will be able to understand anything properly if I don’t know anything about your previous angel,” he pleaded, tugging himself closer to the other man. “I want to understand it all. I… I want to know what you expect from me and what you’re used to.”

“Donghae,” Hangeng whispered softly but the look he got from the angel made him swallow with odd difficulties. “I shouldn’t…”

“Please?”

Hangeng sighed and shook his head. “His own father injected him and sold him to a gang… It was not pretty. That’s all I’m going to say about his past.”

Donghae’s mouth went dry. Being injected by his own father, being sold to a gang. He couldn’t even imagine what Sungmin had gone through. “How... how was he when you found him?”

“Haven’t I already told you?” Hangeng asked silently, not looking at the angel. 

Donghae frowned and tried to go back in time in his memories. After a short moment he finally whispered: “I can’t even imagine what he went through…”

Hangeng hummed in agreement. “I know.”

“But… has he gotten over it? I mean…” Donghae said but hesitated. He sighed deeply. “Will I ever get over it?”

Hangeng turned to give his angel a sympathetic look. Donghae avoided his eyes the best he could but he knew the look he would meet if only he turned to face the man beside him. He knew the apologetic look. And yet they both knew it was worthless. 

“I’m so sorry, Donghae… but it depends on you. Only on you. Sungmin never got over his past and he probably never will. But he’s moved on the best he could. And I hope you do the same. Sungmin will never be able to forget what happened to him, no matter how much and how hard he tries. However, he still has someone always close to him, someone who supports him,” Hangeng murmured softly. “And I really do hope you can do the same – to rely on someone with all your heart.”

Donghae smiled sadly. “You know, before my transformation Donghwa was that person to me. I could share everything with him. He had other friends and he shared his feelings mostly with his best friend who he had known since they were three or something. But it didn’t bother me. He always listened to me and helped me stand on my feet again.” He turned to look at Hangeng with pure adoration in his eyes. “And now I think there are two of those I can share pretty much everything with…”

“Let me guess – I share that place with Hyukjae?” Hangeng scoffed. “And it better to be me and someone else. Otherwise, my dear angel, you’re in deep shit.” His voice was teasing but Donghae knew there was a hint of truth in his words. 

“Don’t worry,” Donghae said with a soft grin. “I’m talking about you and Hyukjae.” Hangeng groaned. “But I said I can share pretty much everything with two persons. I think I haven’t told him nearly as much as I’ve told you.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hangeng smiled and leaned over to capture Donghae’s lips in a soft but way too quick kiss. “Now, should I move to the physical features?”

Donghae giggled when he opened his eyes that had fluttered shut and saw the wicked look in Hangeng’s eyes. 

“Lie down. I will show you…” Hangeng murmured and Donghae didn’t waste a second to do as Hangeng told him. He was too eager anyway.

“You both have brown hair, although Sungmin’s is a lot darker,” Hangeng said while running his fingers through the brown hair of his angel. Donghae closed his eyes, humming in contentment and trying to create a picture of the angel his master had spent a lot of time with before him. 

“Sungmin’s face is rounder – softer. Yours is more masculine…” Hangeng’s fingers moved slowly from Donghae’s hair to his forehead before they started to make their way down to his cheeks. “He has sharper cheekbones. He also has a sharper chin than you have, but that’s also why I see you as more masculine. I really like your jawline.” 

The fingers moved around Donghae’s face, going down from his cheek to his jaw from where they started to move upwards, across his other cheek. 

“You have same kind of small noses.” The fingers moved down from Donghae’s forehead to the tip of his nose. 

“His eyes are rounder than yours… and the color of your eyes is lighter than his.” The fingers moved gently over the angel’s closed eyes, tickling his eyelashes. 

“You have thinner lips, but he has wittier tongue.” And that’s when Hangeng leaned down to capture the angel’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Turn over,” Hangeng then said after pulling back and earning a disappointed moan from Donghae. He wouldn’t have minded to continue the kiss for longer. However, he bit on his tongue in order to stop himself from voicing out his disappointment and did as Hangeng told him. Once he was lying on his stomach on the bed, his wings spread out on either side of him, Hangeng also moved on the bed and surprised the angel by sitting on the back of his thighs. 

“You’re of the same height. Also…” Donghae shuddered when he felt Hangeng’s lips on his shoulder plate. “...you’re just as slim as he was when he first stepped into this house. He might have been even thinner, to be honest. And–” Hangeng leaned over the angel and continued the rest of his sentence into Donghae’s ear: “I know you can build up your body the way you want it to be, just like he did.”

Donghae shuddered as Hangeng’s hot breath swept over his ear. Hangeng couldn’t miss it and Donghae knew he definitely hadn’t when he heard the sexiest chuckle he had ever even dared to imagine. 

“But the most noticeable difference in you is the color of your wings,” Hangeng whispered and ran his fingertips along the bone of the angel’s wings. Donghae tried to suppress the moan that wanted to leave his mouth but failed miserably. Hangeng sucked in air at the sound as the final way to keep himself from taking the angel right then and there.

“His wings are fandango.”

Donghae couldn’t help but cry in pure ecstasy when Hangeng started to place short French kisses on his wings and the joint of his wings and back. 

“Mmm… Hangeng-ah!” Donghae moaned. The more Hangeng teased his most sensitive spots the more he lost control over himself. Hangeng hummed in question but didn’t do anything to stop what he was doing. 

“Didn’t you…” Donghae moaned. “Didn’t you say no touching?” he managed to breathe out.

Hangeng chuckled. “I said _you_ can’t touch. I can do whatever I want.” He enjoyed all the sounds his angel made and he couldn’t wait to hear more of them – louder and more desperate. 

He moved his kisses down as he moved closer to the angel's lower back, all the way until he reached the small of his back and his butt. Donghae had long lost his self-control and there was no way he was going to regain it if Hangeng continued pampering him with affection the way he did. 

Hangeng smiled widely when he pulled back a bit and heard Donghae groan in disappointment. But he wasn't going to let the angel go cold – quite the opposite. 

He was going to make the angel lose his mind. 

Hangeng never rimmed his angels but seeing Donghae like that – all flustered and frustrated – had him reconsidering his principles. 

Donghae's heart skipped a beat when he felt Hangeng's hands tenderly rubbing his butt cheeks before parting them and exposing his most private place to his master's hungry eyes. He knew better than to look behind himself and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Hangeng to make his next move. 

But he soon opened his eyes wide and a loud gasp of surprise left him. 

The feeling of the slick muscle going over his entrance was something Donghae had not expected. 

"Hangeng!" Donghae shrieked in shock. Hangeng’s hum against him caused his mind to go completely blank for a split second. "W-what are you...?"

"Don't you like it?" Hangeng asked, worried. He pushed himself up when Donghae twisted his neck, his blown, dark pupils frantically searching him. 

"No, that's not it!" Donghae hurried to say. Hangeng looked relieved and slowly started to lean back down. 

Donghae followed his master although the position of his head really hurt his neck. He soon forgot about the pain when Hangeng resumed to what he had been doing.

When Hangeng finally deemed the angel was slick enough for his fingers he moved to kiss his butt cheeks and slowly eased a finger into the body under him. 

Donghae groaned at the small drag but he knew it would turn into something heavenly soon enough. And he didn’t want to interrupt Hangeng when the man seemed to be determined to give him more than he had previously given. 

Plus, Donghae didn’t want to do anything that would make Hangeng regret what he did and was doing. 

Hangeng was contemplating whether or not the angel was able to take two fingers without lube. As always, he didn’t want to hurt the angel but he still hadn’t found the line dividing what the angel was comfortable with and what he shouldn’t do. 

“Can you take another one?” he asked softly and leaned down to place small pecks on the small of Donghae’s back. The angel moaned and Hangeng looked up to see the angel nodding but biting hard on his bottom lip. 

“I won’t do it without lube if you don’t want. You just have to tell me where you want to draw the line and I won’t cross it.”

Donghae couldn’t put it into words just how good Hangeng made him feel – not only physically but also mentally. His thoughts were irrational; his rationality had flown out of the window long ago. 

“Just… I want more! I don’t...care how you give it to me,” Donghae stuttered. Hangeng chuckled before spitting on his fingers and slowly easing the second finger into the angel. 

Donghae let out a choked, broken moan and turned his head to bury his face into the pillow in order to prevent himself from screaming. The drag was nothing he wasn’t used to already but it had been a while since the last time he had been taken without raw. 

And Hangeng’s spit was nowhere near of being enough as a lubricant.

Hangeng noted the angel’s discomfort. Placing apologetic kisses on Donghae’s back he pulled out his fingers and silently reached for the bedside table where he knew the lube would be as it always was. 

“You should’ve told me…” Hangeng murmured into Donghae’s ear, sending shivers through the angel’s body.

“I-I don’t mind…” Donghae gasped.

“You’re such a bad liar, Donghae,” Hangeng whispered and Donghae could practically hear the smile in his voice. The angel sighed in nothing but happiness when he knew his master wasn’t affected by his small lies. 

“Mmm… should I continue telling you about Sungmin?” Hangeng suddenly asked, his voice husky and rough, full of lust and desire. He was highly amused by the angel’s reaction, which was to freeze completely. 

“Seriously? You think I still remember where you left off? And you think I _care_ about it right now?” Donghae groaned and turned to give Hangeng the most frustrated and desperate look he could manage. 

Hangeng simply just laughed at his angel’s face and with a wide smile he poured some lube onto his fingers, wordlessly spread Donghae’s butt and pushed in two fingers. 

Donghae saw stars in his vision and his body gave up, causing him to fall on the bed again. 

“Don’t ever leave me alone for a week again!” Donghae hissed into the pillow, meaning it only partially. A week was definitely too long for him to accept the fast intrusion without the slightest discomfort. 

Hangeng hummed in agreement but didn’t comment on Donghae’s demand. Instead he leaned to kiss and lick the angel’s wings and the spot they joined his back and spoke: 

“About Sungmin… He was much, much more demanding in bed than you are. He’s much more feminine than you in many ways like that. He always craved for more than I was ready to give him.”

Donghae shuddered and moaned. Hangeng never stopped moving his fingers in and out of him, stretching him for the bigger intrusion. 

“But your body is softer than his. He turned from being skinny to being well built. You on the other hand have gained _healthy_ body weight first before starting to gain muscles. I like it about you.”

Donghae’s mind barely even registered Hangeng’s words, all thanks to the latter who inserted the third finger into him. 

“I also like this part of you…” 

Hangeng probably meant his ass, but Donghae wasn’t capable of asking about it. Hangeng chuckled before slowly removing his fingers, deciding the angel was ready for him. 

Of course his decision wasn’t affected by his own demanding hard-on. Never.

Hangeng covered his cock with a generous amount of lube before pulling the angel into a different position. Donghae yelped in surprise when his master’s strong hands easily pulled his hips up but he immediately got the hint and bent his knees, leaving his ass up in the air for his master to see him completely. 

“You ready?” Hangeng asked softly as he positioned himself at Donghae’s entrance. The latter moaned and grounded his ass on the man’s crotch, knowing Hangeng didn’t need any words to know what he meant.

He was more than ready. Hell, he yearned to feel his master inside him after such a long time. 

And yes, a week without him felt like an eternity.

Donghae was screaming in nothing but pleasure when Hangeng slowly eased himself into him. Based on the groans he heard he wasn’t the only one enjoying – scratch that – loving the penetration. 

“I agree with you,” Hangeng breathed onto his back. Donghae shuddered once more but didn’t dare to turn his head and look at his master. He just waited to hear what Hangeng meant. “A week was too long.”

Without any additional words Hangeng began to move. Back and forth. Every time he pushed forward Donghae could feel him go deeper and deeper.

Almost touching that particular spot inside him that would make him forget even his own name. 

He would only know one thing: 

“Hangeng!” 

Donghae screamed and cried in nothing but bliss as Hangeng finally found his prostate. He hadn’t masturbated at all during the time Hangeng had been gone since he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do so, and now his orgasm seemed to be approaching way faster than ever before.

The stimulation Hangeng’s hot rod gave to his prostate certainly didn’t slow down the rate at which his orgasm was building inside him.

Donghae went over the edge screaming his master’s name when Hangeng leaned over the angel and sucked a prominent mark right in between the angel’s wings. 

And Hangeng hadn’t even touched his cock!

 

“You really don’t want to tell me more than what you already did?” Donghae asked when Hangeng finally settled in bed with him after cleaning him up and making sure he would recover over the night. 

Hangeng scoffed but smiled warmly and gathered the angel into his arms. “Is there still something you would like to know about him?”

Donghae nodded, determined. “How long was he here? When did he fall in love with Kyuhyun? How long have they lived together now? Has it been hard on them? Can you tell me about Kyuhyun? Would–”

“Donghae!” Hangeng exclaimed with wide eyes. Donghae snapped his mouth shut immediately. His curious, wide eyes never left his master’s eyes though. “I didn’t really prepare for such a flow of questions.”

Donghae pouted unconsciously. “S-sorry.”

Hangeng laughed whole heartedly. “Don’t worry,” he said and efficiently eased Donghae’s ever growing nervousness. “But,” Donghae’s eyes widened but Hangeng stayed composed. “If I answer your questions, will you answer one for me also?”

“Of course I will!” Donghae answered without thinking and smiled widely. He hadn’t expected it but there would be no question asked by Hangeng that he couldn’t answer. 

At least that’s what he hoped for. 

“Good. Sungmin was here a couple of years. I don’t remember how long exactly, but it was a little over two years. I think he and Kyuhyun started to get closer after Sungmin got over the biggest traumas. It took him maybe a year or so. Until then Sungmin kept mostly to himself. He never spent time with the other angels or Hyukjae before that. Kyuhyun was the first one after me who he let in.”

Donghae listened to his master in silence. 

“You probably guessed already that they cannot live freely. We’ve given them fake IDs and Kyuhyun plays to be Sungmin’s owner whenever they need to go to the town. But they have to live far away from everything basically. They also can’t go to work and we support their living.”

“How come they haven’t been found?” Donghae asked silently. He hadn’t meant to wonder about it aloud but his mouth and brain seemed to be missing some sort of a link that night. 

“Oh, so now you’re asking additional questions?” Hangeng teased the angel, clearly amused. Donghae pouted and earned a chuckle from his master. “We have them covered. That’s all I’m going to tell you. And so is another cottage that we have as a place where we can escape if something happens.” 

Of course. Why hadn’t Donghae realized that by himself? 

Of course they have everything covered for Kyuhyun and Sungmin. They would never leave them under the mercy of other people. 

“Did you want to know more about Kyuhyun?” Hangeng asked suddenly. He couldn’t believe Donghae could be as adorable as he was when he enthusiastically nodded his head, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

“There isn’t much I can tell you about him. He’s not my angel and I don’t know him all that well. Sometimes he’s childish as hell – in a negative way – and sometimes he’s the genius of all times. It kind of depends on his mood. He takes good care of Sungmin though. And he knows where to draw the line of appropriate and inappropriate.”

“And he’s Siwon’s angel?” Donghae asked rhetorically. 

Hangeng nodded and hummed in agreement. “He’s Siwon’s second angel… Well, his first one stayed here only for a couple of months before she got a disease that almost killed her. Siwon paid her treatments and now she’s living with her sister somewhere in Scandinavia.”

“Siwon had a female angel?” Donghae asked in awe. 

“Yes, why?” Hangeng asked with a small laughter. 

Donghae shrugged. “Just never thought he would be into both sexes,” he explained simply. 

Once again, Hangeng nodded in but didn’t comment. 

“Are you… into both sexes?” Donghae asked when he felt like a silence was about to descend over them. 

“I tried dating girls when I was a teen but right now I can’t imagine myself with a female,” Hangeng answered, looking directly into Donghae’s eyes – like he was trying to tell him more than what he had spoken. 

Donghae was about to slap himself for real. If Hangeng really thought like that about females he should’ve never thrown a tantrum about the way his master was with his previous owner. He should’ve asked that question in the first place, and not jump into conclusions like he had done. 

“Is it now my turn to ask you something?” Hangeng asked the angel, not noticing the way the other was scolding himself in his head. Donghae, miraculously, stopped tormenting himself immediately and his curiosity overpowered his anger towards his self. 

“Sure!”

Hangeng scoffed at Donghae’s child-like enthusiasm. “Will you answer me honestly?” 

Donghae frowned. “Why do you doubt me? I-I haven’t lied to you…”

“At least I haven’t caught you yet,” Hangeng teased. 

“You’re mean!” Donghae cried out and crossed his arms to emphasize his overreacted anger. His eyebrows were knitted together so tight it almost hurt.

“Sorry,” Hangeng apologized with the sweetest tone of voice he could manage. It worked like magic on the angel who forgot about his annoyance. Hangeng couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to manipulate his angel. 

“Ask,” Donghae demanded and unfolded his arms. 

“What did you and your brother talk about that night?” 

Donghae swallowed his saliva but it ended up going to his windpipe instead. Hangeng gasped when the angel got a huge coughing fit and doubled over to get the spit out of his throat. The man instantly patted the angel’s back to help him.

It took Donghae a small while to regain his breath and get over the initial shock caused by Hangeng’s question. When he did manage to collect himself again he turned to look at his master with an expression Hangeng couldn’t read.

“Why do you want to know about that?” he asked silently. “Isn’t it kind of private what we spoke about?”

Hangeng smiled softly. “I was hoping you would answer me without me persuading you into it. I was supposed to ask you about it that night but then things didn’t work out the way I had planned. I just want to know if it was worth the sacrifice,” he spoke and gently moved a strand of hair from Donghae’s face.

Donghae turned his gaze away but didn’t focus it on anything in particular. He just couldn’t look at Hangeng. 

The topic made him feel uneasy and sad but he couldn’t put his finger on the reason behind his emotions. 

“It was worth it…” Donghae whispered weakly. 

Hangeng smiled warmly although the angel couldn’t see it. “You seemed so relaxed when we came back. I felt horrible for not being able to prolong your time with him more than I did.”

“Hangeng, don’t…” Donghae whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Slowly he turned to show his face to his master, meeting dark eyes filled with sorrow and pity. Hangeng would never be able to understand what the angel felt inside.

“I know – there wasn’t much I could’ve done,” Hangeng said.

“It was more than I would’ve ever dared to wish for,” Donghae assured him and let the tears fall from his eyes. 

Hangeng smiled sadly. “I expect you spoke about your past with him?”

Donghae swallowed thickly and nodded. “He knew I was there.”

There are no words to describe the shocked expression on Hangeng’s face when he heard his angel’s words. He wasn’t shocked only because of the fact that Donghae’s brother had known about him and most likely also about his condition but he couldn’t comprehend how Donghae could be so… calm about it. Although there were tears falling onto his cheeks his eyes were calm, at ease, like he would’ve accepted his emotions.

“He knew I was there and he also knew what she did to me.” Donghae added. His voice was steady although tiny. 

“How have you been able to accept that?” Hangeng asked in utter disbelief.

Donghae smiled despite the tears. “He tried to come to me. He tried to save me but couldn’t.”

Hangeng cocked his eyebrow. “I know this is cruel, but why didn’t he try again?”

“That really is cruel,” Donghae laughed and wiped away some of the tears on his face. He then became more serious again. “She found out he was trying to get to me. Back then I didn’t know why she was so cruel to me but I now know exactly when Donghwa tried to get to me. She forced him to stay in the hallway while she...tortured me.” 

Donghae tried to find signs of understanding or realization from Hangeng’s dark eyes. “She took it on me physically but she punished him mentally. Donghwa said she doesn’t know we’re brothers but she clearly knows how empathetic hyung is. She caused him pain by hurting me although she had no idea just how badly he was hurt. He knew it was me although he never got to me nor did he see me but she couldn’t make the connection.”

“I hope she didn’t realize your relationship when you were both in the same room. I mean, I hope she’s blind for those kinds of things. For me it was clear you two are brothers and I think I might have guessed it by the way you behaved even if I didn’t know about it.”

Donghae stuck his tongue out at Hangeng. “You didn’t know about us being brothers when you met him at the party!”

“Yah! It was dark in there!” 

“Dim,” Donghae corrected playfully. Hangeng groaned and rolled his eyes. “She treats him differently though.”

“Really?”

“She doesn’t have him locked in the basement,” Donghae answered smartly and was about to grin when he earned a disapproving look from his owner. “I mean…! She-she takes care of him and he can walk around in the house quite freely… And she doesn’t abuse him the way she did me,” he explained awkwardly. 

“That’s good to hear,” Hangeng murmured and Donghae agreed with him wholeheartedly. “But should we get some rest now? You know, I’m not going to be here tomorrow so you also have to stand more Hyukjae.”

Donghae giggled but agreed. His body was slowly starting to feel heavy and falling into slumber with his master right by his side sounded better than good. 

 

It was way too early for Hangeng to wake up when Donghae opened his eyes. He didn’t want to wake his sleeping master just yet. He could just as well wait until his alarm went off. 

Which should happen in about half an hour. 

A soft smile spread on the angel’s thin lips as he watched his sleeping master. Hangeng was always gorgeous, but Donghae was certain he worked too much. The way his expression relaxed and softened when he slept was a clear sign of the amount of stress he had to bear with every day.

_He works too much…_ Donghae thought and slowly, ever so carefully he slide down from the bed and shuffled across the room to the bathroom. He wanted to impress Hangeng by making sure his breath was fresh and his hair was washed and clean. 

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth and washing his face he silently walked back to the bed. Hangeng hadn’t woken up while he had been in the bathroom which he was happy to see. 

With a happy smile on his thin lips the angel slid under the blanket and moved as close to his master as possible. Never had he thought his master would look so different when he slept to when he was awake. And he loved seeing him as relaxed as he was now. No frowns of any kind, no tight muscles in the jaw, no clenching teeth and no dark gaze.

Donghae spent the next fifteen minutes watching his sleeping master. When the alarm went off Hangeng groggily slammed it with his fist, rather efficiently silencing it before groaning and slowly opening his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," Donghae sang happily and smiled even wider than before when a soft smile grazed Hangeng's lips. 

The man turned to see his smiling angel. Having the smiling angel beside him when he woke up was way better than waking up alone in a hotel suite. "Morning gorgeous."

Donghae giggled at the nickname and snuggled closer to his master. Hangeng gladly accepted the angel into his arms and enjoyed the soft sigh that the angel let out when he relaxed in the hug.

"Did you sleep well?" Donghae asked tenderly.

Hangeng chuckled. "Better than I've slept in a week."

Donghae was very pleased to hear Hangeng's answer but he didn't know how to express it. And thus he stayed silent, concentrating on Hangeng's steady heart beat under his ear. It was oddly calming.

"We should get prepared for the day..." Hangeng told the angel and played with the soft strands of hair tickling his jaw.

"I don't wanna..." Donghae whined with a childish grin that he hid in Hangeng's chest. 

Hangeng laughed and before the angel had time to react to what was to come the man started mercilessly tickle the angel. Donghae screamed and laughed and tried to struggle away from the attack but it really depended on Hangeng and when _he_ wanted to let the angel free from the sweet torture.

Donghae was panting when Hangeng finally stopped tickling him. "And you really found that necessary?" Donghae scolded him, sticking his tongue out at him.

Hangeng snorted and kicked his feet up, getting off the bed. "That was just a little bit of fun. And now that you've already taken a shower why don't you find both of us something to wear?" 

At first Donghae thought the man was playing with him but when Hangeng smirked just before disappearing into the bathroom the angel knew he was being serious. Not wasting any second he scrambled out of the bed and hurried over to the dresser.

What the hell was Hangeng thinking, telling him to look for clothes for him? His taste in clothes was very different to his and Donghae was practically freaking out. 

Donghae was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door opening. He only realized Hangeng was standing in the room when the man couldn’t hold in his laughter.

"You took it pretty seriously, didn't you?" Hangeng laughed.

Donghae spun around too fast and in the haze he painfully bumped his naked hip on the corner of the dresser. Hissing and rubbing the sore spot he momentarily forgot about the task he had been given.

"You okay?" 

"A-ah, yeah... It's probably going to bruise," Donghae answered absently as his concentration was more focused on inspecting the spot he had hit on the dresser. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder he looked up only to find himself staring into Hangeng's warm eyes. 

"Good. Now, what did you find for me?" 

With wide eyes and burning cheeks, Donghae turned to see the result of his small panic – the bed covered with clothes. He hadn't been able to decide what would look the best on Hangeng since he liked everything the man owned. 

There was not even a single sock he didn't like.

Hangeng certainly knew what looked good – delicious – on him since the whole dresser was full of clothes that would only look good on him.

“I uhh…” Donghae started but faltered. 

“You didn’t find me anything?” Hangeng teased. He loved the hopeless look he would get from his angel whenever Donghae was a situation like this. It was a sadistic satisfaction he gained although he would never tell the other how much he just loved to tease him.

"You have too many clothes!" Donghae defended himself and put on the best pout he could manage. "It's impossible to decide what you would like to wear since everything looks good on you!"

"I'm flattered," Hangeng winked and walked to the bed where he immediately picked a pair of straight black pants, a navy blue jacket and black dress shirt. He didn't seem to even think about the pair of boxers he grabbed nor did he have to think about the socks – all of them were plain black. 

Donghae gaped at his master as Hangeng proceeded to put on the clothes he had just chosen. Could it really be that easy?

"Didn't I tell you to get clothes for yourself also?" Hangeng murmured while dressing up. 

Donghae gasped and rushed to get himself something nice to wear. He ended up choosing a pair of dark gray pants that were only down to just below his knees and a bright green top with an open back that allowed his wings to be free.

By the time Donghae finished pulling the shirt to cover his upper body Hangeng was already standing by the door, holding it slightly ajar with his hand on the handle.

"No underwear?" Hangeng cocked his eyebrow at the angel. 

Donghae shrugged. "They're too restricting." And with a grin he skipped past his owner and into the hallway. Hangeng stared at his angel's retrieving back, stunned yet amused. 

He had really missed the angel. And Donghae had been with him only a short while. Who knew where they would end up in half a year or so if things continued this way.

 

"So you two had fun last night?" Hyukjae asked teasingly. Donghae was about to slip and fall into the pool face first just after he got up from there. 

"Yah! Why do you always have to do that?" Donghae shrieked once he regained his balance.  
Hyukjae laughed his ass off while reaching for a water bottle and a towel. Donghae growled and angrily stomped towards the showers. With Hyukjae's laughter ringing inside his head he threw away the trunks before stepping under the stream.

"Don't take it too seriously," Hyukjae said, sounding a little apologetic although the smile on his face never faltered.

Donghae sent him a murderous glare from under the shower but said nothing. Hyukjae would certainly understand his point even without him putting it into words. 

“You’re not the only one getting laid and looking much, _much_ happier after that. Kibum’s even more obvious than you are. I think only Leeteuk knows how to keep it hidden behind his mystery-mask,” Hyukjae wondered aloud and tossed his swimming trunks on the bench on the other side of the room. 

Donghae tried not to stare at the other’s naked glory but it was way more difficult than one would think. The angel saw the similarities his master had with his step brother like they would’ve been basically screaming at him.

The same kind of lean built – although Hyukjae was clearly much thinner than Hangeng –, the muscles, the body language…

Abruptly Donghae turned his back to Hyukjae before he let his eyes and thoughts wander lower on Hyukjae’s body. He wouldn’t be able to collect himself back together if he compared his master’s lower parts to Hyukjae’s.

But the temptation…

“There’s something about Leeteuk that I don’t understand.”

Donghae had never been as grateful for Hyukjae’s tendency to think out loud as he was now. There was no better distraction for him than talking about Leeteuk!

“What might that be?” he asked as he rubbed soap all over himself, still keeping his back to Hyukjae.

“What’s the reason behind his motivation of keeping his true identity hidden? Why won’t he reveal it to anyone?”

Donghae raised his eyebrows at the tiled wall before him. He still didn’t dare to turn around, not trusting himself. “ _That_ is what’s bothering you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, it’s just that… I thought you would’ve thought about it ages ago and then just let it be. I don’t think he’ll ever tell us who he really is.”

Hyukjae agreed with a small hum. “I doubt it also. He was with Kangin for ages and he never told him his true identity. According to Kangin it took him over a year to get him to tell him about his past and how and who turned him.”

Over a year? Donghae was stunned to hear that. Should he tell Hyukjae that Leeteuk told him about his past during their time in the cell in the facility? After all, he was there for only a couple of days.

“He still hasn’t told Heechul much about himself. Heechul’s getting impatient which is why I’m so surprised Leeteuk’s still here with us…”

“Heechul-ssi’s not going to give him away, is he?” Donghae gasped in shock and turned around to see Hyukjae’s contemplating look. “N-no! He can’t…”

“Donghae, I didn’t say anything about him giving Leeteuk away. I just said I’m surprised he’s still here and hyung’s still interested in him. It has never happened before.”

“B-but…” 

“Don’t overthink it, okay?” Hyukjae smiled in reassurance, which calmed the angel down a little. “There’s something about Leeteuk that has managed to get a hold on Heechul and I’ve never seen it happen before.”

Donghae’s fear suddenly turned into something bitter and he rolled his eyes before being able to stop himself. “And yet he takes whores into his bed,” he grumbled. Realizing his mistake he quickly straightened his back and bowed his head in a very submissive manner.

Hyukjae frowned, not at Donghae’s word but at his actions that followed. “Donghae, stand up straight,” he ordered with low voice. The angel was hesitant to follow his command but Hyukjae waited until he was staring right into the soft brown eyes of the angel. 

“I–”

Hyukjae raised his hand up to the level of his eyes to silence the angel and it worked like magic. Donghae’s mouth closed with a sharp snap of his teeth colliding. 

“Don’t _ever_ submit yourself to me like that. Understood?”

Donghae gulped rather loudly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “But I–”

“Wrong answer, Donghae.”

The angel didn’t understand. And apparently Hyukjae noticed it in his fearful eyes. He should never be afraid of Hyukjae, they both knew it and agreed to it, but Donghae couldn’t do anything about it. 

Donghae was frozen on his place, his wide eyes locked on Hyukjae who slowly approached him. Hyukjae also kept his eyes on the angel, taking in his rigid body language. He stopped once he was standing right in front of the other and placed his hands on Donghae’s arms that were tense by his sides. 

“Donghae…” Hyukjae started with as soft voice as he could manage. “You never have to submit to me like that. I thought you already knew it.” He paused to take a closer look at the angel.

Compared to Hyukjae, Donghae was ready to scream and run away from him. The man before him seemed so calm, composed. 

Which he was not. 

Of course he knew Hyukjae wanted them to be equals, like normal friends, but for him it was impossible to comprehend thoroughly. In the eyes of the society he was way below Hyukjae and they could never be really what people would call 'friends'. 

"You insulted my brother, not me. It's him you should be submitting to and not me. And besides, you know fully well how much I despise the way angels submit to people. I don't want to see you bowing down in fear of consequences in front of me ever again. No matter what you say or do, how badly you anger me, do not submit like this. I will demand an apology but I won't accept it if you do this."

Hyukjae's voice was ever so soft and careful as he spoke. Donghae listened to every word Hyukjae said, knowing he had heard them before in a different form but he was sure he would hear them again after some time. 

And every time he heard those words coming from Hyukjae his appreciation to him grew more and more. Hyukjae was like a new idol for him.

"I understand," Donghae said weakly while having an inner fight against the automatic reaction to bow down in front of the man before him. And besides, if he bowed now, with Hyukjae standing so close to him his eyes would find something he wasn't prepared to face – not now, probably not ever.

"Then it's time for us to go for a snack," Hyukjae smiled. 

They dried themselves and got dressed. Donghae stayed quiet all the way until they we walking through the number of corridors, making turns every now and then. 

"Donghae, what's going on in your mind?" Hyukjae asked gently, noticing the awkward silence between them. He didn't like the way the angel let their previous incidence affect his mood. It shouldn't take that long for him to get over it.

"Nothing..." Donghae said silently. Hyukjae stopped and turned to face the angel. 

Donghae cursed the young man for doing so. Hyukjae hadn't bothered to put on a shirt of any kind and it was tearing the angel into two on the inside. He couldn't decide whether he was extremely pleased to be able to stare at Hyukjae's back and the way his muscles moved as he walked or extremely angry at himself for enjoying the view as much as he did. 

"You're still the poorest liar in the whole mansion," Hyukjae teased and chuckled at the way the angel's cheeks heated up. "C'mon, don't let the earlier bother you and ruin your mood, okay?"

Donghae tried to force a small smile on his lips and apparently he succeeded as Hyukjae flashed him his gummy smile, white teeth shining in the dimly lit hallway. 

"That's more like it," Hyukjae praised him and playfully ruffled his still damp hair. It only left it messy and standing in all the possible directions but Donghae didn't pay any mind to it. His forced smile changed into a genuine one. 

Smiling widely they carried on walking until they reached the door separating them from the main hall. Hyukjae pressed down the handle and began to push the door open but came to a sudden halt.

Donghae raised his eyebrows at the frozen body of the man before him. Hyukjae had stilled and turned into a beautiful statue the moment the fade sound of someone talking in the main hall.

"Hyuk–" 

"Shush!" Hyukjae hissed before Donghae could even pronounce his full name. The angel tensed at the serious tone of the other's voice and complied without thinking. 

Hyukjae was looking into the main hall from the gap. Donghae also focused his attention on the sounds carrying from the main hall, knowing that was what Hyukjae was doing also.

The voices weren't hard for him to recognize. Hangeng and Heechul were having a rather heated conversation about something but they didn't seem to be arguing, yet. The angel shifted a bit closer to Hyukjae in order to hear the conversation better. 

"I'll check that, Chul," Hangeng spat and Donghae flinched. He didn't like the tone of his voice.

“You better. I swear you and your angel won’t see another day if this gets out of the hand,” Heechul threatened.

Hyukjae and Donghae both tensed visibly at hearing Heechul’s words. Never in his life had Hyukjae heard his brothers threatening others’ angels. It was out of the question.

“Don’t you dare to threaten Donghae!” Hangeng’s anger aroused. Everyone knew Heechul had crossed the line there.

“Then you make sure you clean this mess up!” Heechul screamed at the other.

That was when Hyukjae had enough. He pushed the door open with such force it hit the wall behind it. Both, Heechul and Hangeng turned in the direction of the noise only to find their youngest brother stomping towards them, stopping at the bottom of the stairs where the two were standing. 

Donghae, too scared to show himself to his master and reveal he had also been eavesdropping the two, stayed in the shadows of the corridor.

“Hyuk?” Hangeng gasped, professionally pulling up a surprised mask that covered his anger towards his older brother. He couldn’t fool Hyukjae though. Not now that he had already heard part of the conversation.

“What’s going on?” Hyukjae boomed angrily. His tone of voice caused Hangeng to drop his act immediately. 

“How much did you hear?” he demanded while Heechul on the other hand looked bitter and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Enough for me to be ready to move out and take Donghae with me!” Hyukjae spat, directing his words more to Heechul than to Hangeng. The oldest one of them groaned but Hangeng reacted stronger. 

“Hyukjae,” Hangeng snarled in a warning. 

“What’s going on?” Hyukjae repeated, totally ignoring Hangeng’s warning tone. 

“Nothing you should be worried about,” Heechul stated bluntly. 

“Nothing?” Hyukjae screamed. “You just threatened Donghae and now you tell me it’s because of nothing?! What kind of idiot do you think I am?!”

Donghae had forgotten how to breathe long ago as he followed the way the situation seemed to be elaborating. He hated to see the brothers fighting but he couldn’t have agreed more with Hyukjae. The two older brothers were trying to keep Hyukjae – and at the same time the angel also – in the darkness even when Hyukjae had clearly heard something he shouldn’t have.

Donghae barely saw Hyukjae’s face but there was no way he could’ve missed the way his sharp jawline tensed right before he spoke again, not letting his brother’s answer his burst of anger. “Is it about your business?”

Heechul’s eyebrow twitched in small surprise but Hangeng’s expression seemed to only grow darker. Donghae felt the air get colder the more seconds passed by before Hangeng simply turned on his heels and began to walk up the stairs. 

Donghae was absolutely stunned as he watched his master walk up the stairs. And he wasn’t the only one as both of the brothers were shocked by his reaction.

But Hyukjae was having none of it. “If it’s not about work then is it about the angels?”

Hangeng froze on the stairs, his other leg already on the uppermost step. “No,” was all he groaned before continuing. 

“Then why can’t you tell me?” Hyukjae cried out in frustration. 

“It’s nothing, Hyuk.”

“Hyung, what is going on here?” 

Heechul was surprised to hear Hyukjae addressing him as a hyung but quickly got over his astonishment. The oldest one of them shook his head in defeat, took a quick look in the direction of the brother on the second floor where Hangeng had stopped before looking back at the youngest brother. “Hangeng fucked up and he has to clean up the mess before anything happens.”

Donghae’s blood ran cold in his veins.

“What do you mean he fucked up?” Hyukjae asked, his anger disappearing from his voice almost completely. 

“Leave it for me to handle. Don’t interfere,” Hangeng told the younger with low voice. 

“You won’t tell me but will you tell Donghae?” Hyukjae asked with an incredulous, low voice. 

Hangeng, who had been about to continue his way towards his room came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at his brother with an indescribable expression. Donghae, who was still hiding in the corridor unconsciously pressed his back tightly against the wall behind him, hoping it would open and swallow him.

“What are you saying?” Hangeng asked dangerously. Donghae almost whimpered.

Hyukjae sighed and turned his head in the direction of the open door. Donghae prayed this wasn’t happening. But when his eyes met Hyukjae’s he cursed the man to hell inside his head.

“Come here, Donghae…” Hyukjae said silently but loud enough for all of them to hear. With cold sweat of terror covering his skin the angel slowly, involuntarily moved his feet and stepped into the view of the three brothers.

“And Hangeng,” Hyukjae focused his eyes to his brother. “Before you start yelling at him; he was with me the whole time. He wouldn’t have heard anything if I hadn’t opened the door.”

Hangeng frowned deeply, his eyes burning holes to his angel, but he nodded either way. Heechul let out a soft curse, knowing Donghae had also heard his threat. 

“So Geng, will you tell him what the hell’s going on? ‘Cos neither of us believes it’s nothing important or nothing we need to be worried about,” Hyukjae spoke firmly. 

Heechul groaned something about him not getting his spoon into this mess and with brisk jumps he hurried up the stairs and turned right towards his room at the end of the hallway.

“When this is over, I will,” Hangeng murmured 

“I don’t think that’s good enough,” Hyukjae answered with a pissed off look.

Donghae didn’t want the brothers to have yet another fight because of him. Well, in a way he felt like this was partially his fault. After all, he was the one who was definitely not supposed to know any of this.

“Please… don’t,” Donghae whined softly but he efficiently gained the attention of the two brothers. “Don’t fight again.”

The reaction of the brothers was identical. Both of them relaxed, the tension disappearing from their shoulders and the gaze in their eyes softened at Donghae’s voice. Neither of them was able to resist the angel.

It was Hyukjae who let his head fall and a small smile played on the corners of his plump lips. “We’re not fighting, Donghae-ah,” he said genuinely. 

Donghae also relaxed and let his shoulders slump when he understood the tension in the main hall was fading. 

Also Hangeng seemed to let himself forget the fact that Donghae had indeed been eavesdropping their conversation – although the angel would rather call it an argument – and smiling, he motioned for the angel to come to him. 

 

Hangeng still hadn’t told Donghae what the argument had been about. All he knew was that it was something serious and he was not to ask any questions about it. Hangeng had made it pretty clear earlier that he would explain him everything once he had solved the situation, claiming that he didn’t want the angel to get worried over nothing. 

Sitting naked on the bed while waiting for his master to come out of the bathroom, Donghae was running through the events of the day inside his head. He couldn’t deny his curiosity but he was also scared of what was really going on and why Hangeng wanted to hide it from him and Hyukjae so badly.

What could be so bad that it caused Heechul to actually threaten Donghae’s life? And his own brother’s?

“Sorry it took me a while… I’m not hairless like you angels,” Hangeng joked when he finally came from the bathroom. 

Donghae grinned. “That’s probably the only pro in being an angel. The rest is just cons.”

“Naah, there are plenty of pros in being an angel. You just refuse to see them,” Hangeng said with a wink that got the angel puzzled. He knew that look on Hangeng’s face, and so did his rather active body part between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehe.. ehe... Anyone sensing some up-coming conflicts?? I can tell you, there will be some serious action in the next chapter!!   
> Wanna guess what's going to happen between Donghae Hangeng and Hyukjae?? ;;))
> 
> Gonna update at the end of this week again^^  
> Please, give me your comments and bring up your thoughts about the fic!! Also kudos are appreciated   
> <3 Sung Gi


	11. Chapter 10

Donghae was very pleased when Hangeng woke up before his alarm went off. His own body was still in slumber but he had never been as grateful as he was now for being able to feel his master’s touch on his body. 

Hangeng pushed the blanket away from the angel’s completely relaxed body and rolled him to lie on his stomach. Donghae was giggling in his head, loving every touch he received from the man and he was more than anticipating of what was to come.

“I had a dream about you last night…” Hangeng murmured against the back of his neck, his warm breath tickling him and the husky voice making him moan inwardly. “I had you… pinned below me… moaning my name… aching to have more of me… and yet I refused. I played with you and…” Hangeng spoke with hoarse, sexy as hell voice and every once in a while he placed a small kiss on his angel's back.

“...and you loved every second of it. But…” Hangeng paused and leaned over the angel to whisper into his ear: “that’s not all of it. We were alone, in an island, and on the beach. You were lying in the sand, on your stomach much like you are right now. And then we were in the water, where you were riding me like your life depended on it.”

Donghae’s fingers twisted as he tried to force his body to work. He couldn’t stand Hangeng whispering such things into his ears and giving him mental images he would love to be real. 

"Go easy on yourself..." Hangeng murmured against the sensitive skin of his back but his words did nothing but fuel the angel's need to regain control over his own body. 

Donghae was all the time gaining more and more power over himself but in the meantime Hangeng was really testing his sanity. Kisses and small bites, nibbling and licking. Donghae yelped when Hangeng suddenly flipped him over. For once he was glad he had fallen into slumber with his wings pulled in. 

"You're forcing yourself..." Hangeng murmured against his stomach. "That needy already?" 

Donghae moaned at the teasing tone of Hangeng's voice. "Your fault," he replied with a grin, finally regaining the full control over his body. 

"It better be," Hangeng growled sexily before biting a bit harder on the angel's nipple, making Donghae cry in pleasure and arch his back beautifully. Just the way his master wanted him. 

Slowly, paying much attention on the angel's nipples and the abs that were starting to become visible under the white, smooth skin, Hangeng continued pampering his angel. Donghae was a moaning mess way before Hangeng even reached his already weeping cock. 

Donghae was about to throw a flip when suddenly the door was violently kicked open and Hangeng sat up on the angel, stopping what he was doing. The intruder really killed the mood rather efficiently.

"Hangeng, get your ass into Siwon's room. We're having a meeting there," Heechul screamed from the open door. 

Hangeng frowned but when his older brother said nothing else and just walked away, he knew something was up. Heechul wouldn't bark into his room like that without a good reason. 

"Hangeng?" Donghae whispered when the man sitting on his thighs got off the bed. Wordlessly Hangeng took his dressing gown and left the room. 

The angel had lifted his upper body up on his elbows but he couldn't bring himself to move. Dumbfounded, he just stared at the open door – but only for a split second before his brain started running things through with an unbelievable speed. 

Hyukjae. He needed to find Hyukjae. This whole thing most likely had something to do with what Hangeng and Heechul had their fought about the day before and thus it was highly probable that Hyukjae knew nothing about this. 

Jumping up from the bed, running to the dresser and pulling out a random pair of pants the angel rushed to get out of the room. With the help of his spread wings he was able to make a tight turn to the left, out of the room and bashed towards the door of Hyukjae’s bedroom. 

He definitely did not bother to knock out be polite enough to call for the man before ripping the door open and stomping in. Hyukjae was still in bed, fast asleep until the angel came storming into his room. 

"Hyukjae!" Donghae panted and ran directly to the bed. The young man was sleeping on his stomach, his face towards the wall, his hair messy on the pillow.

Hearing the angel's frantic shout had Hyukjae stirring from his sleep. Moaning silently he turned his face in the direction of the angel who was babbling something about him having to get up already. 

"Donghae? What is this?" Hyukjae groaned silently, not even opening his eyes. 

"Hyukjae get up! I'd tell you what it is if I knew! Didn't you just hear what I told you?! Heechul came to Hangeng's room and told him to go to Siwon's room, saying they were having a meeting there!" Donghae spoke loud and fast. "I have a very bad feeling about this Hyuk!"

The man in bed had opened his eyes at the mentioning of his brothers' names and by the end of Donghae's rambling he was already on his feet. 

Donghae watched as the naked man marched past him to the wardrobe against the wall next to the bed. He ripped both of the doors open, pulled on a pair of boxers, slipped hours get into shorts that seemed to be the first thing he found from the closet. Then he took a t-shirt and marched to the door, pulling the shirt over his head while he walked. 

The angel was right on Hyukjae’s heels. Together they hurried to the other end of the hallway where Hyukjae didn't bother to do even as much as to knock on the door – he simply opened it and walked in. 

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Hyukjae boomed as he walked into the room where all his brothers were. Siwon was sitting on the armrest of his couch, Hangeng was sitting on it with his head in his hands and Heechul was pacing around in front of them. The tension in the room was touchable. 

"Go back to sleep, Hyukjae," Hangeng groaned into his hands, not looking up. 

"Not before you explain me what you're so desperately trying to hide from me!" 

Donghae was standing right behind Hyukjae’s back – almost like hiding behind him – but he could still feel Siwon's sharp eyes on him. Hangeng hadn't looked up so he didn't probably even know he was in the same room and Heechul didn't seem to care about his existence. 

"It doesn't concern you, Hyukjae," Siwon said with his normal calm voice. 

"I'm your brother, so yes, it does concern me also if something bad happens or is about to happen," Hyukjae snarled angrily. Donghae flinched at the tone of his voice and unconsciously his fingers wrapped around the hem of Hyukjae’s shirt. 

"You're Hangeng's brother, not ours!" Heechul yelled.

Even the time seemed to have stopped as soon as those words left Heechul's mouth. Donghae couldn't believe Heechul had taken it out that far and apparently neither did anyone of the brothers. Hangeng's head snapped up and his eyes immediately found Hyukjae’s who had been too shocked to even open his mouth. The youngest brother had never been insulted like that. 

"Hyukjae, go get the rest of the angels," Hangeng spoke, voice full of determination and anger. 

And at the same time Siwon told Heechul: "You went out of the line, Heechul."

Hyukjae didn't stay long enough to hear Heechul's silent apology and Hangeng's snap about Heechul being totally unreasonable. 

Siwon, obviously getting sick of the other two snapping at one another, turned to Hangeng and changed the topic: “Are you serious about telling them? Hangeng, we’ve never told anything about our business to our angels and I don’t–”

“This might get out of hand, Siwon. We have to tell them,” Hangeng gritted his teeth.

"Hangeng?" For the first time since he stepped into the room Donghae opened his mouth. And for the first time after leaving him in bed Hangeng seemed to acknowledge his angel's presence. 

Hangeng sighed deeply at seeing the fear and utter confusion in Donghae's eyes. Gently he offered the angel his hand, silently asking him to come and sit on the couch with him. Slowly, with shaky legs, Donghae made his way to his master. Hangeng pulled the frightened angel to sit right next to him and wrapped his arms securely around his body. 

"Why do you look so upset?" Hangeng asked softly and brushed away a strand of hair from the angel's forehead. 

He received a dumbfounded stare from his angel. "Shouldn't I be?"

"You should. But you don't even know the reason yet."

Donghae had hard time keeping his mouth shut. Donghae turned his face away from his master, his anxiety growing with every passing second. Whatever the reason of this small chaos was it was clearly something serious. 

Just then Hyukjae walked into the room with two kind of sleepy looking angels following right behind him. Heechul finally stopped pacing around and accepted Leeteuk by his side. Kibum on the other hand walked straight to his master, sitting between Hangeng and Siwon. Hyukjae stayed on his feet, arms crossed over his chest in a rather aggressive manner and a sour look on his face. 

"So?" Hyukjae gritted out, staring hard at Hangeng. 

"Please Hyuk, sit down and try to calm a bit," Hangeng tried to soothe his brother. The look he gave the younger was both, pleading and demanding. It worked as Hyukjae sighed in defeat and walked over to the other couch and slumped down on it. 

Hangeng waited patiently until Hyukjae settled. He then looked up at Siwon, glanced at Heechul before his eyes fixed on the floor before him. 

"Just go straight to the point," Siwon told him gently. Donghae would never be able to get used to Siwon's ability to keep calm and to read people like open books. 

"Okay..." Hangeng sighed and briefly added some pressure on his hand on the side of his angel. "Our office was broken into last night."

All the angels along with Hyukjae gasped aloud. 

"They broke in, shattered pretty much everything and then messed up everything they couldn't break."

"And now we believe they might come here next," Heechul accompanied, suddenly forgotten about his frustrated anxiety. 

"Here? Why would they come here?" Kibum asked, followed by Leeteuk’s silent question:

"Who are 'they'?"

Donghae had his skin on goose bumps. He didn't know what was to come next and he barely even recognized the faces of the others in the room because all he heard was the conversation going on in the room. Hangeng's arms around him brought little comfort compared to the normal effect the gesture had on him. 

And he hated it. He hated how insecure Hangeng's touch felt. 

"All of you know how, uh, well our business has been going on for years already. We hold a lot of power in our hands and just like anyone with power, there are also people opposing us. They are those who broke into our office building last night," Hangeng explained carefully. 

"And because they most likely got little out of their robbery, this is the only logical place where they could attack next – which is why we have already requested backups from the king himself," Siwon continued. Hangeng seemed relieved when his younger brother started speaking, handling the rest of the explaining. "The king is sending here a part of his own personal army and they will be here by the morning."

"What if they strike before tomorrow morning?" Hyukjae asked with strangled voice. 

"Then we're fucked," Heechul groaned, earning a disapproving glare from all three other brothers. "But that's true!" Heechul defended himself, his high pitched voice piercing the air. 

"Hopefully that won't be the case. We just have to come up with a plan and to make sure everything important is safe and sound," Siwon said sternly and Hangeng nodded in agreement. 

"Hyuk, you'll take care of the angels today. Keep them in sight and don't go out with them today," Hangeng said, looking directly into Hyukjae’s eyes. "Heechul, you have to inform all our allies and our own offices abroad about the situation. They must continue their normal routines and cooperation, no matter what happens. Siwon and I will first check the vault, then contact our angels before contacting Kangin. He knows what those idiots have in mind."

With nothing else said, Heechul left the room and Siwon stood up. Hangeng waited until he received a confirming look from Hyukjae, telling him he really understood what was happening. Then Hyukjae gave him the smallest nod ever seen. 

“Take them to their living are and stay there. If you see anything abnormal outside just call us immediately,” Hangeng told his dongsaeng, gave a chaste kiss on his angel’s cheek and followed Siwon out of the room.

All the three angels turned their dumbfounded eyes to Hyukjae who was completely in his own world. He barely even noticed the others before Donghae gently tugged on the hem of his shirt, bringing him back to Siwon’s bedroom. 

“Hyuk?” Donghae whispered weakly. The other only hummed absentmindedly. “Are they really going to attack here?”

“I really hope not, but it’s a real threat,” Hyukjae muttered. Donghae frowned as his fear and anxiety grew with every word Hyukjae spoke. With a quick look up, Donghae confirmed that the other two angels weren’t any better.

 

Donghae hadn’t eaten practically anything the whole day. Hyukjae had brought them some simple food to eat during the day since the brothers had told all their staff to take a day off – telling they would of course pay them for it – but Donghae hadn’t touched anything. 

He had totally lost his appetite and interest in food. He just wished to see Hangeng walking into the living area and tell them the King’s army had arrived early and they would be safe. 

“You really should eat something, Hae,” Leeteuk told him and gently placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder. Donghae hadn’t even noticed the older had walked to him where he was sitting on the barstool, in the kitchen corner. Hyukjae and Kibum were silently sitting on the couches on the lower level of the room. 

“Can’t get anything down…” Donghae murmured, mouth dry and throat hoarse. 

“You haven’t eaten anything, have you?” Leeteuk sighed and placed a fruit on the table in front of him. “Take an apple and see if that will awaken your appetite.” 

Donghae watched the older angel walk to where the two others were sitting in silence. To be honest, Hyukjae seemed to be taking the situation the hardest. He tried hard not to show how much it all affected him but Donghae knew. He saw the unfamiliar frown and the blank stare. Hyukjae’s whole body was tense and he had barely eaten, although he had eaten a lot more than the angel with powder blue wings. 

And speaking of the devil, Hyukjae walked over towards the angel but didn’t even spare a glance in his direction. Instead, he walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold soda. 

Donghae sighed in frustration. He had an apple right under his nose but every time he looked at it his stomach made a flip.

“I’ve had enough!” Donghae suddenly hissed and pushed himself up on his feet so suddenly and hard the chair he had been sitting on flew on the floor with a bang. He did not look behind his back nor did he even take a peek at the two angels on the couches as he marched towards the door leading to the narrow hallway. 

He had to find Hangeng before he really went nuts. He couldn’t stand being in that one room, practically waiting for the rebellions to walk in. He couldn’t stay there, feeling helpless and useless. He wanted to help although he had no idea what the hell he could do to be of use. 

“Donghae!” Hyukjae yelled after him as Donghae stormed out of the living area. Donghae didn’t stop or even slow down, no matter how many times Hyukjae called out his name, telling him to stop immediately. 

But Donghae didn’t listen nor did he give a shit.

He bashed through the door at the other end of the hallway with Hyukjae’s rushing steps right behind him. He turned to the stairs without the second thought and skipped every second step as he ran upstairs. 

“Donghae, stop!” Hyukjae yelled once again as he reached for the angel’s arm. The angel was only a couple of steps before him and he could’ve reached his wings easily as Donghae was being rather careless about the steps. 

Just when the angel reached the second floor, Hyukjae lost his patience.

Donghae shrieked in slight pain when something – actually someone – knocked him over on the floor with no warnings whatsoever. He landed painfully on his side and he was really lucky he didn’t strain his wings in the fall. 

“Hyukjae what the hell?!” Donghae screamed when he recognized the person on top of him. 

Hyukjae, who was trying to keep the angel still by rolling him on his back right after the angel pulled his wings in and pinning his hands above his head, had really hard time keeping the angel from escaping him. “Stop this, Donghae. Don’t be an idiot!” 

"Let go of me!" Donghae screamed from the bottom of his heart as he tried to break free. 

For a while they did nothing but yell and scream at one another. Donghae, determined and filled with adrenaline, managed to push Hyukjae over and off him just when an ear shattering blast hit them. It happened too fast for them to understand what was happening. 

The force of the explosion threw both of them in the air. Donghae made a rather painful contact with the wall behind him, his pack hitting the railing of the stairs. Everything went black for a split second but when he collapsed on the floor and regained his breath he also got to see what had caused the explosion. 

The wing where Hangeng's room was located was destroyed. 

Panic arising, Donghae struggled to get back on his feet. His vision swung but he forced his body to cooperate. 

"H-Hangeng," the angel gasped almost inaudibly. Actually, he was pretty sure his right ear wasn't working properly but he couldn't bring himself to care about it right now. 

With tears in his eyes and the aftershock of the explosion blinding his vision he started to make his way towards the destroyed wing where his master's bedroom had been just a moment ago.

Hyukjae’s vision was unfocused but he knew perfectly well what had caused him to hit the wall and fall down a couple of steps on the stairs. He saw the black smoke, the red and orange flames. And then he saw the injured angel trying his hardest to get closer to the flaming hell. 

"Donghae!" Hyukjae yelled at the angel, his own voice sounding oddly rough and resounding in his head in a funny way. Managing to get on his feet he hurried to the angel who fell on the floor for the umpteenth time. 

Donghae screamed something incoherent when Hyukjae got a firm hold on him and stopped him from moving any closer to the flames. 

He had to go and find Hangeng. 

So why the fuck was Hyukjae stopping him?! 

"Hyuk! Donghae!" 

The two froze on their place when the familiar voice called out for them. The relief that overwhelmed Donghae was great enough to make him stop trying to stay on his feet. Without Hyukjae he would've just fallen on the floor with a relieved cry. Hyukjae helped Donghae to lean on him and together they turned to see Hangeng, along with his brothers, running towards them. 

"Oh thank god..." Hangeng murmured when he reached the two. Siwon and Heechul barely even spared a glance at them as they both rushed down the stairs. 

"Hangeng... What–" 

"Hyuk, I don't have time to have a chit chat with you right now," Hangeng cut his brother off rather abruptly. "You have to get out of the house. Take him to the cottage in the woods, okay? Take him there and keep him safe!"

"But Hangeng–"

"Hyukjae! Do as I say!" 

Donghae was watching the brothers' angry discussion without understanding much of it. All he understood was that Hangeng was sending him away and he wasn't coming with him. 

"No Hangeng! I'm not going to just run away!" Hyukjae screamed in frustration and anger.

"I didn't save your sorry ass that day just to get you killed today!" 

Utterly shocked by Hangeng's words Hyukjae just stood there for a short period of time before he began to push his way past his brother, dragging the scared angel with him. 

Hangeng seemed relieved when Hyukjae began to move but his relief was short-lived when another explosion was heard and all three of them suddenly flew down the stairs, hitting the solid floor – hard. 

"Hyukjae, go!" Hangeng yelled at them, being the first one to regain his breath. Hyukjae was there, already helping Donghae up on his feet in a flash and before the angel even realized what was happening Hyukjae was already dragging him towards the dining room. 

"N-no!" Donghae gasped and spun around so aggressively he accidentally pushed Hyukjae to the side. "No, Hangeng, please!" 

Tears were running down on Donghae's injured face. He had a nasty cut just above his eye and his cheek was bruised. However, he didn't feel the physical pain over the emotions controlling his thoughts. 

"Donghae..." 

Donghae couldn't believe Hangeng was really sending him away. "But it's not right!" he cried out. "I won't leave you!"

"Donghae don't be ridiculous. You're going with Hyukjae and that's an order," Hangeng said sternly. 

Donghae wanted to fight against Hangeng but because of his submissive nature he had no idea how to do it. 

Just then the front doors burst open and what seemed like a small army marched in. Hangeng gave his brother and angel one last look before hurrying to one of the men dresses in all black, heavily armed. 

"Donghae, we have to go!"

It was Hyukjae, pulling him towards the doors leading to the dining room. Donghae was numb inside out as he silently followed Hyukjae through the room and into the hallway leading to the library and the small living room. Instead of going through the familiar door they continued further into the hallway, though. 

The angel was on the verge of falling apart right before the third explosion happened just behind them. Screaming in nothing but horror they both flew on the floor with bits of wood and rock falling over them. 

Thick black smoke filled the hallway. The lights went out. And the flames were almost kissing their feet. 

The library was destroyed. All those old, beautiful pieces of art and history were gone. 

Hyukjae was quickly back on his feet but it was clear that the pressure waves were starting to affect him as much as they did the angel. He was being careful when putting weight on his other leg but tried not to show it to the other. 

Instead he ripped his shirt into pieces – which would've been extremely hot if only the situation had been different – after which he pressed on piece of fabric over the angel's nose and mouth. 

"Come on," Hyukjae ushered the angel, couching and pressing another piece of fabric over his own mouth. 

Donghae couldn’t understand what was the invisible power moving his body. He was too scared to think straight anymore and yet his feet picked up and he followed close behind Hyukjae as the smoke and flames spread in the hallway. 

At the end of the hallway Hyukjae suddenly came to a stop. Donghae’s eyes widened in fear when there was nowhere they could've gone to escape the flames. Then Hyukjae simply threw the piece of fabric away from his face – immediately causing him to cough. He didn’t seem to care about it himself as he wordlessly started kicking the wall.

“Hyuk!” Donghae gasped when he heard something crash. Before he could ask what the hell Hyukjae thought he was doing, though, the man grabbed a tight hold on him and shoved towards the wall. “What–?!”

“Go in!” Hyukjae groaned at him, giving him another firm push. The angel didn't have time or brain enough to question Hyukjae any further but simply did as he was told. 

The hole in the wall was only wide enough for him to squish in. He was lucky he had unconsciously gone in with his feet first because the moment he had his legs in the hole he began to fall. It was dark in the tight tunnel. Donghae smashed his head painfully to the sides over and over again. The fall never seemed to end. 

Until there was suddenly a free fall that ended with him hitting the solid rock floor. 

Knowing Hyukjae was coming down right after him, Donghae scrambled away from the spot where he had fallen. It was completely dark in the space he was in so he couldn't even see where he was trying to go. 

Not even a second later after crawling to the side Donghae heard a soft thump and Hyukjae’s worried voice:

"Donghae? You okay?"

"I'm... Alright," Donghae muttered in the direction of the other's stressed voice. "But Hyuk... We have to go back... To Hangeng and –"

"Donghae, we can't go back. Now come on, come to my voice and I'll lead us out of here."

Donghae, in the complete darkness, extended his hands in front of him and slowly, taking shaky baby steps he approached Hyukjae. He sighed in a small relief when his fingertips found the smooth skin of the young man's shoulder. 

"Let's go," Hyukjae muttered and wrapped his fingers around Donghae's wrist. He tugged the angel after him, walking further into the darkness. Donghae didn't have enough energy to ask where they were going. He simply just followed after Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae knew the tunnel by heart but it didn’t mean it was easy for him to know when the tunnel turned to the left or to the right. Keeping his hand on the wall next to him he managed to lead the two of them without walking into the walls. 

"H-Hyuk?" Donghae whispered with hoarse voice. "We have to go back."

"We can't, Donghae," Hyukjae answered nonchalantly, never stopping his walk. 

"But–"

"Shh," Hyukjae hushed the angel and was surprised it actually worked as Donghae really did shut his mouth. After many turns and what felt like miles of walking Hyukjae stopped. He felt around the walls and once again silenced the angel when Donghae tried to ask what he was doing. 

A small smile played on Hyukjae’s lips when he reached up to the ceiling that was low enough for him to touch easily. 

"Donghae, help me push this up..." Hyukjae murmured and brought the angel's hand up. 

"What?"

"Just push it with me, okay?" 

Donghae, realizing it was completely worthless to try asking any questions, just did what Hyukjae asked him to do. He felt the cool ceiling and when the other counted to three he pushed the ceiling up with all his might. 

The ceiling, or actually the piece of the ceiling they were pushing up, moved. Slowly but steadily they lifted up the heavy piece, the settling sunlight blinding the two of them for a moment. 

Not able to ask any questions, Donghae gave Hyukjae a very confused look that the other simply dismissed. 

"Fly up and help me climb," Hyukjae told him. The angel was apparently too slow to understand his words as he almost had to repeat before Donghae reacted. 

Spreading his wings wide open, he pushed himself off the ground. The hole was rather tight but he managed to fit through when he pulled his wings as close to his body as possible and when he was almost half way through the hole he opened his powder blue wings, helping himself not to fall right back into the hole. 

The evening air felt good and fresh after their walk in the pitch black tunnel underground. The sun was settling in the horizon, behind the dark trees growing high above him. For a brief moment Donghae was able to forget about the horrors he and Hyukjae were running from but that moment was gone faster than anyone would’ve hoped. 

“Donghae, mind to help me up?” Hyukjae called for the angel who was just standing by the hole on the ground, lost in his own thoughts. The other’s voice broke the angel’s bubble and the frantic fear returned into his eyes. 

Hyukjae didn’t say anything when he offered Donghae one of his hands and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the edge of the hole. Donghae took a firm hold on Hyukjae’s extended arm and together they pulled the young man out of the darkness.

It took them only a little effort but still Donghae felt like all his strength had been drained from him. He fell on his butt on the ground when Hyukjae got up from the ground, ready to continue their run.

Donghae didn’t have the slightest clue of where they were headed but Hyukjae seemed to be determined to walk further into the forest – away from the mansion. 

And speaking about the mansion, Donghae couldn’t stop himself from taking a look at it. The scenery was comfortless. 

The mansion was on fire. The red and orange flames matched the color of the sky in the evening. He recognized the wing where Hangeng’s room had used to been. It was completely destroyed – not only the upstairs but also the downstairs. They had just managed to run through the corridor leading to the library before it had been burnt to the ground. 

Another explosion in the mansion forced Donghae to rip his gaze away from the hopeless sight. He couldn’t watch his home being destroyed in such a heartless way.

“Donghae, we have to get going,” Hyukjae murmured and crouched down next to the angel. His voice was soft and gentle, just like his fingers that wiped away the few tears that were running down on Donghae’s cheeks. 

He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“But Hangeng… and the others… They’re still there.”

“They will get out of there. This tunnel wasn’t the only one leading out of the mansion,” Hyukjae comforted the angel by rubbing large circles on his back. “We will see them again, I promise you.”

“You can’t promise something you don’t know,” Donghae whispered with a bitter taste on his tongue. 

 

Donghae had no idea for how long they had been running in the forest. His feet hurt like hell because he was running barefoot. His arms were full of scratches from all the bushes and branches. His lungs were burning and his heart was banging in his chest like mad. 

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept him moving. 

The people running after them were catching up a little by little. They could hear their shouts and the demands for them to stop and surrender. 

“Hyuk!” Donghae panted. Hyukjae hadn’t said a word after telling him to run for his life and follow him. Donghae was afraid they were lost after hours of running. The sky was dark by now, the half-moon shining along with the stars. His breath was coming out in white puffs. And Hyukjae wasn’t any better – in fact, he was maybe feeling even worse than the angel. After all, he was running without a shirt in the chilly air. 

Hyukjae didn’t slow down the slightest but he did reach his hand out and grab Donghae’s wrist, pulling him closer. 

“You… have to help me up,” Hyukjae panted without looking at the confused angel. 

“What?” 

“That tree, up ahead. Help me up and continue flying.”

Donghae’s eyes widened when he saw the old oak Hyukjae was talking about. It was straight ahead of them and Hyukjae was running right towards it. 

Panicking, Donghae realized Hyukjae would simply just crash into the tree if he didn’t lift him up on the lowest branch. He didn’t know how exactly he was supposed to be able to carry Hyukjae up with him but he knew he had to try. 

Spreading his wings and rising off the ground, Donghae moved behind Hyukjae. They worked together like they could read each other’s minds. Hyukjae spread his arms wide so Donghae could wrap his arms around his shoulders and just before they hit the tree Donghae planted his feet on the ground and pushed the two of them up. 

It worked like magic. Donghae was just and just able to get Hyukjae on the lowest, thickest branch that could carry his weight. It required him quite a lot of strength but he managed to do it. 

Not spending a second to catch their breaths, Hyukjae yelled at Donghae to fly up high, above the trees where he would be unseen. He himself didn’t wait to see if the angel did as told but started running along the branches, jumping from tree to tree. 

Apparently it wasn’t a coincidence that the brothers called Hyukjae a monkey. 

It wasn’t hard for Donghae to find a large enough hole in the foliage for him to rise above the trees. He tried to stay as close to the leaves as possible in order for him to see Hyukjae who was running below him. 

The screams of the crowd following them were clearly confused after they lost sight of them but it didn’t take long for them to find Hyukjae on the branches. 

Donghae was absolutely horrified when he heard the demands and shouts for Hyukjae to come down and surrender. He didn't recognize the voices nor did he see the people running on the ground under the thick foliage. 

All the thoughts in the angel's head had escaped a long time ago. He couldn't think straight. 

All he could hope for was that he and Hyukjae came out of this alive. 

Donghae's heart skipped a beat when all of a sudden he heard the sound of a gun being fired. He had never heard that sound before but it was unmistakable. 

A piercing pain. In his right wing. And he screamed in agony, going to a free fall as he lost his attention to the pain. 

He didn't have to take a look at the wing to know that the bullet had gone right through it. 

Donghae caught himself when his feet touched the foliage. Biting his tongue he forced his wings to move. He had to get away from there. 

Hyukjae slowed his phase when he heard Donghae's scream. It was enough for him to know that they had shot him and unfortunately hadn't missed the target. What he didn't understand but was damn grateful about was that he didn't see Donghae falling down. 

Instead the angel kept going above him. 

Cold sweat broke on both of their foreheads when they heard an unmistakable female voice screaming from the crowd following them:

"I told you not to shoot at the wings!"

A new rush of adrenaline ran into their bodies after hearing the voice of Donghae's previous owner. 

Despite the pain in his wing, Donghae was determined to go faster. He trusted Hyukjae to give him directions in case he flew before him but at the moment his main goal was to get as far away from her as possible. 

His determination was short-lived when all of a sudden he heard Hyukjae cursing loudly. Looking down to see what was wrong Donghae thanked god his brain didn't shut down immediately after seeing Hyukjae on the ground – struggling to get up. 

The crowd was closing in fast and they had to get the hell out of there. As the angel let himself fall through the foliage a question of how far the cottage they were heading to was, briefly crossed his mind but dissolved into the thin air rather quickly. 

Hyukjae was cursing under his breath when Donghae got to him. His shoulder was clearly dislocated and he had a number of scratches and small wounds on his face, arms and torso. 

"H-Hyuk..." Donghae gasped when the young man seemed to be doing his best to ignore the searing pain and simply just pushed past the angel while holding his arm with his good hand. 

Without another word they continued their run. Donghae's feet hurt, all the bleeding cuts were steadily eating up his strength. 

Exhausted and scared, but stopping was no option. 

 

At some point the sounds of the crowd chasing them dissipated. But they didn't stop running nor did they slow down. 

It wasn't before the sun began to rise in the horizon behind the forest that Donghae collapsed on the ground. He couldn't move his feet any longer. Every muscle of his body protested against his will to keep going. 

The slumber was forcing itself onto him. 

And he couldn't fight it anymore. 

Hyukjae noticed he didn't hear Donghae's footsteps behind him anymore. Frantic, he spun around only to find the angel on his face on the dirty forest floor. It was clear the angel couldn't go on any longer. 

"Donghae? Hae, you alright?"

Donghae groaned, hardly being able to move his lips but forced his head up and eyes to open. "I can't... fight it..."

Terror and panic were clouding Donghae’s mind when his body went completely slack. He would be totally defenseless if the people chasing them found them again. Hyukjae wouldn’t be able to take him to safety all by himself. He had injured his shoulder, for Christ sake!

What would he do if the people caught him? He would be taken away from Hyukjae, his only comfort – the person who would hopefully manage to keep him sane while he waited to hear from Hangeng. 

And the people would hurt him. There was no doubt about it. 

His mistress had been amongst those people. Would she take him with her again? If she did, would she lock him back in that room? Would she tor–…

Donghae stopped the stream of questions running in his mind. He didn’t want to think of the horrors that would most likely follow if he was being caught by those people. 

“Donghae, we’re not too far from the cottage,” Donghae heard Hyukjae saying from a few steps away. There was clear hope in his voice. Although it was well hidden behind the despair and pain, it was there.

Hyukjae walked closer to the angel with a small smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with hope. “I will carry you to the cottage. We’ll be safe there and you’ll be able to rest properly,” he spoke gently and crouched down right next to him.

_But you’re injured…_ Donghae wanted to say. How did Hyukjae think he would be able to carry him? He had his wings open, which definitely didn’t make the process any easier and Hyukjae had a dislocated shoulder which would only make the job impossible to complete.

“Alright… let’s get you up,” Hyukjae murmured. He shifted closer to the angel and with his good hand he started lifting the angel onto his cold, naked back. It was difficult and took a lot of time and effort but after a lot of struggling Hyukjae had the angel’s head resting on his bad shoulder, his body on his back and a tight hold on the angel’s arm with his good hand. It was painful as hell, but Hyukjae was determined to carry the angel to the cottage.

Hyukjae could already see the sun in the sky before he recognized the area. After the thick bush opened up a natural green opening in the middle of the woods. 

And just on the other side of the opening was the small cottage. 

Dirty and decayed. 

But safe. 

"Donghae, we're here," Hyukjae whispered hoarsely. Totally exhausted, cold and sweaty, Hyukjae dragged his tired feet forward towards the small shag. The slight downhill made it easier for him to get to the front door of the house. 

The door was locked with a padlock but fortunately Hyukjae still remembered where the key was hidden. Carefully he laid Donghae on the ground right before the door before wordlessly rounding the cottage. 

 

Donghae listened to Hyukjae’s footsteps going away from him. A small, ridiculous wave of panic flooded into his consciousness but he quickly swatted it away.

Hyukjae said they were safe at the cottage, right? 

When Hyukjae’s footsteps came back towards the helpless angel his heartbeat slowed down remarkably after speeding up with the new flow of adrenaline. There was the sound of something rattling nearby, Hyukjae cursing softly and then letting out a small 'yes' before crouching down next to the angel. 

"Hae, I don't think I can lift you up anymore so I'm going to have to drag you over to the bed. I apologize in advance."

Donghae didn't give rat's ass about how Hyukjae took him to the bed. He really wished he could tell him that.

Hyukjae did exactly like he said he would. 

With lots of difficulties he managed to get the limp body of the angel across the small room to the narrow bed. It wasn’t a fancy bed like in the mansion – quite the opposite. The bed was shaggy, covered with a thick layer of dust and had multiple holes in the fabrics.

Donghae’s body had an autonomic reaction to the dust as his face touched the dirty fabric of the bed. A small sneeze earned him a delighted chuckle from Hyukjae.

Donghae couldn’t help but smile in his mind. He knew they were going to need those small, brief moments of happiness. They were the necessary moments that would keep them sane. They would both be mentally shred by the tragedy. The lack of knowledge was already a big monster under the bed that would creep out after the sun settled.

 

Hyukjae woke up way before the angel. They had both slept on the same bed, side by side, sharing the warmth of their bodies. It had been impossible for him to stay on the couch where he had originally chosen to sleep.

After all, Donghae was Hangeng’s angel and he had to respect it. Not that he would’ve dared to go straight into the same bed with Donghae anyway – he was forced by the circumstances. He had almost frozen to death when sleeping on the couch while the wind pushed into the cottage through the small holes in the walls.

The sun was already high up in the sky by the time Hyukjae chose to get up. Donghae was still deep in his slumber and the young man didn’t really feel like acknowledging the angel about the time of the day. He needed the rest and probably also wanted to be left alone.

At least that’s what Hyukjae felt like. He really had to get his thoughts elsewhere from the recent events. Without a word to the angel Hyukjae walked right out of the cottage. Hoping the fresh air would help him think straight he went to just stand in the sun.

He and Donghae had quite a lot of things to do. The walls had to be fixed. Thank god, the windows were all intact and had no cracks in them. The whole cottage was covered in thick layers of dust that they had to get rid of. The water had to be carried from a small spring just on the other side of the hill behind the cottage. They also had to make sure the fireplace of the cottage worked without a problem.

_Ah, home sweet home._

Rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes, Hyukjae turned to look at the cottage. Donghae would be completely destroyed on the inside. He had really loved Hangeng and Hyukjae couldn’t be sure his brother would come back for his angel.

And it killed him.

Not only because it would tear Donghae apart but also because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it if Hangeng didn’t show up.

With a sigh he brought his good hand to the injured shoulder he began to look for a bucket. They would need lots of clean water for treating Donghae’s wounded feet. The poor angel’s feet were barely recognizable for feet. They were full of cuts and swollen. He probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days, which meant that Hyukjae was going to have to do as much by himself as he could.

Hyukjae walked straight into the cottage after getting a big bucket full of clean spring water only to find Donghae struggling to get on his aching feet.

“Sit your ass back down on the bed, mister,” Hyukjae ordered immediately, not bothering to sound smooth and kind. He had million things running in his head all at once and he just couldn’t add Donghae hurting himself even more into the mess.

Donghae, completely dumbstruck, simply just sat down on the bed with his eyes wide open, staring at Hyukjae in slight disbelief.

“Sorry,” Hyukjae murmured as he brought the bucket over to the bed. Donghae said nothing but didn’t seem too upset about Hyukjae’s outburst either. It was as if he didn’t really understand just how rudely the other had spoken to him.

Hyukjae sighed and walked to the small closet on the other side of the cottage. The cottage was actually just one room with a small bathroom attached to it. The door to the bathroom with a simple shower, toilet and a sink was right by the end of the bed, in the corner opposite to the one with the front door. The old stove was right beside the front door, the door to an underground food cabinet was right beside it. Everything in the cottage was kept as it had been all those years. Even the kitchen table and the old couch were the same.

Not to mention the fireplace at the corner behind the bed.

Donghae kept his eyes on Hyukjae as the young man walked away from him and wordlessly opened the door of the wooden cabinet. The whole cottage was from the Stone Age. Every single piece of furniture was older than anything Donghae had ever seen.

How could Hangeng and the others have kept the house as it was?

“H-Hyuk?” Hyukjae seemed to freeze when Donghae’s raspy voice broke the silence in the cottage.

“Yes?” Hyukjae asked as he turned around with a pile of towels in his hands – and they actually looked clean instead of dusty.

“This place…?” Donghae started, all the time following Hyukjae’s movements with his eyes.

Hyukjae let out a sigh before falling onto his knees right in front of the angel and dropping the towels straight into the water.

“It’s my childhood home.”

Donghae’s eyes widened. “Your childhood home?” he repeated. “How?”

“It’s a long story that I’m not going to share with you right now. Give me your foot,” Hyukjae murmured without looking up at the angel. Donghae, not daring to ask any more questions, just did as Hyukjae told him.

They stayed in silence while Hyukjae cleaned Donghae’s injured feet. The only sounds in the cottage – excluding the sound of the summer wind hitting the walls – were Donghae’s hisses of pain and the sound of Hyukjae wetting the dirtied towel in the bucket.

“I don’t want you to stand up in a while. The last thing we need is for these wounds to get infected,” Hyukjae said silently after carefully cleaning up the angel’s feet, making sure not a single spot was left dirty.

Donghae gulped before nodding, speechless.

However, when Hyukjae stood up to take the bucket full of now dirty water out Donghae held out his hand, taking a hold on the young man, stopping him.

“How’s your shoulder?” the angel asked, his voice soft and concerned. Hyukjae groaned awkwardly and turned away from those brown eyes.

“I can handle it…”

“It’s still dislocated.” It was a statement, not a question. And Hyukjae also knew it.

And he stayed silent.

Slightly irritated by Hyukjae’s behavior, Donghae said: “Let me put it back. You can’t do anything with a dislocated shoulder.” Donghae waited for Hyukjae to come closer to him and sighed in relief when the other went back onto his knees in front of the bed. “I’ll do it quickly,” Donghae murmured as he placed his hands on either side of the injured shoulder.

Hyukjae had only time to breathe in but not to actually give Donghae an answer when the angel already pushed the shoulder back.

Hyukjae’s scream of agony filled the room and had Donghae’s ears ringing.

“Sorry,” Donghae said silently, meaning it only partially.

Hyukjae scoffed, swatting Donghae’s hands away from him. “Bastard… you did that on purpose,” he growled, face twisted in pain.

Donghae shrugged and gave the other a small grin. “Had to. Otherwise you would’ve tensed and I wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

Donghae didn’t mention anything about the hole in his wing to Hyukjae. He probably didn’t remember it and thus he didn’t have to know about it. It would only increase his stress and neither of them needed it right now. Donghae himself would just take care of the wound when he was alone, knowing there was nothing he could do to it to make it disappear. 

The hole would always be there in his wing but the new feathers would cover it as they grew back. 

 

Two days went by slower than ever before. Hyukjae had practically bound Donghae to the bed in order to stop him from getting his feet injured any further. The man helped him to the toilet whenever he needed it and even showered with him – which was more awkward than it had been before at the mansion. 

Hyukjae was being awfully quiet. He tended to do things on his own, leaving Donghae alone in the cottage while he went out to get them something to eat. He never asked for help and even when Donghae tried to offer him his helping hand the other turned him down.

The angel was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his feet in the air just above the rough wooden floor. Hyukjae had washed the floor the first thing on their first day in the cottage. He had also gone into the woods for what had seemed like hours to put up some snares for rabbits.

Donghae hadn’t had the chance to ask how he knew how to make snares, but he figured he would find it out sooner or later. 

“For how long are you going to keep me in this cottage without letting me out?” Donghae asked, staring at the back of the other. Hyukjae was busy boiling water and adding in some dry leaves he had gathered on the first day.

“At least until your feet are good enough for you to stand up,” Hyukjae spoke without looking at the angel.

“Are you going to keep avoiding me for long?” The angel was getting slightly irritated by the other’s avoiding behavior. Yes, he understood they were both under a lot of stress at the moment, neither of them knowing how things would end up eventually.

But after two days Hyukjae still kept avoiding eye contact with him, he just got fed up.

Hyukjae turned around, halting his process of making tea. The expression on his face was unreadable and completely unknown for the angel. For the first time since they arrived to the cottage Hyukjae really looked into the angel’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Donghae gaped at the other as if he was still waiting for the other to continue speaking. But when Hyukjae said nothing else Donghae pressed his chin down, finding his fidgeting fingers on his lap. 

“Me too. I shouldn’t take out my frustration on you.”

“I understand,” Hyukjae murmured and turned back to the tea on the stove. The fire was crackling and filling the silence that fell into the room.

The angel sat on the spot on the bed, silently waiting for Hyukjae to make the first move towards at least some sort of a communication. It seemed to take a while. The silence continued until the tea was ready and Hyukjae sat on the bed, right next to Donghae, and offered him one of the two mugs. 

"I lived in this cottage once. I was only three when my mom and I moved away from the woods," Hyukjae said out of nowhere, staring into nothing. Donghae raised his eyebrows but didn't dare to open his mouth.

"She had been hiding in here from Hangeng's father. I'm not really sure what exactly happened between them since mother never spoke about it but I know she was petrified to live in town where people would know where she lives."

Hyukjae paused for a moment to take a sip from his tea mug. 

"She met her new husband at the market when she was buying more necessities for us. She always left me home when she went to the town. And then one day she just told me we were going to move to a big house with another family. I was angry at her. I didn't want to leave this house – it was my home. And I didn't want to share my mother with anyone. She told me I would finally have a father and a brother and sister. I hated them before I even knew their names."

Another pause and a sip from the mug. All this time Donghae listened to the young man beside him without saying a word. He had a feeling Hyukjae would stop talking if he said anything so to keep his mouth busy with something else he took small amounts of tea into his mouth, played with it for a short moment before swallowing. 

"It turned out my new father was a good man. He did everything he could to make sure his children had everything they needed and we're happy. Family was his number one priority. And he really loved my mother. And after I got over my anger I became very close to my brother. He was older than me by three years."

Hyukjae let his voice fade as he stared at the tea mug in his hands. It was like the time had stopped. The wind didn’t blow in through the holes in the walls, the air didn’t move. Hyukjae didn’t move. Donghae didn’t move. 

It was just as if the time had stopped for an indefinitely short moment that felt like ages. 

“What…” Donghae began but hesitated. Then, after gathering his courage he spoke again. “What happened to him?”

Hyukjae looked like a living statue, hard as stone and frozen in its time. “He was kidnapped and turned into an angel.”

There were no more questions to be asked. Donghae couldn’t bring himself to react in any proper way. He felt awful for Hyukjae but in a way he understood exactly what he was feeling and going through. He had also lost his brother and the fact that he was turned into an angel himself didn’t really make him feel any better about it. 

Hyukjae took a deep breath and exhaled hard before standing up. Without a word he placed his half empty tea mug on the wooden table before heading out. He didn’t slam the door. Simply just closed it after himself in order to keep the warm air inside.

Donghae found himself staring at the tea mug on the table with a completely blank mind. He wasn’t going to go after Hyukjae. The guy needed some time for himself – that was for sure. And he was really out of it all. 

How could Hyukjae stand being around angels and take care of them when his own brother was turned into one against everyone’s will?

 

The time passed slowly. Hyukjae didn't come back in before the sun began to settle. By the time he did open the door the angel had already settled in the bed, curling on his side with his face towards the room. 

Hyukjae didn't say anything as he took off his pants and shirt, folded them neatly on the bench and closed the old curtains in the windows. 

After that Hyukjae simply just laid on the bed with his back facing the angel. 

"I'm going to have to go to the town tomorrow," Hyukjae spoke with a slightly hoarse voice. Donghae, who had already calmed his mind and body, suddenly pushed himself up on his elbow in order to take a look at Hyukjae’s serious face. 

“Why?”

“We can’t go on with just rabbits and berries. We need proper food and other necessities,” Hyukjae said grimly. 

Donghae frowned. “But is it safe? I mean, people are looking for us and… do you even have any money?”

Hyukjae groaned and turned to face the angel. He was clearly annoyed by Donghae’s genuine concern but the angel ignored it. “I’m going to meet Kangin the first thing after breakfast. He’s going to help me get my money back and get us fake IDs.” Then his expression softened a little, his voice growing softer. “I will be alright and back before lunch time. You’ll be safe here and in case someone finds the cottage just hide your wings and act like you’re just passing by the place. I doubt anyone will come but just in case.”

“You think I’m going to be able to just play my role without being compromised?” Donghae murmured. “I don’t like this, Hyukjae…”

Hyukjae shifted to lie on his back on the narrow bed. Donghae was squished between him and the cold wooden wall. The gaze that met the angel’s worried eyes was warm and soft – something Donghae hadn’t seen ever since they ran from the mansion.

“I don’t like this either, Donghae-ah. But you’ll be alright and I’ll bring us something good to eat. People don’t know my face and Kangin will have my back while I’m in town.”

Donghae bit on his bottom lip to prevent himself from pointing out how Hyukjae couldn’t know any of his words for sure. He, on the other hand, knew he wouldn’t be able to appear all comfortable and confident if someone found the cottage. 

He was already freaking out of his mind when just thinking about the possibility of someone finding their hiding place.

“Just rest, Donghae. I will let nothing happen to you, I promise,” Hyukjae said softly before smiling gently and turning back on his side. 

Hyukjae waited till the angel laid back down behind his back and fell into his slumber. He knew Donghae was scared out of his mind – just like he was himself. He knew he was taking a huge risk by leaving the angel alone in the cottage. 

But what choice did he have? They really couldn’t live off with rabbits and mice and berries for long. They needed proper food and the only place they could get it was the town.

He hadn’t contacted Kangin yet – of course he hadn’t, how could he have? –, but he was certain Kangin would help them out. And seriously speaking, Kangin was their only hope right now. 

“I really am happy you’re here with me, Donghae-ah…” Hyukjae spoke silently after making sure the angel really had fallen into his slumber. He didn’t want Donghae to answer him nor did he want the angel to see how much in pain he was.

“We’re going to get through this. And I will let nothing bad happen to you.”

 

Donghae was seriously starting to get restless. It had been hours since Hyukjae left the cottage and there were still no signs of him coming back. Donghae had done his everything to make the time go faster and it still seemed to go on slower than a snail in grass. He had already washed all the dishes they had, although he knew Hyukjae had already done the dishes yesterday. He had taken out all the fabrics from the closet and found some small baby clothes neatly folded on the bottom of one of the drawers. He had taken the fabrics out without stepping out of the cottage himself and tossed the dust out of the fabrics after which he folded everything neatly back into the closet. He boiled some water and prepared the shower for himself and even after a long struggle with the fire he had still had plenty of time to just sit on the couch and stare out of the window, hoping to see Hyukjae walking towards the cottage at any moment. 

It was already past lunch time and Donghae’s stomach had been growling all morning. Hyukjae had done them a simple breakfast before going out and it wasn’t even nearly enough for his stomach to stay satisfied for long. 

The angel was about to let his wings free and fly out of the door the moment a figure of a man appeared at the edge of the forest surrounding the valley.

His heart was about to burst in joy when the figure walked closer to the cottage and he recognized it to be Hyukjae. He had his hands full of plastic bags and a rather large backpack full of stuff was hanging on his shoulders. 

Donghae, utterly happy to see the young man in one piece, ran to the door, bumped his hip painfully on the corner of the table on his way, and ran outside. 

"You're back!" he cheered and practically ran into the other. Hyukjae didn’t have enough time to prepare for the impact of the angel crashing on him. He dropped the plastic bags he was carrying in order to keep himself up in the standing position as well as to wrap his arms around Donghae’s waist. 

“Of course I’m back,” Hyukjae chuckled teasingly but buried his face into the crook of Donghae’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. “Did you miss me?” he murmured.

Donghae gave the other a sharp slap on his shoulder. “Don’t joke about this! I was scared shitless!”

Chuckling low, but secretly feeling happy hearing the angel had been worried over him, Hyukjae eased his hold on the angel and turned to pick up the bags on the ground. “Good. Now we can go make us something fancy to eat.” Then he looked up at Donghae, his eyes going down until they met his toes and up again. “And we’re going to have to wash your feet.”

Donghae huffed but reached for one of the bags Hyukjae was carrying. “So, how was it?” Donghae asked nonchalantly as they walked towards the cottage. He didn’t notice the way Hyukjae stayed behind him, all the time keeping his eyes on his wings.

“Why didn’t you fly?”

Donghae stopped abruptly and turned to face the other with his eyebrows raised high. “Huh?”

“You ran with your hurt feet. Why didn’t you fly to me?” Hyukjae repeated, frowning.

Donghae gulped but tried to hide his sudden nervousness. “I guess I didn’t feel like it?”

Hyukjae didn’t buy it. That was clear on his face. “Fly to the cottage.” 

“What?” 

“I want to see you fly.” Hyukjae’s tone was very nonchalant, not letting any emotions through. But the body language spoke more than his words. 

Donghae hadn’t mentioned about his injured wing to the other. He had treated the wound the best he could but like he had suspected there was nothing he could’ve done to it. And the pain was still there, which was why he had avoided moving his wings at all. 

“W-why would you want to see me fly? I-I don’t understand…” Donghae tried to keep his stance but Hyukjae had already called his bluff.

“Donghae, fly.”

It was a blunt, straight forward order. Biting on his bottom lip so hard he left marks on it, Donghae weighed his options. Feeling completely defeated, he eventually let his shoulders fall and sighed. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Donghae swallowed and looked straight into Hyukjae’s dark eyes. Realization was clear in those brown orbs when it hit him. 

“You were shot…” Hyukjae gasped. “You were shot, in the woods. Weren’t you?”

Donghae could only nod. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because there was no need to,” Donghae spoke, surprising them both with the unexpected strength in his voice. Hyukjae cocked his eyebrow but didn’t ask any questions, letting Donghae explain himself. “There’s simply nothing to be done to the wound.”

“How bad is it?” Hyukjae’s voice was gentle, genuinely worried. 

The only answer Donghae was able to give him was a shrug. The wound itself wasn’t bad – it wasn’t infected or anything – but the pain was still there, constantly bugging him. 

“Let’s take all this stuff inside and have a look at it,” Hyukjae said softly and picked up the bags he had dropped. He gave Donghae a small smile as he walked past him, silently encouraging the angel to follow him into the cottage.

Once in, Hyukjae placed everything on the table, took the bag Donghae was carrying and simply just told the angel to sit on the bed and wait until he had put all the ingredients to where they belonged – under the floor. 

“Alright… let me see it,” Hyukjae murmured to the angel as he came to the bed where Donghae was obediently waiting for him. Donghae didn’t say anything as he shifted sideways and spread his wing. The wince he made was a clear message to Hyukjae about how much it hurt.

Hyukjae was being extra careful when handling the wing. It was clear to him the angel was in pain whenever he moved his wing. The bullet had gone straight through the wing, leaving a neat round hole in the middle of it. He had a bucket of clean water next to the bed and he used the water to wash the wound.

"You're going to have to be careful with the wing for a while, at least until the edges of the bullet hole have sealed. It's going to leave a hole in your wing though," Hyukjae murmured. 

"Tell me something I don't already know..." Donghae groaned and rolled his eyes. Hyukjae muttered something about him being lucky the wound was neat and the bullet hadn't been bigger but Donghae didn't listen. 

“Hyuk… How come we haven’t been found yet?” Donghae asked out of the blue, staring at the wall without seeing it. 

Hyukjae looked up from the wound and noticed the emptiness in the angel’s gaze. With a sigh he stood up, moved the bucket of water away and sat next to him on the bed.

“Hangeng has this place protected by a living hologram. It can’t be seen and only a few people come here. You see, they don’t want to walk through the hologram that actually looks like a thick bush,” Hyukjae explained. 

Donghae turned to look at the young man next to him, his eyes searching for something he didn’t even know himself.

“What if the hologram fails?”

Hyukjae offered him a small smile in reassurance. “It won’t.” He then stood up from where he sat and took the bucket from the floor. “Would you like to have some chocolate pudding before we start making actual food? I would love to have some.”

Donghae couldn’t help the childish grin from spreading on his lips. For a short moment all the worries disappeared from his conscious mind.

 

In that evening, just before the twilight, the two of them were sitting on the old, worn couch. They had a thick blanket over their bodies and they were sitting as close to one another as they possibly could. The fire was burning in the fireplace but it didn’t seem to be enough for them.

“So, Kangin lent you some money, right?” Donghae asked, his mouth full of carrots that he was stuffing into his mouth, thinking they had never tasted that good.

“Yes, why?”

“How long can we survive with his money? He won’t give it to us for long…”

Hyukjae frowned and took a bite of his own carrot. “He’s helping me to get my own money back. Neither of us knows how long it’s going to take but he promised to lend us his money until that.”

“But he can’t afford it for long,” Donghae commented. “Aren’t there others who would help us?”

Hyukjae scoffed. “The price they would get if they turned us in is higher than anyone would let go pass them. We can’t trust anyone at the moment, Donghae.”

Donghae’s mouth was full of carrot when he reached for the next one. “What about Zhou Mi? He’s a good friend of your brothers… and he has money.”

Hyukjae was just about to swallow what he had in his mouth but as he heard Donghae’s suggestion he bent down in a huge coughing attack. Donghae immediately hit him on his back in order to help him.

Once Hyukjae recovered and wiped the tears from his eyes, he turned to look at Donghae. “Zhou Mi wouldn’t hesitate one second to give us in,” he stated bluntly. Donghae had just enough time to raise his eyebrows and open his mouth before Hyukjae continued: "I've known Zhou Mi long enough to know he would love to have you as his own. And he would also love to turn me in."

Donghae swallowed what he had in mouth. "But why would he do that?"

The smile on Hyukjae's face most definitely didn't reach his eyes. "There's a reason why I didn't join you for dinner when Zhou Mi and Henry visited us. You see, he's not the kind of a master as my brothers are. And I couldn't just stand aside when I saw how miserable Henry was – and it was years ago. Zhou Mi didn't like it that I simply comforted his angel and tried to make him feel even a slight bit better." Hyukjae scoffed to his own memories. "Zhou Mi has hated me ever since."

"Oh..." That was all Donghae could say before he started nibbling the carrot again. 

"Like I said, he would also love to have you for himself – there’s no doubt about it. And so that leaves us with Kangin," Hyukjae muttered.

While the two of them talked neither of them paid attention to the window behind them. Neither of them noticed the two men slowly approaching the cottage. They didn't know about them before they heard a knock on the door.

Donghae froze completely, his brain shutting down. Hyukjae's body went still after his eyes nailed on the door. They couldn't see who it was. 

"Pull your wings in," Hyukjae hissed. Donghae's brain refused to process his words as utter horror clouded his mind, mixing with the small whisper of hope.

What if it was Hangeng? 

"For Christ's sake, Donghae!" Hyukjae hissed again before struggling to get on his feet, the blanket tangling around his feet. "Pull them in and don't get up from the couch."

Finally, as Donghae's unfocused and fearful eyes found Hyukjae's just as scared ones, he pulled his wings in. With a grimace. The pain from the gun wound was magnified by a thousand. 

There was another knock on the wooden door. Hyukjae spun around to face the door. He was praying for god all the while he walked towards the door, knowing it definitely was not Hangeng or any other of his brothers behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Finnish Independence day ::DD Happy birthday Finland ::))
> 
> What do you think about the dramatic turn of events? You know who the two men behind the door of the cottage are?? x)) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!!  
> <3 Sung Gi


	12. Chapter 11

Donghae couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn’t feel his toes under the blanket. He couldn't tear his eyes from Hyukjae's hand either as it approached the handle of the front door. 

Both of them held their breaths when Hyukjae wrapped his fingers around the nub and twisted it. 

Hyukjae didn't have time to even open the door properly before it was thrown open. A silent, almost inaudible whimper unconsciously left Donghae's lips. 

Suddenly there was a slim man with pitch black hair. He didn't waste a moment before he squealed happily and wrapped his arms around Hyukjae's neck. Stunned at first but soon recovering, Hyukjae answered the tight hug and buried his face into the crook of the other's neck. 

Donghae didn't know and didn't understand what was happening. 

Hyukjae was the first one to loosen his hold on the man he was hugging. Donghae couldn’t see his face but the raspy voice full of unshed tears of his spoke silently: “Hi, Minnie…”

The man turned to face the door and said something to the second man stepping into the cottage. He was taller than the first one – did Hyukjae call him Minnie? – and had brown hair with a small hint of reddish shade. 

“It’s been a long time,” the second man spoke to Hyukjae who seemed to be trembling all over. 

Donghae was still frozen on his place on the couch, his painful wing constantly begging to be freed but the fear clouding his mind was too strong to let the angel relax. His wide eyes were sucking in the scene displayed before him as the other man also hugged Hyukjae.

But who were they?

How had they found them?

Were they safe?

Hyukjae cleared his throat, bringing Donghae back to the cottage. “Kyu, Minnie, this is Donghae,” he said and made a movement with his hand towards the angel who was still scared out of his mind.

Donghae didn’t have time to collect his thoughts and put them into a proper greeting when the first man suddenly sprinted through the cottage and ran straight to him. His mind kicked into a defense-mode and although he was already sitting in the corner of the couch he tried to scramble backwards to get as far away from the black haired man as possible!

“Min!” Hyukjae yelped, noticing Donghae’s distress. The man stopped right in front of Donghae but didn’t turn to face Hyukjae and the other man by the door. No. His eyes were locked to Donghae, his black orbs scanning every inch of his body, taking in everything he could that wasn’t covered by the blanket. 

“Min, free your wings at least. Can’t you see he’s scared shitless?” the second man spoke. 

Donghae’s eyes frantically searched for Hyukjae. He didn’t feel safe. He wanted to get out. He wanted Hyukjae to be close to him. He wanted to get away from this man before him. He wanted to run again. He didn’t want to stay there any longer.

All of a sudden the cottage felt ten times bigger than it actually was. The distance between Donghae and Hyukjae seemed way too large. But at the same time he felt trapped, squishing against the back of the couch with no escape.

“Donghae-ah,” Hyukjae’s soft voice was like soothing lotion, easing his heartbeat. Donghae found the young man slowly coming towards him, the happiest smile in his eyes the angel had seen in a long time. “Donghae, they’re friends.”

Donghae focused on keeping his eyes on Hyukjae. The time seemed to have slowed down as he tried to concentrate on calming his poor heart. His head was getting dizzy and un-focused and he believed the only thing keeping him sane at that moment was Hyukjae.

Then suddenly something pink blocked his sight of Hyukjae. The fear came screaming back to him and his eyes once again found the man standing before him. But then he realized what he was looking at. The man in front of him had beautiful fandango wings that were neatly settled behind his back. 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae’s voice was much closer now. “You can free your wings now. Sungmin won’t hurt you.”

Sungmin. The name was like a lightning that stroke him from the clear sky. The angel with pink wings. Hangeng’s angel. 

With a quick look in the direction of the door Donghae confirmed his next thought. The other man was still standing on his spot, hadn’t moved even an inch, but also had wings spread behind him. The Davy’s gray was really a gorgeous color, making his wings look even more elegant than any he has ever seen.

Kyuhyun. 

Gulping loudly Donghae’s eyes travelled from Kyuhyun to Hyukjae, then to Sungmin, who has a bright smile on his slightly feminine face, and then back to Hyukjae. The young man nodded in approval, patiently waiting for Donghae to gather himself back together. 

“It’s okay, Donghae. No one’s judging you in any way,” Hyukjae whispered as if he had read Donghae’s mind. With an encouraging smile he slid past Sungmin and sat on the couch, right next to Donghae and yet leaving enough space for his wings.

Donghae still didn’t trust his vocal chords, but with a shuddering deep exhale he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. The pain in his wing helped him to focus on relaxing and letting his wings out. 

Donghae kept his eyes closed even after he had settled his wings behind him, making sure not even one feather was touching the back of the couch. He heard a small gasp that obviously came from Sungmin but he didn’t open his eyes.

He only opened them when he felt someone touching his arm. He hated himself for being so jumpy even after being told there was no danger of any kind. His eyes flew open and his breath hitched but when he realized it was Hyukjae gently rubbing his arm with his thumb he relaxed again immediately. 

“Donghae, this is Sungmin,” Hyukjae said, officially introducing the angel with colorful wings. “And this is Kyuhyun.” 

“I really didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’m sorry,” Sungmin spoke, his voice soft and kind, and yet there was this boyish excitement.

“I-it’s okay…” Donghae muttered automatically without even realizing he was stuttering. 

 

Even after a few hours Donghae felt very insecure with having Sungmin and Kyuhyun around. All the others had sensed just how tense the youngest angel was but Donghae tried his best to ignore all the concerned glances he received mostly from Sungmin and Hyukjae. 

The trio had agreed that the two new angels were to stay over the night. Only Sungmin had bothered to ask for Donghae’s opinion but had received no intellectual answer. 

“Sungmin, how about we go get some water for a bath, shall we?” Kyuhyun suddenly spoke, loud and clear although Sungmin was sitting right in front of him, on the other side of the table. Sungmin was faster than a flash and just a second later the two left the cottage with two empty buckets. 

Donghae bit his lip, gnawing on it in his thoughts. He hadn’t paid any attention on the conversation that had been going on between the three. He had simply just sat in the corner of the couch while hugging his knees and staring at nothing in particular. 

Then suddenly, the angel spoke up with a voice that made chills dance on Hyukjae’s skin. “I don’t want them to see my injuries.”

Hyukjae’s eyes snapped in his direction and with a swift movement the young man was sitting on the couch again. “Why would you say that?” he asked in concern.

Donghae moved his empty stare to him. “I just… don’t. I don’t want to look weak.”

“Oh, Donghae,” Hyukjae murmured and cracked him a small smile. “You’re not weak. Why would you think like that? Sungmin and Kyuhyun – especially Sungmin – would be very happy to help you in any way possible. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Then, when Donghae turned his head away, Hyukjae reached for his chin and with one finger he turned his head back towards himself, making him look at him. The smile was gone by now, but the soft gaze remained in his eyes. “Do you think you look weak when compared to them?”

When Donghae didn’t answer, just tried to look away, Hyukjae let out a sigh. “Look, they’ve been through a lot together. And they’ve survived.” He shifted so he would be facing the angel directly. “But so have you. And I believe it would be good for you to have someone to talk to. I’m very well aware of the fact that you’re keeping it all inside you – I am too! But you have to get it out to someone and I don’t think I’m the right person to listen to you.”

“Why are you saying this?” Donghae whined, something heavy settling around his heart, squishing. 

“All I’m saying is that I think it would be good for you to talk to either of them. Sungmin is a warm person and – I’m not sure if you even noticed but he’s really worried about you.” There was a small pause. “Right after he got over admiring the color of your wings he noticed the wound. That’s just the way he is – very observant. And he’s been stealing glances of you every once in a while just to see if you’re okay.”

“He noticed?” Donghae asked before his brain had enough time to stop his mouth. With a small blush coloring his cheeks he then cleared his throat and looked down at the long forgotten bow of carrots. “I-I don’t know Hyukjae… I mean, what would I even say to him?”

Hyukjae smiled and reached to run his fingers through Donghae’s brown hair. “Just let him come to you and he’ll help you out.”

Just then the door opened again and Kyuhyun walked in, carrying the two buckets full of water. Sungmin was smiling widely as he walked right after him and winked at the two on the couch while Kyuhyun mumbled something about Sungmin being such a bitch sometimes. 

Hyukjae laughed at the two of them. “You haven’t changed one bit.” He then turned back to face the angel next to him: "Why don't I take the bath with you this time?"

Donghae gave him a small smile. “I’ll manage with the bath… if you would just help me get in and out of there?”

Hyukjae chuckled and stood up, offering the angel his hand. “With pleasure.”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t showered and taken the bath together before. Donghae just didn’t want to steal Hyukjae away from his old friends. And besides, he had to assure himself that he wasn’t weak and could survive without Hyukjae babysitting him all the time. He needed that small boost for his self-confidence.

Hyukjae did offer him all the help he needed. He asked Sungmin and Kyuhyun to go out for a while to make more logs for them to burn and while they were out he helped Donghae across the cottage, stripped him – although Donghae tried hard to tell him he wasn’t a baby! –, and made sure he had everything he needed. The angel would’ve never expected to actually feel relieved when Hyukjae closed the door of the small bathroom which meant he was _alone_.

He hadn’t even realized how much some time alone in the warm bath would mean to him. He and Hyukjae had been together very much and when they were separated Donghae was constantly worrying over the other. It was relaxing – and not only physically – to be able to just be without worrying if the young man would come back to him from his trip into the woods. 

And now Donghae was able to deal with his other worries – namely Hangeng and the others. They hadn’t spoken about Hyukjae’s brothers or the other angels. Neither of them had even tried to handle their sorrow and anxiety.

It was worrisome. 

They couldn’t go on for long without dealing with their feelings. They would just get lost in their own stress and it would get them nowhere. 

Donghae sighed and slid down until his face was under the water surface. He knew he had to talk with Hyukjae, tell him what he felt inside. He also needed to hear what Hyukjae was going through. He just wasn’t sure he could be strong enough for the other. 

He had to be strong in order to be able to help Hyukjae – and himself also. But finding that strength in a situation like that was easier said than done.

Suddenly another fear invaded Donghae’s mind and he had to push himself above the surface before he drowned. Now that Sungmin and Kyuhyun were there, would he be left alone? Would Hyukjae prefer being with them to being with him? After all, he was a constant reminder of what happened at the mansion. And deep inside Donghae felt like all that happened was partially his fault. After all, Donghae had been the one requesting to see his brother. If he had just ignored his selfish needs none of this might have happened. What if Hyukjae felt the same?

No, Hyukjae wouldn’t leave him. He had promised not to leave him behind. He wouldn’t break his promise. 

He chose to cling onto that thought and to trust Hyukjae as he reached for the bottle of shampoo and began to wash himself off. He made sure to wash himself thoroughly before he emptied the bathtub and dried his body with the towel Hyukjae had hung on the wall. 

Donghae spent more time drying his hair with the towel than necessary, too much of a sissy to go out before he really had to. When he finally understood there was nothing more for him to do to stall his exit from the bathroom he wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the tub. Thanks to his ability to heal slightly faster than humans it didn’t cause him pain anymore. His feet were already good enough for him to step on although they were still badly scarred and full of ugly bruises. 

He made a face at his feet but hoped Hyukjae would be right there to help him out so that Sungmin and Kyuhyun wouldn’t see them. After opening the bathroom door Donghae cursed in his head. Hyukjae wasn’t in the cottage. And neither was Kyuhyun. Only Sungmin was in, standing by the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. 

Sungmin must’ve had a super hearing since right after Donghae opened the door his head spun around and a soft smile – apparently his signature feature – spread on his flawless face. 

“Had a nice bath?” Sungmin asked before focusing back to whatever he was cooking. 

Donghae hummed a yes and shuffled to the other side of the cottage where the cabinet was located. They had all their clothes in the first drawer of the cabinet, which really wasn’t much. 

Shit, they had only one pair of clean underwear left. Sharing four pairs of boxers was definitely not easy.

Donghae made sure to be faster than the lightning as he put on his fresh clothes. His gratitude towards Sungmin only grew when he realized the older angel gave him his privacy. Only when he heard Donghae moving around in the cottage again did he turn around. 

Donghae put the damp towel on the bench to dry before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it and pulling the blanket over his thighs. He watched Sungmin take the cattle from the stove and start looking for something from the cabinet next to the stove. He soon found two mugs and quickly filled them with what he had cooked. 

“Tea,” Sungmin murmured as he offered one of the mugs to Donghae. “Found some nice leaves when we were out with Kyu. Mind if I sit?” he then asked and pointed at the space on the bed.

Donghae shrugged, which was enough for Sungmin. The older angel plopped himself down next to the younger and arranged his wings neatly behind himself. He didn’t let the awkward silence to fall between them though, but spoke up again when Donghae took a small sip of the hot liquid in his mug. 

Hell, it was some good tea!

“Hyuk is out with Kyu – in case you were wondering where he is.”

Donghae raised his eyebrows in surprise. “At this hour?”

Sungmin lowered his mug and held on it with both of his hands as if he would have been warming his fingertips. The smile that had never left his face now had a tiny hint of sadness in it. “He needed some time and someone to talk to. Of course he denies it but we both know him better than he does himself.”

Donghae couldn’t help the warming wave of relief that flowed over him. It was a good thing Hyukjae was talking to someone. Donghae doubted Hyukjae would’ve ever talked his heart out on him. No matter how much he wished he would be the one supporting Hyukjae, he didn’t think he would be able to do it. 

“You were really close to him, weren’t you?” Donghae murmured without looking at Sungmin. 

Sungmin chuckled and took a sip from his tea. “I’ve always been just a pain in the ass for him but Kyuhyun’s a different case.”

Donghae, having the curious nature of his, couldn’t stop from revealing his confusion. Odd, but he didn’t mind it as much anymore. He realized how being with Sungmin was surprisingly easy. 

“How so?”

It was Sungmin’s turn to look confused. He had just been about to drink some more but abruptly came to a stop. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“That they’re brothers?”

It was like a bomb would’ve just crashed through the ceiling of the cottage. Time seemed to stop and the mess of mixed feeling overpowered Donghae’s consciousness. 

“What?” was all Donghae could utter. 

Sungmin gave him a small nod. “Hyuk hasn’t told you about his time before Hangeng, Heechul and Siwon?”

“He-he has but I-I… I never made the connection…” Donghae stuttered. 

Sungmin tilted his head slightly to the side. “They aren’t blood related,” he declared. “Hyuk’s mother married Kyuhyun’s father.”

“So Kyuhyun’s the brother who was taken from them and injected?” Donghae thought aloud. Sungmin nodded in agreement and shifted so he could lean on the wall.

“I still remember the day when Hangeng brought me into the house. Siwon bought Kyuhyun on the same day,” Sungmin spoke silently, calmly. He really knew how to awaken Donghae’s curiosity and the younger completely forgot about his uncomfortable nervousness.

“Tell me more?” his childish curiosity asked. 

Sungmin grinned. “Hyukjae wasn’t home when we arrived. And of course Kyuhyun had no idea his brother lived under the same roof – no one knew about it! We were gathered in the dining room for dinner when Hyukjae came home. He didn’t even come to greet us before he had taken a shower and appeared to the dinner when we had almost finished eating. You can’t imagine the reaction in the room when Hyukjae saw Kyuhyun sitting right next to Siwon! They were both so shocked they couldn’t move a finger. It wasn’t before Heechul snapped at Hyukjae that he reacted.”

“What did he do?” 

Sungmin snorted. “He ran.”

That was certainly not what Donghae expected to hear. “He ran?”

“Yes. He stormed out of the room and straight out. He was out late before he came back and gave no explanation to anyone of his brothers. I remember Hangeng being worried sick and I certainly didn’t make it any easier for him.”

“What do you mean?” Donghae asked with a frown and took a long, loud sip of his tea. 

“Let’s just say my time with Hangeng wasn’t easy for him. I made his life more difficult than necessary. But back to Hyuk and Kyu – Hyukjae avoided him for almost a week. He didn’t know how to react and he had hard time trying to understand that his _brother_ was the angel of his other brother. It wasn’t before Siwon really had enough of Hyukjae’s weird behavior that Kyuhyun had a chance to actually be with Hyuk.”

Donghae grinned, finding the story remarkably funny. “What did Siwon do?”

“He forced Hyukjae to take care of his angel while he went on a business trip. He didn’t really have any meetings but actually stayed in a hotel for a couple of nights. Kyuhyun had already told Siwon what was going on between him and Hyuk and he knew about their mutual past.”

“But I don’t get it… why would Hyukjae avoid Kyuhyun? He told me about him without mentioning him of course and he was clearly feeling uneasy about it,” Donghae wondered.

“Hyukjae has his own ways of handling shocking events,” Sungmin mused and emptied his mug of tea. He then got off the bed and placed the empty mug on the table. “Tell me, has he spoken about what happened at the mansion?”

Donghae shook his head and the happy grin was swiped away from his face. “Neither of us has.” 

Sungmin nodded in understanding. “Well, if you feel like talking about it, I’m always ready to listen.”

“Thank you,” Donghae smiled shyly. Sungmin offered him a bright smile before asking if he had already finished his tea and taking the empty mug from the younger angel. Just as Sungmin was about to go out to get some water and to wash the mugs and the cattle he had used the door was opened and Hyukjae marched in. Kyuhyun was right behind him and closed the door right in front of Sungmin’s eyes.

Both, Donghae and Sungmin saw that everything wasn’t alright with Hyukjae. Donghae didn’t know how to react when the man said nothing and simply walked over to the bed, curled on his side with his face in the direction of the wall. Donghae could only scramble over and make more space for him. 

Sungmin’s smile had disappeared the moment Hyukjae had walked in and was now looking worriedly at the man on the bed. He didn’t say anything as he turned to look at Kyuhyun whose expression was also full of concern. They seemed to have a wordless conversation as Kyuhyun simply just shook his head with his eyes glued to his brother. 

Sungmin sighed at seeing the expression on his lover’s face and let his shoulders slump. “Could you make us a bed on the couch while I wash the dishes?” he asked silently.

Kyuhyun murmured a yes and walked over to the cabinet. 

Donghae paid no attention on the other two angels who were silently making everything ready for the night. His eyes were locked on Hyukjae’s face. He had cried – he could see it from his reddish face. And now his eyes were tightly shut. He had turned his back to the other two angels but he couldn’t hide from Donghae’s gaze. 

None of them said anything. After Sungmin finished the dishes he simply blew the candles and walked over to the couch. Kyuhyun had long ago finished putting on the sheets and making the bed even remotely comfortable for the two of them to fall into slumber. They didn’t speak and wish each other goodnight but Donghae could hear the faint sound of a soft kiss. 

Donghae settled on the bed facing Hyukjae in the tight space that they shared. It took his eyes a while to get used to the darkness but when they did he could see a single tear rolling from the man’s eyes. The angel wished there would’ve been something he could’ve done for the other but he had no idea how he could help him and it was killing him.

Then the unexpected happened. Hyukjae reached out for one of Donghae’s hands, wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled the angel closer to himself while he rolled on his other side, his back facing the angel like it usually did. Only this time Donghae’s arm was secured over Hyukjae’s waist.

A small smile spread on Donghae’s lips while at the same time a single tear of his own rolled from his eyes. He gulped the rest of his tears, closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Hyukjae before allowing the slumber to take over.

 

Donghae knew it was morning by the light in the cottage. And he also knew Sungmin and Kyuhyun were already awake by the small giggles and whispers he heard. Well, at least Sungmin was awake. Donghae just didn’t feel like his body was ready for the new day yet and decided not to force his body out of the slumber. It was so nice and warm in Hyukjae’s arms and–

He was in Hyukjae’s arms. 

Or actually, his own arm was around Hyukjae’s waist but the other had also wrapped his arm around him. It had happened somewhere during the night but Donghae hadn’t really paid much attention to it. The sleeping Hyukjae could do anything without realizing it himself.

But something was different now. Donghae tried to imagine their position and the mental picture he managed to create had him screaming in embarrassment. Hyukjae’s head was on top of his, his chin resting on the angel’s head. Donghae’s face was thus buried into Hyukjae’s chest – the damn sexy one… scratch that! –, and their legs were entangled. 

Suddenly the angel had a surge to get his body to work as he wanted! 

His mind hit blank though, when he heard Sungmin whispering: “Kyu, c’mon! Look at them!” 

Apparently Kyuhyun hadn’t received full control over his body quite yet, given his hoarse groan. And Donghae couldn’t hear any sounds of the bed sheets rustling. 

“Kyu!” Sungmin hissed and a sound of skin slapping skin resounded in the cottage. The sound was accompanied by Kyuhyun’s louder groan. “Shh, you’re waking them up!”

“Donghae can hear you, remember?” Kyuhyun murmured with low, hoarse voice. 

"But he's still in slumber! Just look at them for Christ sake," Sungmin ushered once more. This time his words seemed to have an effect on the other angel as Donghae could clearly hear them moving on the couch. 

"Aren't they just cute?" Sungmin squealed like a teenaged girl – excited about nothing important enough to be remarked. 

“Min, you’re awful,” Kyuhyun chuckled and the sound of an innocent morning kiss could be heard. “Let them have their moment.”

“Oh but I can’t help myself!” Sungmin was seriously losing it – at least that’s the conclusion Donghae came up with. 

Then suddenly Hyukjae inhaled deeply, not moving or giving any notices of him being awake before he spoke up with a raspy voice: “Min, you’re pissing me off…” His words were just a groan but it was enough for Kyuhyun to snort and Sungmin to giggle like a school girl. 

“Oh c’mon Hyuk! You should see yourselves!” 

“You’re making Hae very uncomfortable,” Hyukjae stated rather bluntly. 

Donghae felt like his mind had just frozen. 

“He’s still in slumber, it’s not like I can’t use the opportunity to tease you a bit!” Sungmin said, a grin obvious in his voice. 

“He’s not for long…” Hyukjae murmured and buried his face into Donghae’s hair, tightening his hold on the angel in the process. Donghae would’ve had stopped breathing by now, had he been able to do it.

He didn’t know Hyukjae knew him that well. He had indeed started to push his mind through the barrier of the slumber. He had to defend himself! It was such an awkward position to be in and even more so as Sungmin kept on giggling and throwing comments at them.

But when he felt Hyukjae’s arms around him tightening their hold, he didn’t know how to defend himself anymore. Now it was clearly not just a coincidence they were in such a sweet, cuddly position!

Unknown to the angel struggling inside his head, the man hugging him was secretly smiling and hiding it into his hair. Since their escape from the mansion Hyukjae hadn’t been even remotely as happy as he was now. Talking to Kyuhyun – more like crying his eyes out on him – had really eased his mind. And they had come up with a small plan for the near future which made his stress levels that much lower. 

“Don’t force it, Donghae-ah,” Hyukjae whispered into the angel’s soft brown hair. “I’ll kick his ass later,” he added jokingly, so loud Sungmin could also hear it.

Donghae, finally able to move some of his body parts, let a soft smile spread on his lips. His initial shock subsided by Hyukjae’s words and he let his body rise from the slumber on its own accord, not forcing it anymore.

“Aish, don’t be such a spoiler Hyuk,” Sungmin whined. “I just love seeing you two all cuddly and cute!”

“Whatever…” Hyukjae groaned and Kyuhyun also made a sound of protest.

But then Hyukjae’s head jerked up and Donghae also froze on his place when Sungmin opened his mouth again: “Have you already done it?”

“Lee Sungmin!” Kyuhyun hissed, beating Hyukjae into it. The young man was totally taken aback and couldn’t even open his mouth – he just stared at the angel with fandango wings in disbelief.

Sungmin was giggling at their reactions and simply just shrugged. “I’m just giving you my full support!”

 

After the oh-so-awkward breakfast Kyuhyun told Hyukjae to hurry and get ready. They explained the two puzzled angels that they were going to pay a visit in the town and see if Kangin had managed to do anything to get the money back to Hyukjae. They would also buy Hyukjae and Donghae new clothes and other necessities that they were running out of. 

“We’ll be back before dinner. Sungmin will be here with you all the time,” Hyukjae told Donghae as he tied his shoelaces. The angel was standing right next to him, his arms crossed over his chest and had the expression of _worry_ plastered on his face. 

“But what if something happens?” Donghae asked silently. 

Hyukjae straightened his back after picking up the backpack from the floor and flinging it onto his back. “We both know it’s not up to us whether something bad happens or not.” He then offered the angel a tender smile. “Don’t worry too much, okay? I’ll be back before dark.”

“I really hope so,” Donghae murmured and reached out for the young man – he didn’t even recognize himself for doing so – and wrapped his arms around him. “Be safe, okay?” 

“I will,” Hyukjae muttered, answering the hug by squeezing the angel hard. 

 

The day turned out to be a beautiful late summer day. It was warm and the sun was shining although there were a few white clouds flowing across the blue sky. Sungmin had asked Donghae to accompany him outside, telling him he needed the energy the sun gave while it was still shining. “It’s not going to be up there for long anymore! Soon it’s cold and dark again…” he whined when Donghae refused to get off the bed.

“But hyung…” Donghae whined back, nervously rubbing his feet together under the blanket that covered his sock-clad feet. 

“Come on you big baby!” Sungmin teased him from the door that he had already opened. “You haven’t been outside this shag since you came here!” When Donghae widened his eyes at the declaration Sungmin chuckled and grinned knowingly. “Hyuk told me.”

“That bastard,” Donghae groaned playfully before kicking the blanket away. Sungmin grinned wider and skipped out of the cottage, leaving the door open for Donghae. When Donghae made it to the door Sungmin had already settled on the ground, leaning his back to the wall of the cottage. His eyes were closed, a soft smile gracing his lips. He was clearly enjoying the warmth the sun provided.

Donghae smiled at the sight of the older angel and chose to join his company. After the breakfast Sungmin had taken Kyuhyun out to talk about something, leaving Donghae alone with Hyukjae. They had been mostly in silence which had given Donghae more time to think. That was when he had realized he actually liked the older angel. He liked Kyuhyun also – couldn’t help laughing at his smart comments that clearly made Hyukjae squirm under his skin – but he felt much more comfortable being with Sungmin than with the angel with dark wings.

Donghae sat down right next to the older angel, their arms actually brushing against one another. The sun was indeed warming the air.

“How’s your wing doing?" Sungmin asked after a short moment of silence between them. 

Donghae opened his eyes and turned to take a look at the older angel. "You really did notice it," he murmured in awe. Sungmin hummed and nodded. Donghae sighed and muttered: “It’s better.”

The tone of his voice aroused Sungmin’s awareness and he straightened his position, opened his eyes and focused on the younger angel who had already directed his gaze in the direction of the forest. 

“Donghae, what’s bothering you?” When Donghae didn’t give him any verbal answer, just lowered his head and stared at his now dirty socks, Sungmin reached to rub soothing circles on his back. “You can talk to me if you feel like it,” he said softly.

Donghae struggled to find the right words. Deep inside his mind he knew he should talk to Sungmin. Only that way he would be able to deal with all his emotions. He was missing Hangeng so goddamn much and his fear of losing him was bigger than he wanted to admit. He hadn’t dared to think about Hangeng since the first night in the cottage. The pain in his heart was too strong for him to bear.

“I miss him, hyung,” Donghae finally whispered, giving up his self-protection that was telling him not to show the other his weakest side. 

Sungmin exhaled deeply before scooting even closer to the younger angel and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “I know,” he answered tenderly.

“And I hate him… I hate him so much…” Donghae muttered. Apparently that was not what Sungmin had expected to hear as he cocked his eyebrows in amazement. Donghae noticed this in the corner of his eye and let his head fall down, relaxing his neck completely. “I hate not knowing what happened to him. If only he had let me stay there I would know… I could be with him. I could–” Donghae stopped mid-sentence, not trusting his voice to carry him through his thoughts. 

His emotions were such a conflicting mess that he had tried to bury deep into his mind. For one he was happy he was with Hyukjae and they were somewhat safe but on the other hand he would’ve wanted to stay by his master’s side. 

“But you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t run,” Sungmin murmured while all the time rubbing the younger’s back. “You wouldn’t be here with Hyukjae. He’s taking such a good care of you and you’re helping him more than you know.”

“I know,” Donghae sighed and wiped the tear that fell onto his cheek. “But I just miss him so fucking much. All the time I wait for him to walk through the forest – to come back for me.”

“I understand that.”

There was a moment of complete silence between them. The wind was playing with the leaves in the trees and there were birds singing nearby. Then suddenly Sungmin stood up and without a word walked into the cottage. He didn’t stay there for more than half a minute before he came back, holding a small hairbrush in his hand.

“Will you let me?” Sungmin asked with a hint of a smile, an encouraging one, on his lips. Donghae was more than slightly surprised by the older’s behavior and dumbly just nodded. “Move a bit,” Sungmin then said and motioned away from the cottage. 

The younger got the hint and moved away from the cottage, making space between his back and the wall. Sungmin didn’t waste a second as he easily fit himself to the new space and spread his legs on either side of the younger angel. The moment he brought the brush to the younger’s hair, Donghae unconsciously let out a sigh and his shoulders relaxed. Sungmin smiled warmly at the younger’s reaction and continued brushing his hair.

“You should get a haircut…” Sungmin murmured, trying to smoothly change the topic of their conversation from sad things. “And maybe a dye?”

Donghae couldn’t understand how Sungmin did it but his mood was already better. He smiled and glanced behind. “What do you have in mind?”

Sungmin hummed as if he was thinking hard before he answered. “You would look good in blond. Or the complete opposite – I wouldn’t mind seeing you with pitch black hair.” Then he grinned. “Definitely black. It would look sooo good with your powder blue wings!”

Donghae laughed a little and turned his head back. Sungmin resumed to his task of brushing the younger angel’s hair.

"Hyukjae was much happier this morning than he has been ever since we ran," Donghae said with quiet voice, the topic popping up out of the blue. 

"He indeed seemed to be feeling much better now. Is he always that cuddly in the morning?" Sungmin grinned wickedly.

"Hah, definitely not," Donghae snorted.

"Oh, right... Otherwise you wouldn't have been that flustered," Sungmin teased. Donghae's head whipped around to send the older angel a glare.

"Hyukjae had never acted like that and I was freaking out!" Donghae whined. "I think I had all the rights to be flustered."

Sungmin laughed and turned Donghae's head to face forward again as he resumed to combing his hair. There was no particular reason for him to brush the other's hair, he simply did it because he wanted to pamper the younger and Donghae obviously loved that kind of attention.

"I think it’s because of you two. He seems to be very happy to finally see you again. He and Kyuhyun were very close, weren’t they?" Donghae said with a smile. 

"They've missed each other a lot. They were very close before Kyuhyun was taken away from their family and after Hyukjae’s mental shock they grew close again at the mansion," Sungmin said softly. "You should've seen Kyuhyun when he saw Hyukjae’s snares in the woods. He couldn't believe it to be true and wanted to search for Hyukjae immediately. I managed to convince him into searching you two the next day since it was already too late for us to start wandering in the forest."

"When was the last time you saw Hyukjae?"

Sungmin stopped brushing Donghae's hair. "The day Hangeng and Siwon showed us the house we live in. It was the last time I saw Hangeng also. Only Siwon has visited us since then," he said with a little more serious, neutral voice. 

"Oh... I didn't know Hangeng didn't visit you," Donghae expressed his surprise. He didn't want to have this kind of a conversation with his back facing the other angel and so he shifted sideways so he could see Sungmin's face. Sungmin spread his legs a bit wider and bent his knees a little to accommodate the younger. Donghae crossed his arms and rested them on Sungmin's other knee before placing his chin on top of his arms.

"I told him not to come," Sungmin said. Donghae tried to see what was going on behind Sungmin's dark orbs but he couldn't really figure out his emotions. 

"Why?" Donghae whispered. Sungmin was sad, he could see it. And he wished to know the reason of his sorrow as he could then maybe try and comfort him.

"Donghae, I... He was my master, Donghae-ah. Although I loved him and still do care for him, he still used me. He is still part of the life I try to forget every day, and he will always be."

"But you care for him – you said it yourself?" Donghae didn't understand Sungmin. "Why do you try to forget him?"

Sungmin gave him a sad smile. "I would give almost anything to be able to be a normal human again."

"Almost?"

"If I had the chance to change one person back to a normal human I would give it to Kyuhyun. He still has a loving family and he would be able to live the life he always dreamed of," Sungmin explained silently. "I wouldn't want to change if I couldn't take Kyuhyun with me. You understand me?"

"Yes, I understand," Donghae said. "I would do the same if it was about my brother and I."

"You have a brother?" Sungmin asked. 

It was Donghae's turn to smile sadly. "Yeah... My hyung's also an angel."

"Want to talk about it?" Sungmin offered gently.

"Not really. It hurts too much to think about him."

"It must be hard... I never had a proper family before Hangeng bought me. Nowadays Kyuhyun's my family, but Siwon and Hyukjae are also part of it," Sungmin shrugged. 

"Hangeng told me a little about your past..." The moment those words rolled from his tongue Donghae's eyes widened. He shouldn't have said that! "He didn't tell much!" he hurriedly added. 

Sungmin chuckled. "No need to freak out like that. I'm not surprised he told you. How much do you know?"

Donghae calmed down as he saw that Sungmin wasn't annoyed. "He... He told me about your father and that he sold you to a gang. That's all he told me... I-I'm sorry, hyung," Donghae said quietly, lowering his head in apology.

"It's alright. It wasn't pretty but I survived through it all," Sungmin said bluntly.

"You survived but it doesn't mean you're okay with it..." Sungmin said nothing, only sighed. "Hyung, my past hasn't been easy either. I don't know what exactly you've been through but I know how much the past hurts," Donghae said softly. "I'm so happy you've pulled through everything you had to endure."

"I've never really shared my past to anyone other than Hangeng. I don't know how much Kyuhyun has blabbered about it to Siwon and Hyukjae but only Kyuhyun, Hangeng and I know everything."

"You promised to be there for me, remember? Don’t think I won’t be there for you when you need someone to talk to,” Donghae smiled and reached to pull Sungmin into a hug. Sungmin gave him the sweet smile of his, touched by Donghae’s care and without hesitation he answered the hug.

“You two seem close.”

Donghae and Sungmin quickly pulled away from each other when they heard Kyuhyun’s voice. The angel was leaning to the wall of the house with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

“I-I just–” Donghae began to quickly defend them but was silenced by Kyuhyun whose smirk grew wider, more intense. 

“Don’t bother, Donghae. Hyukjae went inside and I want to have a word with Minnie,” the angel said and pushed himself off the wall. 

Donghae closed his gaping mouth but before he got up he turned to look at Sungmin, wordlessly telling him not to hesitate to come to him if he needed someone to talk to. He knew just how much it could help to share the painful memories with someone and he just hoped Sungmin wouldn’t build everything up in his mind and then collapse under the pressure it caused.

Donghae left Sungmin and Kyuhyun alone and went directly into the cottage. Hyukjae was folding some new clothes he had bought for them and putting them in neat piles on the bed. One thing he had learned while living with Hyukjae was that he was a neat-freak. Donghae himself liked to keep everything clean but it was nothing compared to Hyukjae. The man was cleaning daily to keep the cottage clean and shiny, no matter how deep in the woods and out of reach of the society they were.

“Did you see Kangin again?” Donghae asked as he closed the door and walked to the bed, plopping down on it. The bounce shook the piles of clothes and Hyukjae hissed at him, not stopping what he was doing, though. 

“Briefly. He only gave me the fake IDs. But I met someone who’s willing to help us,” Hyukjae said without looking up from what he was doing.

“Who?” Donghae asked suspiciously. He trusted Hyukjae’s ability to judge people but this didn’t sound all too good. 

“His name’s Shin Donghee, people call him Shindong. He’s helped Kyuhyun and Sungmin for ages now.”

Donghae frowned. “Oh…” He wasn’t sure if the information was helpful or not. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were alive and safe though. Did that mean they could also trust the man?

“He’s a good person, Donghae. He promised to be in touch with Kangin and see if he could help him get my money to me,” Hyukjae said, folding the last shirt and putting it on top of the pile. “You might meet him tomorrow.”

“Why?” Donghae asked simply.

Hyukjae sighed and took the two piles of clothes and walked to the couch. He left the clothes there and went to get the backpack. Donghae waited for Hyukjae to answer him while all the time keeping his eyes fixed on the man.

“People are still looking for you. They know about Hangeng’s beautiful angel who has powder blue wings. That’s why we’re going to Kyuhyun and Sungmin’s for a while. Shindong was surprised we haven’t been found yet,” Hyukjae said as he stuffed the clothes into the backpack. 

Donghae’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, Donghae. We can’t be here any longer. This place is still so close to the mansion… they _will_ find it. And I’m not going to give you away,” Hyukjae said sternly and turned to look at Donghae, straight in the eye. “I won’t lose you, Donghae. You’ll stay with me, no matter what it takes.”

Donghae’s heart swelled at hearing those words. He was speechless but he had never been so grateful. He wanted to express his happiness, his gratitude, his joy, somehow but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate with his mind.

Tears welled in his eyes and a small smile spread on his lips.

“Ah, I almost forgot!” Hyukjae suddenly said, spinning around. He found what he was looking for on the floor. It was a shoebox. “You should be able to cope with these until we get my money back and I’ll be able to buy you more shoes.”

Donghae accepted the box without a word. The shoes in the box were simple street shoes, black with white and blue details. Simple but pretty.

"Let's try them on," Hyukjae said, took a clean pair of socks from the backpack and knelt down in front of Donghae. 

Still speechless, the angel watched Hyukjae put the socks on his feet before taking the shoes and sliding his feet into them. The shoes fit perfectly. 

A single tear of joy rolled down Donghae's cheek.

"Thank you," he said with tiny voice. 

Hyukjae looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. "Try walking around, see how they fit," he suggested and stood up. He looked so happy. 

And Donghae was also happy. His heart was about to burst as he got trapped in Hyukjae's bright eyes. 

He stood up and slowly walked around the cottage. He had already forgotten what it felt like to walk with shoes on. Angels usually weren't given any shoes to put on – even socks were a rarity. That's why the woolen socks Hangeng had given Donghae on his first day were burned into his memory. He would never forget them.

"They're perfect," Donghae whispered. He didn't think twice before he threw himself at Hyukjae, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you," he repeated over and over again and buried his face in the crook of Hyukjae's neck.

The man chuckled and smiled widely. His arms closed around the angel instantly. "You're welcome. I'm glad they fit," he answered.

"Yah, Hyuk, when are we leaving?" Kyuhyun suddenly called from the front door, breaking the sweet moment the two were having. Donghae felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly pulled away from Hyukjae, embarrassed Kyuhyun has seen them like that. It was awkward enough in the morning when Sungmin and Kyuhyun spazzed about how cute they were when they slept together. Donghae blamed the narrow bed but deep inside he knew he wouldn't mind wrapping his arms around Hyukjae even if they had a wider bed to share.

"After we come back from the river," Hyukjae answered without a blink.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "You're seriously going to swim after knowing there are people looking for Donghae? You're such an idiot sometimes."

"No, he's _usually_ being an idiot," said Sungmin who brushed past Kyuhyun and marched straight to the food closet. "You're going nowhere but to our place. We have to make the place look like you had never even been here. We'll take all the food and clothes and... basically everything with us. Kyuhyun, empty the fireplace while Hyuk and Donghae pack all their things," Sungmin ordered nonchalantly, giving no change for objections. Donghae was grinning because of the scowl coming from Hyukjae and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Better to do as he says – I don't want him to beat you up for disobeying. We can go swimming some other day," he told Hyukjae with a slightly apologetic tone of voice. Hyukjae pouted but gave in to the angel who was practically begging for him to do as Sungmin said. Kyuhyun whined for getting the dirtiest job but one single glare from Sungmin was enough to make him do it without another objection. 

 

It didn't take them too long to get everything packed up. The backpack was overloaded and Kyuhyun's bag was also stuffed full of their things. Sungmin had packed the food from the fridge into the plastic bags. All the furniture was covered with white sheets like they had been when they arrived. 

"Okay, we're good to go," Sungmin chirped and threw a plastic bag over his shoulder. Donghae took another bag whereas Hyukjae carried the backpack and Kyuhyun had his own bag flung on his shoulder.

"Donghae and I are going to head straight to the house. Kyu and Hyuk, you take care of all the snares in the woods. Take all the game with you," Sungmin said. He didn't stay still and wait for an answer, and turned to head into the woods.

"We'll be there right after you," Kyuhyun assured Donghae, who was insecurely looking at Hyukjae.

"But what if something happens? Wouldn't it be better for us to stick together?" Donghae asked worriedly. 

Hyukjae was serious as he shook his head. "Those people are looking for you, Donghae. It's much easier to spot four persons than it is to spot two. And besides, Sungmin's the best person to protect you if something goes wrong."

“But what about you?” Donghae asked, eyes starting to shine with tears. 

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry. We both have fake IDs and I doubt they have any machines with them to check them,” Hyukjae assured. “Now off you go before you lose Sungmin out of sight.”

Donghae bit his lip and hesitated. With a quick look to where Sungmin had gone he could see the angel standing near the edge of the forest. The angel didn’t do anything to usher Donghae but he knew he should hurry already.

“Just… be safe, okay?” he told Hyukjae. The man flashed him a wide smile before pulling him into a short hug.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be there before night time,” he said softly before releasing the angel from his arms. Donghae swallowed audibly before casting the two one last insecure look and turning around. He threw the plastic bag over his shoulder and hurried to where Sungmin was waiting for him.

“You okay?” Sungmin asked when Donghae reached him. 

“Yeah… I guess,” Donghae muttered absentmindedly. Together they walked into the woods. They followed small paths deeper and deeper into the forest. Neither of them said a word in a long time. 

Donghae didn’t know where they were going and tried to keep close to Sungmin whose steps were firm and brisk. The younger angel was soon getting tired of walking since he hadn’t done any exercise in days - maybe weeks. He had totally lost track on days after the attack into the mansion.

Speaking of the mansion, Donghae suddenly came to a halt. 

The mansion was under the hill. 

Or actually, what was left of it.

Donghae’s heart skipped a beat as a painful wave of worry and sadness flowed over him. The mansion was almost completely destroyed. The beautiful mansion was now in pieces. The wing where the rooms of Hyukjae and Hangeng had been was completely destroyed. The living area for angels didn’t exist anymore. The other side of the house wasn’t as badly damaged but Donghae doubted it had been left untouched on the inside.

“They tore the whole place down…” Sungmin murmured with low voice. He had noticed the other angel had left behind and come to his side. 

Donghae let the bag he was carrying fall on the ground. His knees were weak and numb but he somehow managed to stay in a standing position.

“A friend of ours said they hadn’t taken anything away. He said that even the victims had been left there,” Sungmin said.

Donghae’s throat tightened. “Why would they do something like this?” he whispered, his voice too weak to be properly audible. 

Sungmin sighed. “It’s a cruel world…”

“Does your friend… does he know if any of them…?” Donghae struggled to say but he couldn’t finish his question. All this time he had denied the option of someone he cared about being dead.

“Shindong didn’t find any of them. There were no angels or the brothers.”

Mixed feelings were tearing Donghae apart. He couldn’t be any happier to hear none of his close ones had been left there in the mansion but there was still a small voice of doubt nagging in his head. He would not stop worrying before he saw all of them again.

“Thank god…” Donghae whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Sungmin noticed the tears and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

“Come on, Donghae-ah. We should get going,” he said softly and took the bag Donghae had dropped. He swung it over his shoulder along with the other one and placed his arm on the other’s shoulder, carefully leading their way.

 

Donghae’s feet were tired and hurt. Walking such a long way in new shoes was not a good idea but he knew better than to complain. He hadn’t dared to ask Sungmin for how long they would have to still walk but it felt like he had already walked for days.

“We’re soon there, it won’t take us long anymore,” Sungmin assured the younger for the nth time already.

Donghae huffed and forced his feet to keep up the pace. “You’ve said that about a thousand times.”

“But this time it’s not just an encouragement,” Sungmin grinned but didn’t slow down the slightest. The older angel had just revealed his sadistic side and he clearly knew how tired Donghae was but had no mercy on him.

Donghae rolled his eyes at the older but for some reason he happened to glance to the right and the next thing he knew was Sungmin’s back right in front of him. Needless to say, he bumped right into the older.

“You could’ve warned me!” Donghae whined and pouted as the older gave him a questioning look. 

Sungmin then smirked. “You should’ve watched where you’re going!” he teased but then turned to face ahead. “We’re here.”

“What?” Donghae asked dumbly before his brain processed the last words. When he finally understood what the older had said he looked in the direction of Sungmin’s gaze and let out a silent ‘oh’.

There, right under the hill was a small house. Unlike the cottage where Donghae and Hyukjae had spent their time this building was actually a house. It was modern and chic, and yet there was this certain cuteness in it. There were drapes in the windows, a small table and chairs on the terrace. 

“Welcome home,” Sungmin murmured before starting to make his way down the steep hill. Donghae was still amazed by the cottage but managed to follow the older. Sungmin didn’t hesitate to walk straight to the front door while searching for the key from his pocket. He found it easily and opened the door but instead of walking in he held the door open for the younger angel.

Donghae muttered a silent thank to the older as he walked past him and into the house. The sight that greeted him was a spacious living room with the dining room attached and an open kitchen area in the back of the area. There were spiral stairs in the other corner, opposite to the kitchen.

All the furniture were spotless, everything was in order. And everything fit in together, no a thing looking out of place. The beautiful harmony of white, gray and warm brown created a clean yet welcoming look for the house. 

“The bedrooms are upstairs. You and Hyuk can take the spare room,” Sungmin spoke after closing the door and took the bag from Donghae’s hand before walking to the kitchen and starting to put everything where they belonged.

Donghae was still looking around in awe. He silently walked to the couch, sat down in the middle of it and let his eyes wander all around the room. The two angels had really made it cozy by hanging colorful paintings on the walls. There were shelves with framed photos and other decorations like flower vases and small statues on them. However, there was a huge blank area on one of the walls though and it raised a huge question mark in Donghae's mind.

Sungmin had already finished unpacking their bags and had turned around, leaning against the counter while watching the younger angel with clear amusement. He saw how he was trying hard to figure out the mystery of the blank space.

"Look up," Sungmin spoke, startling the younger angel. Donghae didn't need to be told twice, though, before he looked up and saw the small projector on the ceiling. 

So the area worked as a TV. Smart.

Sungmin chuckled and walked over to the younger. He sat down on one of the two plush armchairs and picked his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

"There's the smaller bathroom in there," Sungmin said while pointing in the direction of the stairs. Right beside them was a door that Donghae had paid no attention to. He nodded. 

"And when you feel like it I can show you the rest of the house," Sungmin added with a bright smile.

Donghae answered the grin with one of his own and straightened his back. "Let's go then!" he chirped. Sungmin laughed at his enthusiasm and stood up, practically jumping up to his feet. He asked Donghae to follow him upstairs.

Donghae had never been a fan of tight spaces and especially if there was a chance of him tripping and ending up falling down a couple of meters. He was clutching on the railing going all the way up along with the see-through stairs and he was glad he made it up alive – wondering if he would have to walk up and down those damned stairs many times a day.

When they arrived at the second floor Donghae found himself gaping again. There was another living area, smaller one with game consoles and a TV screen so wide Donghae doubted he would reach both sides with his arms spread out. There were a few huge baggy chairs in front of it. 

But when he turned to look around he noticed three doors on his right. Two were in front of one another and the third one was between them, facing towards the living area. 

"This area is practically Kyuhyun's. It's his kingdom where I have no power whatsoever," Sungmin explained with a slightly bitter tone in his voice. He quickly turned his back to the TV screen and walked towards the three doors. He first opened the door directly in front of them.

"This is the bathroom. There's the shower and basically everything you need. Just don't spend too much time in there with Hyuk since we also have to use it," Sungmin grinned at Donghae's blush.

"Yah!" Donghae shrieked, unable to say anything else. The angel with fandango wings just loved teasing the younger.

Sungmin then closed the door and turned to open the one on their left. "This is our room," he said as he pushed the door open and let Donghae step in. The room was plain, simple, yet beautiful – just like everything seemed to be in this house. The floor was light gray. The walls were mostly white except for one. It was darker gray with fandango and white flowers.

"Your colors," Donghae realized as he watched the wall. Fandango for Sungmin and the dark gray for Kyuhyun. 

Sungmin hummed in agreement. 

The bed was located at the wall with the colors. The window was on the wall next to it. There was a door on the wall opposite to the bed and a small side table with a photo next to it. 

"What's in there?" Donghae asked and pointed at the door. 

"Oh, that's our wardrobe. Closet. Whatever you want to call it... It's the only place that is a mess in this house..." Sungmin muttered, looking kind of awkward. "Shall I show you your room?"

Donghae didn’t mind Sungmin not wanting to show their wardrobe. He followed Sungmin out of the room and walked into the one opposite to Sungmin and Kyuhyun’s room. The room he walked into was black and white. Like in the other bedroom, there was one wall with different color – smooth black – whereas the other walls were white. The bed was once again against the colored wall. There was a dresser on the opposite wall to the bed. The window was on the wall next to the bed.

But what caught Donghae’s eyes was the teddy bear placed on the bed.

Smiling at the cuteness of the bear, Donghae walked over to the bed and took the teddy onto his lap.

“It’s Kyuhyun’s,” Sungmin said from the doorway. “He got it from Siwon when we moved here. He’s kept it here since then.” 

Donghae looked up at the other angel. “What’s Kyuhyun’s relationship with Siwon? Is it like you and Hangeng?”

Sungmin shook his head. “Kyuhyun keeps the teddy here because it makes him feel like Siwon was still there, taking care of him. Kyuhyun doesn’t hold anything against him and sometimes he comes here and just holds the teddy in his arms.”

“But then… why isn’t it in your room?” Donghae wondered.

“Because of me. I don’t want it to remind me of my slavery.” 

Donghae’s shoulders slumped. “Hyung…” he sighed. “You’re no slave. Don’t think so low of yourself.”

“Donghae,” Sungmin said with low voice. “Take a look at yourself first before you come to tell me I’m not a slave. We all are. No matter how free Kyuhyun and I are to live here, to be the masters of our lives, it’s still never going to be the same as before the transformation.”

Donghae pressed his chin to his chest. He knew Sungmin was right. But he still felt like the older was being way too hard on himself. Yes, they would never be able to live like normal people. They were bound to live in constant fear and would always be dependent on Hangeng and Siwon. But they could still live on their own. They had each other. They had fake IDs and if they got in trouble Siwon and Hangeng would save them. And they had this friend, Shindong, who would probably also offer his help if needed.

“I’m sorry, Donghae-ah… I didn’t mean to sound so… mean.”

“It’s okay. And you’re right. We’re all prisoners of a kind… I just think you’re still being too hard on yourself,” Donghae answered and placed the teddy back on the bed. “I’m hungry,” he then said, desperately wanting to change the topic. And he really was hungry as hell – his stomach was loudly reminding him that it had been many, many hours since the last time he ate!

"Good, 'cos I'm hungry too," Sungmin grinned and left the room. Donghae got off the bed and took a look at the teddy bear but then decided not to bring it up again and went downstairs to offer Sungmin his help.

 

Kyuhyun and Hyukjae arrived a few hours after Donghae and Sungmin finished eating. The two angels had been sitting on the couch, staring at the TV without really caring what was airing. Their tea mugs were warming their hands and Sungmin had given Donghae a pair of woolen socks that were nice and soft on his feet. 

Neither of them noticed the two coming to the house before Kyuhyun opened the door. Sungmin and Donghae both whipped their heads around and were wearing equally relieved smiles that faded at the exact same moment as they laid their eyes on the two.

They looked like shit.

“What happened?” Sungmin exclaimed and before Donghae could even blink the older angel had run to his lover. Kyuhyun opened his arms wide to welcome the other angel in a tight hug.

“There were slight complications on our way,” Kyuhyun murmured into Sungmin’s shoulder. The older loosened his hold on the other and gave the younger a look demanding for an explanation.

“Nothing really happened… except that I had to fix Hyuk’s shoulder on the way.” Donghae’s eyes moved from Kyuhyun to Hyukjae who stayed silent and probably unconsciously lifted his hand to hold onto his injured shoulder. “There were people looking for Hyuk and Donghae and we had to go around them. Nobody followed us but we still decided to make sure we wouldn’t lead them here and Hyuk tripped,” Kyuhyun explained and shrugged at the last detail. 

Hyukjae groaned. “I couldn’t see the root in that bush!” he defended himself. Based on his glare directed at his brother Kyuhyun had probably teased him throughout the whole walk.

“Say whatever you want. Monkey’s aren’t made to move on the ground anyway!” Kyuhyun teased, earning a roll of the eyes from Sungmin.

“Well, I’m glad you’re both safe now,” Sungmin said, ignoring Hyukjae’s hand that tried to slap Kyuhyun’s arm. The oldest angel then turned around and returned to the couch where Donghae was still sitting. “There’s food in the fridge. Warm it up yourselves!”

Donghae giggled at Sungmin’s huff and managed to coax a grin from the older. Together they watched the brothers bicker at each other as they warmed up the food on the stove. 

“I feel like we just went back in time,” Sungmin mused when Hyukjae hit his brother with a spoon.

Donghae laughed at the two in the kitchen. “They’ve always been like that?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Sungmin laughed. “It looks fun for a while but eventually it’s just irritating.”

Donghae snorted, remembering what he and his hyung were like when they still lived together. “They’re just like any other siblings.”

“Wouldn’t know. Never had a sibling,” Sungmin murmured. 

 

It was already night when Donghae dragged his feet up the spiral stairs and into the bedroom. He was drop dead tired and his body was demanding him to give in to the slumber. The three others were still in the living room, laughing and chatting about all the things they had missed out. 

Donghae was happy to see Hyukjae smiling and laughing with Sungmin and Kyuhyun. It was great to see them back together again. 

Donghae took off his shirt and pants, discarded the woolen socks from his feet. He didn’t care if he was going to be only in his boxers that night. It was nothing Hyukjae hadn’t seen already. He would’ve wanted to sleep naked but it would’ve probably been too awkward with Hyukjae next to him.

Donghae was too tired to remember the teddy bear on the bed when he threw the blanket from his way. He was just about to climb in when he heard the thug of the teddy hitting the floor.

He didn’t know what came to him. He felt horrible! It’s just a teddy bear but he felt like he had just thrown a baby on the floor. With his heart thumping in his chest he rushed to the teddy and gently picked it up. He carried it back to the bed as carefully as he could.

Which was ridiculous – he realized it. But he just couldn’t leave the teddy on the floor after treating it like he did.

Without knowing the real reason, he took the teddy bear into bed with him. He curled onto his side and simply just held the soft teddy against his chest. 

And then he cried. 

He let the tears fall onto his cheeks and stain the pillow under him. His heart was aching, his mind was dark. Still he kept it quiet, not wanting the others to know about his sudden sorrow.

Everything was fine. He was with Hyukjae and they were safe. 

At least that’s what he wanted to believe.

But it didn’t mean Hangeng would be safe. 

Donghae squeezed the teddy tighter in his hold and cried until his body started to relax and the slumber took over his body. The tears dried on his cheeks, the snot was still running from his nose.

He would look horrible in the morning.

However, he didn’t fight the slumber. He didn’t even try to make himself look decent. He just didn’t bother. Had it been up to his own will, he would’ve kept crying much longer. 

He had no idea how long he had been alone before the door of the bedroom was opened and Hyukjae’s soft steps approached the bed. Donghae had his back turned to the door and his eyes were closed but he could still clearly hear the steps and the steady breathing.

And then he realized he would be okay. 

As long as he had Hyukjae by his side he hadn’t lost everything he held close to his heart. He didn’t know if he had lost Hangeng and he wouldn’t stop waiting for him before he knew about his destiny for sure. He wouldn’t lose hope.

But he was not going to stop living either.

He could be happy. He could be happy with Hyukjae. 

He had a new family now. He was an orphan but he had been adopted to a new, loving family. Sungmin had proven to be a really good, loyal friend. The older angel would be there for him whenever he needed. And to be honest, he believed Kyuhyun would also support him. 

“Hey,” Hyukjae whispered softly as he pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed. “I didn’t know you came to rest already. I would’ve come with you.”

_I know._

Hyukjae took a deep breath as he settled on the bed. “I had so many things I would’ve talked to you about. But it feels stupid to talk to you without getting an answer…” 

Donghae loved the smoothness of Hyukjae’s voice. Something had really changed in him after they met Sungmin and Kyuhyun.

…Kyuhyun and Sungmin…

_KyuMin?_

Donghae was giggling inside his head to his own smartness. 

“We’re probably going to be here for a longer period. It’s safer to be here than in the cottage,” Hyukjae murmured. “At least Siwon and Hangeng know where this place is so they will find us here.”

Oh how Donghae wished he could’ve turned around and taken a look at the other’s face in the dark. 

Then suddenly he felt Hyukjae shifting on the bed. “I hope you don’t mind if I turn you onto your back?” Hyukjae asked. He waited for a moment – as if he was really waiting for an answer although he knew perfectly well he was no going to get any – before his warm hand touched Donghae’s shoulder and with a small effort he was rolled onto his back.

He felt the teddy slide from his arms but he never heard it falling on the floor.

“What’s this?” Hyukjae asked. 

_What’s what?_ Right now Donghae was scolding himself for closing his eyes before falling into slumber. 

“Where did you get this teddy from?” 

_Oh, the teddy…_

By now Hyukjae’s eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the room. The only light was coming through the window. There was a crescent in the sky. And now that he had turned the angel he could see his face.

“Hey…” Hyukjae whispered with a tone of worry in his voice. “Have you been crying?” he asked and brushed his thumb over the tear stained cheek. “Oh Hae… I promise it’s going to be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.”

Donghae would’ve smile, could he have done it. 

“I just wish you would’ve come to me… I know I said I wouldn’t be the right person for you to talk to but… that was before I got to talk to anyone myself.” Hyukjae kept a small pause like he was gathering his thoughts. “I’m ready to listen to you now. I’ll be there for you when you need me, okay?”

Donghae was ready to burst into tears again. He was so touched by Hyukjae’s words. 

“Good night, Donghae-ah.”

And a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly... this chapter was such a rollercoaster of emotions O__O I hope it wasn't too much and you still liked it!!   
> And KyuMin came into the picture!! Yay for them!! ::DD
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved   
> <3 Sung Gi


	13. Chapter 12

Donghae was slowly getting used to living with Sungmin and Kyuhyun. Hyukjae never left his side for long and even if he did, he made sure he was never left alone in the house. Kyuhyun rarely stayed home with him as it was usually him going out with either his lover or his brother. And it made sense!

Donghae, of course, wasn’t allowed to leave the house and he was told to stay near it if he went out into the forest. After all, he was the angel the people were after.

But today, after ten days since Donghae and Hyukjae moved in, Kyuhyun was left home whereas Sungmin and Hyukjae went to see Shindong. He and Sungmin had had a huge fight the previous night when Sungmin practically ordered Kyuhyun to stay. 

“I can’t stay locked inside this house anymore!” Sungmin had screamed right at his face. Donghae could still remember the way he had shied away and disappeared into the bedroom. He didn’t like seeing – or hearing for that matter - the two angels fighting. 

But eventually Kyuhyun had given in to the older. He also knew Sungmin had to get out every once in a while. Donghae was the only ‘prisoner’ in this house, being the only one not allowed to show his face in front of people.

Donghae knew it was for his own good but after being locked into a small room, being locked into a house wasn’t really any better. Only this time no one was torturing him. Although he was grateful he had loving people around him, he couldn’t ignore the bitter taste in his mouth every time someone went out and left him behind.

“Did they leave already?” Donghae asked Kyuhyun as he came out of the bedroom. His hair was still damp after shower. The other angel was playing one of his games in front of the TV and was maybe a bit too concentrated in it to even answer. 

Only when Donghae shook his head and started to make his way downstairs did Kyuhyun rip his eyes away from the screen.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Kyuhyun asked, his mind obviously still in the game.

Donghae grinned childishly. “Nothing important.” 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun muttered and returned his full attention to the game. Donghae chuckled at the angel’s devotion before going downstairs. He would busy himself by watching the TV and cooking something nice for the two of them.

It was weird being downstairs when no one else seemed to be at home. Donghae had got used to either Hyukjae or Sungmin fuzzing around him all the time but now that Kyuhyun was the only one in the house with him he suddenly felt lonely. 

The angel with blue wings settled at the corner of the couch, lifted his feet up and leaned on the armrest. For a while he listened to the sounds of the game coming from upstairs, accompanied by Kyuhyun’s exclaims. After a small while he shook his head at himself and turned on the TV. It had been a really long time since he had really watched anything so he didn’t know what to watch. There were dramas, movies and all sorts of documents going on in different channels. He finally chose to watch a historical document about the early 21st century, when the HIV and AIDS were a major health risk and how they were desperately trying to find a cure for it.

It had been found about 80 years ago and now it didn’t really even exist anymore. It was funny how the major diseases that once existed and caused terror all around the world could be eliminated later on and people would just forget about them.

The plague of the present time was the genetic manipulation with what people were turned into angels. 

Donghae was too concentrated on the document to notice Kyuhyun descending the stairs. He only noticed the other when he slumped on one of the arm chairs. 

“You won the game?” Donghae asked, paying only half of his attention on the other, the other half being focused on the document.

“Of course,” Kyuhyun shrugged, his confidence earning a small snort from Donghae. Then suddenly, completely unexpected, Kyuhyun asked: “Donghae, how old are you?”

“You mean when I was injected?” Donghae asked, ripping his gaze from the TV. Kyuhyun nodded. “Twenty years and 8 days.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in amazement. “I thought you’d be younger,” he muttered. And then he cursed.

“What?”

“I was 19.”

“I’m sorry…” Donghae murmured softly.

“Don’t be. My past is nothing compared to Sungmin’s although I was injected at very young age. I could bet my dick that you’ve also been through worse than I have.” Kyuhyun grinned at Donghae’s stunned expression. “I was kidnapped, yes. I was injected, yes. Was I used against my will, no. Was I abused, no.” He paused and his expression turned more serious. “Siwon bought me only half a year after my transformation. The man who kidnapped and turned me never touched me in any way, just humiliated me verbally. Siwon on the other hand… well, he did have sex with me but it was never against my will.”

“I understand,” Donghae smiled. 

“I guess I’m one of the million who didn’t wish to die after the transformation. Well, I mean, of course I wished to die before Siwon bought me but I’ve never considered it after that.”

That made Donghae wonder… he had wanted to die – often – although never through his own hands. Every day in that small room he had wished his body would just give up and his miserable life would be over. For six years he had waited for the death to come and save him. But it had changed after Hangeng.

He could totally relate to Kyuhyun on that.

“So I guess I was right,” Kyuhyun said silently, his sharp eyes observing the other angel.

Donghae cocked his eyebrow. “About what?”

“You having a worse past than mine.”

“Hyukjae hasn’t told you?” Donghae blurted. He hadn’t really thought about it but he had expected Hyukjae had told at least his brother if not both of the angels.

Kyuhyun shook his head. “He wouldn’t tell personal stuff like that without your permission. I did ask him – obviously – but he turned me down.”

That sounded so like Hyukjae. He wasn’t one to blabber the other’s personal business to someone else.

“I’ll be sure to thank him later,” Donghae answered, smiling cheekily. 

Kyuhyun hummed and there was a moment of silence. “You aren’t going to tell me what happened to you, are you?” he then asked silently, already anticipating a denying answer.

“I’d prefer not to…” Donghae answered. “It’s something I’d die to forget but I just can’t.”

“Did you get the hole in your wing and the twist in the bone before or after Hangeng?”

Donghae unconsciously glanced at his right wing. He hadn’t mention about the twist to Sungmin and only Hyukjae knew about it. It was small and could be seen only if you knew where to look for or you were being very thorough. So Donghae was guessing Hyukjae had mentioned the twist.

Well, no one’s perfect. Right?

“Both. The twist came before Hangeng and the hole when we ran from the mansion,” Donghae explained. Kyuhyun mouthed an ‘oh’ in understanding. “So Hyukjae told you about the twist?”

“Oh… yes, he did. Sorry about that,” Kyuhyun smiled apologetically. “So you really miss Hangeng, huh?”

Donghae was rattled by Kyuhyun’s way of asking questions. He was jumping from topic to topic without hesitation, yet he was holding onto a common subject – Donghae. “Uh, of course I miss him.” 

Kyuhyun made a face. “It’s not an ‘of course’. Sungmin, for example, doesn’t miss him.”

“Don’t you miss Siwon?” Donghae asked.

“I do. I hope he’s alright,” Kyuhyun answered shortly. 

Donghae knew when he was not supposed to continue with the topic. Kyuhyun was staring at the TV screen but it was obvious he wasn’t concentrating on the program. Donghae chose to do the same.

 

Donghae was resting his body and eyes while sitting on one of the armchairs. He did hear the door opening and two pairs of feet walking into the house but he didn’t feel like greeting them. The day with Kyuhyun had dragged on and the other angel had long ago gone upstairs to his bedroom. He didn’t say it would’ve been horrible to be with Kyuhyun… it had just been awkward.

After their chat in the morning they had barely spoken. They had eaten the lunch – simple salad and chicken – as well as the dinner – old fashioned Korean dinner that Donghae cooked since Kyuhyun was absolutely hopeless in the kitchen. Donghae had drunk the tea in the evening whereas the other had gone to play some more.

“Heeey, sleepyhead,” Hyukjae cooed when he spotted the angel on the chair. Donghae hmph-ed and let a smile spread on his lips without opening his eyes. He enjoyed receiving Hyukjae’s attention too much to let him out easy. And it worked. Hyukjae walked right towards the angel and without another word he swiped away the bangs from his forehead and placed a soft kiss on the smooth skin. 

“Ew, you two are way too sweet for my teeth,” Sungmin mumbled as he walked past them into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Donghae chuckled and finally opened his eyes and looked up at the young man who was busy snapping something about Kyuhyun and Sungmin being way worse than they were. 

“You were out late. Did everything go alright?”

Hyukjae stuck out his tongue at Sungmin who was chuckling and starting to warm up his food. He then turned back to the angel and grinned widely. “I got my money back and we visited the town together.” 

“That’s great!” Donghae cheered, ready to jump up and hug Hyukjae but refrained himself just in time.

“Yeah! I know. Now I can buy you more clothes and shoes and we can help Kyu and Min with all the costs,” Hyukjae blabbered, causing a wide grin to spread on Donghae’s face. 

"I'm glad it worked out well," the angel smiled. 

"Oh and we heard some news about Siwon. They say he's been seen in the Europe. So at least he's safe."

Donghae didn't know how to react. No one in the house had dared to his whether the brothers and angels had found safety or not. This was the first time anyone brought it up. 

"What about Kibum?" Donghae asked silently. 

Hyukjae's expression was enough to tell Donghae the answer. "There was no mentioning about him. Only Siwon. I'm sorry."

“But it doesn’t mean Kibum’s not with him,” Donghae said stubbornly. He was not going to give in to the fear of some of his close ones being dead.

“Indeed. We just have to wait and see,” Hyukjae agreed and flashed the angel a smile that, however, didn’t reach his eyes. 

“And because we live practically in the middle of nowhere, we actually have to go to the town more often to hear news from them,” Sungmin piped in. “We don’t have the Connection here – exclude the TV – and I don’t think they’re the day’s hot topic anymore so we probably won’t hear anything about them in the news.”

“But isn’t that a bit too risky to go to the town and ask around?” Donghae questioned.

“That’s why we aren’t asking around. We’ll just follow the yellow papers and other gossip sites. There are places with the Connection and we can go there without worry.”

“But now,” Hyukjae spoke – clearly wanting to change the topic –, and turned to face the angel sitting on the arm chair. “We’re going upstairs and you’re going to get some rest.”

“That’s practically all I’ve been doing today.” Donghae kept his voice down in order to keep Sungmin from hearing him but unfortunately the older angel did hear him and his head shot in his direction immediately.

“Don’t tell me Kyuhyun’s been playing the whole day? Did he do anything with you?”

Donghae rubbed the back of his head nervously. “He uh… he didn’t play _the whole day_. He did spend some time with me…”

Sungmin raised his eyebrow. He was not amused. “I’m going to kick his ass for leaving you all alone and bored out of your mind.”

“Hyung~” Donghae whined. “It’s not his fault he didn’t feel like being with me… I was just watching the TV whole day. I didn’t feel like doing anything special either so it’s cool.”

“You sure about that?”

Donghae nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Then where is he now?” Sungmin asked, his eyes diverting towards the staircase. 

“He’s been in your bedroom for a while. Said he’d go to rest already…”

Something in Sungmin’s eyes changed, his anger dissipating and worry appearing. Without a word he returned back to his food. 

Hyukjae glanced in Sungmin’s direction but then turned back to the angel with powder blue wings. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“But you haven’t eaten,” Donghae pointed out. 

Hyukjae crunched his face. “I’ve gained weight. Skipping dinner won’t kill me.”

Donghae couldn’t help the abrupt burst of laughter. “You? Gained weight?!” 

“Yah! It’s true!” Hyukjae shrieked, faking to be insulted. Then he joined the angel’s grin with one of his own before once more ushering the angel to go upstairs. This time Donghae didn’t object and stood up, walking before the young man who was following close behind.

Donghae was about to reach for the light switch on the wall once they stepped into the bedroom but his hand was suddenly stopped by Hyukjae. The angel turned his head only to see the young man grinning mischievously behind him.

“We don’t need the light,” Hyukjae shrugged. Donghae raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They were going to rest after all.

But little did Donghae know about Hyukjae’s plans. He didn’t know how built up the other was. He didn’t know how tired of keeping himself at bay Hyukjae was.

Donghae – totally oblivious to what Hyukjae was planning – walked over to the bed while stripping his shirt off and letting it fall on the floor. The pants he was wearing came off next. He didn’t pay any mind to Hyukjae who was slowly ridding himself off of his clothes whilst keeping his eyes on the stripping angel.

Hyukjae waited until Donghae was already in bed before he finally got rid of his own pants and climbed into the bed. The angel was lying on his back, staring at the dark ceiling, while silently running his fingers up and down his gorgeous abs. 

"Roll over, I'll give you a massage to get your thoughts elsewhere," Hyukjae whispered with a smile. 

Donghae just hummed and turned. "How can you be so at ease after hearing something about one of your brothers?" he asked silently. 

"I knew that was what you were thinking," Hyukjae mused as he climbed to straddle the angel's thighs. "I'm just happy to know at least one of them is alright. I've dwelled in worry long enough and now I know I don't have to worry about Siwon as much anymore. They have a lot of colleges in Europe so he will have a safety place there."

Donghae nodded in understanding and soon he felt Hyukjae's warm hands slowly working on his shoulders. Sighing in contentment he let his eyes slide shut and good body to relax. He understood what Hyukjae meant and he thought the way Hyukjae saw the situation was only reasonable. They couldn't live their lives worrying about the others all the time. 

A silent moan left Donghae's lips when Hyukjae moved his hands a bit lower, going to the area of the angel's shoulder blades and the most sensitive area of his whole body – the slice of skin between his wings that were now pulled in. 

Hyukjae smirked after hearing the moan. He knew perfectly well how sensitive that area of Donghae's back was. And he was purposely spending more time rubbing and soothing that particular area. 

Donghae could feel his body reacting to the touches. His face was burning and he was glad it was dark in the room so Hyukjae couldn't see him. But his face wasn't the only part of his body that was burning – his cock was quickly getting hard underneath his body. 

"Uhh... Hyuk?" Donghae moaned, muffling his words into the pillow under his head. 

"Yes?" 

Donghae could hear the smirk in Hyukjae's voice – he didn't even need to see it! 

"You... Y-you're making me kinda u-uncomfortable," Donghae stuttered. He was feeling extremely nervous about the situation, especially now that he knew Hyukjae was doing it on purpose. 

"You want me to stop?" Hyukjae asked, faking to be concerned. 

Well that was the question Donghae hated. He hated it more than he hated mushrooms – and he most certainly couldn't stand mushrooms! 

The thing was, he didn't want Hyukjae to stop. He wanted him to continue. And he wanted to take it even further. 

But it was wrong. He was still Hangeng's angel and he... 

He still loved him. 

But didn't he love Hyukjae also? 

Donghae didn't know which side he was going to take in the inner battle going on his head. The options were to either stay loyal to Hangeng and deny his feelings towards the younger brother or to avoid the awkwardness that would certainly follow if he denied Hyukjae. And he didn't even know if he would ever see Hangeng again. 

"N-no..." Donghae finally admitted with burning ears. 

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch you," Hyukjae teased but began to move his hands again. He was moving them slowly though, knowing it would frustrate the angel to no end. 

"Hyukjae, please!" Donghae cried out when Hyukjae's fingertips ghosted over his sensitive skin. It felt like his skin was on fire and at the same time it felt like Hyukjae was tickling him with small, soft feathers. It was amazing and the sensations were running straight to his needy body part between his legs.

Hyukjae couldn’t help but enjoy the moans and needy pleas he received from the angel.

Donghae on the other hand was going nuts when Hyukjae didn’t do anything more than just small petting. He needed more. And he wanted it. He pushed away the nagging voice in his head, reminding him about Hangeng and how wrong it was to mess around with Hyukjae.

“You want more?” Hyukjae whispered into Donghae’s ear, stopping his hands from moving. The angel moaned at the loss of movement. 

“Y-yes, please!” 

“You’re stuttering again,” Hyukjae teased and blew hot air into the angel’s ear. The latter one shivered and let out a pathetic whimper that, however, was only a major turn-on for the young man. 

“Open your wings.”

Donghae was a little startled by the command but complied without a second thought. His wings were opened right before Hyukjae’s eyes and he almost hit the other with them but fortunately Hyukjae was fast – and smart – enough to move. 

Hyukjae was admiring the beauty of the angel’s wings for a while. He was so fascinated by them even in the dark that he totally forgot what he had been doing. He was brought back to the bedroom by Donghae’s needy whimper.

“Sorry,” Hyukjae whispered quickly and leaned down to place a kiss right between the wings, on the angel’s back. 

Donghae saw nothing but pure white when he felt Hyukjae’s lips on his back. His toes were curling in immense pleasure and hit breath hitched. And even more when Hyukjae chose to _lick_ him. 

Hyukjae had never been with an angel before. Sure, he had studied angels for years but never once had he actually felt the power he could get by giving the angel so much pleasure they would literally lose their ability to speak. 

And it felt fucking great! He loved seeing Donghae in such a needy state and he loved knowing it was because of him. 

The brief thought of Hangeng doing the same to the said angel only flashed in his mind but he quickly shoved it aside, wanting to enjoy this moment without the feeling of jealousy towards his brother. 

Instead he decided to focus on this moment he had with Donghae. He would deal with his bad conscious later. 

Donghae was a moaning mess by the time Hyukjae started moving down on his body. The man was sitting on the back of his thighs which gave him enough space to lick his way all the way down to the small of his back. And damn did it feel good. 

Hyukjae didn’t give the angel any sort of a warning before he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down enough to reveal him his butt. Donghae’s cheeks burned and he once again buried his face in the pillow, fully conscious of the view Hyukjae was having, despite the darkness.

Hyukjae shifted so that he could move even lower on Donghae’s body. At one moment his lips were on the small of his back, making Donghae squirm under him in frustration, and then the lips and the tongue were on his butt cheeks. And boy did it drive the angel crazy. Hyukjae was taking his sweet time teasing the angel and he was enjoying every bit of it whereas the angel was desperate to get more.

And then Hyukjae moved his hands to his ass. Spread him open. 

Donghae moaned loudly – he had totally forgotten that they were separated from the other two angels in the house by just two simple doors, no soundproofs – when Hyukjae blew hot air on his sensitive crack. He loved the way Hyukjae kept his face close to his private area and the way his fingers were kneading his flesh. 

Hyukjae was getting impatient. Seeing the way Donghae was practically begging to be fucked already, all the moans and the movements of his body, it was impossible for him to think straight. And he also knew Donghae hadn’t taken anything into him in weeks… which meant he was going to be impossibly tight around him.

Hyukjae moaned at the mental images and his cock also twisted in his boxers.

Donghae could almost feel Hyukjae's eyes roaming on and all over his exposed body. With confidence that he had no idea where it came from he turned his head around and at the same time pushed his hips off the mattress, successfully surprising the other. 

"Don't tell me you haven't seen an ass before," Donghae teased the young man. Oh how he loved seeing the utter confusion in Hyukjae's eyes before the usual confidence replaced it again. 

"I haven't seen _your_ ass before," Hyukjae corrected him and have him the dirtiest look Donghae had ever seen before he dove down. 

His tongue seemed to have made up its mind to drive Donghae to the brink of his sanity. Donghae was moaning and unconsciously pushing his ass into the other's face when the slick tongue relentlessly pushed against his entrance. 

Hyukjae had apparently lost his patience, his own burning erection constantly bugging him. He didn't waste much time preparing the angel with his tongue. Once he deduced he was slick enough he pulled back, quickly licked his own fingers wet and plugged one finger into the entrance, past the tight ring of muscles.

Donghae let out a moan that sounded almost like a howl. He hadn't been penetrated in ages and even the one slender but long finger felt like it was enough to fill him up. 

"Holy shit Donghae-ah..." Hyukjae breathed against the back of the angel's neck. 

"You... Oh god!" Donghae moaned, unable to form full sentences. "Y-you didn't happen t-to buy any lube, did you?"

Hyukjae groaned. "Sorry... I didn't plan this early enough..."

Truth to be told, Donghae didn't give a shit at this point. He just wished Hyukjae hurried. His lust was burning and his cock was aching and he just needed more to get off! 

And for God's sake, Hyukjae was too slow! 

Just when Donghae thought he was going to lose his patience Hyukjae moved his finger out almost completely and added the second one. Not long after he deemed the angel ready to take the third one. 

Donghae was in the ninth heaven. His brain refused to process anything but the pressure he received from Hyukjae. And as if the fingers in his ass weren't enough the man just had to lean down and lick the skin of his back between his open wings. 

Hyukjae chuckled at the incoherent sounds the angel emitted before he pulled out his fingers, unceremoniously spit on his palm before coating his cock with the spit and lining himself at Donghae's entrance. 

Donghae could feel Hyukjae's burning erection against his ass but didn't get any other warnings before Hyukjae pushed into him with a groan. 

And they both screamed in pleasure. 

 

Donghae didn't know how it all happened. He just knew it did. And his body – more like his ass – definitely knew _what_ happened last night. 

Hyukjae had woken up and gone to bathroom just a little after the angel had woken from his slumber. He had stayed immobile until the man had left the room, not wanting to face him just yet. He hadn't sorted out his feelings just yet. 

He regretted what happened between the two of them but at the same time he knew he wouldn't change it even if he could. Sighing, Donghae rolled onto his back, Hyukjae's cum still leaking from him. He grimaced at the reminder of their sexual encounter. 

_Forbidden_ sexual encounter. 

"Oh, you're awake," Hyukjae muttered silently as he re-entered the room. 

Donghae gulped at the sight of Hyukjae's naked body. He wasn't even trying to cover his nude state. He was so confident – even after what happened last night 

Hyukjae had always been good at reading him and he didn't fail him. "Do you regret it?" Hyukjae asked. 

Donghae sat up and moved so he was leaning against the end of the bed. "I don't know," he admitted silently, truthfully. 

Hyukjae nodded wordlessly and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it with his back towards the angel. Donghae frowned when Hyukjae leaned forward and buried his face to his hands. 

"Honestly..." Hyukjae said slowly. "I don't regret it at all."

Donghae wasn't surprised to hear that. "I know."

Hyukjae turned to look at the angel who had moved his gaze from him to his own hands that were resting on his lap. He was gnawing on his bottom lip – like he did whenever he was nervous and Hyukjae loved seeing him do it. 

"What are you thinking?" Hyukjae asked. Donghae looked up at him, obviously reacting to the curious tone in Hyukjae's voice. 

The angel stopped worrying his lip and inhaled deeply. "Us. Hangeng. Myself."

Hyukjae smiled almost apologetically. "I guess I should've talked to you first..."

"I'm not angry or anything!" Donghae hurried to declare. Hyukjae seemed to relax as his brain registered his words. "I would do it again..." Donghae admitted with a burning blush spreading on his cheeks. 

Hyukjae chuckled shortly, unable to hide his relief, before he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out two pairs of boxers and tossed the other pair to Donghae. 

"Go clean yourself up. Kyu and Minnie are already downstairs."

Donghae stated at Hyukjae's muscles stretch as he pulled the boxers up his legs. 

Yeap, he would definitely do it again with Hyukjae. 

"Please don't go down before me. I can stand those two teasing me alone," Donghae pleaded before standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and turned to look at Hyukjae who hadn't given him any answer. He caught Hyukjae eating his naked body with his eyes.

"Hyuk?"

"Ah, yeah... I'll wait for you," Hyukjae answered hastily. Donghae giggled softly before slipping out. He made sure to be fast with his shower and before long he was back in their bedroom. 

Like Donghae had predicted, the moment they descended down the stairs they were greeted by two pairs of eyes fixated on them. 

"I never expected you to be such a screamer, Donghae," Kyuhyun commented with a smug smirk on his face. His wings were settled behind his bare upper body, which confused Donghae as never before had he seen the angel without a shirt. Sungmin was leaning on the kitchen counter with a tea mug in his hands, his sharp eyes studying the angel and human man and a knowing smirk gracing his lips. 

"Shut up Kyu," Hyukjae snapped with a playful smirk that almost matched the one on his brother's face. 

Donghae seriously wished he had just stayed in their bedroom. 

"I'm so happy we don't have neighbors nearby. They would've called the police in here to see if someone was being abused," Sungmin muttered, also grinning when Donghae's shoulders slugged and not only his cheeks but also his neck and ears were burning red in embarrassment. 

"Based on how it sounded Hyukjae did abuse him!" Kyuhyun chirped, his head whipping in his lover's direction before the two of them burst into laughter. 

“Shut up Kyu,” Hyukjae snapped playfully as he walked past Donghae and straight towards the fridge. The man threw his brother a smug grin of his own, the two clearly exchanging something wordlessly. 

Sungmin, who had the tea mug raised to his lips, was observing the angel with powder blue wings with amused look in his eyes. Donghae didn’t need to glance in his direction twice to know the oldest angel was also grinning widely at him.

“I’m so happy we don’t have any neighbors nearby. They would’ve called the police to come check on us, thinking someone was being abused,” Sungmin muttered from behind his tea mug, causing Donghae’s breath to hitch and Kyuhyun to snort.

“By the sounds of it Hyukjae did abuse him!” Kyuhyun chirped, his head whipping towards his lover before both of them burst into laughter. 

Donghae seriously wished he had stayed in the bedroom. Not only were his cheeks burning but he could feel the blush spreading to his neck and ears. He was so humiliated!

“Alright, knock it off,” Hyukjae said calmly when he walked over to the table with two glasses of orange juice. He placed them down and turned towards the angel who hadn’t moved from his spot by the stairs. “C’mon Hae. We’re going out today so you’ve gotta eat something.”

Suddenly all the embarrassment was gone and nothing but curiosity shone in Donghae’s eyes as he quickly walked into the kitchen are. “We’re going out?”

“I did promise to take you to swim, remember?” Hyukjae smiled.

Kyuhyun made a gagging sound and stood up from his chair. “You two make me sick…” he muttered as he walked to the kitchen, placed his dirty dishes on the counter right next to Sungmin before leaning in to give the said angel a soft kiss on the lips. 

“You think you’re any better?” Hyukjae shot back, making a face at Sungmin’s satisfied smile. 

“The difference is that we can be as noisy and loud as we want without anyone taking a notice of it. You on the other hand, are not,” Sungmin pointed out, once again making Donghae’s cheeks heat up.

“Donghae, you’re going to faint if you don’t stop your blood from rushing to your head like that,” Kyuhyun said bluntly, gave Sungmin another kiss before heading for the stairs.

“So,” said Sungmin who took Kyuhyun’s seat and placed his mug on the table. Hyukjae raised his eyebrow in a small challenge whereas Donghae wished his chair would just sink through the floor and take him with it. He certainly felt uncomfortable with Sungmin’s eyes all the time studying him.

“So, what?” Hyukjae asked when the moment Sungmin took to think stretched just a tad too long.

“You’re really taking him out?”

Hyukjae leaned back in his chair. “You have a problem with that?” His voice clearly indicated he was offended by Sungmin’s doubts. “You don’t think I’m capable of keeping him safe?”

Sungmin had already grown more serious when he had brought this up but now he looked almost old with the concern shining in his black eyes. “I just don’t think it’s smart. I don’t doubt you, Hyuk.”

“Then why don’t you trust me? He can’t stay in this house forever. He has to get out sometimes. You know it yourself!” Hyukjae defended fiercely. 

“But it’s not safe for him! You’ll never know who might see you in–”

“Yah!” The two seemed to stop breathing when Donghae suddenly voiced out his presence. “I’m still sitting here!” he said. It was his right to be offended by the way the two were speaking as if he was an object of a sort.

“Sorry, Hae…” Hyukjae muttered and relaxed his posture. 

Donghae kept his voice hard, still upset the two had ignored him like that when talking about him. “Hyung, I appreciate your concern over me but I’m not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and we will be careful. Just two days ago you were about to flip when you hadn’t been out of the house so you of all should understand that I also need to get out.”

Sungmin gave him the most apologetic look he could manage. 

“And I won’t be there alone. Hyuk will be there and we’ll be fine.”

“You can’t promise that,” Sungmin murmured softly.

“I know. But if something happens it’s not up to us.” Donghae then turned to Hyukjae, giving him a rather hard slap on his bare arm. “And you! Don’t you ever dear to talk about me like I wasn’t there!”

“Yah!” Hyukjae shrieked and jumped from his seat in defend as the angel continued his slapping attack. Sungmin chuckled uneasily at the two running around with Donghae chasing Hyukjae who was yelling all sorts of apologies to the angel.

He was still feeling very anxious about letting Donghae out of the house.

 

After a few hours Donghae was finally able to run out of the house – which he literally did. There was no stopping him when Hyukjae opened the front door only to be harshly pushed aside as the angel took off. Donghae loved the smell of the early autumn air. The sun was still warming his skin but he could feel the long warm days being soon over. The winter was coming and there was no stopping it. 

He stopped running only when he reached the side of the clearing. He was panting, his lungs were burning and he could feel his thighs protesting because of his sudden sprint. Hyukjae was laughing at him as he jogged towards him with the backpack carelessly thrown over his shoulder. 

“So, where are we going?” Donghae asked enthusiastically when Hyukjae reached him. 

“There’s a small pond nearby. Sungmin showed it to me yesterday.”

Donghae raised his eyebrows in question. “He knew you were going to take me out and still he brought it up like that this morning?”

Hyukjae scoffed softly. “We had a huge fight about it yesterday but I promised him to reconsider – which I obviously didn’t do as he had hoped. He’s just worried, that’s all.”

“I know. I would also be worried if it was about him being in top 10 of wanted angels. I get it,” Donghae murmured. He wasn’t stupid – he was also scared shitless. There was always the risk of them being spotted when they left the area protected by the hologram. 

“I won’t let anything bad to happen. Just pull your wings in now and let’s have some fun!” Hyukjae said with a bright smile. Donghae nodded, deciding not to let the constant worrying ruin his day outside the house.

And he was happier than he would ever admit that the person he was spending the day with was Hyukjae and no one else. After getting over the tiny shock from the morning he was starting to fully accept what he really felt for Hyukjae. He didn’t even try to deny his feelings anymore and it felt surprisingly relieving. 

The thoughts of Hangeng were still there but they didn’t make him feel as guilty as the previously did.

Shrugging the reminder of Hangeng away from his mind, Donghae wore a bright smile as he began to follow Hyukjae into the woods. It took them only a small while to reach the pond Hyukjae had been talking about. It was small and surrounded by rocks that were growing high above them. There was only one way to the pond and even that had its challenged. 

“It would be so much easier to just fly there and carry you with me,” Donghae muttered as he struggled to keep his balance on the sharp rocks.

Hyukjae gave him a disapproving look over his shoulder. “Don’t even think about it or we’re turning right back.” 

Donghae stuck out his tongue. “You know I wouldn’t really do that!” 

For once Donghae wished he had practiced dancing more in his past. It was so easy for Hyukjae to jump from rock to rock without missing his steps or losing his balance. Not even once did he have to stop in order to keep himself standing!

It was a completely different thing for Donghae. He was really struggling.

“How can this be so easy for you?” Donghae whined when he once again slipped and almost fell over, only barely being able to maintain his balance. Hyukjae laughed at his struggling before hopping off the rocks. Apparently he had already reached the pond whereas the angel was still in midway there.

“We could practice some moves that would help you with your balance,” Hyukjae suggested before gasping in fear when Donghae’s foot slipped and the angel fell on the rocks. 

Donghae, however, was quick to stop Hyukjae from coming to help him up. The man had already jumped back on the rocks when Donghae raised his hand, efficiently stopping him.

“I just hit my hip. Nothing broken,” he groaned and began to get back on his feet. 

With only that one careless fall Donghae managed to get to the other side of the rocks. The pond was opening in front of them, the looking almost green because of the groundwater mixing with rainwater. 

“It’s beautiful,” Donghae managed to say as his eyes drank in the sight before him. 

Hyukjae hummed in agreement as he placed his backpack on the ground and without hesitation began to take off his shirt. Once he pulled the shirt over his head and noticed Donghae eyeing him with surprising hunger in his brown eyes, he smirked. 

“The water will be even more beautiful with you naked in it.”

“Ew! That’s the corniest flirt I’ve ever heard!” Donghae grimaced playfully before he also took off his shirt. It didn’t take the two of them long to be completely naked, their clothes more or less carelessly dumped on the rocks near the pond – Hyukjae of course folded all of his clothes in a neat pile whereas Donghae didn’t give a shit.

In no time at all the two were getting into the water, stark naked without shame. Hyukjae went in first, not even flinching at the cold temperature of the water. He made it look so easy.

Donghae thought the water wasn’t as cold as it in reality was. After seeing Hyukjae wet himself with such an easy smile on his face he never expected it to be freezing. Boy was he wrong!

“Holy shit!” Donghae gasped when he took the first step into the water. The pond was steep and his foot was calf deep under the surface already. Hyukjae burst into laughter before splashing water on the angel who was seriously starting to doubt the other’s sanity.

“How could you make it look so easy?!” Donghae cried out, chills running up and down and dancing on his skin. 

“Don’t be such a sissy and just do it!” Hyukjae laughed.

Donghae made a face before moving his other leg into the water but he didn’t want to go any further. His arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

“Oh c’mon, Donghae!” Hyukjae ushered before taking a dive only to surface with his overgrown hair all over his face, covering his forehead and eyes.

“It’s going to freeze my cock off!” Donghae shrieked childishly.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re the bottom!”

Absolutely stunned by Hyukjae’s blunt comment, gaping at the man wiping his hair off his face, Donghae forgot about the cold water and took a leap towards Hyukjae. The man was clearly not expecting the angel to suddenly jump towards him – not quite jumping straight into his arms – and then it was Donghae’s turn to laugh at the other. Hyukjae, being totally unprepared, was surprised by the wave of water flowing over him.

“Yah!” Hyukjae screamed after getting over the shock of the water getting into his ears.

“You deserved it!” Donghae giggled. 

The two of them ended up almost drowning as Hyukjae began to chase after the angel who just couldn’t stop laughing. When Donghae was trying to stay on the surface while laughing and giggling like a maniac, Hyukjae had hard time trying to avoid the water Donghae was splashing everywhere.

Although Donghae might’ve been better swimmer than Hyukjae, with him being unable to stop laughing it wasn’t hard for Hyukjae to catch him. And Donghae wasn’t even startled when he suddenly felt Hyukjae tug his body to a stop and pull his back flush against his front.

Now very conscious about their nude states, Donghae let out an involuntary moan as Hyukjae presses his cock against his ass, the half hard body part easily sliding between his butt cheeks. 

“How can you be hard in this water?” Donghae managed to gasp. Hyukjae chuckled lowly against his neck.

“It’s going to be so much harder soon,” he growled, almost animalistically grinding against the angel.

Donghae’s screams were echoing from the stone walls growing around the pond. Hyukjae was silently moaning behind him with every sharp yet deep thrust he made into the angel’s pliant body. The water around them was splashing everywhere as their bodies rocked against one another.

“Oh-my-god-you’re-so-tight!” Hyukjae murmured before biting down on the junction of Donghae’s neck. He had long ago pressed his open palm on Donghae’s back, pressing down on the delicious spot, making the angel beg more and more – up to the point he wasn’t sure if he was screaming in pain or pleasure.

Donghae’s mind was a mess of incoherent thoughts. His ass was already in fire although his lower body was in water. His cock was also burning, begging to be touched, to be granted the release it so desperately wanted. And his vocal chords were already raw from all the screaming, moaning and begging for more.

“H-Hyuk-AH!” Donghae gasped at one particularly hard thrust straight at his prostate. 

“Yes, Donghae-ah,” Hyukjae moaned.

“I n-need more!” 

Hyukjae understood perfectly what he angel wanted but with a wicked grin he suddenly pulled completely out of him. Donghae gasped loudly only to whine at the loss. And then he moaned at the feeling of water hitting his insides.

“Turn,” Hyukjae told him simply, his voice low and hoarse. Donghae didn’t question him and did as he was told. The moment he turned, however, he was taken by surprise when Hyukjae suddenly scooped him up and without a warning he thrust back into him.

The more intense, closer and fiercer position almost drove Donghae to the brink. His cock was being squished between their bodies, rubbing against their stomachs with the ease brought by the water.

“Oh my god…” Donghae moaned just before he came – without actually being touched. His seed spread around them in the water and the spasms of his ass were practically milking the orgasm out of Hyukjae. He came with a loud moan that he tried to muffle by kissing the angel hard on the lips. 

They didn’t break their lip-lock even after Hyukjae stilled his movements and just enjoyed the feeling of being inside the angel. Donghae wouldn’t have even dared to think kissing Hyukjae would feel so good. He loved the sex – hell, it was kinky with the delicious spice of affection and love added to it – but even more he love having those plump lips against his own.

Smiling, pleased, heart thumping, Donghae pulled away from Hyukjae’s lips but rested his forehead against the other’s. He was so happy he was scared it would be ruined at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... this chapter was nothing but smut O___O Sorry about that!! But..........smut is nice, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it at least :)))
> 
> Comments and kudos are looooooooooved!!^^  
> <3 Sung Gi


	14. Chapter 13

The autumn proceeded. The leaves fell from the trees, the grass turned from green to brown. The wind began to blow and carry the rain. The sun stayed behind the clouds for most of the days and the nights grew longer. They had to start putting on more clothes and Donghae realized he had totally fallen in love with the knitted woolen socks.

After the fall came the snow and winter. It was cold and it was dark and it was wet. Donghae rarely went outside, preferring the warmth the house provided.

And after the winter the sun began to warm the air again, which caused the snow to melt. The life began in the woods. The trees started to grow new leaves, the animals came out of their nests, and days grew longer.

One day in the beginning of the summer Hyukjae walked into the bedroom he still shared with Donghae only to find the angel sitting in front of the window, staring out with clear longing in his eyes.

Hyukjae cleared his throat in order to gain the angel’s attention. “You could just as well go outside. It would be good for you to get some fresh air,” he said softly.

Donghae gave him a tiny smile, the longing staying in his eyes. Hyukjae frowned when he didn’t receive any answer other than that and the angel simply just turned to look out of the window again. “Is something bothering you?” he asked tenderly as he crossed the room and crouched down next to the angel.

Donghae played with his sock clad toes. “It’s been a year since Hangeng bought me,” he spoke quietly.

“Oh,” Hyukjae muttered, not expecting Donghae to bring up his brother. They hadn’t spoken about any of his brothers in ages. There had been no news about any of them after the small headline about Siwon last fall. 

“You… want to talk about it?” Hyukjae tried to break the somewhat awkward silence.

Donghae smiled sheepishly. “It’s also been a year since we met.”

“You’re so cheesy sometimes, you know that?” Hyukjae chuckled before standing up and bending to give the angel a kiss on the forehead. 

“So I’ve heard…” Donghae murmured, smiling.

“You want me to give you some time alone?” Hyukjae asked tenderly as he pulled back. Donghae hummed silently which was enough for Hyukjae. “Okay… I’ll be downstairs.”

Hyukjae walked to the living room where Sungmin and Kyuhyun were snuggled up against one another. 

"He's still in your room?" Sungmin asked a bit warily. He and Hyukjae had been worried since the angel didn't come to have breakfast with them and refused to eat the lunch also. 

"Yeah..." Hyukjae sighed and slumped on one of the armchairs. 

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"If by sick you mean homesickness, then yes. He misses Hangeng." Hyukjae sighed again and brought his hands up to his face. "It's been a year since Geng bought him from Kangin," he muttered into his hands but both of the angels heard him loud and clear. 

"Poor Hae..." Sungmin mumbled while Kyuhyun tightened his hold on his love. Hyukjae exhaled deeply once more before letting his body go completely slack. 

“How are you feeling?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked. Apparently Hyukjae’s reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed by his brother. 

Hyukjae raised his eyebrow in doubt. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s been almost a year since your brothers went missing. Just a few months and Donghae will probably lock himself in your room again to well in his memories,” Kyuhyun said, getting dangerously close to the things he knew not to talk about when Hyukjae was in the hearing range.

“You’re saying?”

Sungmin gave Kyuhyun an uneasy look. The tone of Hyukjae’s voice told him to stop this conversation immediately but Kyuhyun was not taking the warning seriously.

“Doesn’t it hurt you to know he’s still thinking about Hangeng?”

“It’s not only Geng he misses. He knew Leeteuk and Kibum from the facility. They were his security net and now they’re both gone,” Hyukjae said bluntly.

“But it still bothers you. Don’t get me wrong now, Hyuk, but are you sure he’s going to choose you if Hangeng shows up?”

Hyukjae didn’t answer. He turned his gaze away from the two angels but he couldn’t stay in the house. So, he stood up, walked to the front door where he put on his shoes and without saying a word he walked out.

 

Donghae watched Hyukjae walk towards the edge of the forest with slow steps. He had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his loose gray pants.

A small smile spread on Donghae’s lips as he watched Hyukjae’s receding back. He knew Hyukjae was upset whenever he brought Hangeng up and he understood him. No matter how many times he told Hyukjae he loved him there was no way he could make him truly believe it.

But he was happy himself. He was happy he had Hyukjae – _his_ gorgeous Hyukjae. He loved watching the man’s muscular back even when he was obviously upset and needed time for himself. 

Puffing his cheeks and dragging his fingers through his messy hair Donghae stood up from where he had been sitting. He was going to take a shower before going downstairs. His stomach was grumbling after being the whole day without eating. Once he made it out of the shower and dried his hair only enough to stop it from dropping, he carelessly threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. 

"Oh, you're up on your feet," Sungmin chirped, slightly surprised to see him coming down the stairs. 

"Uhh, yeah... Sorry for not joining you for lunch..." Donghae muttered and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

"No worries. You must be hungry," Sungmin smiled and got off the couch. He walked to the kitchen to prepare Donghae the food they had saved for him. 

"Thanks," Donghae said silently when Sungmin placed the re-heated food in front of him and sat down opposite to him. He began to eat while the rather awkward silence fell into the room. Kyuhyun continued watching the TV without paying much attention on Donghae but it was a totally different case with Sungmin. The oldest angel was sitting silently while closely observing the angel with powder blue wings.

“Uh, Sungmin?” Donghae asked, very conscious about the stare he received from the older. Sungmin raised an eyebrow. “Do I have food on my face?”

“Oh, no! Not at all,” Sungmin answered quickly and flashed him a smile. 

“Then what is it?”

“I was just worried about you. Hyukjae told us it’s been a year since you were brought to the mansion.”

Donghae forced the food down his throat. “There’s no need to worry about me. I’m okay…”

“I wouldn’t say it’s okay to stay in your room without eating anything,” Sungmin pointed out.

“I’m fine. Really,” Donghae deadpanned and hoped the older angel would just drop it. Fortunately Sungmin understood that he had no desire to continue with the topic and not so smoothly changed the topic.

“I’m going to meet Shindong in the woods today,” Sungmin said with a bright smile. Donghae lifted his eyes from the food in front of him but said nothing, waiting for the older to continue. Sungmin wiped his black hair from his forehead. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me? Fresh air would be good for you.”

Donghae thought about it for a while. He had never seen Shindong in person since the others had always met him when they went to the town. Donghae still hadn’t left the nearby woods, knowing it wasn’t safe for him to show his face to people. 

“He’s going to update us on the rumors and stuff like that,” Sungmin explained. “Will you come?”

“Okay… I’ll come with you.” He earned a big smile from the other. 

“Great! Eat up and let’s get going!”

 

Later that afternoon Donghae and Sungmin were in the middle of nowhere. Sungmin knew exactly where they were going, saying it was a regular place where they met when they didn’t feel like going to the town. 

“He should be here in a moment,” Sungmin said while taking a look at the watch wrapped around his thin wrist. They had stopped by one big rock where they were now sitting. There was no clearing around the rock and they were deep in the forest. It seemed safe but Donghae felt somewhat restless nonetheless.

They sat there for a few more minutes while having a small chit-chat about nothing important. Unconsciously Donghae began to relax, the fresh and warm air really soothing his nerves before suddenly they heard a twig snapping under someone’s foot. 

Donghae’s body stilled and the words died on his tongue as he listened. There was clearly someone approaching them and although he knew they were expecting Shindong to appear in their sight he couldn’t help the paranoid feeling of something not being right.

“Relax, it’s just Shindong,” Sungmin assured him as he hopped off the rock and brushed his pants clean. He faced the sound of the person approaching them with a relaxed, wide smile.

Just then the figure of a slightly chubby man came into the view. 

“Sungmin!” the man greeted cheerfully. He walked straight towards the angel and hugged him tightly. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s good to see you too, Shindong,” Sungmin said when the man released him from the hug. Sungmin then turned to face Donghae, at the same time stepping aside and revealing the younger angel to the chubby man. 

“Oh! You must be Donghae!” Shindong exclaimed. “It’s so nice to meet you!” 

Donghae almost backed away from the man who suddenly leaped towards him. He managed to stay still although he did tense up. Shindong greeted him in the same manner as he had greeted Sungmin and Donghae had definitely not expected him to wrap his huge arms around him.

Donghae’s eyes were still wide open, still startled by the hug-attack, when Sungmin tapped Shindong on the shoulder.

“I think he’s unable to breathe,” Sungmin told the man with a grin.

Donghae realized he had indeed held his breath and exhaled only when Shindong pulled away from him. Shindong looked a bit embarrassed by the way he behaved but before he had time to mumble his apologies Donghae forced a tiny smile on his lips.

“It’s okay… Nice to meet you, Shindong.”

“I’m sorry, I got a little carried away. I’ve heard so much about you…” the chubby man said and glanced in Sungmin’s direction who grinned and acted innocent all at once. “…and I didn’t expect to meet you in person,” he finished, turning back to look at the younger angel.

Donghae tried to smile wider but it still felt forced. He made a mental note to thank Sungmin later when the older angel seemed to notice his discomfort and lead the conversation in another direction.

“So, DongDong, how’s the town?” Sungmin asked as he sat on the rock again. Shindong remained on his feet. 

“The economy is suffering. It’s seems that Siwon has continued their business but is now leading it from Europe. The business in here is still rolling but he’s directing most of the money to Europe and America. I heard he’s also starting to spread the business to Africa and Middle East.”

“So Siwon’s still afraid of coming back…” Sungmin muttered disappointedly. 

“It seems to be the case. And I can’t blame him!” Shindong exclaimed. “Although the witch-hunt has mostly died down there are still people looking for them. They have tried to get Siwon from where he’s in Europe but it seems that the Europeans are supporting him and won’t let them get him.”

“That’s good. Kyuhyun will be happy to hear that,” Sungmin smiled. “Are there still any news from the others? The angels or Hangeng and Heechul?”

Shindong glanced uneasily at Donghae who was gnawing on his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry but nothing from any of them.” He was genuinely sorry. 

Donghae gulped uneasily. 

“And what about you and Kangin? Any luck in your project?” Sungmin asked, once again directing the conversation elsewhere. 

Donghae raised his eyebrows in question. “Project?” he blurted.

The man seemed to cheer up at hearing Donghae’s voice and the curiosity. “We have been trying to reduce the amount of angels on the streets without owners. And we’ve also began a cooperation with the national police in order to help the angels with owners who wrong-do them.”

Donghae was amazed to hear there were people really taking action to the problem. “That’s great!”

Shindong smiled with his white teeth shining. “I know. And we’re making progress. It’s slow and a lot of people oppose it loudly but we know we’re doing the right thing.”

“That’s really honorable of you,” Sungmin said silently, still smiling.

“Anyway,” Shindong said and pulled the back he had been carrying on his shoulder in front of his body and began searching for something. “Here, the latest rumors about everything. I basically told you the most important things but there’s stuff that might interest you.”

Sungmin thanked him when he accepted the bunch of papers from the chubby man. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Donghae-ssi, there’s an angel who’s looking for you. He told Kangin he ran away from his mistress because of the abusing and he’s now officially under Kangin’s custody, waiting for a better home.”

Donghae’s mind hit blank. “Wh-who?”

Shindong didn’t even seem to notice his stammering as he brought his hand to rub his a bit rough chin. “His name is so close to yours… Donghwa, was it?”

“Donghwa?!” Donghae exclaimed eyes wide and heart thumping wild in his chest. “He got out?!”

“You seem to know him,” Shindong chuckled lightly. “Yes, he got out.”

“He’s Donghae’s hyung,” Sungmin butted in, seeing how the younger angel was unable to put his thoughts into words.

“I… I have to tell Hyukjae…” Donghae muttered, more to himself than to the two others. Sungmin smiled at the younger, taking part to his joy. 

His hyung didn’t belong to the mistress anymore. He wouldn’t have to think about the horrifying past of his younger brother’s every time he saw her. He would be given a new owner who would appreciate him and take good care of him.

“I’ll make sure to tell him you’re healthy and doing fine,” Shindong said softly. “Is there anything else you’d like me to pass on?”

Donghae stared at the man. He opened his mouth only to close it again. 

Suddenly he didn't know what to say! There were too many things he walked to tell his hyung. 

Shindong knew how to read him. With a light laughter he said: "I'll tell him you miss him."

Donghae felt his ears burn. "Thank you," he mumbled in embarrassment. 

Sungmin giggled at his expression and Donghae knew the older would tease him about it for the rest of the day. And he knew that once Kyuhyun heard about his blushing he would not let him be before he drove him nuts.

Not to mention Hyukjae.

“Alright… I think I’ll get going and let you go back home too,” Shindong said and pushed the bag behind himself. He already moved towards the woods and waved the two angels his good byes when Donghae suddenly snapped out of his trance.

“Wait!” Shindong stopped on the spot and curiously turned to look at the angel. “How did Donghwa get away?”

“Ah, he didn’t exactly tell us. He just said there was someone who helped him but he had promised not to reveal his identity,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Just… I-I just know it would’ve been impossible for him to escape his owner without help… I would’ve wanted to thank the person who helped him.”

“It was probably someone his mistress had hired. I mean, who else could it be? I’ll make sure to pass the word.” 

Donghae didn’t really know what he had expected to hear but there was the feeling of disappointment tugging in his chest. Shindong bid them goodbye before he left and headed back to the cover of the forest. 

The two angels waited until they couldn’t hear the sound of the chubby man moving. Sungmin then turned to Donghae and together they agreed to go back home. For most of the way they walked in silence and Sungmin gave Donghae time to comprehend the fact that his brother wasn’t with Ms. Lee anymore. He knew the angel was utterly happy about it but he seemed to need some time to process it. They were almost at the house when he finally broke the silence:

“You can’t believe how much Shindong had waited to meet you in person. He always remembers to ask how you’re doing and if there was anything we needed to keep you safe.”

Donghae smiled. “He’s truly a good person.”

Sungmin chuckled. “He is. He’s known Siwon and the others since they were kids. He’s the son of one of the servants working for their father. That’s why they also, especially Siwon, trust him so much.”

“I see… They must’ve been close,” Donghae muttered.

“I think Shindong’s still in contact with Siwon,” Sungmin mused. “He gets so much information about him that the papers don’t tell.”

They just arrived at the clearing. They approached the house, walking side by side. Sungmin told the younger more about Shindong and tried to assure him Shindong hadn’t taken his behavior in any way offensive. He said the chubby man was more than understanding but Donghae still felt kind of embarrassed by his own behavior back in the woods.

They were only a few meters away from the house when suddenly the front door opened and Kyuhyun walked out, closing the door behind himself with a grim expression on his face.

“Sungmin, come here for a moment,” he said with commanding tone that took both of the angels off the guard. 

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin asked immediately, his smile falling and evaporating into the sunny day.

Donghae also grew more serious. “Is it about Hyukjae? Did something happen to him?”

“Don’t waste your breath, Donghae. You should go in. Min, you and I are going to take a walk,” Kyuhyun told him bluntly before taking a firm hold on his love’s arm. Sungmin gave Donghae a helpless look and threw the bunch of papers to him that Shindong had given them. Donghae caught them but instead of going in he watched Kyuhyun drag Sungmin back towards the woods. 

“Donghae?” Donghae’s head whipped around at the sound of Hyukjae’s voice. He was standing in the doorway, holding the door open only slightly. 

“Hyuk, what’s going on?”

Hyukjae’s expression was unreadable and it made Donghae’s skin feel a size too small. “Nothing too serious… Just… come in,” Hyukjae said uneasily and pushed the door open a bit more for Donghae to step in. Donghae frowned but walked past the young man who then closed the door behind him. The angel kicked his shoes off but didn’t put them neatly by the wall, knowing Hyukjae would do it for him anyway – which he did.

“What’s going–” Donghae’s sentence came to an abrupt stop as he turned around in order to walk to the couch like he usually did. However, there was someone sitting on the couch.

Someone he hadn’t seen in almost a year.

Donghae dropped the papers he had been holding in his hand. 

There, on the couch was sitting the man he had been missing for months. The man who no one had heard from ever since the mansion was destroyed. 

And by his side was sitting his brother and the angel with burgundy wings.

“Han...geng…” Donghae gasped barely aloud. His mind was screaming for him to get a grip of himself but he was unable to comprehend that this was really happening. 

“Hello Donghae,” Hangeng answered with a soft smile gracing his lips.

The angel couldn’t make his body to move. He was numb from head to toe. Hyukjae moved closer to him, so close he could actually feel his body heat but not close enough for them to touch.

Donghae couldn’t rip his eyes away from Hangeng. He looked terrible, exhausted. His hair was overgrown, there were dark circles around his eyes and the clothes he was wearing were baggy on his body. He didn’t have to be standing for Donghae to see how much he had lost weight.

It was Siwon who made the first move by standing up. He cleared his throat a little. “I think we’ll go upstairs so you can talk in private,” he said silently and asked Kibum to follow him. The angel nodded and walked right on his heels but stopped for a brief moment when they passed Donghae and Hyukjae. 

Kibum placed his warm hand on Donghae’s shoulder and flashed him a smile. “It’s good to see you Donghae-ah,” he whispered before hurrying towards the stairs where Siwon was waiting for him.

“Donghae,” Hyukjae murmured and placed his hand on Donghae’s waist. It was a gesture he had done multiple times before but now Donghae became uncomfortably aware of the possessiveness there was in the touch. “Let’s sit down, okay?” 

Donghae nodded dumbly and let Hyukjae lead them to the couch. He sat on the other end of the couch while Hyukjae took a seat on the armchair close to Donghae. Hangeng’s eyes were busy taking in the sight of the angel sitting next to him, pretty close but actually still very far away. The insecurity was clear in those dark eyes that had lost the healthy shine. It bothered Donghae to no end.

“I’m so happy to see you, all healthy and well,” Hangeng said finally, breaking the silence in the room. 

“Y-you… you don’t look well yourself,” Donghae stammered. Just like in the woods with Shindong, he suddenly didn’t know what to say. There were millions of things he wanted to know but didn’t know how to ask.

“How did you stay hidden for all this time?” Hyukjae asked with low voice. Donghae silently thanked him for taking him off the pressure of asking the first question. 

“Long story short; Siwon found me after we got separated for some time. He and Kibum kept mme safe,” Hangeng said, ripping his eyes away from the angel and looking at his brother instead. “Siwon used our European colleagues to search for me.”

“What about Heechul and Leeteuk?” Hyukjae asked, his voice taking a scary tone – as if he was afraid to hear the answer. Donghae knew at least he was scared of what Hangeng could say. There had been no sight of them…

Hangeng lowered his head and it was enough for the two of them to know the answer for sure. 

“No…” Donghae gasped. He prayed Hangeng was just pulling a cruel prank on them. But when Hangeng lifter his tired eyes to him, met his gaze, he knew the man was not kidding. Tears welled in his eyes before starting to fall down on his cheeks. “No!” he screamed before he broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Hyukjae was fast to react and in a blink of an eye he was there, wrapping the angel into his secure arms. He held the crying angel close to his chest, rocked him back and forth. 

The pain of losing his beloved hyung, the angel he could’ve called his real brother, was unbearable. His world became black and he couldn’t see anything anymore. Breathing became harder and no matter how comforting Hyukjae’s arms usually were they just didn’t help him now. Nothing could help ease his pain now.

Hyukjae pressed his face into Donghae’s hair to hide his own tears from Hangeng. 

“I’m sorry…” Hangeng said silently. 

It took Donghae a long time to reduce his hysterical crying to silent tears and runny nose. When his breathing became more even again Hyukjae stood up and walked to the kitchen while making sure to hide his tears from the hopeless angel. He didn’t want to add his pain into Donghae’s agony.

He returned to the couch with the whole box of paper towels. He handed it to Donghae who would’ve laughed at him in a completely different situation.

“Maybe–” Hyukjae began but cleared his throat the moment his voice cracked. “Maybe we should talk more when we get over the first shock…” he murmured to his brother although he kept his eyes on Donghae.

“N-no…” Donghae rasped before wiping his nose. 

“No?” Hyukjae asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I… I have to know what happened,” Donghae said, finding surprising strength in his voice. He then moved his red, teary eyes to Hangeng. “What happened?”

For a moment Hangeng could only stare at the angel in utter confusion. "What do you want to hear?" he asked silently. Hyukjae shot him a horrified look which he chose to ignore.

"The truth about everything."

Hangeng sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Heechul died in the mansion. Siwon and I got Kibum into one of the tunnels but Leeteuk refused to leave without Heechul." Donghae's cheeks became wet with tears again. "There was no way we could've changed his mind. He stayed with Heechul in the mansion and told us to keep you and Kibum safe."

Hangeng glanced at Hyukjae who was gritting his teeth while still standing by Donghae's side.

“But… they didn’t find any bodies in the mansion…” Hyukjae murmured silently.

Hangeng looked at him uneasily. “You know we have many men working on both sides… They found them before anyone else and moved their remains out. Siwon and I buried them just outside the town. Siwon can take you there if you want…”

Donghae mumbled something that was supposed to be a thank you but it came out incoherently. 

"Leeteuk really loved you, Donghae-ah. And I believe he's been watching over you from above," Hangeng told the angel, hoping it would help the angel somehow although he knew the pain of losing someone dear was not easy to deal with. 

Donghae wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Deep inside he suddenly knew Leeteuk had always been there with him after they ran from the mansion. He hadn't left them. And he would never leave him.

"Siwon and Kibum got away but I wanted to stay. Kangin helped to hide me and he kept me hidden for a few weeks before I had to leave. It would've been just the matter of time before they came to look for me there."

"Kangin risked so much for you?" Hyukjae asked with thin voice.

"Yes. He also kept me updated when you came to ask help. I gave him all the right contacts and they helped him to get your money back to you," Hangeng told his younger brother. 

"I never knew... Why didn't he tell me he knew where you were? I would've taken you to the cottage."

"Hyuk, we both know it would've been too risky. The cottage doesn't even exist anymore. I don't know if you've been there after you came here but the cottage was found and burned to ashes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be... It was just a shag anyway..." Hyukjae muttered and sat on the chair.

"Hyuk..." Donghae said silently and reached his shaky hand to touch his arm. He remembered how precious that ancient cottage had been to him. It had once been his home, the place where he started his life.

"Donghae... Please don't," Hyukjae said and tried to smile a little but failed miserably. 

"Donghae," Hangeng said and got the angel's attention. "I have something to give you..." he murmured and reached for the shaggy bag at his feet. He pulled out a book with hard covers, opened it and took out a feather.

A sapphir blue feather.

Donghae stared at the feather, not understanding how Hangeng could have it.

"Your brother wanted me to give this to you. He's safe now, living in Kangin's facility until he finds a new home."

Donghae reached for the feather and took the fragile beauty in his hands, his eyes never leaving it. "How do you have this?"

"I... Uh, I helped him to escape from his owner..."

"It was you?" Donghae asked in disbelief. 

It was also Hyukjae's turn to be surprised. "You knew about his escape?" 

Donghae turned to look at him and nodded. "Shindong just told me and Sungmin about him. He didn't know who helped him to escape but now..." The angel turned to look at Hangeng. "Thank you," he whispered.

Hangeng gave him a forced smile and nodded slightly.

 

"Hyukjae?" Donghae whispered when he came to their bedroom. Siwon and Kibum had settled on the couch downstairs whereas Sungmin had accepted Hangeng into their bedroom. They had agreed to give Donghae some space after such painful loss. 

Hyukjae didn't answer him anything. He was lying on his back, staring at the dark ceiling. 

Donghae sighed and closed the door. He was exhausted but he didn't want to fall into slumber before he spoke with Hyukjae. The man had kind of avoided him the whole day. Although they had all been very silent and not very cheerful, Hyukjae and Donghae had been the quietest of all.

Donghae walked to his side of the bed, rid himself off his clothes and climbed into the bed. He opened his wings as he settled on his side, facing the man beside him. 

"Hyuk?"

This time Hyukjae reacted to his silent call and turned to look at the angel with unreadable expression. 

"What's wrong?" Donghae asked stupidly. 

"I..." Hyukjae began to say but fell silent. He opened and closed his mouth, clearly lost with words. 

"Aren't you happy to see Hangeng and Siwon?" Donghae whispered, already knowing the answer he would get. 

"And yet one of my brothers isn't here. And neither is his angel," Hyukjae said with broken voice. 

Donghae tried to swallow the tears and shifted closer to the other. It was now his turn to wrap his arms around Hyukjae and give him the tiny comfort he could offer. Hyukjae clutched tightly onto him and for the first time ever Donghae witnessed his mental walls crumble. 

Hyukjae cried hard against his chest. They held onto one another tightly, feeling like they could lose each other if they broke the physical contact. 

"I'm so sorry Hyuk..." Donghae whispered while tears ran freely down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

After a long time of sobbing and crying, Hyukjae calmed down a bit. He loosened his hold on the angel and wiped his face clean before his dark eyes focused on Donghae's. 

"Hae..." Hyukjae said quietly with his still teary voice. Donghae hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you still love me?"

Donghae was seriously taken aback by the question. He frowned. "I do still love you. Why would it change?"

Hyukjae's voice was barely audible when he spoke again. "You once loved Hangeng..."

Donghae bit hard on his bottom lip. It was true. He had loved Hangeng. 

And he still did. 

Only that he also loved Hyukjae. And he loved him in a very different way than he did Hangeng. 

"And I still do love him..." Donghae murmured gently. He noticed the hurt look in Hyukjae's eyes but he didn't let the man say or ask anything. "But I love him in a different way than I love you. I love you as my partner, as my lover."

Hyukjae’s eyes were staring deep into his soul, looking for anything that could tell him if there were any white lies in Donghae’s words. 

“Hyuk, I will not leave you. I won’t choose him over you,” Donghae added with low, firm voice. He knew he had made up his mind. He would fight Hangeng if he had to but he would not leave Hyukjae’s side. He didn’t know what Hangeng had planned but no matter how legally he owned him, he would not go with him.

“I love you,” Hyukjae whispered and reached up to capture Donghae’s lips with his own. “I love you so much,” he muttered in between the soft kisses that made Donghae smile.

The day may have been long and full of ups and downs but Donghae still wanted to enjoy this moment he had with Hyukjae. His heart still ached because of the loss of Leeteuk and Heechul and he knew it would take him a long time to get over most of the pain. It would take him time to be able to smile when thinking of the two of them.

Knowing they had stayed together gave him unknown hope though. 

He and Hyukjae would also stay together. He wouldn’t let anything come between them.

 

Donghae’s body came back to life before Hyukjae woke up. Last night had stretched long before the young man had finally fallen asleep. They had both been exhausted and yet they had fought against the sleep. 

Silently and carefully not to wake the sleeping man up Donghae got off the bed. He cursed the dresser for being too loud for his liking as he pulled open the drawers. Once dressed in simple t-shirt and loose pants, he sneaked to the door. He didn’t realize he had held his breath before he closed the door and let out the air he had been holding in his lungs. 

“Morning Donghae.” 

Donghae jumped in his skin at the sound of Siwon’s soft voice. The man was standing just behind him with a towel thrown over his shoulder. By the looks of his dry hair he was probably on his way to the bathroom.

“M-morning,” Donghae stammered awkwardly, his cheeks heating up.

"How did your night go?" 

"Didn't get to rest much, to be honest," Donghae answered as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

Siwon shrugged. "It takes some time to get used to the couch but it was okay. We stayed up with Kibum for quite some time... He was dead worried about you and Hyukjae." He paused and glanced at the closed door behind Donghae's back. "How's he doing?"

Donghae sighed and shook his head workout even thinking. "He's upset. We both are..."

"I know. And I'm sorry..."

"You know..." Donghae began slowly and even managed to give the tall man a sincere smile. "I know they're still here. They're still looking after us and won't abandon us."

Siwon answered him with the smile of his own before nodding in agreement and walking past the angel to the bathroom. He closed the door right after himself. 

Donghae walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Sungmin and Kibum were sitting there, eating their breakfast already.

“Morning Donghae-ah,” Sungmin greeted him with a tiny smile that was totally out of character for him since Donghae was used to seeing the bright smile with white shiny teeth. 

“Morning,” he answered and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling Sungmin’s behavior arose in him. “Where’s Kyu?”

“He, uh… he went out for a walk,” Sungmin said before standing up and going to prepare a cup of tea for Donghae who took a seat next to Kibum. 

The youngest angel gave Sungmin a displeased look before he turned to Donghae. “Kyuhyun doesn’t like me,” he said bluntly. 

Donghae’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Sungmin’s head whipped around. “He’s fucking jealous!” Sungmin groaned before returning to the tea he was making. 

“Huh?” Donghae asked dumbly. 

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Apparently he’s having hard time accepting the fact that _I_ am now Siwon’s angel and living with him.”

Donghae glanced at Sungmin, whose shoulders were tense and his body almost immobile. “And you are mad about it, why exactly?” he asked the older angel. 

“ _Because_...” Sungmin said and came back to the table, placed the mug in front of Donghae and sat down on his chair. “He has me and I’m sick and tired of him being jealous over Siwon because it makes _me_ also jealous!”

Donghae arched his eyebrow but chose not to comment on that. It made sense in a way… but all in all he found the whole situation ridiculous.

“How are you doing, Donghae-ah?” Kibum asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had fallen in the room.

“I… I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry about Leeteuk. I know how close you two were,” Kibum said, offering his condolences. 

Donghae gave him a sad smile. “Seems like you've grown used to it already.” 

Kibum nodded. “I was with Siwon the whole time so I knew about them from the day one. We managed to keep my presence hidden from the media – do not ask me how he did it in that chaos – but I knew about it the whole time.” 

Sungmin was observing the two angels while they had their small conversation. It was already clear he and Kibum came along quite well. And Donghae had learned to know Sungmin well enough to know that the angel would not stop worrying about him in a while, so he didn’t pay much mind to the looks he received from the older.

“How long does it take…?” Donghae muttered half-aloud. He hadn’t really meant it to slip from his lips.

Kibum gave him the saddest look he had ever seen. “It won’t go away. You will always miss him, Donghae-ah…” He placed his hand over Donghae’s. “He will always be in your heart and I don’t even want you to forget him. Give yourself time to mourn.”

“And we’re here for you. Whenever you feel like talking or just need someone to be with, you always have us,” Sungmin said with a tender smile and placed his hand on top of Kibum’s. Donghae smiled at the warmth the two provided him and silently thanked them. 

They ate their breakfast in silence until Siwon came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. 

“Kyuhyun still hasn’t come back?” he asked as he walked to the couch after hanging the wet towel on top of the door of the smaller bathroom. All the three angels shook their heads. Siwon groaned and let his head fall on the back of the couch. “How long is he usually out like this?”

Sungmin raised his eyebrow playfully. “Are you suggesting that we fight a lot?” 

Donghae couldn’t help but snort. When it came to the two hotheads they were happy to have even one full day without some sort of an argument. 

“Min, he lives with you,” Siwon smirked, obviously teasing the angel. “How could you not fight on regular bases?”

“Yah!” Sungmin screamed and threw the spoon from his tea mug at Siwon. It didn’t fly even half way to the man which amused all of them a lot.

“Sungmin-ssi, I don’t think it’s wise for you to start playing with _my_ owner when we already have one jealousy-drama going on in here!” Kibum laughed. “I don’t want to add my jealousy in that mess.”

“Kibum-ah, was that really necessary?” Siwon scolded from the couch but all he got as an answer was a wide grin from the said angel and the pink tongue that was aimed at him.

Donghae and Sungmin broke into laughter by the act.

“It’s a good thing at least someone has been able to taint you Siwonnie,” Sungmin giggled.

“Sungmin, you did not just go there!” Siwon exclaimed. 

To Donghae it seemed like Sungmin knew exactly what strings to pull to defeat Siwon. The tall man looked truly dumbstruck although there was still the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. The three of them continued playfully bickering at one another while Donghae watched and laughed along with them. He, however, finished his tea and chose not to touch the breakfast Sungmin had prepared for all of them before slipping out of the kitchen area. 

He walked back upstairs but instead of going to the bedroom on the right, he carefully knocked on the door opposite to it. He waited until he heard the invitation and opened the door. Hangeng was sitting on the mattress set for him with his back leaning to the wall. The blanket was covering his legs, leaving his naked upper body bare for Donghae’s eyes. 

“You look worse than you did yesterday…” Donghae muttered as he closed the door behind himself.

“Thanks. Bad hair-day, I guess,” Hangeng tried to joke but saw quickly the angel wasn’t laughing. Quite the opposite – Donghae’s expression was dead serious and full of concern.

“You’ve lost so much weight…” Donghae said and walked towards the man. He sat on his knees on the floor.

Hangeng gave him a thin smile. It definitely didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s been rough. But you…” he paused and let his eyes wander on Donghae’s body. “You on the other hand, look great.”

“I’m concerned about you,” Donghae said, ignoring Hangeng’s comment. He needed to be straight-forward if he wanted the conversation to go as he had planned. He couldn’t give Hangeng the opportunity to lead him off. “Are you sick?”

Hangeng sighed. “I’m on antidotes, Donghae.” He seemed to be on the same tracks as Donghae - going straight to the point.

“What?”

“I’m on antidotes,” Hangeng repeated.

“I-I don’t understand… Why?”

“I was injected.” Donghae’s blood ran cold. “I was injected but I haven’t finished the transformation yet.” 

“But–”

Hangeng silenced the angel with only looking at him. “It’s been almost two months now. The antidote is working but it’s only slowing the transformation down and since it's just a prototype there are lots of side-effects.”

“W-who…?” Who would do something like that? Who would inject one of the world’s greatest men? 

Hangeng scoffed. “You wouldn’t believe me…”

Donghae frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Try me.”

Hangeng rubbed his eyes, looking years and years older than he actually was. It also brought Donghae’s attention to how thin his arms were. There were no muscular biceps. The pecs that he used to have were gone. His ribs were showing from under his pale skin. His shoulders were bony and pointy. 

“Your mistress. Along with Zhou Mi.”

Donghae gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. “No,” he said in utter horror. “It can’t be…”

“I wish it wasn’t that way. But there’s no point twisting the truth,” Hangeng answered tiredly. 

“How?” 

“I helped Donghwa to escape, remember? I did it only because I was captured by them and they brought me to her house. We helped one another to get away from there…”

"Hangeng, I'm sorry..."

Hangeng gave him a smile that he assumed was supposed to be assuring. "I'll pull through this, don't worry. Siwon will force me to go to Europe with him. He believes I have better chances of fighting the gene manipulation there."

"So you're leaving?"

"I am. We'll stay here for maybe a week before we go. But that will be enough for us to settle our things here."

Donghae raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hangeng chuckled. "I'm talking about you and Hyukjae. Oh, don't give me that face. I might be in a bad shape but I'm not blind, Donghae. The moment I saw you together I knew you weren't just friends anymore." Donghae lowered his head to escape the look Hangeng gave him. "And that's why we have some paperwork to do, me and Hyukjae." At that, Donghae's head shot up, his eyes wide open.

"Y-you mean...?"

"I mean I'm giving Hyukjae the ownership of you. Should anything happen he'll be your legal owner, not me."

Donghae's heart was about to burst with emotions. This was much more than he had hoped for. 

"Thank you," he whispered and suddenly couldn't help himself but jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Hangeng's thin frame. At first Hangeng was taken aback by the sudden hug but he got over it fast and answered the hug, sighing in contentment.

They stayed like that for minutes. Only when someone knocked on the door did they depart. However, the angel stayed on the floor and didn't even think about standing up and leaving. He would leave only if Hangeng so wished. He wanted to be with him... There were so many things he still wanted to talk about before the man would leave him.

Hangeng asked the person to come in. The two of them both turned their eyes in the direction of the door opening and Siwon's head poking in. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you... Sungmin and I are heading out to look for Kyuhyun. Kibum will stay here so Donghae, if you would be so kind and make sure he behaves..." 

Donghae raised his eyebrow in question but didn't ask. He just found it rather amusing that Siwon thought Kibum was some rascal who needed a babysitter. He couldn't have changed that much in a year, could he? 

"Sure?"

"Good. Geng, don't stay in bed the whole day. Go out and get some sun on your skin." 

"Since when have you been the mother of this family?" Hangeng snorted. 

"Since Hyukjae ran away with Donghae and left me to handle you alone," Siwon shot back grinning before he ducked out of the room and shut the door after himself.

Hangeng let his head bump against the wall after his brother left and Donghae shot him a curious look. "He's right. You should go out."

"Aish, not you too..." Hangeng grinned but earned only a determined glare from the angel. Defeated, he pushed the blanket off of his legs and stood up. 

"You're hairless..." Donghae wondered out loud as he stared at Hangeng's smooth legs standing before him.

Hangeng scoffed. "So are you," he shot before walking past the angel to the bag lying on the floor close to the door. 

Donghae followed his movements with his eyes, his worry over the man constantly growing inside him. The more he watched him the more he realized just how badly things were going for him. 

And then suddenly he laid his eyes on Hangeng's back and yet another gasp escaped him. Hangeng heard it and turned to look at the angel whose eyes were about to fall off in fear.

"Y-you said the antidote was working!" Donghae uttered.

"It is. It's not going to stop it, Donghae." Hangeng watched the angel closely, remembering the look in his eyes that he had witnessed at least twice before the angel had lost it. "Donghae, don't think about it, okay?"

"How can I not?" Donghae spat, sounding almost angry. In fact, he was angry but not at Hangeng. He was angry at the world and he was utterly disgusted by Zhou Mi who had been Hangeng's friend...!

"Well, turn your anger into something useful," Hangeng shrugged. "I have learned to be fascinated by the process. It's much slower for me than it was for you so I can actually see the changes in my body."

"You must be out of your mind..." Donghae whispered, utterly terrified. He was even more so, when Hangeng laughed at his expression. "How can you laugh at this? You're about to lose everything you have!" Donghae yelled at him. "And aren't you in pain?!" That last question wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth. 

"Oh, I am in pain, alright. That's not any different from what you've been through." Donghae shivered, the agony of his transformation still fresh in his memory after all those years. "But since the change is slower the pain doesn't feel as torturous all the time. It's actually pretty equally spread through the timespan of my transformation."

"And yet you're fascinated about this all?" Donghae asked with suspicious expression and crossed his arms again. "I don't get you."

Suddenly there was the familiar sparkle in Hangeng's eyes. If Donghae had been a dog instead of an angel his ears would have perked up. 

"Want to see the reason why I'm fascinated about it?"

He didn't wait for Donghae's answer before he turned his back to the angel. Donghae couldn't help but feel disgusted by the sight of the two scars going on Hangeng's back. They weren't as big as Donghae's own but they were probably growing day by day. 

And then suddenly Donghae found himself staring at two tiny green wings jutting out of Hangeng's back. The wings couldn't be larger than Donghae's palms.

"See? I can really see how they develop," Hangeng said and peaked over his shoulder. "Cute, aren't they?"

"You're insane..." Donghae muttered but couldn't take his eyes away from the little wings. The feathers were fluffy and soft – just like those of a baby bird. They were completely unlike Donghae's fully grown ones.

"Yours were also like this in the beginning," Hangeng said, noticing the way Donghae was staring at his wings. "Your transformation was just too fast and painful to let you see them at this stage."

Donghae was still busy staring at the wings when Hangeng simply just bent down to look for clothes from his bad.

"I'll... I'll get you a clean towel," Donghae said absentmindedly as finally stood up from the floor. He disappeared into Sungmin and Kyuhyun's closet only to come back with a clean towel in his hands.

"Thanks," Hangeng smiled and accepted the towel.

"Take the shower and then we'll go out together. I haven't been out much lately either..." Donghae said and walked to the door. "Oh and..." he said after opening the door and turned his head to Hangeng. "It's really good to see you again. I missed you."

Hangeng smiled softly. "I missed you too."

With that Donghae left the room and walked directly into Hyukjae who just came from the bathroom. 

"Oh, there you were..." Hyukjae muttered just when Hangeng pushed the door open a bit more and came into the view. Hyukjae's eyes moved from Donghae to his brother and back to Donghae again and the angel could easily tell he wasn't pleased to see the two of them together.

Hangeng hadn't forgotten how to read his dongsaeng either. "Don't look at us like that. He simply came in to check on me."

Hyukjae said nothing before sending his brother one last glare and heading towards the stairs. Donghae was stunned by the act up to the point that he didn't even realize he was blocking Hangeng's way to the bathroom.

"Give him time. I haven't talked to him yet so it's okay for him to be jealous."

Donghae turned to look at Hangeng. "But he's so cold... Shouldn't he be happy to see you?"

"Like I said, give him time. He won't be like this forever."

 

In the late afternoon Donghae was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. And he was alone. He had no idea where Sungmin and Kyuhyun were. Siwon and Kibum had gone out in the woods with the excuse of getting some fresh air. In reality they were probably just enjoying each other's company in peace since it was kind of crowded inside the house.

Hyukjae and Hangeng were upstairs behind the closed door of Sungmin and Kyuhyun’s bedroom. Donghae was trying hard not to feel nervous about the two of them being there alone. And knowing the time they had been there didn't ease him out the least bit. 

Then suddenly he heard the door being thrown open so hard it smashed against the wall upstairs. Donghae's head shot up at the very same second. 

"What happened?" he asked when he saw Hyukjae storming down the stairs, fury written all over his body. 

"Did you know he's been injected?!" Hyukjae screamed right at his face. "He has fucking duckling wings on his back!"

Donghae stared at him while trying to figure out what had gone wrong in their bedroom. 

"He told you, didn't he?" Hyukjae lowered his voice and the question came out as a growl. 

"Yes, I did." 

Donghae's eyes moved from the furious Hyukjae to the weak man slowly walking down the stairs. His body was getting more and more tired with every step he took and the angel gasped when Hangeng's knee suddenly buckled under him and he had to support his whole weight on the wall and the railing. Donghae didn't even think before going to help him. 

"Don't... Donghae," Hangeng refused his help. 

Hyukjae watched the two from where he was standing near the couch. His eyes narrowed. "Why don't you get over your fucking pride and let him help you?"

Donghae turned to glare at Hyukjae but he knew it was useless to try and calm him down. He had seen Hyukjae's bursts of anger enough times to understand he would just have to wait until he calmed down by himself. 

"Shut up Hyuk," Hangeng groaned before taking the few last steps down the stairs. Donghae refused to let Hangeng walk to the couch by himself although the man tried to resist. In the end Donghae practically carried him to the couch. 

"What happened?" Donghae demanded after helping Hangeng to sit down. Hyukjae huffed in annoyance as he dropped himself on one of the arm chairs, leaving Donghae standing alone. The angel crossed his arms, waiting. "Well?"

Hangeng glanced in Hyukjae's direction before looking at Donghae straight in the eye. "He refused to sign before he asked you about it. And he also refuses to let me be without an owner if the transformation comes to completion."

Donghae frowned and looked at Hyukjae in question. "What do you mean you have to talk about it with me first?"

Hyukjae have him an unreadable look. "I have to be sure that's what you want. It would mean you're completely unattached to him after I sign the papers."

"I thought I made it clear last night," Donghae said, not hiding his hurt feelings. 

"I know... It's just that…" Hyukjae began with apologetic voice. "It's a big decision. I wanted both of us to be sure about it."

"Well I am sure about it. So sign that goddamn paper!"

"I won't do it if he doesn't promise me to be legally owned by either Siwon or I if his transformation becomes complete!" Hyukjae answered immediately. 

Now Donghae turned to look at Hangeng, astonishment shining on his face. "Why are you against it?"

Hangeng groaned. “Because I won’t accept it if this becomes complete.” 

“What do you mean?” Donghae asked, sudden fear invading his mind. He had all terrible thoughts running through his head. His body became numb and he didn’t even realize he was shivering slightly. 

Hyukjae also reacted to Hangeng’s exclamation and he also stood up. He wrapped his arms around Donghae who didn’t even seem to realize he was hugging him. The angel’s eyes were glued to Hangeng. 

“Hangeng… I once told you I’ve never considered taking my own life. Never,” Donghae said with surprising strength in his voice. “You’ve had two angels who have been through so many horrors – and neither of us has committed suicide. And I remember you saying how happy you are I’m still here. It also applies to you. I’m happy to see you today and that will not change, whether your wings develop fully or not. I don’t want to lose you…”

Hangeng moved his gaze away from the two standing in front of him. He didn’t want to meet their eyes. 

“Please hyung, let me sign the papers of your ownership if it happens,” Hyukjae pleaded silently. 

“Hangeng…” Donghae’s voice had lost the strength and become just a whisper. Hyukjae tightened his hold on the angel. Donghae was starting to shake, his fear overtaking his rationality. “Please?”

A pressuring silence fell into the room. None of them said anything. Donghae and Hyukjae were watching the man sitting on the couch with nothing but fear and worry in their eyes. Hangeng was still avoiding their gazes. 

“I can’t…” Hangeng said finally. “I can’t deal with it right now, okay? If… If my transformation becomes complete I don’t really know what I will do. So I can’t let you or Siwon sign it yet.” He paused and looked at Hyukjae with tired eyes. “Please, just sign the ownership over Donghae.”

Hyukjae sighed and let his head fall. He took a moment to gather himself before saying: “Where’s the paper?”

Hangeng seemed to relax remarkably. “It’s on the side table in Sungmin and Kyuhyun’s room.”

Hyukjae pecked Donghae’s cheek before he left to get the paper from upstairs. Donghae wrapped his arms around himself and walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Hangeng.

Before Donghae had time to collect his thoughts and put them into coherent words Hangeng gave him a sad smile and said:

“Don’t worry about it yet, okay?” He reached to rub the angel’s arm. “If everything goes right they will be able to stop the gene mutation in Europe. But even if that doesn’t work out as it should, it will take a few more months for the transformation to become complete.”

“P-please… just…” Donghae stammered silently while fighting back the tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks. “Promise me… promise me you won’t hurt yourself.”

“I–”

“Promise me!” Donghae exploded, tears spilling from his eyes.

Just then Hyukjae came back downstairs with the papers in hand. He stopped on his tracks when he saw the way Donghae’s desperation took control of him. There hadn’t been many occasions when he had seen the angel that desperate and it was always shocking to witness. 

When Hangeng didn’t give Donghae any sort of an answer, the angel really lost it. His fingers curled into fists that he aimed at Hangeng’s small chest. He cried and hit the man who simply just took it all. 

That was when Hyukjae reacted and ran to the angel. “Donghae,” he tried to calm the other who didn’t obviously see him or hear his words. “Donghae, please,” he spoke over the angel’s uncontrollable sobbing and managed to take a hold on his wrists. 

Only when Donghae felt Hyukjae’s hands around his wrists did he stop hitting Hangeng. Weakly he leaned back against Hyukjae’s warm body.

Hangeng didn’t say anything to the angel’s reaction. Instead he silently asked Hyukjae to give him the papers. Hyukjae offered them to him and also fished out a pen from his pocket. Without a word Hangeng supported the papers against his thigh and signed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwah.... So much shit happened in this chapter xP What do you think??   
> The next thing I'm going to update is actually a spin-off, telling what happened after the mansion was hit in another perspective x)) I'm going to keep the POV secret till then *haha*
> 
> And after the spin-off there will still be an epilogue... AND THEN IT WILL BE ALL OVER T______T My baby will be complete...!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loooooooved once again!!^^  
> <3 Sung Gi


	15. Spin-off #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story that doesn't really affect the plot of the actual story! It explains what happened after the mansion was hit from a different point of view! :) Hope you enjoy!

_“Hangeng!” Siwon screamed from afar. I was frozen to my place, unable to move. Flames were everywhere, burning our beautiful home to the ground. My own room was completely destroyed, as was the whole side of the mansion where the library and the dining hall had been._

_My mind was a messy blur. I could only remember the look on Donghae’s face when I told him to leave with Hyukjae. He was injured and fear confused his rationality. I was glad I had managed to get them out of the mansion… hopefully they had made it to the other side of the tunnel and out into the woods._

_There were bodies all around the mansion and I knew there would be more of them once we got out. And I was frozen staring at one body._

_Heechul. Our brother who I had loved for all my life. No matter how witty he could’ve sometimes been, he was my brother whom I loved dearly._

_His beautiful face was towards me, his eyes closed in a peaceful way. He looked like he was sleeping. I knew it was the case, though. He was never going to wake from his sleep._

_“Hangeng we have to go!” Siwon yelled again. I knew he was holding onto Kibum who was thrashing wildly in his arms. The young angel was out of his mind - we all were. But the reason why Kibum was trying to break free from my brother’s hold was the angel I was watching._

_Leeteuk had pressed his body over Heechul’s. He was kneeling beside him, holding onto his body but his eyes were locked onto me. I knew Leeteuk wouldn’t come with us. I knew it from the look he gave me._

_“Go, Hangeng. I will stay with him.”_

_I could feel my throat tightening. I didn’t want to leave him. I didn’t want to leave either of them. I needed to save Leeteuk and I had to get Heechul out of there also._

_“Tell Donghae I love him. I will always love him like a little brother that I never had,” Leeteuk told me. There were no tears in his eyes, no fear. He was at peace with his decision. “I will stay with your brother. I’ll take care of him. Just promise me you’ll take care of Donghae.”_

_“I promise,” I answered with hoarse voice._

 

I woke up to my own scream of horror. I was sweating all over, panting and shaking. The nightmares had bothered me ever since the night we managed to escape. It had been days, maybe a couple of weeks already. I had lost count long ago. 

The lack of knowledge was eating me alive. I knew Hyukjae and Donghae had made it to the cottage alive since Hyukjae had visited Kangin after that. Hyukjae hadn’t spoken much since he had wanted to keep his visit as short as possible but he had told enough for me to sigh in relief. It still didn’t mean they would be safe in that cottage forever. People were still looking for them and sooner or later they would find the cottage.

“Another nightmare?” Kangin asked as he walked down the stairs. I was living in the basement of his house - been there ever since we ran. Siwon and Kibum had taken the first possible flight to Scandinavia where Siwon’s angel, Victoria, lives. They tried to get me with them but there was no way I could’ve left the country without knowing how Donghae and Hyukjae were doing and if they would manage without my help. 

I haven’t heard much from them since they left but I was pretty certain they had made it there safely and were doing fine. We had been in contact with Victoria to know what the Europeans were thinking about us and our business and she had assured the Europeans supported us. It was safer for us there than in the US. Even more so in the Scandinavia, where the old nations like Norway, Sweden and Finland, had come up with an alliance and hadn’t been in war since the Second World War.

“Yeah…” I groaned and sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I buried my face into my hands to rub away the last remaining bits of the sleep before looking up at the bulky man. 

“What was it about this time?”

I sighed. Kangin had taken up the role of a therapist after the first couple of nights filled with me screaming my lungs out. “Leeteuk…” I groaned. “I just can’t get the look he had in his eyes out of my mind. It bothers me.”

Kangin sat next to me on the poor bed he had managed to arrange for me. “I learned to know him pretty well when he stayed at the facility. He might have not told his real name but I knew his heart was just as pure as were his wings. We both know how Heechul was but Leeteuk was able to see past the shell that your brother had. Leeteuk wouldn’t have sacrificed himself for anyone.”

“I know. No one would sacrifice himself like that except for him,” I murmured. Then, desperate to change the topic, I turned my face towards the man next to me. “Any news from them?” 

Kangin shook his head with a frown. “Noting after the last time he came here. I gave him things to treat Donghae’s feet and they should have healed by now. I haven’t been able to get your money yet but I’ve made some progress. Shindong will help me and we’re meeting tomorrow.”

I nodded, satisfied with the answer I got. 

“Well then, should I go prepare you something to eat before I leave for work?” Kangin asked with a small smile and stood up. I was quick to stop him though, by grabbing his wrist. His smile changed into a confused frown.

“I can’t stay here much longer,” I told him firmly. “It’s too risky for you. Everyone knows we were good friends and we bought our angels for you. They will start to question your reliability and will want to check your home. I can’t be here when that happens.”

“But you can’t go anywhere else either,” Kangin pointed out.

“Look, I appreciate your concern and how you’ve willingly taken such a risk but I can’t let you get into trouble because of me. Can you please see if Zhou Mi’s in the country? I wouldn’t be surprised if he was after hearing what happened. If you find him, tell him I’m going to leave tonight after midnight.”

Kangin raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise?” I nodded. “Just know that I will always welcome you back in here. Whenever you feel like it, just contact me and my door will be open. Now, how about that breakfast?”

 

And so it happened. That night I sneaked out of Kangin’s house, blending into the shadows of the night. It was chilly but fortunately Kangin had given me enough clothes so I didn’t freeze to death. I knew I had to move quickly because even at night it would need just one person to recognize my face and I would be in deep shit. 

I had chosen the location of our meeting to be in a quiet area of the city. I hoped Zhou Mi would show up on time and have a car of his own with what we could get to safety. I knew the house Donghae had grown was now empty - yes, I had done my research - and I was thinking of staying there for a while. The house was outside of the city in a small neighborhood. It was the safest place I could think of and hopefully no one would realize to look me from there.

I arrived to the playground where I was supposed to meet Zhou Mi. I sighed in relief when I saw the tall, thin man sitting on one of the swings, staring up to the sky.

“Mi,” I spoke to gain his attention.

“Geng! What the hell happened?” he asked with pure worry written on his face. He stood up on the ground when I approached him and he didn’t hesitate one moment to wrap his arms around me in a tight, secure hug. I had never expected hugging him would feel so good. 

“It’s a long story but I have to get out of here. Do you have a car?” I answered the moment he released his hold on me. 

“Uh, yes. It’s right over there,” he said and pointed to the other side of the playground. I could see the streetlights hitting the shiny black car parked on the side of the road. “Where do you want me to take you?”

“There’s this house outside the town. I’m going to see if I can spend some time in there…” I murmured and glanced at the tall man. “Thank you Mimi, really. I would be totally screwed if you didn’t help me.”

Zhou Mi smiled at me, the familiar dazzling smile that I had sometimes even envied. “Oh, the things you do for your friend,” he sang.

Together we walked to the car. He rounded straight to the driver’s side whereas I opened the other front door and slid in. Zhou Mi didn’t waste time before starting the engine and rolling the car onto the road. 

“So where to?” he asked.

“North. I’ll tell you when to exit the highway,” I told him before leaning to the side and pressing the side of my head onto the glass. I was more insecure about my future than I had ever been. Even when my brothers and I decided to leave our father I had known I would be alright. However, things were different now. I didn’t have the support of my brothers anymore and I would never see Heechul again. I knew nothing for sure. I just had to endure one day at the time.

Zhou Mi drove in silence for a long time. I only told him when to exit the highway like I had promised and then told him to drive forward until we were out of the city. 

“So this house you’re going to… are you sure you can go there?” Zhou Mi asked after a long time of complete silence.

“It’s the house Donghae grew up in,” I told him silently. Zhou Mi let out a surprised gasp. “It should be empty now but I’m going to check it out first.” 

“And if it is empty, what then?” 

I raised my eyebrow in question. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I won’t be here for long… I have business to do at home and I left my angels there also. So how do you think you’re going to survive alone in here? People are still looking for you, you know?”

I groaned in frustration. “I didn’t think about that… of course you have to go back home…”

Zhou Mi gave me an apologetic look. “I’m sorry all this happened to you. I wish I could do more to help you.”

“I know. And really, thank you Mimi… for all you’ve done for us.”

He didn’t ask me more questions before we arrived at the house. It was indeed empty, been like that for some time. Some of the windows were broken but from what I could see most of the windows were still intact. The house was big and looked wealthy even though it was clear no one had stepped a foot into the building in years. It didn’t surprise me though, since Donghae had told me about the servants his family had.

“Here we are…” Zhou Mi murmured and killed the engine. “So this is where Donghae’s from?”

I nodded.

“He comes from a wealthy family, am I right? Who would inject someone from a wealthy family? Money usually brings power…” Zhou Mi wondered aloud.

“He and his brother were both injected by their servant,” I told him bluntly. 

Zhou Mi was clearly stunned to hear how Donghae’s transformation had taken place. “Poor thing!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, tell me about it…” I murmured and cast him a soft smile. “I’d better go check the place out. Will you wait for me just for a while? I mean, I’m going to need another place to hide if I can’t get into the house.”

“I can always just come with you,” Zhou Mi offered. I shrugged and got out of the car. Together we walked towards the house that seemed to grow in size the closer we got. I walked before Zhou Mi and came to the front door first. The tall man stayed behind me when I tried the door. It didn’t surprise me that it was locked. 

“It’s locked…” I murmured and was just about to turn around when suddenly I felt Zhou Mi’s arms around me, one going around my chest and the other around my face. He pressed something against my nose and mouth and before I had even time to realize what was happening my world became black.

 

“Oh look who finally decided to wake up…”

I was slowly stirring from my unconscious state. My head was foggy and memories blurry. I didn’t know where I was or who I was with. The voice belonged to a woman but I didn’t know who she was. The room I was in was dimly lit, with only one lamp on the ceiling. 

I opened my eyes slowly only to see gray blur. I had to blink a lot before my eyes became used to the light and my focus became clearer. To my utter horror I recognized the woman standing in the room.

“Y-you…” I groaned, my throat awfully dry and hoarse. She was wearing all black, leather pants that hugged her thin legs like the second skin with a black top and jacket thrown over her shoulders. 

“Glad to know you haven’t forgotten me,” she cooed and walked closer to me. Only then did I realize I was lying on a bed - if you call it one. There was only the mattress and it stank of old body fluids. It was disgusting.

“What do you want?” I groaned when she came even closer to me. She sat on the edge of the bed with a sweet-looking smile on her face.

“Absolutely nothing at the moment,” she said cheerfully. “I just wanted to come down here and welcome you. It just took you a bit longer to come around than I had expected. I guess Zhou Mi used a bit too strong drugs on you.”

“Well here I am now… So what do you want?” I growled and slowly tried to sit up on the mattress. My body was aching and protesting against my movements and it was clear I would not run away from her. I guess she also knew that since she had carelessly left the door open. 

“Hah, you’re feisty! This is going to be fun,” she mused and then suddenly she had a tight hold on my jaw and she forced me to look her straight in the eyes. “I was planning to inject you right away when you got here but after what Zhou Mi told me I changed my plans. You see, I don’t like it when people play with me. You knew Donghae and Donghwa were brothers, didn’t you? Donghae must’ve recognized his _hyung_ at the party and he told you about him. And then you decided to invite me over so they could have a small bonding time together. Am I right?” she asked with venomous voice but I didn’t answer her. I could only glare at her with nothing but hatred in my eyes.

“So now I’m going to play with you a little. As a small pay back. I’m still going to inject you but I want to break you first. I’m going to reduce into nothing. Only after that I will inject you. You’re going to have wings, just like your beloved Donghae. You’re going to be just like him.”

She then harshly pushed my head to the side and got off the bed. “I hope you enjoy your stay with me,” she said from the doorway before she pulled the door shut right after herself. 

I was left in the small room alone. She left the light on but I wasn’t sure if I was happy about it or not. Groggily, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and let my feet land on the floor. The room was deprived and there was nothing except for the concrete walls, floor and ceiling. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the room.

But then, when my eyes travelled to the wall that had been behind my head, my eyes widened and my stomach made a nasty flip. 

Three chains were hanging from the wall. And at the end of the two chains were cuffs. On the one in the middle there was a black leather collar.

Frantically I looked for something I could use to throw up into. My eyes quickly found a drain on the floor and in just a fraction of a second later I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the hole. 

Now I knew where Donghae had been for the six years of his life. I also knew why the mattress smelled like old body fluids. 

Slowly I moved my eyes to the bed. There was a clean sheet on it. My legs were shaking and I felt like throwing up all over again but there was something that was making me move towards the bed. I saw my own hand moving towards the sheet and my own fingers wrapped around the fabric before I tugged it free.

And I saw what I had feared. The mattress was covered in old blood stains. They weren’t red anymore but dark brown.

My knees gave up under me and I fell on the floor. My mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

All I could think of now was Donghae. Only now did I really understand how much he had been through before I found him. All those years he had been kept in this awful room, chained to the wall and just waiting for his mistress to come back. He had beared inhuman torture for longer than I thought I would’ve been able to handle.

And yet he had told me he had never considered taking his own life. Just with a glance towards the chains I could come up with a dozen of way to get rid of myself. 

 

I guess everyone would lose the tract of time at some point after being held in isolation like that. There were three guards who guarded the door in turns. There were rarely two of them at the same time and I only knew it was a new day when a guard called Jongwoon came to the night shift. He was always at the night.

He was also the only one who talked to me. 

One night I woke up screaming again. Images of Donghae being held in the very same room as I was were still vivid in my mind when I suddenly broke through the barrier of sleep and sat up on the mattress.

“I was just about to come in and wake you. I could hear your screams to the other side,” Jongwoon said from the open door. My heart was still beating hard on my chest and sweat was covering my naked upper body.

Why was I naked? I had thrown my shirt away long time ago. It had been completely destroyed by the whip that I had become pretty familiar with.

“Uhh…” I groaned, unable to say anything else. 

Jongwoon gave me a sad smile. “I feel bad for you, really. I’m sorry you can’t be at peace even when you’re asleep…”

“It could be worse. Angels can’t have even that because they don’t sleep.”

Jongwoon nodded and began to close the door again. I didn’t even feel sad about him leaving me alone anymore. I figured I had been there months already since I had gotten used to everything that happened on daily bases, which wasn’t much. I knew the guards taking the shifts and I knew Jongwoon was on the night shift. I knew that the devil in woman’s disguise came there usually in the morning right after Jongwoon’s shift ended or during the day. She rarely came there in the night.

“Wait, Jongwoon…” I groaned and got up onto my feet. I had lost a lot weight already and my muscles were tired. I rarely relaxed in my sleep anymore. 

Jongwoon stopped closing the door and poked his head back into the room. “Yes?”

“Let me use the toilet…” I murmured and dragged my feet towards him. He opened the door wider and let me into the tight hallway. Right in front of me was another door that lead into a small, filthy bathroom with a toilet seat and a small shower. Only cold water came from the tab but I had grown used to the freezing water already.

“Your back looks awful,” Jongwoon pointed out silently when he followed me into the toilet. It was a protocol that the guards always accompanied me to the toilet. Again, it was something I had got used to already. 

“It’s been worse…” 

“You say that every time I comment on how you look.”

I sighed and opened the front of my pants in front of the toilet. “I guess I do.”

I heard Jongwoon sigh behind me but I paid no heed on him. I did my thing quickly and went over to the shower where I had to wash my hands with the freezing water. 

“Why don’t you take a shower now that you’re here?” Jongwoon suggested. “Those wounds would probably like it if they were washed with clean water.”

“Nah, she’s going to put the ointment on them in the morning anyway,” I shrugged and began to make my way past him but he stopped me with a firm hand on my chest.

“I insist,” he said with clear determination in his voice. I stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what his motive was but then I decided to just do as he said. I slid out of my pants and threw them at him before I stepped into the shower and let the cold water wash over me. I tried to play cool but I soon dropped the act when the water gushed onto my back and forced a hiss from my mouth.

“You happy now?” I groaned at Jongwoon who never averted his gaze away from me for more than a few seconds. 

“Actually I wanted you there because I have something to tell you,” he said with low voice.

I pushed my head from under the stream in order to take a better look at him. “Shoot.”

“They’ve decided the day for injecting you. It’s going to take place on Friday morning. It’s Monday today.” My blood ran cold but I didn’t open my mouth - I was unable to form any coherent thoughts at that moment anyway. “And I’ve informed my friend Shin Donghee about it.”

“Shindong?” I blurted with wide eyes.

Jongwoon seemed surprised about the fact that I knew the man he was talking about. “Yes, him. I didn’t know you know him.”

“He… uh, we grew up together. He was closest to Siwon but we were in good terms,” I explained shortly. “Why did you contact him?”

“Long story short: Siwon is paying me and my family on the condition that I get you out of here alive. And he has used Kangin to inform Shindong who has informed me about things. I never knew Shindong knew you three also… But anyway, you’re going to need the antidote if I can’t get you out of here before Friday morning. And Siwon’s the only one who could get the antidote here.”

I was astonished. “And you never told me!” I gasped in disbelief. 

“I couldn’t. It was important to not let you know… Ms. Lee would’ve noticed if there was something suspicious going on behind her back and even though you still try to keep up the cool image you had I can clearly see how much she has influenced you. To be honest, I admire your strength… Even after seven months you’re still alive.”

“Excuse me, seven?” I gaped at him. Holy hell, I never expected it to be that long.

Jongwoon sighed and nodded. 

“Oh, how the time flies when you’re having fun,” I laughed sarcastically, causing Jongwoon to give me a look of disgust. 

“Whatever you say…” he muttered and threw me a rag that I was supposed to use as a towel when I turned off the water. “If everything goes as planned I will have the antidote by Thursday. And I will try to get you out on Thursday night.”

I frowned as I listened to him while rubbing my skin with the harsh rag. “Are you really ready to sacrifice everything you have? I mean… you have two young kids and a wife back home. Are you sure you want to risk that?”

“Don’t remind me about that. I’ve thought it over many times and I can’t just sit back and watch them do that to you. Siwon has promised to protect and financially support my family even if something goes wrong.”

That sounded just like my brother. He hadn’t changed a bit. Even when we were young Siwon was the one making sure Heechul and I didn’t kill each other. He also made sure to support both of us whenever we got beaten by our father. He rarely touched Siwon but he was affected by the way he treated us just as much as we were. 

“So on Thursday I will smuggle you out with Donghwa’s help and-”

“You’ve brought Donghwa into this mess as well?” I hissed and my head shot up in his direction. 

“He’s been in this mess ever since he saw you being brought here. He claims no one saw him but I wouldn’t be so sure about it… You’ll never know who’s watching you in this house. Although, nothing has happened to him and there hasn’t been any security additions lately so I guess we’re cool about that…”

“His mistress will kill him if she finds out he’s in this,” I said angrily. “I won’t accept that. I will not be the one telling Donghae his brother’s dead.” 

“If everything goes as planned he will also be able to get out,” Jongwoon assured.

 

If I previously thought time flew by fast, someone definitely killed its engine. Tuesday seemed never-ending. So was Wednesday. When Thursday finally arrived I thought I was going to die. Every second seemed like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. 

That only lasted until the person I had learned to hate the most walked into the room. She was the only one who managed to make me forget what was supposed to happen at night.

Only this time, she didn’t come alone. She usually took one or two men with her to sustain me when she whipped me but today there was no whip in her hands. Today she came empty handed but with two men who approached me without hesitation. I had been lying on my back on the bed, drawing imaginary patterns on the ceiling. I had never sat up as quickly as I did when the door opened and the two hunks came in.

Terror rising in me, I tried to scramble away from them although my rational side told me it would be useless. Indeed, the two men caught me without effort and pushed me on the bed. They took the cuffs hanging on the wall and easily they secured them around my wrists. They were tight and almost cut off my blood circulation.

Then came the collar. I tried to trash around and stop them from putting it around my neck but eventually they had it locked on place. It was too tight to be comfortable and forced me to still my movements because it made it hard for me to breath properly. And finally, one of them pushed a hard ball into my mouth to prevent me from speaking. It was way too large and it hurt my jaws.

“I have news for you, Hangeng,” she said once I was secured on my place. “I heard your brother has come back to the county. I still don’t know why or where he’s staying but I believe Zhou Mi will soon find it out. But…” she murmured and sat on the bed so close she touched my hip. I shifted further away from her. “...due to this unfortunate turn of events I’m going to have to change my plans. You see, I was going to inject you tomorrow morning.”

My whole body froze. I knew what she meant. I knew what she was planning to do now. 

She reached for something in the pocket of her leather jacket. My eyes followed her movements but when I saw the syringe my mind hit blanck. Panic and horror were the only things I knew when I watched the syringe in her hands. I tried to get away from her but it was a doomed attempt.

She tutted at me and placed one of her hands under my chin. I don’t know why but my body stopped struggling. I could only helplessly watch her as she asked one of the two men to come closer and hold my head still. 

I was silently begging her not to do it. I didn’t know why she wanted to do it in the first place. She hadn’t touched me sexually and I had a feeling she wouldn’t keep me after my transformation. However, it would be troublesome to sell me to anyone. People often found it difficult to own a known person.

So why? Why was she doing this to me?

I tried to tell her to stop but the ball in my mouth efficiently prevented me from speaking coherent words. 

“Shush now, don’t prolong this more than necessary. We both know this is going to happen anyway. You cannot escape from this,” she told me and took off the cap from the syringe. The hold the man had on my head tightened as I began to trash even harder than before. I knew she was right and there was nothing I could’ve done to stop her from injecting me. 

She gave me a malicious smile before telling the man to hold me still. He actually twisted my head to the other side, forcing me to watch away from her. And I knew that was it. 

The needle pierced the soft skin of my neck. I could feel the substance being forced into me.

The effect was almost immediate. She had just enough time to pull the needle out of my neck and tell the man to release me before the pain hit me like a train. It began in my head. It felt like my whole head was about to explode.

I screamed in agony but heard nothing. I saw her satisfied face but at the same time everything was pitch black. 

 

I don’t know when she left the room. I just knew at some point my throat became too hoarse for me to scream any longer. I must’ve passed out a couple times already because the cuffs were taken off from my wrists. The ball was taken out of my mouth. The collar was still around my neck though. 

I was blinded by the horrible pain in my head that was starting to spread down to my back. I was sweating and yet I was shivering from cold. I felt like throwing up but at the same time I knew there was nothing in my body to be thrown up.

I think at one point I heard someone talking to me but I was too out of it to realize who it was. At first I didn’t even realize I had fallen on the floor and was now clutching onto my hair, trying to rip it out. 

“Hangeng-ssi, please,” I heard the voice saying into my ear. I tried to focus to the voice - it sounded pleasant and in the middle of the agony I accepted anything and everything that could distract me from the pain.

“Hangeng-ssi, we have to get you out of here,” the voice spoke. It was a male voice. 

Suddenly I realized I was pulled up onto my feet but I was too weak to support my body weight and I ended up almost falling. Fortunately he supported me against himself.

In the corner of my eyes I could see a flash of something blue. It was a beautiful shade of blue that I hadn’t seen in the room before. 

“Come on, let’s get you out…” the man spoke. “I know it’s hard but try to focus onto my voice and walk on your own. We don’t have much time.” 

Only then did I realize who the man was. I was unable to voice out my protests but I hoped Jongwoon would’ve told Donghwa to stay away. The angel was now supporting me and guiding me towards the door. 

"Is it still clear?" Donghwa asked the man keeping the door open when we got to the hallway. Jongwoon answered something but I was too busy trying to survive the pain. 

I don’t really remember much about it. I remember collapsing multiple times but Donghwa and Jongwoon were supporting me. They practically carried my whole weight up the stairs and through many corridors, rooms and hallways. All that time they were speaking silent encouragements into my ears to distract me from the pain.

At one point the pain became too much for me to bear without making a sound. My knees gave in once more and this time it came so suddenly that the two supporting me weren't prepared. We all feel grumbling down in a messy pile and it did nothing to ease me agony. 

Donghwa was quick to get me back on my feet and we tried to continue our way. I knew nothing about our surroundings and I barely even saw where I stepped. 

"The door is right over there," Donghwa murmured into my ear. "Just a bit more... "

"You going somewhere Donghwa?" I heard a new male voice somewhere behind us. Even I froze onto my spot at the same time as the two men carrying me. Then another wave of pain shook my body and I unconsciously tried to curl into a ball.

“Let them go,” I heard her voice saying. I was confused but didn’t have time to think about it further. God, I really thought I was going to die. “There’s nothing they can do about the transformation and I was going to get rid of Donghwa anyway. You’re just doing me a favor.”

Donghwa apparently couldn’t stay still for another moment. He hissed something to Jongwoon and together we continued walking. I tried to see through the tears blurring my sight but I only knew we were out by the wind that hit my face.

 

I must have passed out because I never remembered getting into a car. I woke up to the agonizing pain still in my head but it seemed to dull down the moment I saw Siwon above me. My head was resting on his lap while he spoke directions to the driver. We were sitting at the back of the car with a third person. I didn’t have the strength to look who it was.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Siwon murmured when he happened to notice my eyes were open. “How’re you feeling?”

I couldn’t bring myself to answer him verbally, just shook my head a little. 

“The antidote should start soon affecting and ease the pain,” Siwon murmured and brushed my overgrown bangs from my sticky forehead. 

Antidote? I wasn’t sure if I was hallucinating or if everything happening around me were really true. Was I really with Siwon or was this just some kind of a twisted dream my unconsciousness brought up? 

“Take the left from here,” Siwon said to the driver. 

“Donghwa, we’re going to drop Jongwoon off first. Are you familiar with driving? I don’t think I’m the best choice and Siwon’s occupied with Hangeng…” It was definitely Kibum who spoke. 

“I can do it, no problem,” Donghwa answered from the other side of me. So he was the one holding my legs in his lap. Kibum must’ve been sitting on the front seat while Jongwoon was doing the driving. 

The pain was slowly easing but it never went away. I didn’t even expect it to. Siwon was slowly petting my hair all the way. After some time Jongwoon killed the engine and got out of the car. He walked over to Siwon’s side and opened the door a little.

“I was just thinking… Hangeng-ssi, if you just can, please don’t tell Donghae anything about me. I… He knows me and I don’t want him to know I was working for his mistress,” Jongwoon told me. I barely even heard him but I nodded anyway. “Thank you… and thank you, Siwon-ssi.” 

“I’ll make sure the money gets to you by tomorrow. And I’ll keep you posted on his condition, I know you want to know how he’s doing,” Siwon answered with his soft signature smile. Jongwoon nodded and closed the door while at the same time Donghwa got out of the car and moved to the driver’s seat. 

We continued our drive and I fell into a state where all my senses were alert and functioning but I lost control over my body. My eyes were staring right at Siwon but I couldn’t move them around. I couldn’t bring my hands to work. I was panicking on the inside but nothing was shown on the outside.

“Hangeng?” Siwon asked with nothing but worry in his voice. 

“It’s the slumber,” Kibum said from the front seat. “Hangeng-ssi, I know it’s scary at first but don’t panic. It will go away in a few hours and you’ll be able to move your body again.”

 

The first few days went in a blur. I was in pain and delirious. Siwon made sure I got my daily dose of antidote since I was unable to take it myself. Siwon had rented us a place in another town, near the city we had lived in. It was small but had two stories. And they had decided to drag me upstairs.

Idiots.

I groaned when I felt my feet working again and slowly pushed myself up on the bed. It was morning and I could hear Siwon and Kibum chatting downstairs. They always kept the door of my room open in case something happened and they weren’t with me. They were probably having breakfast or just finishing it. 

My head was still filled with pain but the antidotes worked and it wasn’t as bad as it had initially been. I was now able to walk and talk - to live almost normally with a killer headache. 

I dragged my feet down the stairs and through the living room into the kitchen where I found the two sitting around the table. 

“Oh, you’re up!” Siwon cheered when he noticed me dragging my feet towards them. Kibum also spun around in his chair with the brightest smile on his face that I had ever seen. 

“How’re you feeling?” the angel asked.

“Like shit…” I groaned and earned laughter as a reply. 

“Come here, I’ll make you a cup of coffee. You’re probably not into anything that's not drinkable, right?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle coffee… even if it’s made by you,” I answered and tried to sound smart and witty but failed miserably. Even I was embarrassed about it myself.

“Make him hot chocolate,” Kibum suggested. I raised my eyebrow at him but said nothing. His suggestion actually sounded very enticing. 

Siwon did as Kibum instructed and soon I was drinking the chocolate. 

"Uh, Shindong called me late last night. He's seen Hyukjae with Kyuhyun a lot lately. Said they've lived with Kyuhyun and Sungmin for the winter," Siwon said when he got back to the table with a cup of juice with him. 

"That's good..." I muttered. 

"So they've been safe all this time, right?" Kibum asked hopefully. "When do we get to meet them?"

Siwon cast a meaningful look in my direction before bluntly answering his angel: "Only after Hangeng’s good to walk on his own." 

I rolled my eyes at him. 

 

I groaned in discomfort once more and shifted on the couch. Kibum raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing, already knowing I would just snap at him. I had done it many times already.

"Stop fidgeting, hyung," Siwon told me when he came to the living room. He had retrieved the antidote and was ready to give me the second shot of the day. He knelt in front of me and rolled up my sleeve before taking the disinfectant and cleaning the spot in my arm. Kibum turned his attention away and focused on the show on the TV. 

Siwon took the antidote and placed the needle on my skin before piercing it. I made a face at the sting and then groaned then I felt the substance being pushed into my muscles.

"Hyung, I've been thinking... You've been on antidotes for almost two months now and we now know they're really working, so... What would you say if I took you to Europe? They're preparing a treatment for stopping the process totally before it becomes complete," Siwon spoke as he pulled the needle out and pressed a paper padge on the small wound to stop it from bleeding.

I turned to look at him with slight annoyance. "This again?"

"I won't really give up before you agree to come. I will not let you hang yourself once the transformation becomes complete when there could be a way to stop it." I sighed, knowing my brother was probably right. "Hyung, I've already lost one of my brothers and nearly the two others. Do not expect me to go easy on you with this."

"I won't leave this country before I meet Hyuk and Donghae," I told him sternly. "I'm going to have to discuss with them about legal matters, concerning Donghae. If this shit comes to completion I'm going to have to give Donghae away and I don't want him to be forced out of our family."

"So are you thinking of persuading Hyukjae to take the ownership over him?" Siwon asked silently.

"If nothing has changed between them he will take Donghae once he hears about my condition," I assured.

"And how exactly did you think you're going to tell him about that? You know he's going to freak out. You're his second brother who's been injected... He won't take it well," Siwon murmured and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Kibum asked after being silent for most of the time.

"The angel I had before you is Hyukjae's brother," Siwon answered him shortly but caused me to snort.

"Step-brother," I corrected and earned a glare from Siwon.

"You're all step-brothers and yet you all think of yourselves as biological siblings, so don't fret, Hangeng," Kibum pointed out dangerously. I glared at him while Siwon burts into laughter. "So was it just a coincidence that you chose Hyukjae's brother or did you know beforehand?"

"None of us even knew Hyukjae had a brother who had been injected. Hyukjae freaked out when he saw Kyuhyun at the mansion and it took them a week to be able to see one another in the same room without acting like idiots," Siwon explained with a grin.

"Oh god, don't remind me of those times. Hyukjae was driving me nuts," I groaned playfully.

Kibum giggled, trying to imagine what it had been like before he came to us. "When are we going to meet them then? Hangeng's in a better shape now and all..."

"The weather should be nice tomorrow... We could maybe try going there in the morning," Siwon suggested hopefully while studying me with his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Just how ironic would it be to go there on the same day that we bought them from Kangin a year ago..." I muttered and shifted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position. My back was very sensitive and my wings were all the time growing although the process was significantly slower than normally.

"Is that a no then?" Siwon asked with slightly disappointed tone of voice.

"No... We can go tomorrow," I answered but then cursed silently. I had to shift again so that my back wouldn't touch the back of the couch.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Kibum asked knowingly with a small grin on his lips. 

"I swear I'm going to kick your ass once I'm good enough..." I growled at him. "But seriously, how can you sit there without getting a raging hard on every fucking time your back touches something?!"

Siwon tried to stop himself from laughing but Kibum didn't even bother. He just laughed straight at my face before standing up and offering me his hand. 

"It is even more sensitive during and right after the transformation but because your process is slower also the symptoms last longer. Let's get you upstairs so you can jerk of in privacy, okay?"

"Siwon, I'm going to kill your angel one day..." I growled at Siwon who was still busy trying not to laugh aloud and accepted Kibum's help while covering my crotch with one hand. It was enough that they knew about my erection but they didn't need to see it through my pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was how Hangeng got injected.... And also a peak of what happened in the mansion, how Leeteuk chose to stay with Heechul.  
> Oh, and who remembers Donghae's flashback where he mentioned Yesung?? That's why Jongwoon doesn't want Donghae to know he was working for his mistress ---> he was working there when Donghae was held in that awful room. Don't you agree? ::))
> 
> What do you think? Comments and kudos are lloooooooved!! ^^
> 
> <3 Sung Gi


	16. Epilogue

“Sungmin!” Donghae screamed, jumping up and down right behind the closed door of the two angels’ bedroom. “Sungmin get up!” 

The door was locked and he knew it already so he didn’t even try to open it. Instead he kept on jumping enthusiastically. The first snow had just landed last night. Everything was pure white, untouched, and his fingers were tingling and he just couldn’t stand still and wait till he had someone to go out and play in the snow with.

Hyukjae had only groaned and turned him his back when he had tried to wake him up and ask him to go out with him. He had made it pretty damn clear he was not going to get up. So that was why Donghae was now bugging Sungmin. Kyuhyun would never even bother to think about playing with Donghae - unless it included some sort of a game console.

“Hyung!” Donghae whined turning from childish to awfully immature. “C’moon! I want to go out!”

“Then fucking go!” he heard Kyuhyun growling at him through the door.

“But Kyu, it’s not fun alone!”

In just ten seconds the door was opened and Donghae’s grinning face was right in front of Sungmin’s tired one. The older angel’s hair was tousled and messy, his eyes only barely focused and it was clear his body hadn’t been completely ready for action yet. 

“Gosh, Donghae…” Sungmin groaned and turned to walk back into the room. Kyuhyun was lying on his stomach on the bed with his head ducked under the pillow and the blanket was pulled high up. Donghae could only see his toes and the dark mop of hair.

“Please hurry up!” Donghae whined. He knew how much his behavior annoyed the two and he enjoyed seeing their reactions.

Sungmin rolled his eyes and disappeared into the closet. Donghae waited the other by bouncing on the bed, making the other angel yelp as his body suddenly bounced because of the dip of the mattress. Donghae giggled at him and managed to dodge the irritated kick aimed at him.

“Could you start acting like a 28 year old?” Kyuhyun groaned under the pillow.

Donghae laughed. “But that would be boring now wouldn’t it?” He grinned at Kyuhyun who took a peek from under the pillow, clear disbelief written all over his face. “Don’t give me that face. You still love me and wouldn’t change me for anything!” 

The moment those words rolled from Donghae’s tongue Kyuhyun jumped up and launched himself at the angel. He attacked him with fast fingers that were aimed at Donghae’s sides. 

Donghae didn’t see the tickling attack coming and didn’t have time to react and save himself before Kyuhyun pressed him on the bed and climbed on him, giving him absolutely no mercy. Sungmin, who came from the closet with warm clothes on, grinned at the scene but there was no way he was going to help the dorky angel from his lover. 

Donghae was giggling and screaming for help – well, at least when he wasn’t busy trying to breath properly. He was not even thinking about Hyukjae who had desperately tried to get some more sleep. 

“Lee Donghae!” Hyukjae yelled over the noise Donghae and Kyuhyun were making on the bed. Kyuhyun stopped tickling the angel under him and they both turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. 

Donghae snorted. “Hyuk, go brush your hair or something. You aren’t convincing at all!”

Sungmin couldn’t stop the chuckle and Kyuhyun also grinned at Hyukjae’s dumbfounded expression.

“And this is why you love me so much,” Donghae said, his hand motioning in Hyukjae direction while he looked from Kyuhyun to Sungmin. “You love seeing him speechless like that and I’m the only one who can do this.”

“You’re such a childish little bastard sometimes,” Hyukjae muttered and turned on his heels. He walked straight back to their bedroom, didn’t close the door and simply just fell on the bed.

“Well, Kyu, are you coming out with us now that you seem to be up and awake?” Sungmin grinned at his lover whose face fell.

“No way. You take this brat out!” he shrieked and gave Donghae a hard push at the same time as he climbed off of him. Donghae let out a surprised yelp as he fell off the bed and a pained groan when his body hit flat on the floor.

Sungmin laughed at the angel who struggled to get back on his feet. “I’ll take a look at the day’s news first. You deserve to wait after disturbing our peaceful morning,” he told Donghae when he was face to face with him.

Donghae pouted but didn’t argue, knowing Sungmin could choose not to go out with him at all. He stuck his tongue out when Sungmin grinned victoriously. Together the two angels walked downstairs. Donghae went to make them tea while Sungmin hopped on the couch. He went through the channels until he found the right one and settled to wait.

“How long till they start?” Donghae asked from the kitchen. 

Sungmin scoffed. “Could you not be so relentless? Two minutes and… 21 seconds.”

“Smartass,” Donghae groaned. He left the water to boil and joined Sungmin on the couch. Before long the news started. 

“Why is it so important for you to watch the news every morning?” Donghae asked. He wasn’t particularly interested in the news because there was rarely anything that was related to him. He never saw people anymore since he and Hyukjae escaped to the now-gone-cottage so what was the point of him knowing anything from the world outside anyway?

Just then the news reported changed the subject and the heading that popped up on the screen made Donghae shut up.

_“Since the tragedy that took place in last August none of the members of the Big three has made a public appearance before now. Choi Siwon has been known to be staying in Europe but that is all the media has known so far._

_Last week Mr. Choi asked to have a meeting with Korean media and it was held last night in Korean time. Lee Seong Gi will tell us more about his speech.”_

Sungmin and Donghae were both staring at the screen, totally speechless.

Another reporter came into the picture. _“Indeed, Choi Siwon had a media conference here last night. He began it by promising to answer as many questions as he could in the hour they had provided for the meeting. The media was thrilled._

 _After not hearing anything from the other two brothers of the Big three, Hangeng and Kim Heechul were on the list of most wanted questions. Here is what he said…_ ”

The scenery changed and a video from the conference was shown. Siwon was standing behind a speaker’s stand with a microphone in front of him. 

_“What the media doesn’t know and what we’ve tried to protect is that… the night when our home was attacked we lost two members of our family.”_ The audience gasped. _“My dear elder brother, Kim Heechul was brutally killed in the premises of our own home – our safe-place. His angel, who went by the name Leeteuk but whose real name was Park Jungsu, sacrificed himself. He showed us the love he had for our brother even though they had been together only for a couple of months. We’re still mourning for their loss.”_

 _“But Siwon-ssi, what about Hangeng and his angel?”_ someone asked from the crowd. 

_”Hangeng is currently living with me.”_ Siwon answered shortly.

_”Do both of your angels live with you?”_

_”My angel is living with us but Hangeng has given the ownership of his angel to our youngest brother.”_

The audience exploded. Questions after questions were thrown at Siwon who politely refused to tell any more information about their youngest brother. He also refused to answer whether or not this mysterious brother and his angel still were in Korea.

The video ended and the reporter returned into the picture. _“Mr. Choi asked the media not to ask any more questions about their youngest brother who had kept out of their business and publicity. He pleaded the media to leave the brother and his angel alone and let them live their life as it is. The conference went on surprisingly smoothly as the questions then concentrated more on their business._

_Before we move back to the studio, I want to tell you that today the local hospital leaked more information about Hangeng. The man has been in poor condition after taking antidotes to fight the process of transformation. Last night he was released from the hospital after a week-long successful treatment of stopping the transformation from becoming complete. It is yet not known how far the transformation had gone before it was stopped. But now back to the studio…”_

Sungmin turned off the TV. Neither of them knew how to react. For a quite long moment neither of them moved or said anything as they both continued to stare at the now white wall. Then Donghae suddenly jumped up and without saying anything he ran upstairs. He froze at the doorway of their bedroom, staring at Hyukjae’s almost-asleep form.

“The treatment worked,” he said monotonously. Hyukjae slowly turned his head and cracked one of his eyes open.

“What?” he groaned with sleepy voice. 

“The treatment worked. Hangeng’s transformation has been stopped.”

Hyukjae’s eyes opened wide without a trace of sleepiness. “How do you know?”

“It was in the news…”

“Huh?” Hyukjae asked dumbly. 

Donghae nodded. “It was said in the news,” he repeated. He was still dumbfounded after not seeing or hearing anything about Hyukjae’s brothers in months. 

“How?” 

Donghae understood Hyukjae’s doubt. Siwon and Hangeng had always made sure no one knew anything about Hangeng’s condition. 

“The hospital had leaked it out…”

“Shit…!” Hyukjae cursed and slowly sat up on the bed. 

“Siwon also told the press that they have a younger brother,” Donghae blurted. The reaction he received from Hyukjae was strong enough to almost make him fall on his butt on the floor. 

“He did _what_?!” Hyukjae screamed. 

Donghae nodded once. “He didn’t tell your name or anything. He just said that Hangeng has given the ownership of me to you.”

“Is he nuts?!” 

“Hyuk, I don’t really see why you should get all worked up because of this…” Donghae said and walked into the room before sitting on the bed. “Your identity is still safe.”

Hyukjae huffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever… what else did they tell?” 

Donghae’s face fell and grew more serious, looking almost sad. “Siwon told the truth about Heechul and Leeteuk.” 

 

Instead of going out and having fun with Sungmin Donghae decided to take a walk in the woods alone. He had decided to go to the other side of the town. After a long and fierce fight Hyukjae had let him go alone but not before Donghae promised to take all the possible safety measures with him – just in case.

Walking in the fresh snow was amazingly therapeutic. He stumbled into no one on his way through the woods. It took him hours to reach the place he wanted but when he did he knew it was worth the walk.

"Hi hyung," he spoke silently and knelt in front of the two tombs side by side under an ancient oak. He had made sure there was something between his knees and the fresh snow so he wouldn’t wet his pants. "It's been a while since I came here..."

At first he had felt ridiculous when talking to the tombs but now it already felt natural. It was like he was talking to the two directly although he didn't hear them replying. But he knew them well enough to know what they would say, had they been alive.

"Leeteuk-hyung, there's something I want to tell you," he said with a wide grin. He was feeling all giddy and couldn’t control himself from giggling. “Siwon found out your real name. Hyung, did you ever even tell Heechul-hyung? I think I should be pissed at you since you never told me… And Heechul-hyung,” he turned to look at the other stone. “Siwon told the world you two aren’t amongst us anymore. He also revealed you have a younger brother. It’s an understatement to say Hyukjae was displeased to hear about it.” Donghae laughed at the eye roll Heechul would have made, had he still been there amongst them. And then he could almost hear him scolding Siwon for having such a sloppy mouth. 

“Oh, and we also heard about Hangeng. His transformation has been stopped. He will never have fully grown wings,” he snorted. “Poor man will always have ‘duckling wings’ on his back – those are Hyukjae’s words about his wings! I don’t know if he will have a surgery done to them or something… I hope he will. I’d hate to see him with those duckling wings for the rest of his life.”

Then he suddenly burst into laughter, amused by himself. “Leeteuk-hyung, do you still remember the day Heechul, Hangeng and Siwon came to Kangin’s facility? We were both so scared… and Kibum was just about to faint when Siwon came to ask questions from him. He didn’t even know who they were, remember?” He chuckled. “And look where we are now… You didn’t leave Heechul even when you could’ve escaped. I’m worried sick about Hangeng and Kibum would never leave Siwon’s side. I’m pretty sure that… if we had known what was ahead of us we would’ve been afraid they didn’t pick us. And I would’ve been so mad at Kangin for not doing the experiments on me earlier if that could’ve boosted my chances…”

He stayed silent for a moment, smiling like an idiot while kneeling in front of the stones. His knees were slowly getting tired of being in the same position for such a long time but he didn’t feel like going back home yet.

“I’m going to spend some time here before I head back home. Hyukjae will probably come looking for me before I leave so you’ll meet him also…” Donghae muttered before he took his bag from the ground and moved closer to the tree. He fished a cover from the bag and sat on it, leaning his back on the board trunk of the tree.

 

It happened just like Donghae had predicted. After a few hours of just sitting there and enjoying the silence and fresh air, not caring if the snow was wetting his clothes, he could see Hyukjae’s body in between the trees. 

“Hi,” Donghae greeted the other silently when he saw him approaching.

“Hey,” Hyukjae smiled. “You’re still here…” 

“Yeah… I thought I’d just take a moment for myself.”

Hyukjae smiled and leaned down to kiss the angel’s forehead. “You’ve been here for quite some time already. You sure you won’t get cold?”

“Don’t worry,” Donghae assured him. Hyukjae nodded and pecked his lips shortly. “Would you like to have a moment?” Donghae asked and glanced quickly in the direction of the two tombs. 

Hyukjae swallowed visibly before nodding. Donghae understood how important the privacy was for the other – Hyukjae never spoke to the two they all missed if there were others present. Smiling softly he got up from where he was sitting and offered the cover for Hyukjae so the other didn’t have to kneel in snow. 

Donghae walked in front of the stones, bowed deep and whispered: “I will be back more often, I promise. I miss you and I love you both.” 

Although the pain of missing his hyungs was still there, he had found the strength to smile when he came to their graves. Nowadays he would smile when he came there and he would leave with a smile.

Donghae straightened and walked towards the woods. Just before he would lose the sight of the graves he stopped and turned around. With a sad smile he witnessed Hyukjae kneeling in front of the stones, crying silently with his head bowed down, almost touching the snow.

Hyukjae would always cry when he came there. 

 

Months later Donghae found himself lying in bed that he shared with Hyukjae in their new home. The house had been built on the place of the old cottage where Hyukjae had born and raised and where they had spent their first weeks after escaping the rebellions. They had wanted to keep the connection to Hyukjae’s childhood and also to the memories attached to their families.

It was winter morning, the snow reflecting the thin light and thus making everything look bright and beautiful. Donghae giggled in his head, his body not quite ready to rise from the slumber. The beauty of the nature was equal to Hyukjae’s morning look.

Hyukjae on the other hand was already awake. He had rolled onto his side, swung his leg over Donghae’s naked butt and snuggled closer to him, placing small kisses all over his back and shoulder.

“Morning love,” Hyukjae murmured sweetly, making Donghae giggle even more in his head. “I had such a wonderful dream…” he said in between the kisses that he planted on Donghae’s skin.

The more Hyukjae kissed the angel’s skin the faster Donghae’s body regained consciousness. Not long after he was able to squirm under his man, letting out soft moans.

“The dream was about you and me…” Hyukjae murmured and climbed on top of the angel who was lying on his stomach, straddling the back of his thighs. “We were alone… on a beach. There were no others.”

Donghae felt shivers run up and down on his back. “Mmmh, tell me more,” he groaned with a pleased smile. Without warning Hyukjae he opened his wings and playfully targeted Hyukjae with them. Hyukjae laughed and dodged his attacks.

When the angel settled his wings open wide, spread on either side of him, Hyukjae leaned down to kiss the skin between the wings, earning a loud moan from the angel. The sound went straight to his cock.

“You were lying on your stomach – just like you’re doing now. I was on your back, kissing you, loving you…” To emphasize his words he pressed his hips down, his hardened cock pressing down between the angel’s butt cheeks. “And then we were in the ocean, swimming together right before you…” Hyukjae smirked when Donghae moaned louder and pushed his butt up to get more friction.

“M-more,” Donghae moaned shamelessly.

“We swam together before you came to me. Oh god, Donghae… you were riding me in the water while I was holding you in my arms.” Hyukjae moaned and ground his hips against Donghae’s ass harder.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Hyukjae!” Donghae screamed. “Give it to me already!”

Hyukjae laughed and leaned down to actually lick the milky skin between Donghae’s wings. “I love it when you’re horny in the morning.” 

Donghae moaned. “You love me even when I’m having one of those ridiculous tantrums whenever you decide to go out with Kyuhyun and leave me alone with Sungmin who’s fussing all over me because we haven’t seen in a long time…”

“Aish, don’t ruin the mood by talking about other men when I’m just about to fuck you senseless.”

“Then you better remind me of my place, don’t you think?” Donghae said with a wicked grin as he turned his head to look at Hyukjae. The man was astonished by Donghae’s words, that was clear.

“When did you learn to dirty-talk like that?” Hyukjae asked while gaping at the angel beneath him.

Donghae laughed and pushed his hips up again, causing Hyukjae’s breath to hitch. “Hah, you still don’t know everything about me. You still know nothing about what I did on my free time before transformation,” he teased the other and winked. 

It was true – Donghae hadn’t told Hyukjae _everything_ about his life pre-transformation. He had left out some details, such as what kind of porn he had enjoyed, how he had secretly fantasized about his hyung’s friends… the list went on and on. He might’ve been a shy, innocent-looking young man back then but his mind had been everything else. It had all changed after his transformation but the sexual desires were slowly coming back to him.

“You’re such a bully. Maybe I should remind you about your place. I’m the one running this household now and you should show maybe a bit more respect to me,” Hyukjae grinned, getting into the game. He decided he would definitely make Donghae pay for teasing him like that. He would make him lose his sanity, cloud his mind with immense pleasure.

“Ha, try me,” Donghae challenged before pulling his wings in and fighting his way around, turning on his back under his lover. “I’m never going to tell you everything. You would grow tired of me if I did!” 

“You little devil,” Hyukjae groaned when Donghae thrust his hips up, their hard erections rubbing against one another in such a delicious way. “I will never grow tired of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it...!
> 
> I feel awfully sad for ending it already! I really love this fic and it's my absolute favorite of everything I've ever written. I started wrtiting it a year ago but in the spring the file on my computer became corrupt. I had written about 8 chapters and they were all gone! So I had to start writing it all again, although I had a copy of the first three chapters... 
> 
> But anyway... the epilogue was short - sorry about that - but they did have a happy ending, right? Hangeng's transformation was stopped but he will always have the wings on his back (before they find a way to remove them safely). Ms. Lee will stay free as they cannot really prove it was her that injected Hangeng. Even though he's a known person people would hardly believe it was her that injected him because it's known that she was one of the people objecting the Big 3. So sadly, she will stay free.... :'( Fortunately Donghwa got free and Kangin will find him a good and caring home. Henry will stay with Zhou Mi, but Zhou Mi won't be in any contacts with Siwon and Hangeng anymore - which is quite obvious, I think. KyuMin will stay living in their house in the woods and EunHae will live happily in their own home. Hangeng will stay with Siwon and they will run their business from Europe. They sometimes visit Korea and mostly stay with EunHae since Sungmin still doesn't want to see Hangeng. Kibum and Siwon will live happily together and Siwon doesn't even consider finding himself a new angel.
> 
> Wow... did that answer all the unanswered questions?  
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic!! Comments and kudos are as much loved as they always are!! Thank you all for reading and commenting!!
> 
> Till the next time,  
> <3 Sung Gi
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!!


	17. Spin-off #2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all those wonderful readers wanting to know what happened before Donghae, Kibum and Leeteuk came into the mansion. This side story is split into two chapters and tells the story in Kyuhyun's POV. So lots of KyuWon and KyuMin coming up!!

Who would've guessed that one day I would find myself waking up in one of the hundred cells of an angel facility? It's been thirty one days already since that happened but I still remember it clearly. I also remember how my transformation took place. I was going back home from the city when suddenly a car pulled aside right before me and two huge guys got out and came straight at me. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted and I didn't have much time to react before one of them held me still and the other pressed a white napkin over my nose and mouth. I remember dropping the bag containing Hyukjae's birthday present on the ground. 

Unlike many who have been drugged like that, I remembered it all after I woke up although I didn't have time to go through the unfortunate event due to the agony torturing me in my head and back. My head felt like exploding and my body was moving on its own.

I wasn't stupid nor was I naive. I knew exactly what was happening to me but the pain overpowered my sorrow, my anger and my hatred. I couldn't think straight which was almost as scary for me as the transformation itself. I had always been sharp and focused, never feeling less intelligent than the other people I was with. In fact, I felt like I rarely met people with the same level of intelligence as I had.

It was hard for me to distinguish the place I had been taken to. I barely recognized it to be a warehouse with only small windows near the ceiling. The days turned into nights for six times and on the seventh day the pain dulled into a constant ache. My body was pretty much finished with the transformation and on my naked back there was a pair of dark gray wings, fully grown and functioning without a problem.

Many times, I think at least thrice a week a man would walk into the room with someone else and try to sell me to them. Obviously he never succeeded before one particular day when I was alone until the sun was already starting to go down. Only then did the door open. I had been brought food daily but I hadn’t touch any of it - the total of six days without eating and it was a miracle I was still alive. A man had forced water down my throat daily so most likely it was the only reason I was still breathing.

Two men walked into the room but I didn’t make any indications of having any interest in them. My body was weak and sore all over. I couldn’t bring myself to move much, not to mention standing up which was totally out of the question. 

“So this is what you were talking about?” one of the men asked the other. He was _fat_. Overweight would’ve been an understatement. He pretty much filled the doorway with his body and the other man had to stand on his toes to see into the room from behind him. 

“Yes, sir. He finished his transformation a couple of weeks ago,” the other said. The two of them walked further into the room and I could take a look at the other man a bit better. He was bulky and clearly appreciated wealth and money. I bet it was also the reason I was there - ready to be sold on the black markets.

“And he’s underage, right?” the fatty asked the other man with a nasty smile on his ugly face.

“He hasn’t turned 18 yet,” the other mused.

It was clear why I was sold in the black markets. Some people wanted younger angels that were actually legal. It was illegal to inject someone under 18, although it was also supposed to be illegal to inject anyone over that age. Twisted, right?

The fatty seemed satisfied and chuckled while his eyes roamed on my naked body that I didn’t even bother to cover. The fatty turned to the man and asked for the price. Neither of them paid attention on me as I struggled to sit up from where I had been lying on the cold floor. 

“I’m not underage,” I whispered, unable to produce more powerful voice.

Like a miracle, it was loud enough for the fatty to hear. He turned his head in my direction, his face turning red in anger and betrayal. “What did you say?” he hissed.

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m nineteen. Turned in February,” I said weakly. 

The fatty believed me. He turned back to the other man who seemed petrified and began to stammer something about how he didn’t know and how he wasn’t the one who chose me and… yada yada. I stopped listening and let my body fall limp on the floor. 

The two men argued loudly before the fatty had enough and they left. I was not taken with them which I assumed meant I was not sold. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to be happy about it or not. I had never wanted to go with the fatty - ew, I already knew he was a disgusting pervert - but I wasn’t into men either. I was only into girls, boobs and pussy. 

No dicks other than my own, thank you very much.

That night I was taken out of the warehouse. My head was covered with a fabric bag and my hands were tied behind my back. I was thrown into the trunk of a car and after a terrible drive I was simply thrown on the ground. I was horrified, not knowing where I was and if I was in danger. Although I hated what I had become I still feared death.

I tried to squirm and throw the bag off of my head so I could at least see where I was. It was cold and the dirt was breaking my skin the more I struggled but the bag stayed on. I was unable to sit up thanks to my still tired muscles and my vocal chords were raspy from all the screaming.

After some time I gave up. If I was meant to die in the middle of nowhere - it was where I believed they had dumped me - then be it. 

I was surprised I couldn’t even bring myself to cry. I was helpless and quickly losing all my faith as time ticked by. I could faintly hear the sound of the traffic somewhere but there were no cars or people near me. 

I wasn’t even sure if it would be a good thing if people found me. I was now an angel without an owner and everyone knows how people treat angels like that. I was free for anyone and everyone to use me.

It was a miracle that it was Kangin who found me. I still don’t understand why those men dumped me at his facility, but I own them my life they did. Kangin took off the bag and freed my hands right after offering me his jacket to cover my nakedness. He brought me to the facility that evening.

I wasn’t an easy angel to handle in a facility like that. I was grumpy and not easy to work with. It took Kangin a lot of time and patience to make me talk in the first place. But once I did he knew exactly how to deal with me. I begged him not to tell my family about my whereabouts and what had happened to me and he kept his promise. My family wouldn’t have been able to handle knowing that I was now an angel. 

 

Aside from those two days that changed the course of my life there are still two days that I remember like they would’ve been made into a movie that I had seen millions of times. One of those days is the day when Siwon bought me. I was sitting on the bed of the cell I shared with a female angel called Jinri. She was a nice girl but I was a douchebag towards her, which is something I regret now. 

We hadn’t noticed the Big three walking into the facility before Kangin called all the angels to the doorways of the cells. We were both startled because usually the buyers just looked at us from behind the door and we didn’t necessarily need to do anything. If they wanted to see us better or have a chat, Kangin took us to the backroom. 

My eyes widened when I recognized the three young man walking towards Kangin who greeted them with a wide smile and a deep bow. Before my transformation I had looked up at those three but now that I was behind the bars of the cell I was terrified. The rumors said they had had two angels before but they had just suddenly vanished and no one knew anything about them. Siwon, the tall one, and Heechul, the one with feminine looks, were the owners of those two angels. Hangeng was the only one of them who hadn’t had an angel of his own.

But he was there with his brothers that day. So it had to mean he was also going to get an angel.

Jinri was fidgeting nervously by my side as we stepped onto the line drawn on the floor outside the cells. All the other angels were arranging on the line also. Jinri and I were closest to Kangin’s desk and we could clearly hear every word the four of them exchanged. My palms became sweaty when I heard the confirmation to my prediction, that yes, Hangeng was also going to get an angel of his own.

It only increased my chances of being picked and I didn’t like it. 

“Just take a look and tell me if you find anyone interesting,” Kangin offered although the three men were already busy eyeing the electronic screens that held all the information Kangin had gathered from all the angels in the facility - me included. Time after time the three would lift their heads and take a look at all the angels, scanning us.

Heechul was the first one to handle the electronic device back to Heechul and leave to the backroom. Kangin didn’t waste much time before he walked past Jinri and I. He came back only a moment later with a female angel wearing persimmon orange top and shorts. He took the girl to the backroom and closed the door after her before returning back to Siwon and Hangeng.

My heart skipped a beat when I shifted my eyes from Kangin and suddenly realized I was staring right into dark eyes watching me closely. Siwon was taking in the sight of me, his eyes going from my head to toes and back up again. I became uncomfortably conscious about the way I breathed and tried to maintain a calm pace but the longer we stared at each other the harder it became for me to stand still. 

I swore my heart didn’t know if it should stop beating or speed up when the corners of Siwon’s lips curled upwards ever so slightly just before he gave Kangin the screen. 

I knew what that meant and all I wanted to do was to scream and run for my life. 

Kangin stepped in front of me and asked me to follow him and Siwon to the backroom. I only heard his voice as a distant echo. My body moved on autopilot as I followed Kangin to the door that he held open after Siwon already slipped into the room. He shut it right after me.

Siwon sat next to his brother on the couch. Heechul was grinning widely and blabbering something about finding a perfect angel for himself. 

“Oh, you decided to change the team, huh?” Heechul asked suddenly, interrupting his own monologue as his eyes found me standing awkwardly by the door. Siwon turned his head to me and flashed a dazzling white smile.

“You could say so. This is Kyuhyun,” he said and beckoned me towards him with his hand. I was reluctant to move but I eventually did as he wanted and moved closer to the female angel standing before the two with her orange wings open. 

“He’s a good catch,” Heechul muttered silently. I was super aware of his eyes roaming all over my body and I unconsciously brought my hands to my crotch. The shorts didn’t do much to hide my private areas. “But I have to say… I’m surprised about the gray.”

Siwon snorted. “You think it’s always just about the looks, don’t you?”

Heechul grinned. “That, and sex.”

The mentioning of sex made my face turn pale. I had been so busy fearing about being picked that I hadn’t realized that if it happened - like it apparently did - I would be forced to have sex with a man. I would be forced to offer my body to him and I wouldn’t have a say in what he did. I would never be able to be with a girl anymore. I would be forced into gay sex and relationship.

“You’re awful,” Siwon muttered at his brother before his focus shifted back to me. “You can open your wings now, Kyuhyun.”

I didn’t have to be told twice. It was like telling a child to open the presents on a birthday. I spread my wings wide open and settled them behind my back.

Heechul gasped silently. “I gotta say… the gray looks pretty good actually.”

“I know.” I blushed at Siwon’s words and the tone of his voice. It was already full of ownership and possessiveness.

Hangeng came into the room after over twenty minutes. Siwon and Heechul had had their fun about comparing me to the female angel, Dambi, and were then chatting about things I didn’t bother to listen. They both fell quiet when Hangeng walked into the room with a male angel wearing pink shorts. Kangin came into the room right after them.

“Pink?” Heechul bursted and with a quick look at Siwon I could say he was also surprised by the color of the angel’s wings.

Hangeng shrugged. “It’s a pretty color.”

“That’s so gay…” Heechul muttered. “Wait till you take him home. Monkey’s going to laugh his ass off.”

Hangeng scoffed and turned to Kangin. “I think we’re all done here. The money will be on your account today,” he told the man who smiled in appreciation and bowed slightly.

“I take that your car is waiting at the back?” Kangin asked lightly, earning an agreeing murmur from the three brothers. “Well, if you need anything you know where to find me.”

 

Siwon didn’t try to talk with me much on the way to the mansion. I had always known he was the one people generally liked the most because of his looks and kind, friendly personality. People said he was the best at reading others and situations. 

It proved to be a correct assumption. Siwon let me look out of the window without trying to initiate a conversation.

We came to the mansion and got out of the long car. Siwon was being a gentleman - which felt really twisted because I was not into him like that and he was clearly trying to awaken my interest - and opened the door for me. 

Together we walked into the mansion and Siwon lead the way up the stairs and to the right. I was busy trying to take in the surroundings but I was totally dumbstruck by the wealth that was clear everywhere I looked. There were golden railings in the staircase and ancient paintings on the walls. Nothing indicated to them lacking money.

Siwon opened a door and waited for me to walk into the room as Heechul and Dambi passed us and continued walking. Hangeng had disappeared somewhere with his new angel - I had totally missed his name but I figured I would get to know him sooner or later.

I didn’t even utter the silentest thank you as I walked past Siwon and into the room that opened up to be a large bedroom. There were two pure white couches in the middle of the room and at the far end was the largest bed I’d ever seen. The room was decorated decently without using any extravagant colors - it was neat and harmonious.

Siwon shut the door after himself but stayed by the door, watching me as I took in the room.

“You room?” I asked as a matter of fact. 

“Yes,” he answered shortly. I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at him suspiciously when he still wasn’t moving away from the door.

“I won’t flee, you know,” I groaned in annoyance. 

He smiled a little but didn’t move away from the door. “I know.”

He was seriously starting to irritate me. I tried to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from showing it to him. “Then why are you guarding the door like I would bolt at any moment?”

“You don’t seem to like being here. Do you?” 

I was taken aback by the question. It was the dumbest thing I would’ve expected him to say. "Of course I don’t.”

Siwon snorted. “At least you’re straightforward like Kangin said.” Only then did he move away from the door to the couches. I followed his every move from the spot where I was standing without moving myself. “Please, have a seat,” Siwon said and motioned to the other couch. 

The only reason I moved to the couch was that he wasn’t asking me to sit on the same one he was sitting on. I sat down stiffly, keeping my back straight and my head high, almost arrogantly. 

“So Kyuhyun… I read Kangin’s file about you,” Siwon began, leaning lazily back and lifting one of his arms on the back of the couch while putting one leg over the other. He was completely at ease and comfortable. “You told him you’re not into men.”

I nodded curtly. “And why did you buy me then? Are you some sort of a sick pervert who gets off to forcing male angels under you?”

“You have such high thoughts about me,” Siwon mused lightly. “But you’re wrong about that. My brothers and I don’t buy angels only to get laid. We can do that with whoever we want - there are plenty of volunteers.”

“Then why me?”

Siwon smiled but the relaxed and lazy look in his dark eyes was replaced by a warm glow. “I want to give you at least some of what was taken from you. You were kidnapped - robbed away from your family - and I want to offer you a new home.”

I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. I was certain those were just pretty words to make it easier for him to break me. “How noble of you.” 

“I hope I’ll be able to prove you I’m not lying. I really want to give you a new family and a fresh start.”

“And by fresh you mean changing my sexuality?” I spat before I could retain my tongue. Siwon only smiled at my anger. "Look, I used to look up to you - before my transformation. But it all changed today. I don't know what you did to your previous angel and to be honest, I'm afraid you will get rid of me the same way you did with her."

"Kyuhyun, you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear. My previous angel is living in Europe with her sister."

"Why?"

"She got sick and almost died. She's still being treated in Scandinavia."

That shut my mouth. I wasn't sure if being honest or not but the explanation seemed sincere and made sense. 

"But what about Heechul's angel?" I insisted. 

"She's living in the south."

"In Korea?" 

Siwon nodded. 

"And you expect me to believe you?" I glared at him. 

"You don't have to believe me but I honestly have no reasons to lie to you."

"I'm not convinced."

"We can call Victoria if you want some solid proofs," Siwon suggested. I gritted my teeth, not sure if he was bluffing or not. But them I realized I had nothing to lose if I called his bluff and was proven to be wrong.

"Call her."

Without saying a word Siwon got up and walked to a drawer in front of the huge windows. He pulled a drawer open and took out a small device used to make 3D calls. He opened the device, hit a few buttons that appeared in the air, and then placed it on a coffee table that was between the two couches. He sat back down and we waited.

Only half a minute later a cheerful female figure appeared into the air. Her long hair was messy and all over the place and that was all I saw at first.

"Hej Siwon-ah!" she greeted her owner with a happy voice.

"Annyeong, Beautiful. How're you doing?" I glanced at Siwon only to find him smiling warmly at the female angel. Even though I wanted to hate him and somehow show that he was evil and full of bullshit, I just couldn't call that expression fake. And it annoyed me.

She giggled at his compliment before pushing her hair off her shoulder. "I actually just got up." Well, it explained her messy hair. 

"Wow, you slept in bad time," Siwon said but his smile fell a little. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes. It's just the treatment and the medication that make me tired. Other than that I'm fine. But you-" She pointed accusingly at Siwon and I could hear a pout in her voice although I still couldn't see her face. "You haven't called me in two weeks!"

Siwon chuckled awkwardly. "I apologize. It's been kinda crazy for the past weeks."

"Why would it be any crazier than usually?" she demanded and crossed her arms.

Siwon glanced past her at me and she quickly got the hint and turned around. At first her expression was grumpy but the moment she saw me she let out a surprised gasp and spun around to face Siwon again.

"You could've told me there's someone else in the room! I look awful!" she complained and managed to pull my lips up into an unconscious smile. To me she was nothing but beautiful, with or without her messy hair.

"Kyuhyun here didn't want to believe me when I said you were living in Scandinavia," Siwon told her bluntly, ignoring her complaining.

She turned to look at me again, her messy morning look totally forgotten. Her expression was funny but I couldn't quite tell why.

"Why wouldn't you believe it? Siwon's not a liar, you know."

"Vic, he got here today," Siwon pointed out quickly. Her expression softened and she mumbled out a silent 'oh'.

"Well, anyway... Obviously I'm still very much alive and I do live in Scandinavia - in the area that used to be Sweden. Why would you even doubt his words?"

"There are rumors about you and Puff. People are guessing what happened to you since we've kept you out of publicity." I didn't know why it didn't bother me that Siwon answered her for me and I could just keep my big mouth shut.

"Then if that's the case I think you're just being plain stupid," Victoria said that right into my face without blinking. I, on the other hand, was blinking hard while gaping at her. Siwon snorted at us.

"Excuse me?" I finally managed to get our of my mouth.

"Yes, you're stupid if you believe rumors without any evidence," she answered sharply. "You should be happy Siwon was so kind to choose you. Don't question him."

I was seriously taken aback by how fiercely she defended Siwon. 

She said nothing more to me and turned back to Siwon. "You chose a hard one," she muttered. "Good luck taming him. I gotta go now... Should probably try to be of use somehow. Viivi is driving me nuts with all the fuzzing. She should take a day off of babysitting me."

Siwon chuckled at her and leaned forward on the couch. "You weren't the easiest first angel either. Pass on my greetings to your sister, okay? I'll try to call you more often again."

"You better hold onto that promise young man."

"I'll try my best." Siwon smiled widely. "Take care."

And Victoria's figure disappeared. I was staring at nothing in particular while trying to understand what the hell just happened. I knew Siwon was watching me but I wasn't ready to see the gaze in his eyes. I had been wrong and I had accused him for something he had definitely not done and it was a very rude thing to do. I should apologize for what I said but I wasn't ready to do that either - not that I would've even wanted to.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Siwon asked lightly and leaned back on the couch like he had done before. I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him. He was smiling so sweetly he was making me feel sick in my stomach. 

When I just shook my head his lips twisted a little but I couldn't interpret the meaning of it. "Tell me about yourself."

I snorted automatically. "Didn't you read the file at the facility?"

"I did but I want to hear it from you. I also want to know what you didn't tell Kangin."

I glared at him, hoping he would just give up. I didn't like this whole let's-get-to-know-each-other -thing. I didn't want to know him any better than this nor did I want him to know more than what was said in the file he had already read. 

But unfortunately he wasn’t doing what I hoped and patiently waited for me to answer him. 

"Okay... What do you want to know?" I finally gritted out. 

"Tell me something simple like what you liked to do on your free time, what's your favorite kind of music, do you have a favorite food or allergies? Things like that."

Dumbfounded, I just started at him for a short while. I had expected something more personal. "Uh... I don't know if I have a favorite for but I have no allergies. And I listened to classic..."

"Oh, wow. Classic? From what decade?" 

I was even more startled by Siwon's genuine interest. "Before 20th century?" I answered silently. 

"That was unexpected but I like it. Classic is good. I just listen to even older productions, from the golden age of classical music." I stared at him with wide eyes, not believing my ears. "But what about your hobbies?”

"I... I didn't do much..." I muttered and pressed my head down. 

"You said you have a younger brother - were you close?" Siwon changed the topic from awkward to uncomfortable. Of course he would be interested in my family since I had been rather vague about it, not wanting the information about me to leak out. 

"He's a few years younger than me but we were close, alright..." That was all I was going to say and fortunately Siwon understood that. 

"Well then..." he said with a cheerful time of voice and stood up, his tall body creating a long shadow over me as he blocked the light coming from the windows. "I'll show you your room before dinner. Come."

He walked to the door and waited me to follow, which I did after a bit of thinking. We walked down the hall, back to the stairs and walked down. At the bottom of the stairs he made a tight turn and opened the door under the staircase. 

"This area is basically just for you angels. Me and my brothers rarely come here," he explained before he motioned for me to walk in to the narrow hallway with no windows. There were only doors on either side of me and one at the end. 

"Open the door on your left at the end," he told me from behind. 

He told me that the bedroom I had walked into was my own space. There was also a bathroom. 

"I won't bother you when you're here if it's not absolutely necessary. The servants will never step into this room so it also means that you're going to have to clean it up yourself."

He then asked me to follow him again. He showed me what was behind the door at the end of the hallway and the room took my breath away. Large windows, huge couches, nice colors, and not to mention that the room was built on two separate levels. 

"This is your living area. Also only for you, angels."

 

After showing me around the house a bit more Siwon and I walked into the dining room. Hangeng was already there with his angel and not long after Heechul entered with his angel following on his heels. 

The food was brought to us and the servants bowed down to each one of us before leaving the room. The brothers of Big Three chatted cheerfully with one another while we angels stayed silent. 

I tried not to pay much attention to the empty chair next to Heechul but it bothered still me. There were four chairs on the side of the table where I was sitting, all occupied. But there were only three chairs on the side where Heechul and his angel were sitting. I didn't need to use my brain to know someone was missing. 

I just didn't know who since all the brothers were there already. 

"Does anyone know when the monkey is coming home?" Heechul asked suddenly, practically answering my question.

"He said he would join the dinner," Hangeng answered and checked his watch. "He should be here any minute. Why?"

"I just wanted to scream at him for what he did last night. The bastard left so early this morning I didn't have a chance to get it back at him."

Siwon snorted. "What did he do this time?"

"Too personal for me to tell you. That's why I'm going to kill the monkey to silence him forever," Heechul groaned while the other two brothers laughed at him.

The laughter died down when the doors opened. Heechul screamed "Finally!" just when I lifted my head up, curiosity killing me. I really wanted to know who that Monkey was.

I don't know what came to me when my eyes found the person standing in the doorway. I had no clue of what was happening in the room as all the sounds died down and all I could see was Lee _fucking_ Hyukjae, my brat of a baby brother.

It felt like hours that we stared at each other in disbelief and shock although in reality it only lasted for a minute or so. I couldn't believe I was looking at him while he was openly gaping at me with his mouth slightly ajar.

Then suddenly, he snapped his mouth shut and spun around on his heels and stormed out of the room. I returned back to Earth and quickly averted my eyes away from the open door.

"The hell just happened?" Heechul asked. The others just shrugged. "I didn't even get the chance to start!"

Needless to say, I didn't eat much after I saw Hyukjae. Siwon had asked me if I wanted to spend the first night with him or in my own room, from which I had miraculously chosen the latter one. I must've been out of my mind but I felt like I needed to be with him or else I would've gone and tried to find Hyukjae. 

I didn't know why he was there nor did I know how he had ended up in there. Before I was kidnapped he had lived happily at home with our parents and hadn't even thought about moving out.

"Kyuhyun?" My head snapped up in the direction of Siwon's voice. He was standing by the couch on which I was sitting. "Are you alright? You look awfully pale and you've been silent ever since the dinner."

I shook my head and mumbled something about me being fine. I knew he didn't buy it but he didn't ask any more questions.

 

A few days went by fast. Siwon had given me the permission to skip whatever the activities Hyukjae had planned for the angels and I hadn't been happier about anything after my transformation. Hyukjae never showed to the dining room whenever we were all supposed to eat together, which annoyed the Big Three a great deal but I was only grateful about it.

"Kyuhyun, you should go out with the other angels and Hyukjae tomorrow. You can't stay in every day."

I turned to look at Siwon who was reading the news on his electronic device. "Do I have to?"

Siwon put the device away and took off his reading glasses - I didn't understand why he still used such old fashioned things when he could've just fixed the settings of the device for himself. I asked him about it once but he said he didn't want to finger the settings 'cause then I wouldn't be able to use it. I had just shrugged it off, happy about the indirect permission to use his device.

"Why do you avoid the other angels like this?"

I blushed madly. "I don't avoid them, exactly..."

"Then why are you so reluctant to go with them?"

I moved my gaze away from him, trying my best to avoid answering his question and hoping he would drop it like he usually did. Apparently he had chosen that moment to change his habits and didn’t give up. He repeated his question with a firmer tone in his voice. 

“It’s Hyukjae…” I muttered through gritted teeth.

“Hyukjae?” Siwon asked in disbelief. “Why? You barely met him on your first day and if I haven’t mistaken you haven’t seen him ever since.”

I turned to glare at Siwon. How was I supposed to tell him Hyukjae’s my brother and I’m ashamed of myself and I would want to just go to him and hug him and cry my eyes out on him and… I was torn in between two sides of me. 

“What?” Siwon asked, his sharp eyes staring into mine. 

“He’s my brother, okay?” I finally exploded. It wasn’t exactly what I had wanted to say but it was the truth. 

Siwon’s eyebrow rosed in a question. “Excuse me?”

“He’s my brother,” I hissed. “His mother married my father twelve years ago and we’ve been living under the same roof ever since. How do I have to explain it to you?”

“Oh…” He was clearly trying to fit the new information into his brain. I would’ve been amused by the time it took him if only the topic had been something else. I gritted my teeth and turned my head away from him.

“Well, that explains something… but shouldn’t you be happy to see him again? Happy that you can be together again?”

“I don’t want to see him…” I groaned. 

“Why? Kyuhyun, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because it’s humiliating!” I screamed, losing my compose momentarily. “There’s a reason I didn’t tell Kangin much about my family and why I begged him to keep my whereabouts hidden!”

 

I regretted deeply about telling Siwon that Hyukjae was my brother. He had made it his life mission to force me to be with him. Only a day after I told him about our mutual past he came to me to tell that he’s going on a business trip for a few days. 

“And what about me?” I asked.

“You’re going to spend your time with the other angels. Hyukjae’s been with them for the time we’ve been at work and I suggest you join them.”

I made a face at him. “What part in ‘I don’t want to be with him’ you don’t understand?”

“Hyukjae’s agreed to take care of all our angels while we’re away and that includes you. I’m sick and tired of you two avoiding each other and that’s going to come to an end now.”

I was stunned, to say at least. It was the first time Siwon raised his voice at me and looked dead serious. It was clear that I had no chance of changing his mind or object his will on this. 

Grumpy, and annoyed as hell, I glared at him. “When?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” Siwon walked over to his dresser and pulled it open to take out his pajama pants before taking off his shirt. He threw the shirt into a laundry basket and did the same to his pants before quickly covering his boxers with the night pants. 

“How early?” 

“Kyuhyun, stop beating the bushes. You’re going to have to be with Hyukjae sooner or later, and I’d prefer it to happen sooner rather than later.” He turned to face me with determination clear on his face. “Now come to bed and drop that look. I’m not going to change my decision. And Hangeng’s also going nuts with Hyukjae’s behavior so it’s not me alone who’s getting tired of your games.”

I swallowed whatever my spit would’ve brought into my mouth and wordlessly walked to the bed. Siwon stood still and watched me closely as I took off my clothes and changed into my own pajama pants. He moved only after I had pulled the covers aside and settled on the bed. 

Siwon turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. I stayed put on my own side and didn’t make a move, already wanting to fall into slumber. However, I had to open my eyes when an alien feeling of being watched invaded my mind and I almost yelped when I found Siwon watching me in the darkness. He had propped his head up on his hand, leaning on his elbow while lying on his side.

“What?” I asked warily. 

“You aren’t going to miss me while I’m gone, are you?” 

A bang of guilt hit me hard like a hammer. Siwon had been nothing but kind and patient with me whereas I had been nothing but an ass. I had slept in the same bed with him since the first night but I hadn’t said many kind words to him the whole time.

And then I realized I was probably going to miss him. What would I do when he was gone?

I gulped as I looked at his face in the darkness. I could tell he was disappointed and maybe even a little bit sad. 

“I will miss you… a little,” I admitted truthfully. His expression lightened up immediately and I couldn’t help but smile a little also. Seeing him smile so honestly only because of me made my cold heart warm up a degree or two. It felt good.

“Good night, Kyuhyun-ah,” Siwon whispered before he laid down and turned his back to me like he had done all the previous nights. 

I fell into slumber with a small smile on my lips, mind at peace.

 

Well, the peace was gone the moment Siwon left the bedroom. He had woken up _really early_ , prepared himself and kissed my forehead before heading out. I hadn’t woken from my slumber yet - and it was the only reason why I didn’t beat him up for kissing me!

The moment he closed the door I knew my day would be awful. I would be forced to be with Hyukjae and face him, knowing just how humiliating the whole situation would be.

I tried to prolong leaving Siwon’s bedroom as much as I could but when I realized I was just prolonging the inevitable I swallowed my pride and walked into the hallway. I dragged my feet towards the stairs only to come across with Hangeng and his angel. Hangeng greeted me with a polite smile but his angel only glanced at me from behind his black bangs. 

“Siwon left already?” Hangeng asked as we walked down the stairs together. 

“Yes… He left when I was still resting.”

“His meeting was scheduled early. He hates early meetings,” Hangeng mused with a grin on his face. I had a feeling he was enjoying his brother’s misfortune, which was amusing to witness. 

We entered the dining room where Heechul’s angel was already sitting with Hyukjae. Heechul himself was missing.

“Where’s Chul?” Hangeng asked immediately after seeing the empty seat.

“He’s enjoying his day off,” the female angel answered with a grin. 

I raised my eyebrows, amazed that she answered Hangeng so easily. I wasn’t sure what exactly I had missed when skipping being with the others but obviously Dambi was already comfortable living with the brothers. 

“Oh… so he’s still sleeping…” Hangeng muttered and rolled his eyes. He then turned to his angel and said: “I’m going to leave soon after breakfast. Kangin’s going to come here around midday to check on you and Hyukjae will stay close if anything happens, okay?”

I was even more confused. What was wrong with his angel? 

I started to regret not spending time with them. Hell, I didn’t even know the name of that male angel!

“You’re still having seizures?” Hyukjae asked the angel. He received only a nod as an answer.

“They’re still strong,” Hangeng told his brother - my brother… I cursed in my head. Hyukjae nodded and cast a concerned look in the direction of the angel before moving his attention to his food. He didn’t even glance in my direction, which felt like a stab in my chest. 

“What are you planning to do today, Hyuk?” Hangeng asked after a while of complete silence. 

Hyukjae raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hangeng. “Why?” 

“Just asking…” Hangeng said with a shrug that was just a poor attention to make it look like he didn’t have any second thoughts that he just wasn’t telling aloud.

“It’s a nice day so maybe we’ll go out,” Hyukjae suggested. And for the first time he looked at me since the day I stepped into the mansion. “We’re just going to have to get Kyuhyun a collar…” 

I felt like puking. Not only was I disgusted about myself being an angel and my brother being the one keeping an eye on me, but now my own brother was going to put a collar around my neck. Without saying anything I pushed the plate in front of me a bit further, deciding not to touch it anymore.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. There’s a spare in the medical room and the custom made will be here by tomorrow if you take the measurements right after breakfast,” Hangeng said.

I waited until everyone was finished with their breakfasts. Hangeng was the first one to leave the room but not without brushing his angel’s shoulder. The male didn’t react to the touch in any visible way.

Hyukjae then asked if we could all go put on some proper clothes that were comfortable to wear outside. Dambi clapped her hands excitedly before dashing out of the room to change. She was wearing just a pair of extremely tiny shorts and a loose top that had an open back, allowing her to keep her wings open. She was a cute sight - in a very sexy way, to be honest.

“Sungmin, would you also go and change?” Hyukjae asked the silent angel who just sat there and stared at the table in front of him. I had to admit that even I was starting to get worried because of the way he behaved. It was clear everything wasn’t alright with him. The angel silently just got off of his chair and moved towards the door. He was like a living dead, his movements slow and mechanic. 

I gulped when I realized I was alone with Hyukjae the moment Sungmin left the dining room. My eyes were still staring at the doors but my focus was already completely on Hyukjae.

“Kyu?” Hyukjae whispered. I slowly turned my head to look at him. His expression was unbearable. He was biting his teeth together and his eyes were almost watery. My mouth ran dry.

I did the only thing I thought was rational to do in a situation like that - flee, just like Hyukjae had done the moment he saw me in the mansion. I bolted from the chair so forcefully that it fell over with a loud bang but I didn’t bother with it as I headed to the door.

Unfortunately the monkey was just as fast as he had always been and I only made it halfway to the hallway before he caught my wrist. I didn’t have time to struggle or say anything to him, for that matter, when he wrapped his long arms around me from behind and pressed his face onto the back of my shoulder. 

“Please…” Hyukjae whispered and tightened his hold on me. “We all thought you were dead…”

That was when he managed to break my walls completely. I twisted around in his hold and wrapped my arms around him. He didn’t let go of me - quite the opposite. I buried my face into his shoulder and we both broke down in one another’s embrace. 

“What happened to you?” Hyukjae asked when he managed to calm down a little. It was probably the dumbest thing he could’ve asked in a situation like that.

I pulled away from him and slightly turned my back towards him so I could smack him with my wing. “This happened.”

Hyukjae wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “But how? Why didn’t we hear about you?”

I sighed and let my head fall. “I asked Kangin not to tell you. I didn’t want to bring shame to our family.”

“What? Kyu, you wouldn’t!” Hyukjae exclaimed. “What were you thinking?! We would’ve bought you from Kangin and made everything turn out for the best. You-”

“Hyuk, stop,” I ordered sternly, my big brother instincts kicking in. He shut his mouth immediately. “I didn’t want any of you to know, okay?” I stressed.

Hyukjae shook his head in denial. “You’re so stupid…”

“What are you doing here?” I changed the topic from myself to him.

Hyukjae gave me an uneasy look before answering. “Mother and I left home soon after you went missing. I couldn’t stay there and she wouldn’t let me go. She’s now living with your dad again,” he said quietly. 

“Why would you leave home?” I asked, astonished but not in a positive way.

“I’m sixteen, Kyu. You were my best friend and pretty much the only friend I had. I couldn’t share anything with anyone and it was killing me. Even more so when I watched our parents mourn every day.”

I swallowed hard. I hadn’t even thought about all the sorrow that my disappearance had caused back at home. “I never knew…”

“Are you an idiot now also, Kyu? The Cho Kyuhyun I knew was a smart guy. Sure you know how badly we would all miss you!” Hyukjae snapped.

“Yah!” I yelled but smiled. “Don’t you dare to call me an idiot!”

Hyukjae snorted and wiped away the last remaining tears from his eyes. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair like I had done oh-so-many times. 

“What’s going on?” I heard Dambi’s voice from the top of the stairs. She was wearing loose pants that were hanging low on her beautifully shaped hips and a shirt so short I could see her navel. 

“Nothing important,” Hyukjae answered quickly but was still smiling widely. “Are you sure you want to go out in that shirt? It’s kinda chilly out there already,” he then pointed out, taking in the sight of her. 

“Do we really have to go out?” she asked sweetly as she walked down the stairs. “We could maybe play some games instead?”

Hyukjae chuckled. “That’s all you’ve wanted to do for the past days.”

“But I don’t want to go out yet. And Kyuhyun doesn’t even have his own collar. It would be uncomfortable for him to go out wearing a spare one that doesn’t fit perfectly.”

I couldn’t stop the grin spreading on my lips and apparently Hyukjae just couldn’t bring himself to say no to her when she was batting her lashes so innocently at him. He was pathetic, I had to give him that.

“Okay… we’ll play something.” I gave Hyukjae a teasing look when he gave into the girl so easily. Dambi squealed excitedly and ran straight to the hallway leading to our premises. 

“What?” Hyukjae groaned and caused me only to grin wider.

 

That night I went to sleep in my own room instead of staying in Siwon’s bedroom. It felt odd to be there without him. I had spent most of the day with Dambi and Hyukjae and she had been giggling the whole day at us when we told her we were brothers and she found the way we snapped at one another funny. 

I grinned at my image in the mirror as I thought about her. She was such an energetic person. She was just a bit less than three years old as an angel but her way of seeing life was something I had never seen before. She wasn’t bitter about her faith and knew how to see the bright side of everything. She was so positive she was spreading it all around her, to the people around her. 

I ducked down and splashed cold water onto my face before reaching for a towel and drying up. I had to admit that I kind of enjoyed living in the mansion. There was everything I needed and Siwon had given me a lot more freedom than I could’ve ever wished for. For example, using his electronic devices was definitely something most of the angels only dreamed of. 

After brushing my teeth I went to my bedroom and stripped down on the floor. I remembered Siwon’s words about me being the one cleaning the room up but at that moment I didn’t care. I was getting tired and the bed looked extremely comfortable. 

Clad in nothing I climbed on the bed but just when I was about to place my head on the pillow and relax, I heard a loud bang of a door in the narrow hallway. I jumped up into a sitting position to listen to what was going on but it was completely silent. 

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed my gown hanging on the wall. I wrapped it over my naked glory just before opening the door and poking my head into the hallway just in time to see Hangeng coming in. He looked tired and it was clear something wasn’t right. 

“Everything OK, Hangeng-ssi?” I asked. He jumped visibly at hearing my voice - apparently he hadn’t even realized I was almost standing in the hallway.

“Ah, no… I’m sorry if we bothered your rest,” he answered with only half of his mind in what he said. I did hear him talking about ‘we’ instead of ‘me’, so it confirmed that something was up with Sungmin.

“Is there anything I can do?” I offered, which was really unlike me. 

“No, I don’t think so…” he muttered as his eyes studied the door of Sungmin’s room. “I guess I’ll try talking to him tomorrow… Good night, Kyuhyun.” He gave me a small smile that I assumed was supposed to be assuring. He just failed completely at it.

I watched him leave the hallway and closing the door carefully after himself. I honestly felt bad for both of them. I didn’t know Sungmin at all - yet - but I could see Hangeng was really taking it hard… whatever it was that was going on between them. We had been there only for about a week and yet I had learned to understand that the brothers were sincerely good to their angels. It also applied to Heechul who was known from his witty mouth and straight forward insults. Even he treated his angel with respect and care, which I had heard multiple times from Dambi that day. 

But I would’ve been lying if I said I wasn’t dead curious about Sungmin. I wanted to know the reason behind his behavior. If I had been cold towards pretty much everyone before, then he was seriously deep-frozen. I hadn’t heard him utter more than two words, max. And I calculated from the day one we stepped into this house. 

And what seizures Hyukjae and Hangeng had talked about in the morning?

I was just about to retrieve back into my room when suddenly the door of Sungmin’s room was opened, only slightly but still. I raised my eyebrows in wonder when I could barely see Sungmin standing behind it, looking into the hallway from the gap. 

“Sungmin-ssi?” I asked silently so he would know he wasn’t alone. He seemed so fragile and fearful, and I didn’t want to spook him by just suddenly being there when he wasn’t expecting it. 

The answer I got was the door slowly closing. 

I didn’t expect him to open it again so I went to bed and spent the whole night thinking about Sungmin. I couldn’t come up with any other rational explanations but his past. I didn’t know what he had been through but I was certain it was the reason for his behavior. He was scared of everything and it could only be caused by huge traumas. 

 

“When are you coming back?” I asked Siwon. I was sitting on my own bed the next day while staring at his 3D image standing in front of me. 

He laughed. “I’ll be back home tomorrow. How’re things with Hyukjae?”

I stuck my tongue out at him - which was something I never did (I don’t know what had got into me!) - before grinning. “We’re all good.”

“That’s good to hear. Hangeng also sounded relieved last night when I called him.”

“Oh, talking about Hangeng-ssi, he seemed very tired last night. Something’s up with him and Sungmin…” 

“I didn’t expect you to be such a gossiper,” Siwon chuckled playfully. I frowned at him, silently telling him I was being serious. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I know there’s something up with Sungmin but Hangeng refuses to tell me what it is. It would be so much easier for all of us if we knew what was going on. I believe they will tell us when the time is right, though.”

“Okay… I was just curious. I mean, I haven’t spoken to Sungmin, not even once so…”

“I understand. And I want to believe that Sungmin will open up to Hangeng and all of us one day. He just needs more time to get comfortable and used to living there.” He then cocked his eyebrow with a teasing way. “What do you think about Dambi?”

My face paled immediately. “What? Why?”

“I know she’s sexy as hell and she’s the only girl living in the mansion 24/7. She must’ve awoken your interest.”

“Yah!” I shrieked, unable to deny his accusation. 

“So she has made an impression on you!” Siwon laughed. I just couldn’t tell if the laughter was sincere or not. After all, I was supposed to be interested in him and not others. And based on the small flirts I received from him time after time I could tell he was trying to turn my head in his direction. 

“Could we not talk about this?” I asked silently, embarrassed about the situation. 

“Sure. Is there something else you want to talk about?”

I clicked my tongue while looking away from him. “Not really.”

“Should I go back to work then?” 

I scoffed. “Since you’re so eager to.”

Siwon ended the call while still laughing and I had to literally smack myself to wipe away the grin on my face. I was unable to handle just how quickly Siwon was starting to affect me and it scared the shit out of me. 

 

A few days went by quickly. Siwon was back home and I went back to sleeping next to him, which seemed to please him a great bit. I also spent my days with Hyukjae and Dambi while Siwon and his brothers were at work. Sungmin rarely joined us and when he did he stayed silent and on his own. 

In the evening I was sitting on the couches of the living area while reading gossips on Siwon’s device. I had been sitting there for quite some time and almost dropped the device when suddenly the door was opened. I was even more surprised when I saw Sungmin standing in the doorway. He said nothing and I didn’t dare to say anything either. 

I simply just returned my attention back to the gossips. I have no explanation to what happened next: 

Sungmin came and sat next to me on the couch. 

With wide eyes I turned to look at him but refrained myself from asking what the hell he was doing when I saw the way he stared at the wall. Neither of us said anything and after a small while I turned back to the gossips. 

We stayed silent like that until Hyukjae appeared to the door. His eyes widened immediately as he saw the two of us sitting there. “Uh, the dinner’s ready…” he said and earned a scoff from me. He still sucked at hiding his feelings.

“‘k,” I answered simply and turned off the device. Hyukjae nodded and left the room as I stood up and stretched my arms. I was about to make my way to the door when I realized Sungmin hadn’t made a single move the whole time he had been there. 

I turned to take a look at him. “You coming?” I asked tenderly. When I received no reaction whatsoever I frowned and studied him a bit closer. And then I realized that he had fallen into slumber. His body was completely immobile and his eyes were staring at one spot without blinking. 

I cursed silently before going to the door and heading straight to the dining room. I knew I couldn’t move him without help. The time I had been kept in the warehouse had taken its toll on my muscle strength. 

“Hangeng-ssi?” I said the moment I pushed the door of the dining room open. The said man turned to look at me with surprise on his face. “It’s Sungmin. He’s fallen into slumber in the living area.”

It was like a lightning would’ve stroke both, Hangeng and Hyukjae as the two of them bolted from their seats. Together they rushed past me and headed straight to the living area. I figured they would be able to handle the angel without me and so I joined the dinner with Heechul and Dambi. She gave me a concerned look that I dismissed totally. 

 

A month later I realized I wasn’t the same Kyuhyun I had been before my transformation anymore. The reason why I realized it was that I was lying under Siwon, moaning my heart out as he pushed into me at an agonizing slow pace. 

How did I end up into that situation - I still have no fucking clue! I guess all the daily flirts and kind words and deeds had gotten into my head. 

“Oh-my-god-Siwon!” I moaned when he pushed his rod deep into me and halted his hips. I opened my eyes that I had closed long ago only to meet his affectionate gaze. I was just about to ask why he stopped when he did something amazing with his hips and the only thing that came out of my mouth was a loud moan.

Siwon smirked, his handsome being turning into nothing but of sexiness. 

I groaned when he suddenly pulled completely out of me and sat up on his knees. 

“Turn,” he told me without dropping that sexy smirk of his. I was panting hard, my heart pounding in my chest at an insane pace and my brains were fucked - literally. So I just stared at him for a second or two without understanding what he said before it clicked in my head. I scrambled onto my knees and supported my body on my elbows, my head resting on the pillow.

I was waiting impatiently for him to thrust back into me but when I felt the bed dip to the wrong direction I pushed my upper body up and twisted my head to see what he was up to. He was reaching to the bedside table and opening the drawer. I didn’t ask what he was looking for since we already had the lube somewhere on the bed. I watched him pull out a red tube that didn’t say what it was. 

“Open your wings,” he ordered with husky voice. It made chills run down my spine and straight to my aching cock. I did as he told and tried not to hit him as I spread my wings open. I let them fall on my sides. “Nice…” Siwon murmured as he returned to his position behind me. I let my head fall onto the pillow once again, waiting for his next move.

I heard the cap of the red tube being opened and my cock twisted in anticipation. Then I felt Siwon’s hands on my back, right in between my wings. I moaned louder than before, the feeling making me see pure white. He was massaging something onto my skin with slow movements, adding pressure on the right places to make me lose the rest of my sanity. 

He then reached down to tug on my cock once and then twice. I only later realized that while doing so he was spreading the substance onto my whole length also.  
I screamed in pure bliss when Siwon plugged himself into me again. He chuckled at the sounds I made but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

After a small while I began to notice something happening on my back and cock. My skin was heating up and it did nothing to ease my sexual frustration. Siwon was increasing his pace steadily, fucking me with patience and care, and yet I could feel the _passion_ in every movement he made. My cock was leaking onto the bed underneath me but I was unable to relieve myself. The heat between my wings only increased my desire to cum, and the burn on my cock only boosted it. 

“Hah… AH! Siwon!” I screamed when he hit that particularly delicious spot inside me. “I need… Nnggh! I need to cum!” 

Siwon grunted and increased the pace of his hips. “Just a bit more.”

I cried out, desperate to get off already. My voice became hoarse from all the moaning and crying out, my arms grew tired of holding my upper body off the bed. I fell on the bed and only my legs and Siwon’s hands on my hips held me from falling over completely. His hips snapped against my backside relentlessly and all the while he was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. 

I cried out when Siwon circled his hand around my aching length and began to pump it at the same pace as his hips were moving. It didn’t require much from him to set me off. I came hard on the bed, my cum dirtying the sheets.

Siwon grunted loudly behind me and the next thing I knew his rod was pushed as deep into me as possible and it pulsed, releasing his hot cum into me. I moaned at the new, alien feeling. 

We stayed still for a while longer and waited until our hearts calmed down. We were both sweaty but as odd as it sounds, I didn’t mind having his sweaty chest against my sweaty back. My hair was wet and dangling in front of my eyes but I didn’t bother to wipe it away.

When the afterglow subsided a little Siwon pulled out of me, forcing a strangled moan out of me at the same time. He fell on the bed, right by my side as I slumped right onto the cum soaked sheets under me. I pulled my wings in and turned to lie on my back, staring at the dark ceiling above us.

“The hell just happened?” I muttered silently. Siwon chuckled by my side and plopped himself up on his elbows and turned to look at me.

“You figure that out. I’m going to get a towel and clean you up.”

“The bed’s soaked,” I pointed out as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“I know. It’s your cum, not mine.” I threw the pillow from under my head at him as he smirked teasingly. I knew exactly what he thought but left unsaid. Of course it was my cum and not his - his cum was in my ass!

He laughed so hard he almost stumbled onto his own feet as he disappeared into the bathroom for only a short while and returned with a wet towel. He told me to turn on my stomach again so he could wipe away the stuff he had put between my wings. I cursed aloud when the cool towel came into contact with my heated skin that was overly sensitive, thanks to the heating lotion. 

I sighed in contentment. The rubbing of the towel felt better than I had expected. 

“You okay?” Siwon asked tenderly as he cleaned me up, moving the towel from my back towards my ass. He was being extra careful and I had no complains to make. His hands were warm and soothing.

“Mmm,” I answered. “I just still don’t know how this happened.”

“I was horny and you were willing…” 

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him when he stopped tendering me. He was wearing an expression I wasn’t prepared to meet. “What’s wrong?” I asked immediately.

“You were willing, right?” he asked. His voice was sickening. 

“Of course!” I blurted quickly, getting scared because of his voice. 

“No Kyuhyun, it’s not an of course. Just a month ago you were all about women and not into men at all. You call me a perverted who gets off to forcing male angels under me, remember?”

“But Siwon! You didn’t force me into anything!” I told him quickly and sat up in front of him. He was still unsure whether to believe me or not. “What I said back then was based on nothing but assumptions and false interpretations that I made.”

“You sure about that?” 

I nodded. “All you’ve been telling me since I stepped into this house has been that I should trust you more. Well, here’s something for you: start trusting me.”

Siwon cracked me an apologetic smile. “Guess you’re right.”

“And you should apologize for killing the mood like this and make it up to me by giving me a massage.”

He laughed wholeheartedly and roughly pushed on my shoulder. I snorted at him and let myself fall on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the first part of the two! 
> 
> Comments? They are loved, as are all the kudos also!! 
> 
> I hope you all had a merry christmas!! And I wish you all a happy new year 2015!!  
> <3 Sung Gi


	18. Spin-off #2.2

I knew something big had happened in the mansion somewhere along the time. After a few months the house had come to life in a whole new meaning. My relationship with Siwon was blooming and I enjoyed every second I got to spend with him but unfortunately I couldn’t say the same about the other two angels and their owners. Heechul and Dambi had been arguing daily before Heechul called it off by basically kicking her out of the house.

Of course he didn’t do it literally, but he did give Dambi the permission to move on her own. She had a long time childhood friend who he had contacted and signed a contract with about him taking care of her. He was still her legal owner but her friend was the first one to be contacted, should anything happen. 

The other couple, well… let’s say that the walking-dead-angel had come back to life. Something had broken his protective shelf and now we could all see his anger in full intensity. He and Hangeng clashed many times a week and it was never pretty to see or even to hear. 

It wasn’t only Hangeng who was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Sungmin went off. Sometimes it was Hyukjae he exploded at and sometimes even me. About a month ago he had started to let me closer to him more than before. We would still stay silent most of the time but sometimes when we talked we just happened to get on the wrong path and it would set him off.

It wouldn’t have been that bad if his break-downs had just been mental and all about screaming and insulting the others. But no… he had a bad tendency to get physically violent and we all soon came to notice what an expert he was in martial arts. Hangeng _felt_ it the most of all of us. 

Usually when Sungmin and Hangeng fought I would find Sungmin locked into his room, crying his heart out in the darkness. He always kept the blinds closed in front of the window and whenever he was in the room he kept the lights off. He hadn’t told me why he wanted to be in the dark so much and I never asked too many questions. I knew fairly little about his past and whenever I got too curious about it I had to flee from the room to avoid a bloody battle with him. 

I just opened the door of Siwon’s room only to see Sungmin running to the stairs. The door to Hangeng’s room was open at the other end of the hall and I didn’t even need to start wondering to know what was going on. 

“Sungmin,” I called after him and increased my pace as I went after him. Hangeng wouldn’t come out of his room before he had dealt with whatever wounds Sungmin had caused him and Hyukjae would most likely be helping him and not the angel. 

Sungmin didn’t care about my calls after him like he usually didn’t. He bashed through the door into the hallway just when I jumped down the few last steps. I ran after him only to get the door of his room slammed shut in my face.

“Sungmin, what’s going on?” 

“Fuck off!” 

I rolled my eyes at the answer I received. It was nothing I hadn’t heard before. “Come on Sungmin, open the door.” 

“What part in ‘fuck off’ don’t you understand?!” he screamed from behind the door.

“Open it,” I stressed and made sure he heard the firm tone I used. A minute passed slowly before Sungmin unlocked the door but didn’t open in for me. I waited a few more seconds before I entered the dark room.

“I wanted to be alone,” he grumbled. After my eyes got used to the darkness I spotted him sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed. He had pulled his legs to his chest and held onto them with his arms. His head was lolling down and his bags covered his face into the shadows. 

“Stop lying. You wouldn’t have opened the door if that was the case.” I went to sit next to him on the floor after closing the door. “What is it this time?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

I sighed and shook my head a little at his stubborness. “Did he hurt you somehow?”

“I hurt him.”

My eyes widened in confusion at the confession. “How?” Sungmin just shook his head which I almost missed in the darkness. “You’ve hit him plenty of times… so why is this so different now?” 

“I didn’t hit him… I… I insulted him in a way I shouldn’t have. I didn’t really mean to say it but I just…”

I knew not to ask him any more questions. Whenever he started struggling with words he was at the verge of falling apart. And like I expected, he broke into pieces just a moment later, burying his face into his arms and hugging his legs tighter. Helplessly I simply just sat by his side and listened to his broken cries and sobs. 

He cried for what felt like hours before he calmed down enough for me to relax a little. He was always really edgy when he was upset like that but he was usually much more rational after he poured his heart out in the form of tears. 

“I’m going to ask him to return me to Kangin.” 

I was utterly shocked by his words. He wiped his nose and cleaned his hand on his pants. He was being dead serious about what he said. 

“What?” I asked dumbly. 

“I can’t stay here. I’m making his life unnecessarily difficult.”

“Min…” I whispered but didn’t know how to continue. 

He turned his puffy eyes in my direction and probably gave me a hard, determined glare. “I’ve made up my mind. So don’t ‘Min’ me.”

“But… can’t you work it out somehow?” 

“What’s the point? He’s probably going to kick me out anyway after this.”

“You don’t know that,” I insisted. To be honest, after losing Dambi I didn’t want to lose Sungmin also. Although the angel had ridiculous mood swings he had become a friend of a sort to me. 

“Kyuhyun’s right.” I turned to the door to see Hyukjae’s shadow standing in the doorway. I hadn’t even noticed him opening the door. “Whatever it is that you said, you can always apologize him and make up.”

“I don’t think so,” Sungmin growled. He was getting angry again and I was already leaning slightly away from him, praying Hyukjae wouldn’t push it too far because I would be the first one to get hurt.

“He went to sleep in a hotel for the night, doesn’t want to see you right now… but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to see you again after he’s calmed down.”

“Could you just… both of you leave me?” Sungmin whispered in a strangled voice. I cast Hyukjae a worried look but he only shook his head before leaving the room. I took a look at the angel sitting next to me but when he turned his head away from me I knew it was my clue to leave also. 

Hyukjae was waiting for me on the hallway, leaning on the wall right next to the door of my own bedroom. He opened the door and walked in right after me.

“I’m getting worried about the two of them,” he said with low voice as he walked over to the big armchair and plopped himself down on it. “They fight more frequently than before.”

“What did he say to insult Hangeng so bad he left the mansion?” 

“He said something about my mother and their father.”

_Outch_. Not only had it been personal to Hangeng it had probably been nasty for Hyukjae to hear also. His room was close to Hangeng’s and he often had to listen to their arguments - they never bothered to keep it low when they were crazy in emotions. 

“I’m sorry about that…”

“He crossed the line bad time.” I could only make a face. Hyukjae was fuming in anger but he was at least trying to handle it rationally, which I was happy about. “I can’t blame Hangeng for leaving.”

“I understand.”

“But I just don’t want him to throw him back to Kangin.” I frowned as Hyukjae rubbed his face tiredly. “Hangeng’s been considering it but I’ve managed to convince him not to. I just don’t think I’ll be able to do it anymore, not after tonight.”

I gritted my teeth. “Sungmin’s going to ask him to return him to Kangin.”

Hyukjae snapped his full attention to me. “You aren’t serious…?” 

I nodded with a grim expression. “He knows how much he’s hurting Hangeng.” Hyukjae looked desperate. “But that’s why I believe they could work it out, for real. Sungmin knows what he should change in his behavior to make it easier for both of them.”

“You might be right… But he's just way too stubborn for that..." Hyukjae groaned and brought his hands to his temples. "I'm running out of options for what to do. I like Sungmin when he's being rational but unfortunately those times are getting rare. But I still would like to keep him here."

 

The next day I spotted Sungmin leaving his room just when I exited the living area. He was wearing the shorts he had had at the facility. 

"Sungmin!" He froze on the spot. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I heard Hangeng’s back so I'm gonna go talk to him," he said without turning to look at me. His shoulders were tense and he was breathing fast. 

“And why are you wearing those? I thought Hangeng got rid of them.”

Sungmin spun around with absolutely blank expression. He looked like he was unable to think reasonably and yet there were no emotions shown in his eyes. It was creepy to witness. 

“I told you I’m going to leave,” he said silently. 

I shook my head and walked closer to him, bothered by the distance in the narrow hallway. “But you don’t want to leave. Not really.”

Sungmin looked straight into my eyes. I waited for him to object, to scream into my face… to do anything. I waited silently but he said nothing. He stared at me for a brief moment before he turned around and left the hallway without saying a word.

I sighed and went into my room. I was disappointed but I knew I wouldn’t be able to change his mind once he had made it up. He was a stubborn man and held onto his decisions without blinking his eyes and nothing could turn his head after that.

 

“Kyuhyun!” It was early in the morning the next day. I had stayed in my own room since Siwon had been on a business trip. I was still in slumber when I heard Sungmin knocking on the door and calling for me. 

I was surprised to hear his voice from behind the door. I hadn’t seen him since he left the hallway the previous day. And since I hadn’t seen him and barely met Hangeng the whole day after that I assumed that Sungmin had indeed returned back to Kangin. Hyukjae had also been awfully quiet the whole day and thus I hadn’t dared to ask him about it.

“Kyuhyun, can I come in?”

I would’ve answered him had I been able to. I was already beginning to rise from the slumber but I wasn’t in control over my body yet. My silence didn’t stop Sungmin from entering the room anyway.

“Oh… sorry,” he muttered when he opened the door and saw me in bed. “I can just come back later.”

I swore in my mind for not being able to stop him. I tried to force a sound from my throat and surprisingly managed to produce a silent groan. Fortunately he interpreted it correctly and stayed in the room.

I listened to him walk to the armchair and lightly sitting on it. “Hangeng and I made up… And I’m going to stay, at least for now.” He paused and shifted on the chair. “I also apologized Hyukjae. I realized how badly I insulted him also.”

I was starting to regain control over my fingers and toes so I lifted my thumb up at him. I heard him snort at my wordless comment. 

“I guess I should also apologize you for what I said. I don’t know how close you were with Hyukjae’s mother but anyway… I’m sorry for what I said.”

I shook my thumb again and a small smile spread on my lips. 

“I will try to change…” he said silently and sighed deeply. “I will try. Seriously. I know I can’t go on like this and I don’t like it any more than you all do. But I’m going to need help…”

I opened my eyes, finally able to do it. Slowly my body was starting to feel lighter and easier to control. After some time longer I was able to move my limbs and with an effort I managed to push myself up into a sitting position. 

“I need your help, Kyuhyun.” I raised my tired eyes to him only to see him looking at me intensively. There was no question about his seriousness. 

“Why me?” I groaned.

“Because you’re the only one I feel I can trust.”

I frowned. “You have Hangeng who you can trust....”

Sungmin shook his head and gave me a sad look. “Hangeng and I aren’t the same as you and Siwon. I would like to get along with him but right now it’s too hard for me…”

“Why?” I asked dumbly, not understanding his reasons. Hangeng was a good guy, kind and fair. He was nice even to me and Hyukjae did nothing but praise him whenever he found the slightest reason for it. 

“I know you were kidnapped and all, but you were found and you practically got your own brother back when you came here.” I didn’t like where he was going with that. “Your life after the transformation has been easy. You haven’t suffered much - and you should be happy about it. I, on the other hand… I suffered a lot even before my transformation.”

With curiosity killing me, I shifted on the bed to take a better look at him. Never before had he opened up about his past to me. “What happened to you?”

“It was my father who injected me. After that he sold me to a gang to pay his depth.”

“I’m sorry…” I couldn’t even imagine how that must have felt. My father had always been so dear to me… How could anyone inject their own children? And then sell them away? It was unbearable for me to even think about. 

“Yeah, it’s not something I recall with a smile on my face.” I felt sick for him and he also seemed very uncomfortable - which was perfectly understandable!

“But… what does it have to do with you and Hangeng?” I asked carefully.

He let his head loll and exhaled heavily. “I was tortured by people who claimed to own me. They had the right to do whatever they pleased. And now Hangeng’s the one _owning_ me. I can’t accept that - no matter how good he is trying to be to me.”

“I think I understand.”

“No Kyuhyun. You will never understand what I’ve been through and what’s it like to be me. I only told you all this to let you _know_ , but you will never understand. No one will.”

“But Sungmin,” I spoke softly, trying to reason him while ignoring the offensively harsh words and sharp tone of his voice. “You are not alone in this. I might not have suffered physically as much as you have, but I’m not free either. I’m just as much owned by someone as you are and I am certainly not happy about it. The difference is that I’m happy to have a place like this - a place I can almost call home. Here are people who care for me and want to give me a good life. You’ve seen the worst things about being an angel so you of all should be happy to be here. I know it sounds harsh but that’s what I truly believe.”

For a moment he just looked at me without opening his mouth. Then he briskly stood up and walked to the door. “Like I said, you will never understand.” With that he closed the door after himself.

I stayed on the bed for a while longer, wondering if I had spoken too much. I had spontaneously spoken my mind and I believed Sungmin needed to heat it from someone before he could begin the process of accepting his faith and moving on. 

Yes, I still believed in faith, as incredible as it seems.

Now it was up to him whether he still wanted to well in his misery or if he wanted to move on and start seeing the bright side of his life. I had now given him the other perspective but I couldn’t do anything else but wait and see if he wanted to listen to me or not. 

Sometimes situations like this would be frustrating as hell and this occasion was not an exception. I really wanted Sungmin to start enjoying his life as it was right now. He had everything an angel could wish for and still he made his own life harder than necessary. 

With a grunt I hopped off the bed and went to wash my face.

 

I was pulling my shirt over my head when someone opened the door of my room rather boldly and without knocking. I turned around with wide eyes, ready to spat something nasty to the one daring to enter my room like that, but the words died on my tongue when I saw the half naked angel with fandango wings walking into the room. 

“How nice of you to knock before entering…” I muttered and proceeded with taking off my clothes and changing into my pajamas. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to sleep with you tonight.”

I shot him a stunned look. Sungmin was sitting on my bed, clad only in his pajama pants. “Excuse me?”

He nodded, determined but nonchalant. “All the brothers are away and Hyukjae’s at your parents’, so why not.”

I was absolutely stunned by his boldness - there were no other words to describe my feelings, really. He just sat there, on my bed, making my pillow comfortable for himself. I must admit I had never seen him that confident with me around… so it must have been a positive sign of change, right?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After pulling on my pajama pants I turned off the lights and walked over to the bed. By the rustling of the sheets I trusted Sungmin made some more space for me and moved closer to the wall himself. Without saying a word I pulled in my wings, climbed on the bed and turned my back to him. 

It felt weird to have Sungmin in my bed and it made it impossible for me to relax. We stayed still for a long time, neither of us saying anything and yet we both knew the other one hadn’t fallen into the slumber. It was horribly awkward, to say at least.

My heart skipped a beat - or two - when Sungmin turned and placed his arm over my waist without as much as a warning of a sort. My breath hitched and every single muscle in my body went rigid. 

“Relax…” he coaxed softly, his voice slightly hoarse. “I need this…”

I didn’t know what to say but his words actually helped me to calm down. Slowly the tension in my body subsided and I was able to breathe again.

“Thank you… for what you said in the morning.”

“I was a bit too direct,” I muttered. 

“No, I’m glad you were. I wouldn’t have listened to you otherwise.” I couldn’t help but smile at his soft, genuine voice that I unfortunately didn’t hear often. “Really Kyuhyun, thank you.”

“You’re welcome… I guess?”

“I envy you, actually.” I opened my eyes and turned my head in his direction. “You are able to enjoy your life without constantly feeling the bitterness of the one you’ve lost.”

“But I am bitter about it. No a day goes by that I don’t wish to kill those who did this to me. And every day I wish I had taken a different route back home. If I hadn’t taken that particular route I would’ve been able to celebrate Hyukjae’s birthday with him.”

“And yet you’re able to smile and be happy.” He sighed and rolled onto his back. I also turned to take a look at him in the darkness. “I wish I could do the same.”

“Sungmin…” He turned to face me. “You have already taken the first step in that direction. You chose to stay here, did you not?” He nodded slowly. “To me it means that you haven’t given up yet. You can still be happy if you just let yourself be.”

I smiled at him and even in the dark I could see him answering it with a genuine smile of his own. Slumber was slowly starting to force itself upon me and I was pretty sure it was the same case with Sungmin also.

That night we “slept” together for the first time. Neither of us dared to even suspect it would be the first of countless nights we would spend in the same bed.

 

“ _LEE SUNGMIN AND CHO KYUHYUN!_ ”

I guess it’s needless to say that Hyukjae freaked out the next morning when he found us from my bedroom, Sungmin’s head resting on my naked chest. We were both still in slumber but at least I was grinning from ear to ear on the inside. 

 

Sungmin and I began to grow closer since that day - and night. We spent more time together and whenever Siwon and Hangeng were both on a business trip we slept together, either in my or Sungmin’s room. Hyukjae screamed at us in the beginning but gave up soon after he realized his attempt of keeping us separated was futile. 

After month and a half since Sungmin and I began to sleep together Hyukjae came to me and literally forced me to sit down while he stood in front of me, his arms folded and a deep frown marring his forehead. He looked pissed and/or worried - I couldn’t say for sure.

“What?” I insisted.

“What is this thing going on between you and Sungmin?”

I blinked once, twice. “W-what?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid, Kyuhyun. You spend every possible moment with him and you spend nights together in the same bed whenever Siwon and Hangeng are gone.” He paused and the look in his eyes darkened dangerously. “Do you like him?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

For a moment all I was able to do was gape at him with wide eyes. “Me? Like Sungmin?”

He nodded firmly. 

To be honest, I hadn’t thought about it before and so I couldn’t give him a direct answer. I shifted my eyes away from him and he seemed to take it as an answer of a sort.

“Oh Kyu…” he sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. I raised my eyebrow at him and followed him with my eyes as he came to sit next to me on the bed. “So you do like him?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What about you and Siwon?”

I was unable to answer him. 

“Kyu?”

“I need some time to answer you,” I said quickly. 

He placed his hand on my shoulder, making me turn my head to him. He gave me a small smile. “Just know that whatever you choose, I give you my full support. But it would be cruel of you to lead them both on. You must choose and be direct about your decision. It’s only fair for them.”

 

Everyone living in the mansion noticed how distressed I had become. I had been unable to fall into slumber at nights and I barely ate. Sungmin and Siwon were the first ones to notice this but neither of them knew the reason for it and I was unable to enlighten them. Only Hyukjae knew the reason for it but he knew to keep his mouth sealed.

I wasn’t ready to tell them about my feelings because I hardly even knew what I felt for the two of them.

I didn’t know what it was exactly that I felt for them. I had _thought_ I loved Siwon… but my heart went crazy whenever I was alone with Sungmin. I still felt the butterflies in my stomach when I kissed Siwon or had sex with him but my palms became sweaty every time Sungmin approached me. And most importantly, it was Sungmin who was able to reduce my IQ remarkably and no one had ever been able to do that. He caused my mind hit blank. He was also able to throw me smart comments that I was unable to reply.

It had never happened before.

I snapped from my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It took me a fraction of a second to remember where I was and with whom. I looked up to see Siwon watching me with pure concern in his warm eyes. We were in a hotel suite in China. Siwon had a business party to attend to and he had taken me with him like everyone else.

“Kyuhyun? Did you hear anything I said?” he asked.

“Uh, sorry. What did you tell me?”

“I said that we’re going to meet Zhou Mi and Henry tonight at the party.”

“Oh, great…” I muttered absentmindedly and moved my gaze to my lap.

“Kyuhyun?” I looked up at him again as he sat next to me on the couch. All I could see in his eyes was worry and it made me feel all the more anxious. “What is it that’s bothering you? You’ve been quiet and jumpy for some time now. Have I done something wrong?”

“No,” I answered quickly - maybe way too quickly. “I mean… you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Then what is it? This isn’t like you at all.”

I was unconsciously fidgeting and realized it only when Siwon placed his hands over mine to stop them from moving nervously on my lap. 

“Kyuhyun,” he said, his tone changing. “You’re making me nervous. Talk to me, please. Is it really not something I’ve done?”

I shook my head weakly. “It’s not anything you’ve done but what I’ve done.”

“What do you mean?” he asked warily. 

I swallowed uneasily, my mouth feeling awfully dry. “I… I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Does it have something to do with you and Sungmin?”

Something snapped in my head. Tears welled in my eyes but despite that my head spun to face him. I was unable to interpret his tone but I was dead afraid of what was to come next. I didn’t know how he had found out nor did I know how he would react to the confirmation of it. Whatever the outcome, I knew it wouldn’t be pleasant to me. 

“H-how…?”

“Now, now. Stuttering doesn’t fit you.”

I didn’t understand…

“I predicted something was up. Sungmin has changed significantly but unlike the change in you he has gone for better. You on the other hand, have gone from happy and talkative to absent-minded introvert. And since lately you haven’t been into sex anymore. So it wasn’t hard for me to realize something has changed in you and now I know what it is.”

“Siwon, I -”

“So it is true?” he cut me off. “You and Sungmin?”

“I… I’m not sure…” I whimpered.

“But you are, Kyuhyun. I just wish you had honestly told me.”

He was starting to sound angry, which was exactly what I had expected in the very beginning. He just didn’t seem to be angry at me developing feelings for Sungmin, but at me for not telling him about it.

“But I -”

“Kyuhyun,” he said firmly and cut my protest off rather efficiently. “I am not angry at you for feeling whatever it is that you feel, but I am very displeased with you for not telling me. I do no like lying.”

I pressed my head low when he stood up and straightened his suit. 

“I will be back before the party. I don’t want anyone at the party to notice something’s wrong.”

I was alone in the suite for the rest of the day, lost in my own miserable thoughts. I felt awful because I knew I should’ve told Siwon like Hyukjae had told me to do. It would have been fair but I had been too much of a coward to do it. 

I was selfish because I didn’t want to lose anything I had. And this is where it had got me. Siwon was now angry at me and I didn’t know what he would do next. Would he throw me out? Would he forbid me from seeing Sungmin? Would he tell Hangeng? I knew Sungmin hadn’t told him anything.

Wait… Did Sungmin even feel the same for me that I felt for him? 

What did I feel for Sungmin, exactly?

The door was opened with the key and Siwon entered the room. Immediately I stood up from where I had been sitting the whole time since he left. 

“Siwon?” I was more anxious than I had been ever before. He didn’t turn to look at me but instead walked straight to the suitcase that we shared. I stayed frozen on my place. 

“Go wash yourself while I take out your clothes,” he told me monotonously. 

However, I didn’t have any intentions to move. “Siwon...?”

“Zhou Mi asked if we could meet up before the party and go there together.”

“Choi Siwon!” I snapped, getting sick of him avoiding me like that. Shocked to hear me raise my voice at him, he finally turned to look at me. “Look,” I began while trying not to sound too upset and desperate. “I’m sorry. Okay?”

“What are you sorry for?” he asked sharply. 

“For not telling you. I wanted to… but I wasn’t sure about it.”

Siwon said nothing, just nodded and returned back to the clothes in the suitcase. I stared at his back for a while longer but when I realized he wasn’t going to answer me I did as he tol and went to take a quick shower. 

 

After the party Siwon and I took a cab to the hotel. I knew Siwon wasn’t pleased with me although I had done my best to hide my feelings, which usually was an easy thing to do. Zhou Mi had noticed something was off but he had been polite enough not to mention it. Henry had asked me about it but I had dismissed his question without giving him a proper answer. 

The atmosphere in the cab was awfully tense and it continued to follow us all the way to the suite. 

“Are you going to avoid me all night?” I muttered as I closed the door of our suite after myself. 

“I don’t know yet.”

I frowned at his short, nonchalant answer. “Siwon, seriously?”

“What do you want me to do, huh?” he exploded unexpectedly, taking me totally off guard.

“Well, I don’t want to see your back all the time. And I want this silent treatment to end,” I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. “I already apologized earlier.”

“Yes, you did. But I have yet to accept your apology and forgive you. I’m offended and hurt, Kyuhyun. I need time to get over it.”

“And getting over my silence includes you giving me cold shoulder?” I demanded. “This isn’t easy for me either, you know? And you don’t really make me feel any better.” I stomped over to the bed where I plopped myself down into a sitting position, my arms still crossed and an angry pout on my face.

“No need to get all worked up like that,” Siwon muttered and I probably wasn’t supposed to hear that. But his words did nothing but set me off even worse.

“What was that supposed to mean? You’re the only one allowed to be upset by this, huh? You have no idea what I’m going through!”

I didn’t wait to hear what he had to say. I bashed out of the room and slammed the door shut after myself, muffling whatever it was that Siwon was yelling at me. Fortunately the hallway was empty so I didn’t make Siwon look like a fool. It would’ve been highly disapproved if anyone saw how Siwon wasn’t able to keep his angel under control. 

I sighed when I saw where I was. I was standing right in front of the elevators in the small lobby of the uppermost floor. Siwon hadn’t come out of our suite but I wasn’t sure if I was happy about it or not.

I took a quick look around. I was still wearing the collar Siwon had sealed around my neck earlier so I was kind of safe from unwanted attention but I knew I couldn’t stay in the lobby like that. I was only kind of safe, because people were unpredictable. And in addition, a lone angel was never a good thing.

I spotted the public restrooms on the other side of the lobby. I wasn’t ready to go back to the suite and I expected Siwon wasn’t ready to face me either. But I couldn’t hang out in there for someone to spot me either. 

I sat in one of the stalls for a long time - maybe for hours. I heard people come and go but none of them knew about my presence. I had plenty of time to sort out my thoughts but I was still angry at Siwon. He didn’t understand the inner battle I was still having and trying to win. 

I was starting to realized what - or rather who - my heart wanted but…

I still wasn’t ready to let go of Siwon. Not yet.

“Kyuhyun?” I was startled to hear Siwon yelling for me. It took me surprisingly long to realize he was yelling because he was worried, not angry. Briefly I wondered how long I had been there… “Kyuhyun? Are you here?”

I pushed the door open and walked out to meet the frantic look in Siwon’s eyes. I didn’t have time to open my mouth and tell him to stop yelling because people would hear before he quickly wrapped his strong arms around me. He squeezed me tight and didn’t seem to let go. Only when I tapped on his arms did he loosen his hold. 

“I was so worried… Have you been here all this time?” he asked asked as he inspected me for any injuries. 

I knew it was inappropriate but I couldn’t help sniggering at his concern. “Yes, I was here. And no, I’m not injured in any way.”

“This is no laughing matter,” Siwon snapped at me. “Do you have any idea how long you’ve been here?” I shrugged but was surprised to see him shake his head and shove his wrist into my face. I didn’t understand it at first but then I saw the watch wrapped around his wrist.

“Your watch is broken,” I joked as I pushed his hand off my face.

“It’s not broken, Kyuhyun. And I was sick of worry. I’ve been running around the city looking for you. I even called Zhou Mi for help but when we couldn’t find you I came back here. I was going to call the police if I hadn’t found you here.”

I gulped loudly, realizing how serious the situation had been. “I didn’t know… I’m sorry.”

Siwon sighed, blowing out his frustration. “It’s okay… I found you now…” He pushed his hands through his already messy hair. It was weird to see him look so unperfect. “I’m going to have to call Zhou Mi and tell him you’re here…” he continued muttering.

I let him pull me out of the restroom and together we walked into the suite where Siwon first called Zhou Mi and then we both went to bed.

“Siwon, I really am sorry. I didn’t realize I was there for so long,” I murmured when he came to bed. 

“Come here,” he whispered hoarsely. I shifted closer to him only to be pulled onto his bare chest. “I’m sorry too. I should’ve known better that to lose my cool like I did.”

He didn’t let go of me that night, even after he fell asleep. I didn’t mind, though. Quite the opposite. I fell into the slumber in peace.

 

Sungmin and I were both nervously sitting on the couch in Siwon’s room. The two brothers had been in Hangeng’s room for over half an hour already. Siwon and I had come home two days ago and had done some serious pondering together.

We had come to a mutual agreement without much of a fight. And now Siwon was talking about it with Hangeng. Sungmin still didn’t know what was going on and I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. 

“Why don’t you tell me what this is about?” Sungmin asked timidly. I only shook my head as an answer. “I’m starting to get scared. Is it something bad?”

Fortunately I didn’t have to answer him since the door was opened and Siwon walked in with Hangeng following in tow. I pushed myself up, silently begging for Siwon to immediately say something.

“Sit down, Kyu,” Siwon ordered me gently as he and Hangeng took seats on the couch opposite to us. I was reluctant to obey but did as told anyway. Only after we were all sitting did Siwon speak again. “Sungmin might not know this yet, but Kyuhyun told me about you two.”

Sungmin turned to give me an alarmed look but I could only lower my gaze to the floor, not ready to look into his eyes.

“And now also Hangeng knows,” Siwon added.

“Well, at least now I know the reason for the change in you,” the other brother said, looking at Sungmin.

“Hangeng, I -” Sungmin began frantically but was silenced by Hangeng who raised his hand. Sungmin almost whimpered as he pressed his back against the back of the couch. I could feel the fear and anxiety radiating from him. 

“I’m not pleased by this at all, but I know there’s nothing I can do about it.” I gulped at the tone Hangeng used as he spoke, all the time looking at Sungmin. “But now I know the best way to help you, Min.”

I glanced at Sungmin who was openly puzzled and didn’t even as much as try to hide it. I then glanced at Siwon who was wearing an unreadable expression. My heart clenched.

“What… what are you talking about?” Sungmin asked silently. 

“Sungmin, all this time we’ve been trying to help you both the best we could. Kyuhyun seemed to be doing fine after a few months but you have been struggling ever since I brought you here. You’ve shown signs of change only a month ago or so. And I agree with Siwon that it’s now time to let you go.”

“We have a house already built in the woods. It’s basically ready for you to move in but we need to make sure everything’s ready for that in here,” Siwon continued right after his brother. “You’ll be able to move there in a couple of days if everything goes as planned. Till then you’re free to do pretty much everything you want.”

I had more difficulties to comprehend the situation than I would ever admit. I guess it showed on my face.

“You can openly be with Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Although neither of us likes it, we can’t deny it from you now that we know about it,” Siwon declared. “And you might want to say your goodbyes to Hyukjae while you’re still here.”

“W-what?” I stuttered in confusion.

“No one can know about the house or about its location. That includes Hyukjae. Only Siwon and I will know about it. So it means Hyukjae will never come to visit you.”

 

I will never forget Hyukjae’s face when I told him about the news. I will never forget the hurt look in his eyes when I bid him goodbye the day we left. 

 

Well, you know what happened after I found the snares in the woods. I recognized them immediately when I saw them. They were almost identical to the ones I taught Hyukjae to do when we were kids. Back then he had made them unique by adding a funny knot. I never understood how he did it and he refused to share his knowledge with me. 

Sungmin had hard time beating some sense into me and to stop me from bashing blindly into the woods to look for them. We had heard about the mansion and knew there was nothing left of it. We had both been insane in worry but seeing Hyukjae’s snares gave us newfound hope. 

But we also knew we had to be extra cautious now. We were also in danger if someone found us now.

I managed to stay at home over the night before we went into the woods to look for Hyukjae. We didn’t know we would find Donghae also.

 

Oh, how happy I was when Hyukjae and Donghae finally finished building their own house and moved away from our home. I liked them, honestly, but I truly missed the silence and being alone with Sungmin. 

We made up some new rules after they moved away. Siwon always had to inform us before he and Kibum came to visit because I had really hard time accepting the new angel. I loved Sungmin but I would always have a feeling of ownership over Siwon, no matter what. And my jealousy also caused Sungmin to be jealous because he didn’t understand why I cared about Siwon and Kibum when I had him. 

And - as astonishing as it is - Sungmin loosened his restrictions towards Hangeng. He was now allowed to come visit us although he still mostly stayed at EunHae - as we liked to call them. I’m not sure if Sungmin changed his mind because of what happened to the poor man and he actually felt sorry for him, or if he felt bad for them losing their home, or if he just wanted to get it back at me and try to make me jealous over him and Hangeng. 

Whatever the reason, we got to see Hangeng a lot more often.

“Kyuhyun!” I snapped back into our living room and the present time only to see Sungmin screaming right into my face. 

“Min!” I yelped. “What?”

“Get your ass upstairs this instance! Hangeng, Siwon and Kibum will be here in two hours and no where in hell will I let you meet them without being sexually sated!” he scoffed and swatted me on the head with a pile of papers. “ _Now!_ ”

I got over my shock in a blink of an eye and took him off guard by snatching him into my lap. “You sure two hours is enough for us?” I growled sexily before latching my lips onto his neck.

He moaned loudly - ah, the sound I loved so much - and squirmed in my arms. “Mm, Kyu! You dirty stud.”

I chuckled and picked him up. He giggled as I carried him upstairs into our bedroom and threw him on the bed. 

“You naughty angel…” I crawled over him as he laid there, looking deliciously sexy. “You sexy thing.”

“I love it how you objectify me,” he moaned playfully and pulled me down into a heated kiss. I ground my hips onto his, causing him to gaps against my lips and push his hips up to meet mine. I let my tongue explore the familiar heat and he answered me in the way I loved. The passion still hadn’t died down after all this time.

“Oh my god Kyuhyun, fuck me!” Sungmin moaned as he tore his face away from me. His nails were digging into the skin at the back of my neck, the slight pain causing me to growl at him. 

“Always so needy,” I chuckled and pushed myself up, sitting on his hips. He gave me a sultry look that I had grown fond of. 

“Always such a tease.” He squirmed under me, trying to get more friction onto his lower regions. I grinned down at him, loving every moment of this. It was a game of a sort that we both knew. Sungmin would drive me nuts with his lust and I would reduce him into a moaning mess with my teasing. 

We both knew the outcome and yet we were eager to prolong it, to play the game.

Not long after I had Sungmin on his stomach under me, a pillow pushed under his hips, his wings open wide on either side of him. He was humping the pillow, desperate to get his release that I was preventing him from having by teasing him and not giving him what he wanted the most. 

I kept my thrusts shallow and slow, driving him out of his mind in need. 

“Kyuhyun!” he moaned into the sheets, curling his fingers into the fabric like it would help him regain control over his own thoughts. “Please! Please give it to me! I need it! PLEASE!”

And I gave it to him. I thrust into his delicious heat harder. I pulled almost all the way out of him only to hit it deep inside him again. I kept my pace slow and yet my hips snapped against his bottom with a slap of skin against skin.

Our bodies were drenched in heat and sweat. It was lust and need mixed together with possessive love. I had to mark Sungmin as mine, knowing Hangeng would be here for a few days. And Sungmin had the need to show Siwon I was only his now. 

We changed position, me sitting on the bed with my head against the wall. Sungmin rode me with wild desperation, bouncing up and down with the pace he determined. His own hand was stroking his cock right in front of me, his moans and my groans of pleasure ringing in my ears. 

I knew it wouldn’t take long for Sungmin to push himself off the edge and just as that thought crossed my mind I felt him pulse around me and thick spurts of cum landed on my chest, one hitting my chin. I wasn’t ready yet but I helped Sungmin ride his orgasm through. 

When he calmed down I pulled him down to capture his lips. I slowed down my pace but didn’t stop thrusting into him. The kiss started out sweet and caring but soon turned into something desperate. Neither of us wanted this to end. 

We kissed without breaking free to breathe. My body was moving on its own, my hips snapping up against his backside. It wasn’t before I felt like I was getting closer to my release that we changed the position again, Sungmin ending up on his back below me, his feet up to the ceiling.

“I love you,” I panted as I leaned down to kiss him once again, knowing he was flexible enough to take the stretch. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he moaned and pulled me down again. 

I didn’t need anything else to reach my bliss. With a scream that sounded like Sungmin’s name in my ears I emptied myself deep into him, marking him as the man I loved. 

Sungmin moaned under me but didn’t complain when my arms gave in. I stayed inside him, not wanting to pull out of his sweet heat quite yet.

“You know… we could go for the second round in the shower…” Sungmin mused silently as he ran his fingers through my back. I moaned into the crook of his neck when he brushed against the sensitive skin between the scars of my wings. “We still have another hour before they come.”

I pushed my upper body up on my shaky arms and looked straight into his dark eyes. “Oh Min. You’re never satisfied, are you?”

He smirked sexily and rolled his hips, giving me blinding pleasure. “I will never be satisfied when I’m with you.”

“You’re starting to sound like Donghae,” I joked.

“Yah!” he shrieked, looking horrified. 

“You weren’t such a sweet-talker before they came here!” 

“But…!” 

I laughed at his shocked expression and even more as the shock changed into annoyance.

“Cho Kyuhyun, you better watch out for what you say,” he spat and suddenly I found our places reversed. My laughter died down that instance and I could feel my cheeks turn pale when I felt something nudging at my entrance. “Otherwise I might have to remind you about your place.”

“But Min…” I whined, trying to squirm away from him but he had me pinned down without difficulties. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hah, nice try my love.” He brought one of his hands to my mouth and before I could protest he plugged two fingers into my mouth. I almost gagged on them but he pulled them out right on time. However, I didn’t have time to feel relieved when the fingers poked at my entrance.

“Min, don’t -”

“But Kyu,” Sungmin coaxed with a faked, sweet voice that I knew oh-so-well. It caused shivers run on my heated skin. “You were once so willing to get it up here…” he continued and pushed a finger into me. “...but just not from me.”

“Sungmin!” I shrieked, feeling the digit being pushed as deep into me as possible. This happened only rarely - that Sungmin topped me - but whenever it happened he managed to break me into tiny pieces. 

It wasn’t that I didn’t like having him in me - it just reminded me of times I wanted to forget. Siwon was the only one who had ever penetrated me and whenever I let Sungmin top me my mind wandered off into the memories of those times. And I didn’t want that.

But Sungmin… 

He was determined to make me forget about Siwon and what I once felt for him. He hated it and although we never spoke about it he knew. He knew me and could read me like an open book. 

However… I never denied him from taking me because I knew he was right and I also wanted to forget about Siwon. I wanted to feel only Sungmin and I wanted to remember only him. 

And for now it appeared to be the only way to forget about the past - to live in the present.

I loved Sungmin and I knew I would never stop loving him. And I also knew my love to Siwon was just the echo of my memories. I would just have to yell that bit louder to beat the echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL chapter for this fic - no more side stories coming... I don't know whether I should be happy about it or not...!!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR COMMENTING! I might not have *cough* always answered your comments but I've read every one of them and they mean a lot to me!
> 
> Take care, have a happy new year 2015 and thank you!  
> <3 Sung Gi


End file.
